What isn't nailed down is mine
by Kasumi Koorime
Summary: Come with Ed and me as we go through different animes stealing stuff: School is in session this time! Madness insured! Beware the hazards of the food fight, Sporks are a deadly weapon! Apparently so is Jello...
1. Default Chapter

It was a stormy night at Kasumi's home. In Kasumi's room sitting on her bed in the dark, Ed and Kasumi were watching the snow covered TV.

Ed: Why?! Of all things the magically box has been knocked out of commission! Why not the lights? *Falls off bed*

Kasumi: Ed, Ed, Ed its gona ta be all right, that it will. We just need something to watch or do.

Ed: *comes up* Video games?

Kasumi: Parents are watching a movie.

Ed: THIS SUCKS! *Looks at corner of kasumi's desk* What's that pile of tapes?

Kasumi: What? Oh those, bunch of blank tapes from forever ago.

Ed: Sweet, something to watch.

=Couple hours later=

Ed: holy crap, this thing has everything!

Kasumi: This like five or six years back, that it is. Tenchi muyo, Tenchi universe, all the seasons of Sailor moon, Outlaw Star, some Bebop, and some DBZ too.

Ed: Wow! Some are almost as good as Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inu-Yasha.

Kasumi: Yeah. So many memories *looks at the tapes all watery eyed and brings it to her chest* Yeah… memories, oh well *Tosses tape behind her*  

Ed: … now what?  

Kasumi: *shrugs shoulder* Dunno. *Thinks* I wish I could have Vash's glasses.

Ed: Yeah, and his coat and gun too, Heheheh! *Acts like her hand is a gun* BANG!!

Kasumi: I want Hiei's stuff! *Grins happily*  

Ed: Then lets do it!

Kasumi: How?

Ed: With this! *Holds up two fingers*

Kasumi: Umm, that's your fingers.

Ed: So it is, so it is. Okay this! *Points*

Kasumi: *looks* That's my wall.

Ed: Right, *points to the right of that* How bout this!

Kasumi: Your bag?

Ed: That's right! My endless bag of…stuff!

Kasumi: Alrightly then. What's in your endless bag of… stuff? 

Ed: *Runs over to bag* This! *Pulls out a 8 ball* 

Kasumi: It's an 8 ball, what's so special about that?

Ed: It's not just an 8 ball! *Pushes ball in Kasumi's face* It's the magic dimensional 8 ball of magic! *Thunder strikes outside* 

Kasumi: That's sweet; get it out of my face. 

Ed: Kay! *Gets ball out of Kasumi's face* Lets go! 

Kasumi: But first, I want this room cleaned and I want to change.

Ed: Neat freak! 

Kasumi: Thanks. ^_^ I like a clean room, that I do.

Ed: *sigh* Fine…but hurry up!

=Few mins later=

Kasumi: That wasn't so long now was it?

Ed: Shut up.

Kasumi: And don't you think it was a good idea for new clothes too? ^_^ *Tugs on red vest* 

Ed: Yes. *Wearing a black shirt that has "People are Strange" in red letters, baggy blue jeans, and black steel tipped boots. * 

Kasumi: *Wearing a red vest over a fishnet T-shirt and a black mini skirt. Lower arms and legs in bandages and black sandals on her feet. Hair is up in pigtails, with some hair in front of her ears* Okay now, lets go!

Ed: Finally! *Shakes ball* Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic take us to… um Trigun!

Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic: ask again later.

Kasumi: What? Are you doing something now?! *Grabs ball from Ed and shakes the hell out of it* Now take us to Trigun!

Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic: @_@ Yes it will probably happen.

Ed: That's right Bitch! *Grins*

            In a big flash, the two friends disappear from the room.  

=Someplace=

            Kasumi and Ed were flying in a weird space-time continuum… thing, with people playing pool.   

Ed and Kasumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~

Ed: Oh Butt monkeys! 

Kasumi: Hey, chips! *Grabs bowl one from pool table* 

Random guy: Hey my chips! 

Kasumi: Whoops, sorry. *Throws bowl back to random guy*

Random guy: *Gets hit by the bowl* Ow!

Kasumi: Sorry, again

Ed: *laughs* dumb spoot!

Random guy: *Shakes fist* 

Ed and Kasumi: *Gets sucked into a mini hole* 

= Trigun, some dessert=

Ed and Kasumi: *falls*

Ed: *lands on feet* That was weird.

Kasumi: *head is in sand* hep! Im huk!

Ed: Hold on Kasumi. *Pulls her out* Come on, lets get to a town.

Kasumi: Damn it's hot, like Florida hot.

            Kasumi and Ed started to a town, not knowing who or what they will encounter. Vash and the gang are in town, but how will they get the stuff they want?


	2. Florida or the Desert and drinks on me

            Kasumi and Ed were walking though the hot, hot desert. They could see a town a mile away.

Ed: Dude, haha, I can see a town.

Kasumi: Yes, about time. Man, I wish I didn't have them chips.

Ed: Damn it's hot.

Kasumi: Yeah, Florida hot, that it is.

Ed: No Desert hot.

Kasumi: Naw, Florida.

Ed: But the Desert is hotter.

Kasumi: So? I like Florida better, that I do.

            Ed and Kasumi continue to argue with each other about the heat, not noticing they were in town. On the other side of town Vash and his gang were just coming into town too.

Ed: A state can't be more hotter then a desert!

Kasumi: SO?! I like Flori-VASH!!!!!

Vash: *On the other side of the street* eh, me? *Points to himself*

Kasumi: AH~ *Runs at Vash*

Vash: O_o *Trys to get away, but Kasumi has him pinned on the ground* AH!!

Kasumi: Vashy, Vashy, Vash!! *Holds on to Vash's waist*

Wolfwood, Millie, and Meyrl: O_o

Ed: Bad Kasumi! Let go of his waist!

Kasumi: Kay *Goes to Vash's back* 

Vash: *Springs up and is holding himself* Whoa! She can't touch me there. 

Kasumi: *Grins happily* Heheheh. 

Ed: *Brings out rolled newspaper* Bad Kasumi! Get off him! *Starts thwacking the hell out of Kasumi until she falls off*

Kasumi: Ow, ow, ow, ow! @_@ Stop!

Ed: NO! *Keeps thwacking Kasumi* 

Kasumi: Ow stop thwacking me its really painful!

Ed: *Stops for a moment* You know what I just realized? This is FUN! *Thwacks harder then before*

Wolfwood: hey, hey she doesn't deserve that.

Ed: That maybe so but its fun!

Vash: *Grabs Ed's arm* Hey now, violent isn't the answer.

Ed: Yes it is. It always is.

Kasumi: *Goes behind Vash* Yeah! It isn't the answer, that it isn't.

Vash: How did you get back there?

Ed: Fine! *Throws newspaper behind her back*

Kasumi: *Grabs Vash from behind* Thank you, thank you, thank you Vash-sama!

Vash: Ummm, you're welcome.

Ed: And they call ME the crazy one?

Kasumi: HN! As a reward for your deed can I buy you and your friends a drink?

Ed: Wait a minuet… I'm the one that's got the money. 

Kasumi: Yoink! *Holds money up*

Ed: Thief!! 

Kasumi: *To Ed* :p *Back to Vash* Oh, come on.

Vash: Well, can't turn down a pretty lady.

Meyrl: But Vash, you don't even know this woman!

Millie: I want a drink!

Meyrl: -_-;

Kasumi: heheh, three against one. Tough luck Meyrl. Lets go Vash-Sama! *Drags Vash to the closest bar*

Meyrl: Hey wait a minute, how did you know my name?

Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all.

Meyrl: What the hell?

Kasumi: Come on slow pokes!

=A couple hours later in the bar=

Kasumi: *pretty drunk*  Hey a Vashy ashy, can I have your glasses?

Vash: *drunk but still a bit sober*  Sure. ^_^

Kasumi: Sweet! *Puts them on* Thanks!

Vash: No prob.

Kasumi: Can I have your coat now too?

Vash: I don't know. Uhhhhh…. How bout a trade?

Wolfwood: *half sober* You think that's a good idea?

Millie: *completely drunk* Who cares as long as the drinks keep coming!

Ed: *Also completely drunk* Hey! *Reaches in the endless bag of… stuff* Here, I'll trade ya that for this! *Red flower seeds*

Vash: *Grabs pouch full of seeds* I don't believe it! Rem's favorite flower… in a pouch. Thank you! *Starts crying*

Wolfwood: But how the hell ya gona grow them on this dust ball?

Kasumi: Simple! With sunshine, dirt and some water.

Meyrl: *Hasn't even taken a sip*  Hello! How the hell are we going to get extra water for a stupid plant?! 

 Ed: You still here?

Millie: I don't know where to find dirt. *Takes a big gulp of her drink*

Kasumi: *Goes into her sack that's on her back*  Ummm, the answer, that it is! *Puts out bottled water and a planting pot with dirt in it* 

Vash: *stops crying* Thank you! *Grabs water and pot from Kasumi* 

Ed: So can I have your coat now?

Vash:  Kay *Takes off coat and gives it to Ed*

Ed: YAY!! *Puts it in the endless bag of… stuff*

Wolfwood: *lights a cigarette* That's a bad deal.

Mille: You shouldn't smoke, its bad for you.

Ed: Yeah *Takes cigarettes from his pockets and mouth* 

Wolfwood: NOOOOOO!!  Give it back!

Ed: Nope! *Runs to the bathroom* 

Wolfwood: What are you planning on doing in there? 

Ed: This *Drops all the cigarettes in the toilet but one*

Wolfwood: O.O ….

Mille: *Clapping hands together* YAY!

Wolfwood: No yays!

Ed: *Takes a bow* Thank you

Wolfwood: No thank yous! 

Ed: Don't worry I still have one *Shows him the last cigarette* 

Wolfwood: Give! *Reaches for it*

Ed: *Takes out lighter and lights the last cigarette*

Wolfwood: heh, thanks

Ed: *Starts smoking it* 

Wolfwood: O.o NOOOOOOOOOO~

Kasumi: Ed, I didn't know you smoked!

Ed: I don't. *Starts hacking* Ew, this is disusing. How the hell do you smoke this? *Drops it into the toilet and flushes them down the drain* 

Wolfwood: *Starts crying his eyes out* WHY?!?!

Meyrl: This is sad I'm leaving. Millie are you coming with me?

Millie: Whoo! More drinks! *Takes a big gulp and falls over*

Meyrl: *sigh* never mind 

Kasumi: Oi Meyrl-san, come and have just one little dinky-poo with us, come on.

Vash: Yeah, come on!

Meyrl: No, I'd rather keep my mind thank you!

Kasumi: Meh, her lost. *Looks at Wolfwood* 

Wolfwood: *Still crying*

Kasumi: Right… Another round!

=The next day, still in the bar=

Kasumi: *First to wake up* Ouch my head. *Looks around* hmm

Vash: z_z *Still sleeping against the wall*

Wolfwood: z_z *A sleep and holding his cross in the middle of the floor*

Millie: z_z *Sleeping behind Wolfwood*

Ed: z_z *sleeping on the floor by the stools 

Kasumi: Ed. *nudges Ed with her foot*

Ed: *In sleep* Kurama…

Kasumi: Figures, *sigh* Ed, Kurama is here.

Ed: *Smiles* heheh… Kurama.

Kasumi: Okay. The last resort: Kurama is a gay Marry Pippins who sucks at singing.

Ed: *Gets up* _# WHAT!!!!! *Starts choking the life out of Kasumi* NO ONE TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT KURAMA!!!!!

Kasumi: *choking* Glad your up. *Gasp* I'm sorry. 

Ed: *still mad* Say it then and I'll stop!

Kasumi: Kay. *Gasp, gasp, wheeze* Kurama is the best and could kick Hiei's ass any day.

Ed: *Smiles* Gooooood.

Kasumi: Hey, they're still asleep, that they are.

Ed: Yeah. LETS STEAL THEIR STUFF!!

Kasumi: ssshhhh! *Whisper* Not so loud. Okay, but be careful about Meyrl. She didn't drink last night.

Ed: *Whisper* Right.

 Kasumi: *Walks over to Wolfwood* I'll be takin' your Cross now, that I will. *Gently gets cross from Wolfwood's strong grip*

Ed: Gun, gun, gun! *Jumps beside Vash's sleeping form* Thank you. *Grabs his gun*

Kasumi: Is that all? *Wearing Vash's glasses and has Wolfwood's cross behind her back*

Ed: Yeah, that's it. *Twirling Vash's gun*

Kasumi: *Takes out sticky note and pencil* Oh before I forget. *Writes something and then puts sticky note on Vash's forehead* We may go now, that we can.

Ed: What you say?

Kasumi: It doesn't really matter.

Kasumi and Ed: *Walk out of the bar*

=Outside the Bar=

Meyrl: Ha! I caught you two little thieves.

Ed: Don't be a Bitch, damnit. 

Kasumi: Please get out of our way or I'll be force to do something I have always wanted to do, that I will.

Meyrl: I wouldn't let you do this *Puts arms out to block Ed and Kasumi from getting away*

Kasumi: *Sigh* Please forgive me. *Punches Meyrl in the gut*

Meyrl: *Falls back*

Kasumi: *All mad like* You don't deserve Vash, that ya don't!

 Ed: You done?

Kasumi: *Normally* Yes.

Ed: So where you want to go?

Kasumi: I know! Inu-Yasha!

Ed: *Takes out the magical dimensional 8 ball of magic* Oh magical dimensional 8 ball of magic take us to Inu-Yasha!

Magical dimensional 8 ball of magic:  Yes

Kasumi and Ed: *In a flash are gone*

Meyrl: What the? *Gets up and goes into the bar*

=Inside the bar=

Meyrl: Vash, Millie, Mr. Wolfwood get up! We've been robbed!

Wolfwood: uh, what? Hey my cross is gone!

Millie: What do you mean Meyrl?

Meyrl: Those two women took our stuff.

Vash: AH! I can't see! Everything is yellow!

Wolfwood: Vash, what's that on your head?

Meyrl: Let me see *Rips off the sticky note* 

Millie: What's it say?

Meyrl: *Reads it over and over again* ER! I don't believe it!

Wolfwood: Does it say why they did it?

Meyrl: NO! *Gives Vash the note and stomps away*

Wolfwood: Read it, for god's sake!

Vash: Hmm *Reads* 

Sticky note: Dear Vash-sama,

                        Thanks for your stuff and for the wonderful night we had. I hope you don't mind we did this. Also we left the bill with you guys. I promise to pay ya back, if we ever cross your path again. Hope you like your new flower.

                                                                        Signed, Kasumi Koorime and friend

                                                P.S: Disclaimer- We do not own Trigun ^_^V

Wolfwood: We do not own Trigun? What does that mean?!

Vash: I don't know. Meyrl, did they tell you where they were going?

Meyrl: Yeah, some place called Inu-Yasha.

Vash: I've never heard of a place called that.

Mille: Well, I've never heard of two girls like them before, so I guess it goes together.


	3. We have to do it and Miroku does the hap...

=Inu-Yasha, Present time @ the shrine= 

Ed and Kasumi: *In a flash come in*

Kasumi: *Has a pool stick broken over her head* How was I gona know they didn't like the way I talk?

Ed: Then maybe, you shouldn't talk like that then.

Kasumi: Yeah. Fine, but when I see Kenshin I have to mimic him!

Ed: Where are we, this doesn't look like Feudal Japan?

Kasumi: Maybe it isn't.

Ed: I don't know.

Hojo: Excuse me, but have you seen Kagome?

Ed and Kasumi: Its Hobo!

Hojo: Um, it's Hojo actually.

Ed: Like we said Hobo

Kasumi: Do you know where we are?

Kagome's Grandpa: Be gone evil demons!!! *Throws wards at Ed*

Ed: *Catches wards and crumbs them up* You have problems old man!

Kasumi: Not as many as you do.

Ed: No one asked you for your opinion!  

Kasumi: Whatever. Do you know where we can find Kagome?

Kagome's Grandpa:  Um, she's in the hospital. She has… malaria.

Hojo: Oh she's sick again I see. *Sigh* Oh well, can you tell her I'll see her in school?

Ed and Kasumi: *Looks at each other and then back to Kagome's Grandpa* Where's the well?

Kagome's Grandpa: *Points* Over there.

Kasumi: Thank you.

Ed: Before we go. *Looks at Hojo* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Loser! Heh, stupid Hobo.

Hojo: Its Hojo! NOT HOBO, BUT HOJO!!

Kagome's Grandpa: Oh shut up Hobo.

=At the Well=

Kasumi: So, How we goin' ta get there with out a jewel shard? 

Ed: *Goes into her endless bag of…stuff* With this! *Brings out a candle*

Kasumi: What's that?

Ed: The smelly candle of time!

Kasumi: How's it work?

Ed: Light it, think of a time, blow it out and boom your there!

Kasumi Wow.

Ed: *Lights candle*

Smelly candle of time: *Lights up and then blows out*

Ed and Kasumi: *Blows out of this time period like the flame did*

=In the Well, Feudal Japan=

Ed and Kasumi:  *Appear* 

Kasumi: *Holds nose* Eww, time has a real funky stink to it.

Ed: That's why it's called: The _smelly_ candle of time.

Kagome: *outside the well* SIT!!!

Inu-Yasha: *BAM* What ya do that for?!

Ed and Kasumi: *Looks up to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha fighting, again*

Kasumi: Before we try and take stuff, I have to do it.

Ed: Yeah same. It's killing me.

Inu-Yasha: I smell demons near by. *Sniffs the air* They're in there! *Points to well* Come out here now!

Kasumi: I think they know where we are.

Ed: Yep.

Inu-Yasha: I said come out damnit! 

Ed and Kasumi: *Pops out and waves* HI

Inu-Yasha: Hm, two girls?

Miroku: Two girls. *Grins* 

Ed and Kasumi: *Runs over to Inu-Yasha and starts rubbing his ears*

Inu-Yasha: *Eye starts twitching* ERRRRRR~ 

Ed and Kasumi: *Stop*

Ed: Okay it's out of my system.

Kasumi: Same.

Kagome: Who are you two?

Ed: People!

Sango: Do you have a name?

Kasumi: Yes, of course we do. This is my pal Ed. 

Ed: *Eyeing Shippo and Kirara* Yeah.

Inu-Yasha: Ed? What kinda name is that?

Kasumi: Its short for Edward. I think its English.

Ed: Well, What Kinda name is Inu-Yasha? 

Inu-Yasha: It's my name!

Ed: *Gets into Inu-Yasha's face* Well then the same here, so Ed is Ed and Inu-Yasha is Inu-Yasha!

Kasumi: What a mouth full.

Sango: How did you know his name?

Ed: *Pushes Inu-Yasha down and gets all dark* we know EEP!

Kagome: You know eep? 

Kasumi: I think she means "all". She says that all the time.

Miroku: *Has his hand on Ed's butt* ^_^

Ed: Get the hell off me!!!! *Smacks Miroku* 

Miroku: Ow that hurt *rubs face*

Sango: You deserve it too, you pervert!

Kagome: Yeah!

Kasumi: I don't get it.  

Ed: Who the hell do you think you are?

Miroku: I'm so sorry for my forwardness, but its just you're so beautiful. Can I ask you a question?

Kagome: Here it comes

Ed: No you can't.

Miroku: *Didn't listen* Good. *Grabs Ed's hands* Will you bear me a child?  

Ed: *Looks at him for along time* HAHAHAHAHA-hell no! *Takes back her hands* Not just no, but hell no!

Miroku: *sigh* Oh well.

Ed: *Goes over to Sango and takes her big boomerang and smacks Miroku with it* 

Miroku: @_@ Ouch….

Sango: What are you doing?! That's mine!!!

Ed:  *Shoves Sango's boomerang into the endless bag of… stuff* What's yours? 

Sango: Where did it go? *Looks around Ed* I-Its gone. *Turns back to Kagome* Where my boomar-KIRARA?! Where's Kirara?!

Ed: *Whistles innocently with and hands behind her back* 

Kagome: She was standing next to Shippo before. *Looks down to Shippo* Shippo? Now Shippo is gone too!

Miroku: *Gets back up* Ouch that hurt. *Looks at Kasumi standing by herself* 

Kasumi: I wonder where they went? *Looks at Ed*

Miroku: *Inches closer to Kasumi* 

Ed: What? Why are you giving me that look?

Miroku: *Inches even more closer*

Kasumi: *Crosses her arms* What look? I'm not looking at you in anyway. 

Miroku: *Ever so much closer*

Ed:  Yes you are; you do it all the time.

Miroku: *Standing right beside Kasumi*

Kasumi: Well-HN?! O.o Something is touching me!

Miroku: *Patting Kasumi's butt* ^_^

Ed: *Glares at Miroku*

Kasumi: *Notices Ed's glare and looks to Miroku* Can I… *looks down to his hand on her butt* help you?

Inu-Yasha: Here we go again.

Miroku: Yes, yes you can. *Grabs Kasumi's hands* Will you bear me a child?

Kasumi: *looks at him and tilts her head in confusion* Bear…Child?

Miroku: *nods* Yep. *Get ready to be hit*

Kagome: I'll get the first aid kit.

Kasumi: *blinks a couple time* um… If you want, sure. Yeah Okay.

Miroku: Oh I-hold on just a second, did you say…yes?

Kasumi: Yeah I did, I don't mind a bear child.

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Sango: O.O

Miroku: I'm so happy! *Starts doing the happy dance*

Kagome: I can't believe it!

Inu-Yasha: I Think pigs are going to start flying.

Sango: O.O

Ed: Kasumi! I don't believe you said yes, you dumbass!

Kasumi: Why? It doesn't seem hard. I'll get Miroku-san a bear child.

Ed: Hold on, did you just? We'll talk later.

Miroku: *Stops dancing* It's the best day of my life! 

Kasumi: Wow, he really wants that bear child.

Miroku: *Grabs Kasumi and pulls her up to his body* I'm sure that the child will carry out the family mission.

Kasumi: Um, yeah, same here. Can I have your big long staff, now? *Looks at Miroku's shakujou (Staff)*

Miroku: I love the way you think. We should get started right away. ^_^ *Starts feeling her up*

Ed: She didn't mean that! *Grabs his shakujou and starts thwacking him*

Kasumi: That has ta hurt.

Sango: O.O

Miroku: @_@ Ahhh stop. Please. Mercy! 

Kagome: I sense a jewel shard!

Everyone but Ed who's still thwacking Miroku: *Looks at Kagome*

Kagome: Its coming closer.

Bushes: *Shake, shake, rustle*

Kagome: *Goes for her bow and arrows* Hey, my arrows and bow are gone.

Kasumi: Man, everyone is losing something.

Bushes: *Kikyo comes out*    

Kagome: Kikyo has a jewel shard.

Inu-Yasha: K-Kikyo? Wh-what are you doing here?

Kikyo: I'm here to kill you Inu-Yasha!

Kasumi: You mean again?

Kikyo: Yes again. *Thinks for a moment* Shut up!

Kasumi: Dude. Kikyo, No need to get all mad and try to take Inu-Yasha to hell with ya, again. I mean you tried to kill him…*Counts fingers thinking* um like three times. This number four, so give it a rest.

Kikyo: How did you know that?

Ed: *Stops thwacking the bloody Miroku and gets all dark* We know all. *Notices its Kikyo* Evil Bitch must DIE!!!

Inu-Yasha: No don't hurt her!

Kagome: You still love her?!

Inu-Yasha: No, I love you Kikyo, I mean Keiko, I mean Kagome.

Kagome: Where the hell did you get "Keiko" from?

Kasumi: They're all K names.

Ed: Because he's an idiot! *Takes out Vash's gun* Now to take out another idiot.

Inu-Yasha: NO!!

Kagome: Stop defending her!

Kasumi: No Ed, don't shoot her!

Ed: What?! You of all people should be backing me over here!

Kasumi: Oh, I do. It just that, I want the evil Clay Bitch for my wall! 

Ed: No! She's mine to kill!

Kasumi: *Runs over to Inu-Yasha and takes Tetsusaiga sheath and sword*  

Tetsusaiga: *Taken out of the sheath and transforms*

Kagome: Now how is that possible?

Kasumi: Who cares? *Runs over to Kikyo and cuts off her arms and leg. Careful not to get blood on her miko outfit*

Kikyo: AH~

Ed: *Runs over to Kasumi* She has a jewel shard like Kagome said! *Takes Kikyo's jewel shard*

Jewel Shard: *Becomes all evil and warped*

Kagome: I've never seen a jewel shard become so evil in a short time.

Kasumi: Let me see it. *Takes shard from Ed* 

Jewel Shard: *Becomes Purified at Kasumi's touch* 

Kasumi: Cool.

Ed: Sweet lets take it.

Kasumi: Yeah, now let me celebrate. YAY! The evil clay bitch is mine! Lets bake her!

Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: What? You want ta melt her?

Ed: Here give her to me and I'll put her in my bag.

Kasumi: Kay *Gives her Kikyo*

Ed: *Puts Kikyo in her endless bag of…stuff* 

Kasumi: Well, that's all I guess.

Ed: Yeah. Well see ya guys around.

Kasumi: *Bows* Thank you for the souvenirs. I'll come and see ya all again and Miroku-san, I promise I'll get you a bear child.

Ed and Kasumi: *Jump down the well*

Miroku: @_@ *Out cold from the Ed attack*

Kagome: Sango, are you going to be okay?

Sango: O.O *Still in shock*

=Back in the Present=

Ed: That was fun!

Kasumi: Yeah, but now I have to get Miroku a bear child.

Ed: Um, I don't think he meant that.

Kasumi: Your right… he wanted a cub!

Ed: *Shakes her head* You're so stupid.

 Kasumi: Shut up! So where to next?

Ed: *Takes out 8 ball* Lets go to an old one this time.

Kasumi: *Raises hand and starts hopping up and down* Oooo!!!

Ed: *Points* Yes, you in the front.

Kasumi: Lets go see Tenchi-san!

Ed: Which one? 

Kasumi: I don't care as long as we don't go to Tenchi in Tokyo. I hated that one. The drawing sucked.

Ed: Okay. How bout the first one, Tenchi something?

Kasumi: Kay! To Tenchi Muyo we go!

Ed: Oh magical 8 ball of magic take us to Tenchi

Magical 8 ball of magic: Which one? I mean, it isn't certain.

Kasumi: *Sigh* Oh magical 8 ball of magic take us to Tenchi Muyo!

Magical 8 ball of magic: I'm certain 

Ed and Kasumi: *Are gone in another flash= 


	4. No need for a sugar high Ed!

=Tenchi, bottom of the shrine steps. Later afternoon=

Ed and Kasumi: =Come in=

Kasumi: We're here!

Ed: Where's the house?

Kasumi: *Looks up* I think its up these stairs.

Ed: Damn that's far up.

Kasumi: All great Journeys begin with a single step.

Ed: *Goes into endless bag of… stuff and brings out shakujou * Shut up! *Smacks Kasumi over the head and puts shakujou back*

Kasumi: *Holds head* OW!

Ed: Lets go stupid.

Kasumi: My head, my brain!

Ed: What brain?

Kasumi: -_- Bitch!

=10 minutes and countless stairs later=

Ed: *Crawling up stairs* It doesn't end!

Kasumi: Ed, you're on the last few steps.

Ed: That's not the point! *Lays down like she's dead*

Kasumi: *Yanks Ed up* 

Tenchi: Hello, and welcome to the Masaki shrine. 

Kasumi: *bows and smiles* Hi Tenchi-san.

Ed: *Grins* 'Ello jello!

Tenchi: Are you here to pay respects?

Ed: Dude, I'm too poor to pay attention.

Kasumi: We're here lookin' for stuff to take back as souvenirs.

Tenchi: Souvenirs? Are you guys from a different country? 

Kasumi: You can say that. We're from the U.S.

Tenchi: Oh, well I hope you enjoy your stay in Japan.

Kasumi: Thanks.

Ryoko: *Appears behind him* Tenchi!! *Sees Ed and Kasumi* Who the hell are you two?

Ed: I'm you. You are I!

Ryoko: Hn?

Kasumi: Sorry, she hasn't taken her medicine. 

Ed: You're right! I'll take it now! *Goes into endless bag of…stuff and takes out something* sticks! *Eats all of them at once*

Kasumi: Man, I was only kidding!

Ed: *Goes into sugar high mode* The Monkeys who run the workshop in my brain!!! *Disappears into the woods*

Ryoko: What the hell was that?

Kasumi: Crap, she's on the loose!

Ryoko: What are you her keeper?

Kasumi: For the most part, Ryoko.

Tenchi: Hey, you knew my name before I told you, and now Ryoko.

Ed: *Jumps out* We know all!! *Shakes fist at trees* Shut up ya damn bastards!

Ryoko: Who are you yelling at?

Ed: The trees are after me!

Tree: …

Ed: Yes you are!

Tree: *Leaf falls off and lands on Ed's head* 

Ed: I'm under attack!!!!! *Takes out Vash's gun and shoots the tree down*

Tree: x_x *Lands on Kasumi's head*

Kasumi: Why does everything have to land on my head?! *Shoves it off*

Ed: Now I must go, WHOOSH!!! *Does a super hero pose and dashes off back into the woods*

Tenchi: How long is she going to be like that?

Kasumi: Until she crashes, I guess. Can I go to your house; it's getting pretty dark now?

Tenchi: Sure. I don't mind at all.

Kasumi: Thank you. I'm getting knida hungry. Do you have anything for dinner?

Tenchi: Yeah, Sasami makes dinner. She's a great cook.

=Masaki house=

Sasami: Hello Tenchi welcome home. *Looks at Kasumi* Who's this girl you're with?

Tenchi: Um, I don't know. I never got her name.

Ryoko: I can't believe you're taking in another freeloader. 

Kasumi: Hn, My name is Kasumi Koorime. I had a friend here with me, but she ran off into the woods.

Ryoko: You mean she went crazy!

Kasumi: That too. Her name is Ed.

Tenchi: I thought you where from the United States.

Kasumi: I am.

Tenchi: Well, 'Kasumi' doesn't sound very American and isn't Ed a male name?

Kasumi: Ed is a guy's name but that's her name, and Kasumi is my name. That's the way it is.

Sasami: Well, Dinner will be ready in an hour.

=Living room=

Kasumi: *Slurping a soda*

Tenchi: *Drinking tea* 

Ryoko and Ayeka: *Staring at Kasumi to make sure she doesn't make any moves for Tenchi* 

Kasumi: …

Tenchi: …

Ryoko: …

Ayeka…

Washu: Tenchi! You will not believe it! A dimensional ripe in the space-time continuum happened an hour or two ago. According to this two humanoid forms came out of it! Isn't it great?! I have to caught them and study them!

Kasumi: O_o What?! You aren't touching me! 

Washu: A-H, you're one of the humanoids! Get away from my genie pig! 

Tenchi: *shuffles away* 

Washu: Now, stay still and let Washu, the universe's greatest genus, study what makes you tick! *Jumps for Kasumi* 

Kasumi: AHHHHHHHHH!!! *Ducks* Hey, you almost spilled my soda little Washu!

Sasami: *Runs into the living room* Tenchi help us!

Mihoshi: *Behind Sasami* Make her stop!

Ryo-oh-ki: *Behind Mihoshi* Meow merow!

Ed: *Chasing them* MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: I can stop her.

Mihoshi: How? HOOOOOWWWWWWW?! *Hugs Kasumi in the tightest hug ever*

Kasumi: ACK! Too tight! Can b-breath! AIR! *Turning blue*

Washu: *Hits Mihoshi over the head* Let go of her! I need her alive to study her!

Mihoshi: Oh sorry *Lets go*

Kasumi: *Gasps for air* Sweet H2O! Now give me your cube thingy.

Mihoshi: *Hands Kasumi the cube* Here you go.

Kasumi: Now give me the cabbit.

Sasami: Okay but don't hurt poor Ryo-Chan. *Gives Kasumi Ryo-oh-ki*

Kasumi: Don't worry, I wouldn't. Can't say the same thing about Ed. *Holds Ryo-oh-ki and the cube in front of her*

Ed: *Runs right up to Kasumi* MINE!!! *Puts Ryo-oh-ki and the cube in the endless bag of…stuff* Whoo!

Sasami: RYO-CHAN! *Starts crying*

Azaka and Kamidake: Princess please be careful around this woman. Ed: Who the hell are they? I don't remember them. 

Kasumi:You don't?These two logs are Ayeka's Juraian guardians and servants. They're usually assigned a variety of tedious chores, from beheading and torture, through to nappy drying. 

Ed: What?

Ayeka: How did you know that?

Ed: *Gets all dark like* We know all! They are part of the bastard trees out to get me and all I know is that means they're firewood! *Takes out Vash's gun and shoots*

Vash's gun: *Click click*

Ed: AAHHH NO! It's broken!

Kasumi: Or you're out of bullets.

Ed: No one asked you! *Goes into the endless bag of …stuff* Found it!!!! *Pulls out flamethrower* DIE!!!!!

Azaka and Kamidake: *Goes up into flames* 

 Ayeka: NO! *Starts crying on the ground* 

Ed: Hey we can cook the evil clay bitch now! 

Kasumi: Naw, when we get home. 

Ed: Fine. Smores! *Takes out marshmallow on a stick and roasts it* 

Ryoko: Good idea *Joins Ed* 

Ed: You know what? I don't have a sword. Lets go back to Inu-Yasha and take Lord Fluffy's swords! *Looks at Washu* Mine! 

Washu: What is? 

Kasumi: She wants your bow and slippers. 

Ed: Crab head must give! 

Washu: I am not a crab head. 

Kasumi: I have nothing to say. 

Washu: You agree with her?! 

Ed: *Jumps on Washu* Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!!!!!! *Takes Washu's hair bow and Ryo-oh-ki slippers* I got them!!!! 

 Washu: You are disturbing! 

Ed: *Starts dancing* WHOOOOOO- *Falls on knees but still keeps dancing* ooooooo *Falls down and sleeps* ZZZZzzzzzzzzz……… z_z 

Kasumi: And that's the crash. *Throws Ed over her shoulder* She'll sleep well tonight. *Looks at the site* 

Sasami and Ayeka: *Crying a river* 

Washu: *Gone crazy(er)* 

Azaka and Kamidake: *Still in flames* 

Ryoko: *Cooking marshmallow over the flamed Azaka and Kamidake 

Mihoshi: *Being Mihoshi* 

Tenchi: *Looks at the site with Kasumi* 

Kasumi: What a great afternoon. *Takes out camera* Say cheese! 

Everyone: *Looks normal for a minute* 

Kasumi: *Takes picture* There, perfected. Thanks. 

 Everyone: *Goes back into their hell* 

Kasumi: Come on Ed lets go back to Inu-Yasha. 

Ed: Meh… Monkey….Damn trees!! z_z 

Kasumi: *Takes out Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic* Oh Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic take us… me to Inu-Yasha! 

 Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: Whatever you want. Ed and Kasumi: *Out in a flash* 

Tenchi: Well, I guess there is no need for Tenchi. Sheesh and I'm the main character? I'm going to bed.


	5. Say cheese!

=Inu-Yasha, late night= 

Kasumi: *Comes into a clearing with Ed still a sleep on her back* Man you're getting heavy! *Tosses Ed to the ground next to a tree*

Ed: z_z monkeys…attack my minions'…stupid trees… 

Kasumi: Wish I could sleep that peacefully *plops down next to Ed and leans on the tree* I'm still hungry too.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru please wait for me.

Jaken: Yes my lord, please slow down.

Kasumi: Hn, what great timing.

Sesshomaru:  *Walks into clearing*

Kasumi: Hey Sessy-sama!

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that!

Kasumi: Okay then. Hey Fluffy-sama!

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that either, wench! 

Kasumi: Hey its either Fluffy or Sessy your choice.

Sesshomaru: I'm not Sessy nor I'm I Fluffy. I am the lord of the west, Sesshomaru!

Kasumi: Sessy it is.

Rin and Jaken: *Comes in, out of breath*

Kasumi: Hey Jaken, Rin.

Rin: How did you know my name?

Ed: *Gets up and goes all dark like* We know all!

Kasumi: Morning sleeping Beautiful.

Ed: *Sees Sesshomaru* LORD FLUFFY!!!

Sesshomaru: I'm not fluffy!

Kasumi: *Stands up* Then what's that thing on your shoulder?

Ed: It's a tail!

Kasumi: No it isn't and I'll prove it! *Goes over to Shessomaru and yanks off his fluffy thing-y* 

Jaken: I can't believe you took that from Lord Flu-I mean Shessomaru.

Sesshomaru: I feel so naked with out it!

Rin: Oh my *Covers her eyes*

Jaken: I'll dispose of these human girls for you ma lord. *Uses the staff of Heads and attacks*

Ed and Kasumi: *Step to the side avoiding the attack*

Ed: Miss me! :p

Kasumi: I've had enough of you. *Takes out Tetsusaiga*

Sesshomaru: You have the Tetsusaiga!

Kasumi: Yeah so? I stole it from Inu-Yasha. 

Sesshomaru: You stole it?

Kasumi: Yes. Oh yeah, Give us your Toukijin and Tensaiga

Sesshomaru: I will not give it to a wench like you! 

Kasumi: *Puts Tetsusaiga away in the sheath, on her side* hmmmm, *Takes out camera* Say cheese!

Sesshomaru: Cheese?

Rin: Cheese!!

Kasumi: *Takes picture with the flash on*

Rin: Magical light!

Jaken: @_@ look at all the dots.

Sesshomaru: MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!! I'M BLIND!!! *Falls to the ground*

Ed: Wow, didn't see that coming.

Rin: Ma Lord! *Runs over to him*

Ed: *Gets in front of Rin* Hold on. Don't worry he's fine.

Rin: Are you sure? *Looks at Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: *Rolling around the ground screaming with his eyes watering*

Rin: He's crying.

Sesshomaru: No I'm not.  OH Gods it burns!

Ed: Of course I'm sure. Here's ten bucks get out of here. Go buy yourself something pretty

Rin: YAY MONEY!!! *Snatches it from Ed's grasp* 

Sesshomaru: No, Rin, DON'T!!!

Rin: *Isn't listening* I want a new dress and shoes and hair band and a pony….

Sesshomaru: Rin don't leave me!

Rin: But she gave me money ma lord. *Runs off*

Sesshomaru: I can't believe she just did that. *Trys to get up*

Kasumi: Cheese! *Takes another picture with the flash on, again* 

Sesshomaru: AAAAAAHHHHHH MY EYES!!! *Falls back down crying*

Ed: *Gets over to Sesshomaru and takes Toukijin and Tensaiga* It's mine! Oh you can have Tensaiga, I don't want a piece of crap sword that heals people *Tosses Kasumi Tensaiga*

Kasumi: *Catches Tensaiga* Thanks *Puts it on her left side*

Jaken: You two are pure evil! Look at poor Lord Sesshomaru! *Points to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: MY EYES STILL BURN!!

Ed: So? I'll hurt you now!

Jaken: Why?!

Ed: Just cause. *Takes the staff of heads, and starts thwacking Jaken*

Kasumi: I feel sorry for you.

Jaken: @_@ help….me… *Dies* x_x 

Kasumi: Now look at what ya did! You've gone and kill him!

Ed: So?

Kasumi: I don't know. It's just wrong to kill…sometimes.

Ed: Whatever! *Looks down at the lifeless Jaken* Heheheh frog

Kasumi: No it: "Stupid toad".

Ed: I know what I'm talking about!

Inu-Yasha: *In a distance away from the clearing* I think I hear something over here!

Ed: Great dog boy is coming.

Kasumi: That means Miroku-san will be with him! 

Ed: Are you getting attached to him?

Kasumi: No, Its just I haven't been looking for that bear child like I said I would. I'm so bad!

Ed: You're kidding me!

Inu-Yasha: *Comes in with the gang* Hey its those girls again!

Miroku: She's back! WHOO!! *Starts dancing*

Kagome: What are you two doing out here in the dark? *Trips over Sesshomaru*

Inu-Yasha: What's Sesshomaru doing here?!

Sesshomaru: *Gets up* Look at all the dots. 

Kasumi: Say Cheese! *Takes picture again*

Sesshomaru: *Goes back down again*

Sango: Why are you doing that?

Ed: Cause its fun!

Kasumi: The camera loves him.

Inu-Yasha: That didn't answer my question!

Ed: Lord Fluffy is here because he is here!

Inu-Yasha: That isn't a good answer.

Sesshomaru: *Gets up again* Inu… Inu-Ya…sha, you know these…these wild wenches?

Inu-Yasha: Yeah, they were around earlier and killed Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: Wasn't she dead already?

Inu-Yasha: That's not the point! How do you know them?

Sesshomaru: *Points to Ed* That one took my swords and killed Jaken, *points to Kasumi* and that one keeps blinding me with a light and the phrase: Cheese.

Kasumi: Say Cheese! *Takes another picture of Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha*

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha: *Fall to the ground screaming*

Sesshomaru: Not again! AH, It burns worse each time!

Inu-Yasha: AH! Make the purple dots go away!

Ed: Heheheh funny! *Drags Sesshomaru off behind a bush*

Miroku: *Finally stops dancing*

Kagome: Inu-Yasha are you all right?! *Runs over to him*

Inu-Yasha: The purple dots! IT BURNS!!!

Kasumi: Sorry Inu-san. ^_^

Miroku: *Goes behind Kasumi and puts his arms around her waist* Don't worry. He'll be fine.

Kasumi: Miroku-san, I'm sorry I haven't got your bear child yet.

Miroku: Don't worry my sweet…um. I have never heard your name.

Kasumi: You haven't?

Miroku: No you said the name of your companion, but never yourself.

Ed:  *Comes back with Sesshomaru's clothes in hand* Hey, let go her so we can go.

Miroku: Can't you stay over night? *Rubs Kasumi stomach*

Ed: No we can't! Let's go NOW!

Kasumi: Okay.

Miroku: *Will not let go* Before you go, I want a name.

Kasumi: My name is Kasumi. Remember it, you'll be screaming it later. *Smiles*

Miroku: Did I tell you I love the way you think?! *Pulls her closer*

Ed: She meant in pain, not that!

Kasumi: What else could I have meant? *Blinks in confusion* Miroku-san?

Miroku: Yes my dear Kasumi?

Kasumi: What's that thing that's sticking out of your robe?

Miroku: *Looks down and blushes* Stay the night and I'll show you.

Kasumi: Wow, really? Okay!

Ed: NO!!! *Takes the staff of heads and starts thwacking Miroku*

Miroku: AH~!!! Please, I beg you! Stop! Mercy!! @_@

Ed: We're going to Outlaw Star, NOW!! *Drags Kasumi away*

Kasumi: But I want to see what was in his robe! 

Ed: No you _DON'T_!! * Takes out magical 8 ball of magic*

Kasumi: Come on, Can't we stay the night, pleeeeaaaassssseee?

Ed: believe me, it's for the best!

Kasumi: I wonder what it was. It was real hard.

Ed: We are out of here! Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic take us to Outlaw Star and hurry!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: Damn and I was hoping for some action! I mean: It's gona happen.

Ed: You have a mouth on you!

Kasumi: What does it mean "Action"?

Ed: Don't worry.

Ed and Kasumi: *Disappear* 

Miroku: *Beat up and bruised* Man I need to get her alone! Ouch, my face!

Inu-Yasha: Yeah its hurting me too Miroku.

Miroku: -_- *Sigh* 

Kagome: Where did Sango go?

Miroku: Who cares?

Sesshomaru: *Behind a bush*Where are my clothes?!


	6. Shot, fall, or sliced: you pick which on...

=Outlaw Star: Blue heaven, some alleyway- late night= 

Ed and Kasumi: *Come in*

Kasumi:  *Smiles*

Ed: Why are you so happy?

Kasumi:  I don't know if it's the lack of sleep or food, but I'm just in a yuppie kinda sleepy mood. *Yawns*

Ed: So you want to rest? You're pathetic. I haven't eaten or slept nether and I'm all right.

Kasumi: What the hell  *Yawns* are you talking about!  You ate a bunch *Yawns* of pixie sticks and fell a sleep.

Ed: When did this happen?

Kasumi: In Tenchi, remember?

Ed: I remember trees and monkeys dancing around…

Kasumi: -_-;;; forget it.

Ed: If you're goin' ta be like that, then fine: we'll get a damn hotel! 

Kasumi: Kay! *Yawns* What time is it anyways?

Ed: *Checks watch* 2:30…man I should be a sleep by 3:00 or I'll be the living dead tomorrow!

Kasumi: I *Yawns* get up at 3:00. *Rubs eyes*

Ed: Man you're nuts!

Kasumi: shut *yawns* up

Ed and Kasumi: *Go to a hotel for the night*

=Next morning: outside hotel, 11:45=

Kasumi: *Hyper* Come on Ed! Move it! Hustle, hustle, and hustle! 

Ed: *Half- asleep* Uuuuggggggg…

Kasumi: Come on Ed! *Goes behind Ed and pushes her forward*

Ed: Kill me *Falls face first to the ground*

Kasumi: Oh come on! I've been up since 9:15, so why are you tired? 

Ed: mmmmm…. Zzzzzzz…sleep Z_Z  

Kasumi: *Pulls Ed up* Ed, can you answer me a question or two?

Ed: Whatever…

Kasumi: What was in Miroku's robe?

Ed: O.O *Wakes up* Well, ya see, he had a *Sees Ashia, Gene and Melfina* PET THE ASHIA!!!!!!

Ashia: What?!

Ed: *Runs over to Ashia* Pet, pet, pet, pet, pet! 

Ashia: Stay back!

Ed: *Starts petting Ashia* pet, pet, pet, pet…

Gene: Who the hell are you? *Points gun at Ed*

Ashia: *Purr* Ummm, scratch me behind the ear. *Purr* =^_^=

Ed: Don't point that at me. It's rude. *Points Vash's gun at Gene, but is still petting Ashia*

Kasumi: Ed, What are you doing?! 

Ed: Petting Ashia!

Kasumi: What about the gun? I thought you were out of bullets?

Melfina: Gene, please take your gun away from her head.

Kasumi: Oi, give me that! *Takes Vash's gun from Ed* You too! *Takes Gene's gun* 

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!

Gene: That's mine!

Kasumi: *Shoves Gene's gun into the endless bag of… stuff* Now what do we say?

Ed: Pet…

Ashia: I'll agree to that. *Purr*

Kasumi: Close enough. Don't worry it wasn't even loaded. See? *Points Vash's gun down*

Vash's gun: *BANG* 

Kasumi: OW MY FOOT! *Falls down*

Ed: I guess a few of them were blanks.

Kasumi: No, ya think?

Melfina: Oh no we better take you to our ship and fix you up.

Gene: I don't know…

Melfina: But Gene, she's hurt.

Gene: Fine.

=Outlaw Star (The ship)=

Jim: There all better.

Kasumi: Thanks

Gilliam: Yes, you did a first-class job.

Jim: Thanks Gilliam. Hey, miss um…

Kasumi: Its Kasumi.

Jim: Miss Kasumi, Why do you have two swords with you? Wouldn't it be better to have a gun?

Kasumi: Well, you've seen what happens when I have a gun. Plus I did a lot to get these swords.

Jim: Wow really! What do you think Gilliam?

Gilliam: *No answer* 

Jim: *Looks at Gilliam and sees Ed* Hey have you seen Gilliam?

Ed: He just ran off.

Sauzka: Jim? Are you down here?

Jim, Kasumi, and Ed: Hello Sauzka!

Sauzka: How did you two know my name?

Ed: *Gets all dark like* We know all. 

Sauzka: How did that happen? *Looks at Kasumi's foot*

Kasumi: Oh I shot myself. 

Sauzka: Well that isn't very smart.

Jim: What happened to your wooden sword?

Sauzka: What are you talking about? It here on my side, like always. *Reaches for it* Hey its gone!

Ed: Well, let's go!

Kasumi: Kay. *Hops off the table and walks over to Ed*

Ed: I think that was everything.

Kasumi: Yeah.

Melfina: *Taps Kasumi on the shoulder* Before you go I have to…

Kasumi: AH! Something's touching me! *Takes Tetsusaiga and slices Melfina in half* Whoops.

Melfina: x_x

Jim: AH YOU KILLED MELFINA!!!

Kasumi: Don't worry I can bring her back to life!  *Takes out Tensaiga and swings at the remains of Melfina*

Melfina: *Alive again* I'm alive! *Notices she's in two pieces* AH!!!!!

Ed: Just pull yourself back together!

Gene: *Comes in and sees Melfina* AH~! What have you done?

Kasumi: I think we should go now.

Ed: Same. *Takes out Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic out* I was thinking Bebop.

Kasumi: Sounds good to me.

Ed: Oh, Magical Dimensional 8 ball take us to Cowboy Bebop!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball: Have it your way… and not at B.K.

Kasumi: heheh not funny.

Ed: Yeah that joke sucked!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball: Shut up you damn Bitches! 

Kasumi: Do your damn job!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball: Fine I will!

Ed and Kasumi: *Disappear* 


	7. Will Spike live falling down a flight of...

=Cowboy Bebop, Mars=

Ed and Kasumi: *Appear*

Ed: We're here!

Kasumi: On Mars!

Ed: A different planet!

Some dude walking by: Freaks!

Kasumi: That wasn't nice you prick!

Ed: Ass! *Shakes fist*

Kasumi: So…where ya want to go?

Ed: Hmmm

=Some café= 

Kasumi: Are you sure we'll see someone?

Ed: Yeah. *Points to the old guys* See those old guys?

Old Guys: Watch it kid!

Kasumi: Technically older then you.

Old Guys: Sure ya are.

Kasumi *Sigh* Come on, lets walk around. *Gets up*

Ed: I don't care, as long as we find them. *Gets up*

Old Guys: You girls' cowboys?

Kasumi: No, we're thieves.

Old Guys: Oh.

Ed: Hey there's Jet!

Jet: *Walking around*   

Kasumi: Lets follow him; maybe he'll lead us to the Bebop!

Ed: Okay! 

Ed and Kasumi: *Runs after Jet*

=10 hours of tailing later= 

Ed: Why the hell is walking so much for?!? 

Kasumi: Don't worry we're right near the Bebop. 

Ed: Now my legs hurt! Damn him! As soon as we get there, he's in for it 

Kasumi: Well don't kill Jet for walking! 

Ed: Who said anything about killing? I'm just gonna beat him senseless. Then I'll leave him for animals to find. They're the ones that'll kill him. My, you always think the worst of me. 

Kasumi: We're on Mars! What animals?! 

Ed: Oh poo! I suppose he'll just die of exposer. I was hoping to be nice and feed some animals. *Sighs* Oh well. 

Kasumi: Hey! Jet is sorta kinda cool! 

Ed: Yeah, but he made me walk. HE SHALL PAY! 

Jet: Who's there? Spike? Faye? 

Ed: Nope sorry Jet person! We're just tailing you to get to Bebop. After that, I'm gonna hurt you real bad. Could you just keep moving please? Thank you. 

Kasumi: *blink blink* That was a dumb answer! 

Ed: And? I wanted to tell the truth. You people tell me to. So there. 

Jet: Um I'm going inside 

Ed: *Pulls out Vash's gun* Not so fast Mr. Man! *Shoots Jet* NOW you can go! 

Jet that was my arm! 

Kasumi: Ed Stop that! 

Ed: But it's fun! *Shoots and Jets feet* Dance monkey boy, DANCE!! 

Jet: *Hoping as not to get feet shot* 

Kasumi: BAD ED!!!!!  Stop now *Takes out Inu's sword* Or else! 

Ed: *Stops and points gun at Kasumi, Much to Jet's relief* Or else what? 

Kasumi: *Thinks* Ummmmm, Stop ya, I guess. What are ya gona do with that gun?!

Ed: If you get in my way, shoot you. If not, I'll go back to touring Jet!  

Jet: *Gulps* 

Kasumi: Don't shoot him....thwack him! 

Ed: *Pulls gun away and uses it to scratch the back of her head* Why didn't I think of that? 

Kasumi: Because ya didn't 

Jet: *Runs inside* 

Kasumi: Think he got away 

Ed: Huh? *Looks to where Jet was* Damn him! No I have to RUN after his ass!! * Pulls out shakujou* JET MUST PAY!! *Lifts over her head and runs after Jet*

Kasumi: Wait for me! *Runs after Ed* 

=Inside Bebop= 

Jet: Spike! Faye! Where are you?!?! I need you both here!! NOW!!! And bring your guns!! 

Bebop Ed: What wrong Jet person? 

Jet: There are 2 crazy girls and they're trying to kill me. Now, go get Spike and Faye! 

Ed: *Comes in* JET MUST PAY!!!! *Hits with shakujou * TAKE THAT BITCH!!!

Spike: Jet what are bitching about? 

Ed: *Is now continually beating Jet over the head. Doesn't even stop when Spike comes in* Hey-a Spike!! 

Spike: What the hell are you doing? 

Kasumi: Oi Ed, What are ya doing? I said not to*Sees Spike* SPIKE!!!!!!! 

Spike: How do you two know my name? 

Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all *Still wacking Jet mind you*

Kasumi: I can I have your outfit? 

Spike: Why the do you want my clothes? 

Kasumi: Because you're so cool and I'm going to give them to Kislio-Chan! 

Ed: *Points shakujou at Spike* Do what she says Mister otherwise you'll face my wrath.  

Kasumi: Yeah and I have a sword or two too! 

Ed: *Drops the bloody Jet.* So give'm or I'll have to take them by force!! 

Kasumi: *looks at Jet* Did you kill him?! 

Ed: Don't know. * Pokes Jet with bottom of staff* Maybe. 

Spike: JET?! 

Ed: *Puts hand behind head* Guess I went a little rough on him, huh? 

Kasumi: I said NOT to kill him! *Takes out Tensaiga sword and brings Jet back* 

Spike: What the hell are you doing? 

Ed: She's bring him back. Look, I real sorry about this whole "killing Jet"  thing. *Smiles and extends hand* Lets be friends!! 

Spike: *Takes out gun* Stay back damn you! 

Ed: * Get sad look and tears brim in eyes* I just wanted to be nice!! Now, I'm gonna be mean!!!!! * Pounces on Spike with a growl* 

Kasumi: *Throws Ed off and pulls Spike up* Don't do that *Rubs spike back* You're scarring the poor guy! 

Ed: But… * Tears come back in eyes* I just wanted to be friends *Starts crying*  

Ein: *Barks* 

Spike: Get off me! 

Kasumi: *Gets off* Right sorry. 

Ed: *Stops* EIN!!! *Runs over to Ein and hugs*  

Ein: Woof?  

Ed: Huh? Oh, sorry! *Puts down* Don't know my own strength sometimes *Laughs* 

Kasumi: Hey Ed, ya got one of those chairs with the wheels? 

Ed: Huh? Yeah, Of course I do! *Pulls said chair out of endless bag of...stuff* Here you are buddy!! 

Ein: Bark?!? 

Ed: Oh, That? It's magic, that's how! 

Kasumi: Thanks! *Kicks Spike on the chest sending him flying to the chair* 

Ed: *Pulls out duct tape and pulls* Lets have some fun with Spike!! 

Kasumi: I wanted his clothes! 

Ed: *Sighs and puts duct tape down* Fine. He's not cooperating, so I'll have to take them by force! *Turns to Spike with evil look in eye and evil smile* 

Kasumi: At lest leave him some dignity; let him keep his boxers. 

Ed: Awww... You are NO fun!! 

Kasumi: He's a guy! He needs dignity.

Ed: I don't care-I just wanted to embarrass him. That's all 

Kasumi: That just isn't very nice 

Spike: Yeah listen to her 

Kasumi: But whatever 

Ed: Really?!? *Turns to Spike* And you, prisoner 001- No talking unless spoken to. *Holds Vash's gun to Spike's head* Understand? *Takes Spike's clothes, all of his clothes*

Faye: Spike, What's with all the noise? 

Ed: I'm in 'kill mode' Faye-faye, Stay back. 

Kasumi:  No killing...here. Tara-chan would be pissed 

Ein: Bark! 

Ed: *Puts gun down* Fine- But only for you Ein! *Pets* 

Faye: Damn Spike you have weird sexual fantasies 

Ed: WHAT!!! *Gets in Faye's face* I would do NO such thing with Spike Spiegel *Pulls back and mutters under breath* Only with Kurama. * 

 *Sighs happily* 

Kasumi: Ed ? 

Ed: *Pulled out of daydream* Hmm? Wha? 

Kasumi: What does she mean "Sexual Fantasies"? 

Ed: 0.o Nothing. Never mind 

Kasumi: The only thing we're doing is torturing him, so umm.. 

Ed: I said never mind! 

Ein: Bark!  

Ed: *Gasp* YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! 

Ein: *Wines* 

Kasumi: What, what is it boy? Timmy down the well? 

Ed: Ummm... No -_-;; 

Ein: Bark-bark!!! 

Ed: *Gasp* you're kidding!! 

Ein: Bark-bark, woof!! 

Ed: Wow, I never knew... 

Faye: Two young girls like yourselves shouldn't be doing this!

Ed: Why? It's so much fun hurting people! *Points to Jet* See him? That was a lot of fun *smiles wickedly* And I have some plans for you-Oh yes I do Mr. Spike. 

Kasumi: Hey We're older then you! In fact I'm the oldest here!!! 

Ed: Not by much Mrs. Smarty-Pants 

Faye: Oh yeah? What year? I'm 1994, So I'm 77.

Ed: *Raises hand* 1989 here 

Kasumi: HA!! 1988, I win!! :p 

Ed: Go to hell. 

Spike: *Mouth opened wide* But that would make you... *Starts counting on fingers* Really old!! 

Kasumi: I'm not really old! I'm *counts on fingers* 15! 

Ed: Yeah, And I'm only 14!! 

Bebop Ed: You are both Ed's age!! 

Kasumi: But I'm still two years older 

B. Ed: You're still closer than Spike-person or Faye-Faye 

Ed: True, True 

Kasumi: Good point 

Ed: I forgot to introduced myself! *Smiles and extends hand* Hiya Ed, I'm Ed!! 

B. Ed: Ed is Ed too.

Ed: Well Ed is Ed.

B. Ed: Ed is Ed.

Ed: No Ed is Ed 

B. Ed: No Ed is Ed.

Kasumi: Hey Ed? 

B. Ed and Ed: Yes?

Kasumi: The Ed that has the moneys who run the workshop in her brain: Ed.

Ed: Yeah?

Kasumi: Spike is the cockroach, right? 

Ed: Yeah, why? 

Kasumi: So if we pushed him down a flight of stairs do you think he'll like? You know? live? 

Ed: Hmmm... I don't know. Ein? 

Ein: Bark-woof 

Ed: *Nods* I see... Ein don't know either. What a mystery, eh Kasumi? Maybe we should *Smiles wickedly* Try it out 

 Spike: NO~!! 

Ed: *Points Vash's gun* Prisoner 001 will NOT speak unless spoken to!! 

Spike: *Gulp* 

Kasumi: I said no killing him. I'm the one who has ta deal with Tara-chan in the morning, not you! 

Ed: I was trying to scare him-Sheesh! Now, Yes or no? Should we test Spike out? *Smiles wickedly* 

Kasumi: Just push him down the stairs! 

Ed: Yay!! *Pushes spike before he can say anything* 

Spike: *Falls down the stairs* Ow you bitch that hurt! 

Kasumi: YAY SPIKE LIVED!!!! 

Ed: *snaps fingers* Damn. You win Ein*Reaches into pocket and pulls out a ten* Here- A bet is a bet is a bet *hands Ein the money* I was so sure his neck would snap... damn!! 

Ein: Woof-woof! 

Ed: Oh, shut-up *crosses arms* 

Kasumi: I didn't want Spike to go on the stairway to heaven...again 

Ed: *Laughs* Yeah, that was funny. 

Faye: What are you talking about? 

Kasumi: I don't think you would remember. You where swimming with the fishes 

Ed: *Covers Kasumi's mouth and puts a finger to her lips* Shhhhh!!!!!!! 

Faye: Fishes? 

Ed: *Laughs nervously* Oh, ignore her!! 

Kasumi: Obnoxious frog heheh 

Ed: *Hits in back of head with Vash's gun* I SAID SHUT-UP DAMNIT!!  

Kasumi: *Falls down stairs*  

Ed: *Laughs and points* That...Was... PRICELESS!!! *Falls back and tears roll down eyes* I can't wait to tell that to everyone!! *Laughs harder, clutching her stomach* 

Kasumi: *Sitting on top of Spike's lap* That wasn't nice ya bitch! 

Spike: o.o *Squeaky voice* My balls 

Ed: *Blinks a few times then laughs again* You're too funny Kasumi!! 

Kasumi: Why is your voice so squeaky? It's like a chipmunk's. 

Ed: You are so stupid!! *Laughs harder* Stop! Stop!! My sides hurt!!! 

Kasumi: *Runs up stairs with spike in the chair* 

Faye: Is he alright? 

Ed: *Wipes tear away* Who cares? 

Kasumi: Maybe the balls care! Did ya ever thing of them? 

Ed: Nope 

Faye: Did she just say that? 

Ed: *Blinks* Hey yeah-she did! 

Kasumi: Hey Faye, Can I have your cheat ankle bracelet? 

Ed: Hey Yeah!! I could really win some cash with that! 

Faye: Alright just don't hurt me *Tosses bracelet to Ed*

Ed: YAY!! 

Kasumi: Do you think Jet will get up soon? 

Ed: If he's even alive-I doubt it. I hurt him pretty bad  

Kasumi: But I brought him back! 

Ed: So? I still hurt him real bad. He'll be unconscious for a while.

Kasumi: Good point. 

Ed: Hey Faye, does Jet still have those bonsai trees? 

Faye: y-yeah. Why? 

Ed: *Puts fist into hand * All Right!! Kasumi-I'm gonna go find the meaning of life!! Muscular Beaver- Whoosh!!*Runs down hall with arms spread* 

 Kasumi: yeah you do that... 

 =At Jet's trees=

Ed: Ah! *bows* Oh all mystic bonsai trees of knowledge. I have come seeking the meaning of life

Trees: ...

Ed: *Looks trees with wide eyes* Are you kidding? That's it?!?!

Trees: *leave falls from one on Ed's nose*

Ed: Ahhhh!!! I'm sorry to have angered you great ones!!! *Bows lower* Forgive me!!

Trees:...

Ed: *Looks up* I'm gracious to you, oh mystic ones. I will spread word of the meaning of life to all those who need enlightenment. Farewell, wise ones. *Gets up and leaves* 

Ed: *Enters room* I have found the meaning of life, dear Kasumi 

 Kasumi: What? How? 

 Ed: I asked the Great and Wise Mystic Bonsai trees, of course!! 

Kasumi: But I thought trees were out to get you? 

 Ed: *Nods* They are, but not trees grown by people-those are the GOOD trees 

 Kasumi: Oh. I think we have everything. 

 Ed: *Shocked* Do you not want to know the meaning of life? 

 Kasumi: Later. How bout a Bird? 

 Ed: But.. but... the trees 

 Kasumi: And a sword... 

 Kasumi: and Julia?  

Ed: *Blinks then hits herself in the forehead* How could I have been so stupid! I forgot Vicious!! 

Spike: You know Julia and...Vicious?! 

Ed: *Gets Dark* We know all! 

Kasumi: Lets go find them!

Ed: Oh, with the ships?

Kasumi: That's even better! I call Spike's!

Ed: Damn! Fine then, I get Faye's.

Kasumi: YAY! *Runs off to ships*

Ed: *Turns to Bebop crew* Thanks for everything. BYE!

Ein: Bark!

Ed: I'll miss you to Ein! *Wipes a tear* You will always have a place in my heart. *Sniffs and puts a hand over her heart* I promise you. *Looks down* Oh! *Picks up something up something off the ground* I found a quarter! *Walks away*  Hey Kasumi! I found a quarter!!

Kasumi:  Quarter! 

Ed: Yeah I know!! And so shiny too!! 

Kasumi: YAY! Okay lets go! 

Ed: Rightly oh, Captain Jello!! *Salutes then runs to ship* 

Faye: *Looks at the room* I'm not cleaning this up! 

Spike: Well, neither am I. Oh Faye? Do me a favor? 

Faye: What? 

Spike: UNTIE ME DAMNIT!! 

 =Someplace we don't know=

Ed and Kasumi: *Land in some empty lot* 

Ed: *Tries to get out of ship* PIE!! *Trips and falls down to the ground* 

Kasumi: I love Pumpkin pie! 

Some dude who doesn't matter: HELP ME!!!!! 

Ed : Ooooh!! Destruction, mayhem, chaos, BOOM!! *Runs to where she heard guy* 

Kasumi: Hey wait up! *Jumps out of ship and runs after Ed* 

Guy: Someone, Anyone- HELP!!!! 

Ed: *Comes in* Oooooh!! Someone's getting a beat down!! *Pulls out Vash's gun* Can I help? 

Guy: AH!!! 

Ed: Awww, Come on!! I'm just gonna shoot ya! It's not gonna hurt for long! 

Kasumi: *Comes in* Stop pointing that damn gun at everyone! 

Ed: Well then get me a new one! 

Kasumi: NO, You trigger happy fool! *Looks at guy* Why are you yelling "help me help me"? 

Ed: *Pouts and crosses arms* You are NO fun WHAT so ever!! 

Kasumi: Shut up! 

Guy: He c-comin' 

Ed: Who? Santa? 

 Guy: N-no *gulp* Vic- vicio

Ed: Ohhhh! You mean Vicious?  

Vicious: *Comes in and points sword at guy* I've found you and now you die! *Smirks*

 Ed: *Claps hands* Yay!! Murder!!! 

Vicious: *Kills guy* 

Guy: x_x 

Ed: All right!! Finally some action!! *Pulls out Vash's gun* Any more of the little buggers? *Looks around quickly* I'll Kill'm for you.        

Vicious: *Smirks* How bout I kill you too? 

Ed: Well, that wouldn't be very nice. 

Kasumi: I like your sword. *Has his sword* 

Vicious: How did you get that? 

Ed: *Smiles* We're magic. 

Kasumi: Thanks for it! 

Ed: Hey! Where's your bird? 

Bird: *Comes in all of a sudden* 

Kasumi: Okay, how the hell did that happen?!  
  
  


Ed: Like we care?  
  
  


Kasumi: but it likes just Poof and its here?! How did you explain that?!  
  
  


Ed: Magic of course!  
  
  


Kasumi: Works for me.  
  
  


Ed: *Grabs bird by throat* Mine!  
  
  


Vicious: That's my bird!

Ed: Your wrong! MY bird!! *Shoves in bag*  
  
  


Vicious: B-but *Starts whining like a child* It was mine first!!  
  
  


Ed: *Crosses arms* Well now it's mine. And shut-up. You're starting to sound like my nephew, and might just kill you for it too. O, it's best if you just shut your mouth and run along like a good little villain.  
  
  


Kasumi: Wow didn't think he would talk like that  
  
  


Vicious: *sniffle* I lost my sword and my bird...I feel so unloved!!!*Runs away to sob somewhere*  
  
  


Ed: Whoa-Never expected him to be such a crybaby, eh Kasumi?  
  
  


Kasumi: Wow that was totally OOC of him  
  
  


Ed: What a pansy...Don't tell Marina I said that. She loves him.  
  
  


Kasumi: Lets go back to bebop or we could go find Julia and kill her.  
  
  


Ed: Let's go to Bebop to check on things. THEN go find Julia and kill her.  
  
  


Kasumi: YAY!! I hated her anyways  
  
  


Ed: I'm indifferent. Except for the fact she's a slut who slept with Spike and then Vicious. Little whore.  
  
  


Kasumi: She tried to kill Spike too  
  
  


=Back at Bebop=  
  
  


Spike: *Sitting on couch watching TV. smoking a cigarette and has new clothes on* Man, this is boring *Flips though channels*  
  
  


Faye: *Sleeping*  
  
  


B. Ed: *On computer*  
  
  


Jet: *Still on the ground not moving*  
  
  


Ein: *Walking around*  
  
  


Door: *Bashed in*  
 

Ed and Kasumi: *Walk in*  
  
  


Ed: Honey!! We're home!  
  
  


Kasumi: why the hell did you knock down the door?  
  
  


Ed: *Blinks* Cause I could of course.  
  
  


Spike: *Drops cigarette* There is no god!!  
  
  


Ed: You can be real funny sometimes Spike-You know that? *Plops down on couch next to him* What you watching?  
  
  


Faye: Um just flicking through channels. Want ta watch with us?  
  
  


Spike: Faye you idiot.  
  
  


Ed: *Smiles widely and puts an arm around Spike* What's wrong, Spike-a-roo? You don't like us? *pouts*  
  
  


Kasumi: I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?  
  
  


Ed: I sure as hell am!  
  
  


Kasumi: How bout you Spike?  
  
  


Spike: Um… Sure yeah. I'm starved.  
  
  


Kasumi: Great I get to cook!  
  
  


Ed: Are you gonna make ramen? *Eyes get all sparkly* Please make ramen  
  
  


Kasumi: You bet!  
  
  


Ed: *Jumps up and gives Kasumi a bone crushing hug* THANK YOU!!!  
  
  


Spike: Where the hell are you gona get the Ramen from? We don't have any money or food.  
  
  


Kasumi: Please stop hugging me! Need to breath!  
  
  


Ed: Huh? Oh! Oops-Sorry. *Puts Kasumi down*  
  
  


Faye: Yeah, how are you going to cook with out food in the first place?  
  
  


Ed: We're magic! We'll figure something out!  
  
  


Kasumi: Oh don't worry I have food in my sack.  
  
  


Ed: I forgot you had that thing!  
  
  


Kasumi: Its like Mince. Only for emergences  
  
  


Spike: what's a Mince?  
  
  


Ed: Nothing. Never mind. You won't understand and I don't fell like explain, so just shut-up  
  
  


Spike: Yes Ma'am ^_^;  
  
  


Ed: Damn straight  
  
  


Kasumi: *Takes sack off her back* Say hello to dinner!   
  
  


Ed: HELLO!!  
  
  


Sack: *Has Endless supply of ramen noodles, and bottled water, hot plate, and other stuff.*  
  
  


Spike: How the hell does that all fit in there?  
  
  


Ed: How many times do I have to tell you people that we're magic?  
  
  


Kasumi: What flavor ya want?  
  
  


Ed: Oh, Oh!! Shrimp!!! Shrimp!!!!  
  
  


Kasumi: *tosses her shrimp* SHIRMP   
  
  


Spike: I don't care  
  
  


Kasumi: *Tosses him a meat one* I know you want your meat!  
  
  


Ed: That didn't sound right...I'm such a little prev. I'm ashamed  
  
  


Kasumi: What do you mean that didn't sound right?  
  
  


Ed: 0.o Nothing  
   
 Kasumi: *Blinks* Okay I guess.  
 

Ed: Now, Make me my food!!  
  
  


 = Hour and a couple noodles later=  
  
  


Spike: I never thought I would eat noodle like that  
 

Kasumi: What does that mean? Are my noodles not good enough for ya?

Ed: Ah! I am revived! *Tackles Spike to the ground and sits on his back* Come on Spike! I wanna do something fun!  
  
  


Faye: O.o  
  
  


Kasumi: What kind of fun? Oh, I know! Queen of the hill! *Jumps on top of Ed and Spike*  
  
  


Ed: No you don't! *Pushes Kasumi off and sits on her and Spike* I am the queen of darkness!  
  
  


Spike: I'm in pain  
  
  


Kasumi: *Kicks Ed off* I'm the queen of Ramen!  
  
  


Faye: *Changes channel* I feel for you Spike.  
  
  


Ed: *Pushes Kasumi* Queen of Darkness wins!  
  
  


Kasumi: *Punches Ed in the face* Ramen RULES!  
  
  


Spike: ouch my side.  
  
  


Ed: Grrrr… Darkness always wins!! *Punches Kasumi in the stomach*  
  
  


Kasumi: *holds mouth* That wasn't smart! *Runs to the bathroom*  
  
  


Spike: Please get off me *Ed has foot on his head*  
  
  


Ed: *Holds fist* I win! *Looks down at Spike* Oh, sorry! *Sits on his back Indian style* Hey Spike, know what? You're comfy!  
  
  


Spike: Why don't you two go back from where you came from?  
   
  
  


Ed: Cause it's fun here, silly! *Ruffles Spike's hair*  
  
  


Spike: I'm gonna need therapy after this is all over  
  
  


Kasumi: That was a very low blow!  
  
  


Ed: And? Worked didn't it?  
  
  


Kasumi: Don't you have any honor?  
  
  


Ed: Hmmmm....NOPE! *Smiles*  
  
  


Kasumi: You don't deserve pity!  
  
  


Ed: I don't want any  
  
  


Kasumi: HN!  
  
  


Ed: *Shrugs* WHATEVER!  
  
  


Kasumi: I said: 'HN'! Now what?  
  
  


Ed: Lets watch Big Shots!!  
  
  


Kasumi: We stole everything, but Ein and Ed's stuff.  
  
  


Ed: Lets take their stuff, watch Big Shots, then leave.  
   
Kasumi: no killing? I think you have matured

Ed: Oh Yeah, We'll Kill Julia before we leave  
  
  


Spike: JULIA?!  
  
  


Ed: Oops! I didn't say a thing.  
  
  


Kasumi: Yeah she is a pain in the ass.   
  
  


Ed: TOUCHY SUBJECT!!!  
  
  


Kasumi: -_-  
  
  


Spike: Why are you going to kill her?  
  
  


Ed: Who said anything about killing her? *Whistles innocently*

Spike: I know you're lying. And get the hell off me!! *Sits up and knocks Ed of his back* 

Ed: Owwwww. My head 

Kasumi: I'm sorry Spike that your quote unquote "_girlfriend_" is a slut. 

Spike: WHAT!!! *Grabs Kasumi and shakes her* What do you know about Julie?!?! 

Ed: TOUCHY SUBJECT!!! 

Kasumi: @_@ ORO ORO ORO!!!!!! 

Ed: *Puts Vash's gun to Spike's head* As much as I like senseless torture, No on hurts my friends. Except for me. And my other friends. 

Kasumi: *Groggy* O-R-O @_@ 

Ed: Put her DOWN NOW Spiegel! 

Spike: *Drops Kasumi* Fine 

Kasumi: *Drops like a rag doll*  

Ed: *Puts gun away and kneels next to Kasumi* You all right? 

Kasumi: Meh. *looks at Spike* You do know she slept with Viscous right? 

Ed: *Smiles lithely* I don't think you should tell him that-He's pissed as it is. Are you sure you're ok? He was shaking you pretty hard. 

Kasumi: But hey at lest ya kill him.... and then you die. *Sniffle* Bang and you fell. OH WHY DID SPIKE HAVE TA DIE !!! *Starts crying* 

Ed: That hasn't happened yet Kasumi!! You're not suppose to tell them that!! 

Kasumi: I was shaken like a 007 drink! 

Ed: It's ok. *Looks around then points to Spike* You tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you. *Turns to Kasumi and puts an arm around her shoulders* There, There now. Calm down. 

Kasumi: So you want to help us Spike? 

Spike: Help how? 

Kasumi: I don't know? Hold her down? 

Spike: YOU'RE NOT GONNA TOUCH HER!!! 

Kasumi: I think that's what Inu-Yasha said or something like that with Kikyo. Right Ed? 

Ed: Yeah, something like that 

Kasumi: Hey is Kikyo still in there? 

Spike: Who the hell is Kikyo? 

Ed: She's a bitch. *Smiles wickedly* Wanna meet her? Or what we kept of her? 

Kasumi: She isn't a Bitch...She's an Evil Clay bitch. Get it right! 

Spike: You really have someone in that little bag?

Ed: *smiles* Oh I've got lots in here. Wanna see?

Faye: I have to see this.

Ed: Are you sure?

Kasumi: Just show them

Ed: Kay!! *Opens bag* Let's see... *Pull's out shakujou * Ah! Such a good weapon. See? *Hits sleeping Jet and smiles* It's fun. *Hands shakujou to Spike* Wanna try?

Spike: no *Throws shakujou to the side*

Ed: Fine then! *Puts shakujou back* You don't get to see any thing else so there!

Spike: So what I don't care!

Ed: Fine then!!

Kasumi: So where ya want to good next?

Ed: I don't know. Where do you wanna go?

Kasumi: I don't know. 

Spike: You mean you're leaving?

Kasumi: Yeah. What else where we gonna do?

Spike: *Sit down on couch* Thank god

B. Ed: You were going to *Faye and Spike covers her mouth*

Faye: Nothing, nothing!

Spike: Yeah just go...now...please

Ed: Right... Kasumi let's go to... Wait a minute! We never killed Julia!

Spike: NO, no you didn't just think of that!!

Kasumi: No, no need to kill

Ed: But... but I haven't gotten to kill anyone yet and have them stay dead cause you bring them back!!! Life's not fair!!!

Kasumi: My mind is made up! The slut lives!

Ed: YOU ARE NO FUN!!!!

Spike: STOP CALLING HER A SLUT!!!!! *Starts choking Kasumi*

Ed: Stop choking my friend you bastard! *Puts Vash's gun to his head* I'm in a bad mood and if you touch her one more time I'll blow your brains out and break the Tensaiga so she can't bring you back!!!

Spike: Er...Fine

Kasumi: Oro @_@

Ed: *Goes to Kasumi* Are you ok? Want me to kill him? *Glares at Spike*

Kasumi: No, just forgive and forget.

Ed: *growls* I'm itching for a kill. I'm need kill some soon or I'm gonna snap. *Twits* Must… resist... voices...in head.

Kasumi: I know now! We're going to Excel saga!

Ed: What? No, FLCL would be better.

Kasumi: What? No way! Excel saga first!

Ed: No!! Were going to FLCL and that's that *Get 8 ball* Oh Magic dimensional 8 ball...

Kasumi: *Pushes Ed's head out of the way* Take us to Excel saga!!

Ed: No!! FLCL!!!!

Kasumi: Stop being a damn Bitch ya...bitch!

Ed: I'm a bitch?!?! You're one to talk!! Ever look in the mirror? Now THERE'S a bitch!!!

Kasumi: Yeah well... You could never keep your mouth shut!

Ed: Yeah so? You're too cheerful!

Kasumi: And you're too trigger-happy and you have that damn "shoot first ask questions later" attitude!

Ed: The world isn't all sunshine and roses you know!!

Kasumi: But people don't need to die like that!

Ed: If they get in your way- Yes!! Yes they do! If someone hurts you, you get revenge! Period!!!

Kasumi: Plus you like a guy fag!

Spike: WAY too much info!

Kasumi: Its true! He'll sleep with anything that moves!

Ed: *Stare wide eyed and mouth open* How could you. *Gets teary eyed* you're my friend.

Kasumi: *Crosses arms* Well, hell its true!

Ed: *Closes eyes and takes deep breaths* I see. Is this how you feel Kasumi?

Kasumi: Hn, so what ya gonna do?!

Ed: *Opens eyes and slaps Kasumi across the face*   

Bebop crew: GASP!!

Kasumi: *Stands still for a minute* You slapped me...

Ed: *Tears start falling* Damn straight

Kasumi: You can hit me, you can kick me in the stomach after I eat, you can push me down a flight of stairs, you can thwack me tile I'm bloody, you can insult me and call me stupid and dumb, you can beat me to near death but you never, NEVER SLAP ME!!

Ed: I…Don't...Care

Kasumi: I-is this a fact, en?

Ed: *Straitens out* Yeah, it is

Kasumi: Well, we can't go to a new place by ourselves.

Ed: No, but we can go to places we've already been by ourselves.

Kasumi: Fine! So where are you going?

Ed: *Tears start falling again* I'll go to...I'm gonna go to... *Closes eyes* TRIGUN!! That's where I belong. All that action, blood killing-Yeah. That's where I'm going.

Kasumi: I'll be going to Inu-Yasha. Miroku is nice to me and is a good friend.

Ed: You don't know what he's really after.

Kasumi: He's after something?

Ed: You're so stupid!! Everyone is after something. No one is nice unless they need or want something!!

Kasumi: That isn't true!

Ed: Your too naive!! Your gonna to Inu-Yasha then get yourself killed!! Not every person can be trusted right away!!

Kasumi: I don't care! Everyone has a little good in them. You just can't assume the worst all the time!

Ed: You have to!! Otherwise you get taking advantage of and die!!

Kasumi: One cannot live alone! People need people!

Ed: No! Remember what your stupid ass Hiei said? "Friends are a crutch for the weak" You need to remember that!!

Kasumi: I don't care! After a while Hiei became friends with Kurama and Yusuke, so there!

Ed: He was a fool!! And so was I! I wish I had never met you!!!

Kasumi: Please just take me to Inu-Yasha

Ed: Why? I should just go home and leave you here!

Kasumi: Can you Ed?!

Ed: Of course I can! *Tears fall again* I always thought you were a bitch. I wished I had taken dram instead of art. Then I would've never met your sorry, sappy ass.

Kasumi: Just shut up and take me to Inu-Yasha! I just want Miroku to tell me it's all right!

 Ed: But it's not!!

Kasumi: Well with you out of my life it will be!

Ed: *Gets shocked look* Kasumi....

Kasumi: At least Miroku is good friend! He will not hit me or tell me I'm stupid!

Ed: I told you he's only nice cause he wants something!!

Kasumi: Yeah: Friendship!

Ed: Friendship is a lie!! It's made up and doesn't exist. People only nice and 'friendly' so they get what they want!!!

Kasumi: What could Miroku want? I have nothing...

Ed: Like I said- you're stupid and naive

Kasumi: HN!

Ed: I don't know why we were friends in the first place. I must've been on something

Kasumi: Just take me now!

Ed: FINE!!!

Spike: That didn't sound right.

Ed: Shut the hell up Spike!!

Spike: Yes ma'am

Kasumi: Come on!

Ed: *Grabs Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic and shakes violently* Take me to Trigun and her To Inu-Yasha!!

Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic: Can I do that?!

Ed: YES!! No just do it before I shatter you into a thousand little pieces!!

8 Ball: EEP!! Yes

Kasumi: *sigh*

Ed: Good-bye Kasumi and good radiance

Kasumi: Nice knowing ya. I hope you die!! You got that?!

Ed: I don't give a damn you stupid ass bitch!! And I'll see you in hell!!!

Kasumi: Not if I see you first

Ed: *Flips her off*

Kasumi: *just frowns*

Ed and Kasumi: *disappear*

Spike: That's was interesting. Wonder what's on TV.

TV: *Big shots is on* 

That cowboy dude on there: And today's most wanted is these two girls! *Shows pic of Ed and Kasumi* They're worth 60,000,000!

That cowgirl: Oh wow, I wonder what they did to have such a big bounty on them?

Spike: What the Hell?!?! Damn and they where right here too!


	8. Hot springs, shot in the head, and a min...

=Trigun, in the middle of some town=

Ed: *Comes in* Now what?

People: *Look at Ed weirdly*

Ed: Oh my God! I-I'm …FREE!!! I can kill anyone or thing I want without her bitching! *Takes out Vash's gun* Whoo! *Runs over to a guy and his kid* HELLO!

Guy: Um Hello. Can I help you?

Ed: Yes you can. *Shoots guy*

Kid: You killed my daddy!

Ed: Yeah, now I'll kill you! *Shoots kid*

People: O.O

Ed: RUN!! I'm going on a killing spree! *Shoots another person*

People: *Starts running around freaking out*

Ed: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Chases after people*

=Inu-Yasha, the village=

Kasumi: *Comes in with an emotionless face on and walks forward*

Inu-Yasha: *Sitting in front of Kaede's hut and sees Kasumi* Hey its that girl.

Miroku: She's back…again! YES!!

Kasumi: *Starts sobbing* Mir-oku-san…MIROKU-SAN!!! *Runs to Miroku* Get out of my way! *Pushes Inu-Yasha down* 

Inu-Yasha: Ow! 

Kasumi: MIROKU-SAN!! *Gets to him and falls to her knees and grabs his waist, crying* Oh Miroku-san! I suck! I suck really **_hard_**!! 

Miroku: *Looks down at where Kasumi's face is* You don't say. 

Inu-Yasha: Where's your friend?

Kasumi: Oh god! *Buries her face further on Miroku's, um…body* Ed and I had a fight and she hates me now! *Cries harder* P-pl-please Miroku-san, help me feel better.

Miroku: So she isn't here? *Looks around expecting Ed to jump out and kill him for saying the wrong thing* 

Kasumi: That's right. No more Ed! 

Miroku: Wahoo! I mean I'm sorry.

Kasumi: Oh Miroku-san I blew it! Now, I'll just blow you too! I'll blow all my friendships cause I'm a bad friend!

Miroku: I like the sound of that. Um you want to talk about it?

Kasumi: Yeah I want to talk about Ed.

Miroku: Oh, okay *Thinks* That wasn't what I was talking about!!

=Trigun=

Ed: *Standing on top of a mountain of corpses and the town is obliterate* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! …Now what?

Legato: *Looks around* Well my job is done and I didn't have to do a thing.

Ed: What do you mean "your job" Legato?

Legato: How did you know my name woman?

Ed: *Jumps down and gets all dark* We know all!

Legato: Who's we?

Ed: *Looks for Kasumi* Er, Shut up and take me to Knives!

Legato: What business do you have with Knives? 

Knives: I saw her total the town. I wish to talk with her.

Legato: Master. *Bows*

Ed: Can I be a Gun oh gun?

Knives: Sure.

Ed: YAY!!

Knives: Only if you do something for me.

Ed: What is it?

Knives: Kill my brother: Vash the stampede, in front of me! 

Ed: Okay. Where is he?

Knives: In there. *Points to the only building left in the town, the bar*

Ed: Okay! *Goes to the bar*

Knives: *Sniggers* I can't believe she's really gonna do it. 

=Inside the bar=

Everyone: *Unharmed and unaware of the rubble of a town outside*

Vash: Hey you! Hello again. *Waves to get Ed attention to him*

Ed: *Sits next to Vash* Hey.

Vash: You finally gonna pay now?

Ed: What?

Vash: For the drinks from last time we met.

Ed: What are you talking about?

Vash: *Shows Ed Kasumi's note*

Ed: *Reads the note* SON OF A BITCH!! THAT'S WHAT SHE WROTE!!

Meryl: Where's your psycho friend? What's her name? Kasumi. Is she with you or did she stay in that Inu-Yasha place?  

Ed: What?!?! Don't you dare mention that name to me!! *Hits Meryl over the head with Vash's gun*

Vash: Hey my gun! I was wondering where that got to.

Ed: *Keeps hitting Meryl* Never, EVER even THINK of saying that name in my presents!!!

Wolfwood: What happened? Did she die or did you two have a disagreement?

Ed: *Stops hitting Meryl and gets in Wolfwood's face* It's none of your business you pedantic waste of life!!  

Vash: You two seemed very close when you weren't hitting her with that newspaper.

Ed: *Turns to Vash* Don't start with me plant boy. You won't win.

Wolfwood: plant boy?!

Meryl: Vash isn't a plant!

Ed: Oh, if you only knew what I do.

Vash: Um, want to have a round with us?

Ed: Hell yeah!

Meryl: Maybe this will help you forget that Kasumi girl.

Ed: I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT NAME!!! *Shoots Meryl in the head*

Vash: YAY I'M FREE!! I mean: NO MERYL!!

Ed: Ha! I never really liked her anyway.

Vash: *Thinks for a minute*… LETS DRINK SOME MORE!!

Ed: WOO HOO!!! DRINKS SOLVE EVERYTHING!!

=Inu-Yasha=

Kasumi: oh Miroku-san, why does it hurt so much?

Miroku: When you lose something it can hurt, but something can replace it, if you look hard enough.

Kasumi: R-really? *Wipes tears away*

 Miroku: Really. *Kisses Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Blushes* Oh Miroku-san, what if someone catches us?

Miroku: Don't worry about it. * Kisses Kasumi's neck and runs his hands around her thighs*

Kasumi: Miroku-san you're so cool and strong and sexy too.

Miroku: *Starts playing with her chest* I know you're unhappy now, but give me a chance and I'll make you happy again. *Parts her legs* 

Kasumi: Oh Miroku-san take me now! *Wraps her legs around his waist*

Miroku: *Smirks*

Kasumi: Miroku-san? Miroku-san? Miroku-san?

~End Miroku's daydream~

Kasumi: *Sitting on Miroku's lap shaking him* Miroku-san?!

Miroku: *Finally snaps out of it* What?

Kasumi: *Sobs a little* You're gonna get screwed, and I mean hard if you stay with me. I don't think you would want that.

Miroku: I'm hoping for it. 

Kagome: Well Kasumi it sounds like you and Ed are still friends its just you two had a disagreement on where you wanted to go next. Its just miscommunication. That happens all the time with people. *Looks at Inu-Yasha*

Inu-Yasha: *Sitting in a tree and looks down at the girls and Miroku* What? Why are you staring at me like that?

Kagome: You should go and apologize to her.

Sango: That always helps.

Kasumi: I would if I could, but Ed's in Trigun and has the 8 ball, so it's up to her. When Ed is mad she stays mad for quite a while. 

Sango: Well you shouldn't have insulted your friend to begin with.

Kasumi: I know. *Sigh* I wish I could have something to eat and a bath.

Kagome: *Goes into her book bag* Here snack on this. *Hands her a bag of cheetos*

Kasumi: *Snatches the cheetos and hugs them* Ed does that with the endless bag of…stuff!  *Starts crying again*

Miroku: *Hugs Kasumi* Ssssss. Its okay my Dear. I have something to make you feel better. *Grins *

Kasumi: I don't want it I want Ed!

Miroku: *Frowns* oh…*Daydreams again*

Sango: Lets take a bath. It will help us talk, just the girls.

Kasumi: T-thanks Sango. You're so nice to me.

Sango: Heck I should be thanking you for getting Miroku off my ass.

Kagome: *Giggles* Yeah we girls got to stick together. *Winks* We'll show you where the hot springs are, come on. *Looks at Inu-Yasha and Miroku* You two better not peek!

Inu-Yasha: *Blushes* I wouldn't do that! Its not like I was thinking about it or anything…

Kagome: HM. Lets go Sango, Kasumi!

=Trigun=

Knives: What the hell is taking her so damn long?

Legato: I do not know master.

=Inside Bar=

Ed: WHOO!! 

Wolfwood: HAHAHA, This great!!

Meryl: x_x *Still dead*

Millie: *Pointing and laughing at Meryl* HA, She's dead!

Vash: I demand Donuts!!

Ed: *blinks* I think I forgot something. *Takes a drink* Oh yeah! Hey guys I got something outside to show you!

Vash: What is it?

Ed: UM, it's a surprise.

Vash: oh…*Raises arms up* SURPISE!!!! *Runs outside*

Wolfwood: Wait up needle noggin! *Goes after Vash*

Ed: *Goes to the door*

Bartender: Hey you gonna pay?

 Ed: No *Takes out Vash's gun and grins* See ya all in hell! *Shoots everyone, but the bartender*

Bartender: O.O Drinks on the house.

=Outside=

Knives: X

Legato: O

Knives: X. Tic tac toe three in a row.

Ed: *Comes in covered in blood* Hello!

Vash: *Points to Knives* Hey I know you! You're the monkey Ed was talking about. *Grins*

Knives: No I'm your brother: Knives.

Vash: Sure ya are. *Winks* Your secret is safe with me! *Fallsdown*

Knives: Shut up you dumbass! *Puts hand on Ed's shoulder* Now the new Gun oh gun will that care of you!

Ed: AH!! *Shoots Knives in the head*

Knives: x_x *He's kinda dead, a bullet to the head will do that to ya*

Legato: HOLY SHIT!! You killed master!!

Wolfwood: You Bastard! Hey look at the blood!

Ed: You just cussed Legato! You never cuss… how did you know that saying?

Wolfwood: It just came to me.

Vash: *Jumps up* WHOO This is my lucky day! I'm fr-oh my god you killed him!

Ed: Yeah?

Vash: …I'm free! Lets go get wasted…EVEN MORE!!

Legato: What about me?

Wolfwood: Come on and have fun with us!

Wolfwood, Legato, and Ed: DRINKS!!

Vash: DONUTS!!!! *Runs to the bar*

=At the bar=

Vash: Crap, what the hell happened and where are my Donuts?

Ed: Hey bartender! Give us liquor now or die!

Bartender: Y-yes ma'am!

Ed: That's right bitch!!

=Inu-Yasha=

Kasumi: This is really nice. *Splashes water on her face*

Kagome: Yeah, but not as good as a normal bath.

Kasumi: True, but I usually take showers.

Kagome: I almost always take baths unless I'm in a hurry

Kasumi: Oi, I get up too early to.

Kagome: I don't usually go to school any more, so I can take a bath whenever I want.

Kasumi: Wish I could do that, but America has strict laws about school and crap.

Kagome: Oh, You're from America? I didn't know.

Kasumi: Yeah.

Sango: Kagome, what is America?

Kagome: It's a place far away in my time. Don't worry about it Sango

Sango: oh

Kasumi: *Sigh* Its nice to relax every once and a while.

Kagome: Yeah. Finding the shards is harder than it sounds. And it sounded hard in the first place!

Kasumi: Yeah, taking stuff from people is no picnic too.

Kagome: Well, I'm not a thief, so I wouldn't know.

Kasumi: Well, we try and be nice about it.

Kagome: Well, your friend wasn't nice when she whacked Miroku unconscious with his own staff.

Kasumi: *blushes* Yeah I know, but she means well…half the time.

Sango: Really? She took Sesshomaru's Clothes and he had to beg Inu-Yasha to give him some new ones. How did she mean well by that?

Kasumi: HAHAHA!! R-really?! I oh god I wish I could have seen that! HAHA!

Kagome: I wasn't really that funny it was just really pathetic.

Kasumi: But that's Sessy-sama! He maybe a dog demon, but never ever begs.

Sango: Well, when you're naked behind a bush, you'll do anything for clothes.

Kasumi: Hey, did Rin ever come back?

Kagome: *Sigh* No she's still out there. Sesshomaru got pissed as all hell and went to find her though.

Kasumi: Sheesh, how much can see buy with ten bucks?

Kagome: Who knows?

Kasumi: *Smiles* Ed and I talk like this all the time at home.

Kagome: Really? You must miss her. You keep mentioning her.

Kasumi: Yeah, I do. It's just that she's my best friend. If I don't talk to her that means I have to replace her with Kislio-chan or Lor-chan or Raoulak-san and I couldn't do that.

Sango: Are those more friends of yours?

Kasumi: Yeah less insane then Ed, but if I did replace her, our whole group wouldn't be the same. I mean who would be Kurama?

Sango and Kagome: Who's Kurama?

Kasumi: Um how do I explain that? *Thinks*

Kagome: Just tell the truth

Kasumi: Well it doesn't matter. What does is where there's a Hiei there has to be a Kurama.

Kagome: And who's this Hiei?

Kasumi: O.O *Stands up* Hiei is the best! The best short half fire demon half ice demon black wearing sword wielding black dragon master Jagan master ever! *Goes back down* Sorry *blushes*

Kagome: 0.o A demon?

Sango: You talk about him very defensively. Is it because you have feelings for him?

Kasumi: I idolize him! He's soooooo cool! Plus I love his hair.

Kagome: His hair?

Kasumi: Yeah, if I had my computer I'd show ya.

Kagome: You have pictures of him on your computer?

Kasumi: Only 489.

Kagome: 0.o Uhhh...Wow

Sango: I'd say you more than idolize him-I say you love him!! *Points accusingly to Kasumi* ADMIT IT!!

Kasumi: What can I say I'm a fan girl. Hee hee.

Miroku: *Pops out of bushes* Kasumi, how could you?!?!? What about me?!?!

Kasumi: oh Miroku-san *Stands up* I like you too, very much. I wouldn't do that to you.

Miroku: *Drools* Do what exactly, dear Kasumi?

Kasumi: If it makes you feel better I have about the same amount for you and a lot of music videos too. *Smiles*

Miroku: *Gulps then wipes mouth with sleeve* It does. Now, Can I have a hug? *Holds arms out and smiles*

Kasumi: You're so cute! *Grabs him in a hug and pulls his head down to her chest* I could just eat you up! *Smiles*

Miroku: Really now? * Get wicked smile on face as his hand moves to Kasumi's butt*

Kasumi: For what? EEP! Something's touching me! *Falls back and takes Miroku with her* WHOA! 

Miroku: I like where this is going!

Kasumi: *Her upper body under the water with her legs up in the air* *Gargle, Gargle*

Sango: Miroku!! You jerk!! Let her up!!!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha!!!! HELP!!!!!

Kasumi: *Pushes Miroku off her* Why do I always get the lack of air? *Looks at him* You all right? Your nose is bleeding.

Miroku: *Wipes nose* Yes Kasumi dearest.

Kasumi: *Blinks* Are you sure? I have the weirdest feeling like something should happen.

Miroku: Do you _want_ something to happen Kasumi? *Smiles*

Inu-Yasha: *Lands on Miroku's head* Kagome what's wrong?

Kagome: Thank god your here Inu-Yasha! Miroku spied on us than groped Kasumi!!

Kasumi: Hn, is that what happened?

Inu-Yasha: *Glances around* Where is that dirty pervert?

Kasumi: Pervert? Um, under your foot.

Inu-Yasha: Huh? *Looks down* Oh. *Picks Miroku up* Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

Miroku: What? She's my woman and she wanted it!

Kagome: She likes someone else Miroku! Didn't you hear what she said about that Hiei guy?

Miroku: Didn't you hear what she said about me? Also haven't you seen the way we…well you know.

Kagome: Miroku, she just said that to make you feel better!

Miroku: That's a lie damn it!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha, just take him away!!!!

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Grabs hold of Kasumi*

Inu-Yasha: Miroku!! Let go of the poor girl and lets go!!!!

Inu-Yasha: Miroku, I'll tell you one more time nicely. LET GO OF HER!!!

Kasumi: I'll see ya later tonight, and then we talk. Okay?

Miroku-YAY!! *Lets go* Come along Inu-Yasha. Let the girls finish their bath. *Starts to walk off*

Kasumi: My, he has a lot of mood swings.

Sango: *Sighs* Lets just finish our bath

Kasumi: Kay.

=Trigun=

Kuroneko-sama (The cat): Mow

Ed: *Grabs Kuroneko-sama by the head and puts him in the endless bag of…stuff* Its not the same… *Pulls Kuroneko-sama out*

Kuroneko-sama: Mow *Walks away*

Ed: Oh well*Grabs Kuroneko-sama by the head and puts him back in*

Wolfwood: *On the ground laughing*

Ed: *Head lying on bar* Man, I'm so freak'n wasted *hiccups* I think I need to barf

Vash: *Having a hard time standing up* Freedom hurts

Ed: *Raises arm* Amen brother, amen.

Vash: Who is you gaining freedom from?

Ed: *Lifts head* I don't know if I should tell you...

Vash: Go ahead it's not good to keep things bottled up

Ed: *Sighs* Yeah your right. I guess you guys could help me then. I got freedom from Kasumi.

Vash: Who's that?

Ed: The girl who was with me last time. She's my best friend Kasumi. *Sighs* or most likely, ex-best friend after what happened *Puts head in hands* I'm such an idiot

Vash: Oh yeah! SO what makes ya think you two aren't friends?

Ed: Well, we got in a huge fight. Not one of our normal ones. No, this one was REALLY bad.

Vash: Tell me!

Ed: Well... She called Kurama gay. She always does that and knows it pisses me off. But I was in a bad mood because she would let me kill anyone and let them stay dead, so I slapped her. Then we augured and I came here and she went to Inu-Yasha.

Vash: You shouldn't kill people!

Ed: *Takes head out of hands* But it's soooooo much fun!!! Have you ever tried it Vash?

Vash: NO!

Ed: *Shrugs* Your loss

Vash: This reminds me of a story!

Ed: Will it help me and my Kasumi problem?

Vash: It will make a point.

Ed: Fine then *Gets comfy on stool* Tell away.

Vash: Well it started a long time ago...

=10 hours later=

Vash and that's why I never ate cheese like that again!

Ed: *Head tilted back, drool coming out of open mouth, and eyes rolling in the back of head*

Wolfwood: *Knocks Vash down* Shut up you idiot! Here let me explain it!

Ed: *Snaps to attention and hugs Wolfwood* Thank you

Vash: Ow my head!

Ed: Quiet you!

Wolfwood: Just go to her and say, "I'm sorry"! For where to go next just flip a coin!

Ed: Holy shit. It's so simple...

Wolfwood: Then do it!

Ed: You got it priest man! *Pulls out 8 ball* I just hope she forgives me. Oh Magical Dimensional 8 ball....

Legato: WAIT!!! *Grabs Ed's leg*

Ed: EEEP!!! *Looks down* Don't scare me like that!!!

Legato: Don't leave me!

Ed: 0.o WHAT?

Legato: You killed the master and....I got no place left to go!!!!!!

Ed: So in other words, you want to be my minion?

Legato: That's the just of it

Ed: YAY!! My first minion!!! Welcome to my world of insanity Legato.

Legato: Lets go!

Ed: That's the spirit!! Magical Dimensional 8 Ball of magic take Legato and me to Inu-Yasha!!!!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: Whatever missy.

Ed: Yay!!!

=Inu-Yasha=

Ed and Legato: *Come in*

Legato: *Has a pool ball in his mouth*

Ed: You shouldn't scream like that! *Takes the ball out of his mouth*

Kasumi: Miroku-san how long are you going to be on me like that for?

Ed: What the hell?

Miroku: *Laying his head on Kasumi's chest* Just a bit longer. You're so soft, but just a little cold.

Kasumi: Really? Are my Goosebumps that big? 

Miroku: Yeah…bumps.

Ed: Ok- Now I'm pissed...Miroku is going to die!!!

Legato: Who's this "Miroku"?

Ed: A perverted monk who's about to be dead in like.... *Looks at watch* 10 Seconds!!

Kasumi: *giggles* Miroku-san, s-stop I-I'm ticklish t-th-there! HAHAHAHA!

Miroku: *Kissing Kasumi's neck* You know you like it! *Grins*

Ed: *Takes out Vash's gun* All right Legato. I'm going in-Watch my back.

Legato: Yes Master!

Ed: *Stops* Wait...Did you just call me master?

Legato: Yes, I did master.

Ed: *Smiles* Could you say that again? I like how it sounds.

Legato: Master, I think they're getting away. *Points to Miroku and Kasumi walking away*

Ed: Huh?? *Looks* Ahhh!!! Kasumi!!! Wait!!! *Runs after*

Kasumi: *Sneeze* I think someone it is talking about me. *Smiles*

Miroku: Well, I know I'm thinking about you. *Picks Kasumi up* Come on lets go have some fun! *Grins*

Kasumi: YAY FUN!

Ed: KASUMI!!!! DON'T GO!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!

Kasumi: ED!!!!

Miroku: E-D?! NO! Why do you do this to me!! Just when we're about bout to!

Ed: Don't even say it you perverted little monkey!!

Inu-Yasha: What's going on here I heard yelling! *Sees Ed* AH She's back!!

Ed: Damn right I'm back!! You people think I was gonna let THAT *Points to Miroku with Vash's gun* Be with MY best friend?!?! I think not!! She belongs with Hiei anyways.

Inu-Yasha: You think he's being bad now you should have seen him in the hot springs.

Ed: *Turns to Miroku* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!

Kasumi: He just wanted a hug and I slipped.

Ed: *Narrows eyes* Oh really? Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango-Would one of you please elaborate for my friend?

Miroku: *Gulps* I better write my will.

Ed: *Glares at Miroku* Oh? It was that bad, huh? Please, One of you beside Kasumi tell me what happened.

Kasumi: Oh no Miroku-San are you dying? *Grabs Miroku* PLEASE DON'T DYE!!!! *Shakes Miroku*

Miroku: @_@

Ed: He'll die if he did something wrong. You know what? You people are pissing me off!!

Kasumi: *Hugs Miroku as hard as she can* NO! NO, more killing!

Ed: I won't kill him. Or anyone here in fact.

Kasumi: R-really? Oh, Ed. You don't know how much that means to me.

Ed: Yeah, no problem. Oh. But I can't say anything about my minion. He's quite bloodthirsty-Though not as much as me of course.

Kasumi: Minion? OH GOD I WAS REPLACED-Oh wait, I was never a minion. Who is it?

Ed: *Smiles and snaps fingers*

Legato: *Comes in and bows* Master? 

Kasumi: LEGATO?!?!?

Ed: *Smiles* Yeah... He's sooo obedient too. *Pats Legato's head* Good boy!!

Kasumi: But what about Knives?

Ed: Ummmmmmm.........

Kasumi: What the hell did you do?!

Miroku: Kasumi dear, please don't get too worked up, yet.

Kasumi: You're right. Tell me Ed.

Ed: *Twiddles thumbs* It was an accident. Honest

Kasumi: Go ahead I understand if it was an accident. *Smiles*

Ed: Ummmm... I sorta kinda.... Killed him?

Kasumi: How the hell ya do that?

Ed: I got drunk with Vash and shot him in the head.

Kasumi: WHAT?! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST SCREWED THAT WHOLE PLOT?!

Ed: I'm sorry!!! I'm SORRY!!! I WAS DRUNK!!!

Kasumi: ER! *Trys to jump on Ed*

Miroku: Calm down! *Holds Kasumi back by holding her under her arm and grabbing her breast *

Legato: Do you want me to kill her master?

Ed: WHAT!!! NO!! *Gets in Legato's face* No matter what she does or says you WILL NOT touch her. Even if it seems she's hurting me, she most likely isn't. So... DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!! Do you understand me?

Legato: Y-Yes m-master!

Ed: *Smiles*

Kasumi:*Still trying to lash out at Ed*

Miroku: *Pulls Kasumi closer to his body* Please calm down. *Kisses Kasumi's neck* For me?

Kasumi: HAHAHA!! Stop I'm very ticklish!

Miroku: I know. *Squeezes Kasumi a little bit*

Ed: *Whirls on Miroku* YOU BASTARD!!!! LEGATO!!! GET HIM!!!

Kasumi: *Blinks* I have that really weird feeling again that something should happen.

Legato: *Goes for Miroku, but almost hits Kasumi*

Ed: Ah! Kasumi!! Legato, stop! You might hit Kasumi!!!

Legato: *Stops an inch in front of Kasumi's face*

Kasumi: *Looks at Legato* You should be more careful. You could hurt someone like that. *Smiles*

Miroku: Yeah!

Legato: Shut up little monk who should have been dead...um *Thinks*...15 seconds ago!

Ed: Yeah!! And please *Puts hand on Legato's shoulder* Be careful. No matter what-NEVER hit Kasumi. Understand?

Miroku: Kill her and you'll have to answer to me!

Inu-Yasha: Right, sure you would...

Ed: Hey!! I'm the only one who gets to protect Kasumi!!

Miroku: Well she has me now, so why does she you to protect her?

Ed: She doesn't have you, damnit!! So go screw yourself- But I'm sure you do that enough as it is, eh Miroku?

Inu-Yasha: HA! You don't know the half of it! He screams!  I can never sleep at night without his shouting and moaning about some girl, mainly Kasumi lately!

Miroku: *Blushes* I don't know what you're talking about.

Ed: Oh yes you do you stupid bastard and Inu-Yasha Confirms it!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha, what the hell are you doing listening to Miroku at night?!?!

Inu-Yasha: *Points to his ears* Hello? I've tried to shut it out but he's too loud.

Kagome: EW!

Ed: Miroku such a freaking loser.

Miroku: *Blushes harder*

Ed: I mean come on! Haven't you ever heard of prostitutes?

Miroku: I would never sink down to that level!

Kasumi: What does a prostitute have to do with this?

Ed: Nothing Kasumi. But Miroku, at least that way you may have gotten one of them to have your kid- for the right price

Miroku: I would never do that! I want to do it for love, not just lust...*Softly* and if she happens to be cute too that's just a plus.

Ed: *Puts hand on head* Oh god! You're about as stupid as you are perverted

Kasumi: Ed, why's that?

Ed: Nothing Kasumi. Just ignore Miroku and let's go. I don't care *Smiles* You pick.

Kasumi: Something is about to happen...but I don't know what.

Miroku: Oh god not again! *Covers head*

Ed: What's the loser talking about?

Inu-Yasha: *Sniffs air* Damn that jackass is back!

Koga: *up in a tree* Watch it Dog-boy! 

Ed: Yay! Koga!!

Koga: How did you know my name?

Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all.

Legato: Master?

Ed: *Turns to Legato and smiles* What is it my dear minion?

Legato: Do you want me to kill him?

Ed: Hmmmm.... Nah. Koga is actually pretty cool. Besides, Kasumi's try to kick my ass.

Sango: Let me tell you what happened. *Whispers in Ed's ear*

Ed: *Eyes go wide* THAT BASTARD!! *Pulls out Vash's gun* I'LL KICK HIS ASS!!!

Miroku and Kasumi: *Gone*

Ed: AHHHHH!!! THAT JERK!!! LEGATO- GO FIND THEM NOW!!! BRING MIROKU BACK ALIVE SO I CAN KILL HIM!!!!

Legato: *Starts walking*

Ed: WALK FASTER DAMNIT!!!

 Legato: *Walks a bit faster*

Ed: FASTER LEGATO!!!

Kagome: This taking too long! Inu-Yasha, Koga, go get Miroku!

Koga: Of course Kagome. But I don't need dog turds help, he can stay behind.

Inu-Yasha: What you say?! I'm getting that pervert

Koga: No. Me.

Inu-Yasha: NO ME!

Koga: NO ME!

Inu-Yasha: NO ME!!

Koga: NO ME!!

Inu-Yasha: NO ME!!!

Koga: ME!!!

Inu-Yasha: ME!!!!

Koga: ME!!!!

Inu-Yasha: ME!!!!!

Sango: That really isn't getting us anywhere.

Ed: Really. How about BOTH of you go get them?

Inu-Yasha and Koga: NO!

Inu-Yasha: That would defeat the whole purpose of this fight!

Koga: Yeah! Are you stupid or something?

Ed: No!! As a matter of fact I'm quite smart. I also have a 12 grade reading level so there. Dumb dogs.

Koga: I'm a wolf damn it!!! Not some mutt!

Ed: Your close enough!

Inu-Yasha: What you say?!

Koga: You heard me Bitch?!

Ed: ALL RIGHT!!! That's enough!

Kagome: Both of you go!

Koga and Inu-Yasha: Yes ma'am!! *Runs into he woods*

Ed: I admire your control *Mutters under breath* I wonder how I can make Kurama act like that.

=Some where far away in the forest=

Miroku: *Is holding Kasumi, running as fast as she can* 

Kasumi: Miroku-san, why are we running?

Miroku: To get away from your crazy friend.

Kasumi: Ed? She isn't crazy.

Miroku: Oh yes she is! And I'm going to keep you away from her. She's scary.

Kasumi: She isn't crazy. She's insane. There's a differences.

Miroku: Really now?

Kasumi: Yeah! Crazy people are in the nut house or the cops have them. Neither has happen to her and she's trying to take over the world...again.

Miroku: Again?!?! What happened the first time?!?!?!

Kasumi: She almost did it, but I cleaned her room so she could get the Internet and she didn't leave her room until school started.

Miroku: All right- I'm keeping as much distance between you and her as possible.

Kasumi: You shouldn't worry about me. You should be worried bout yourself.

Miroku: How so dear?

Kasumi: Because she said: *In the prefect Ed voice* Bring Miroku back alive so I can kill him. *In her normal voice* a while ago. *Smiles*

Miroku: *Almost trips* Kasumi! How did you…? Never mind! I just have to keep running and we'll be fine!

Kasumi: *Looks to the ground* I don't think we're going anywhere.

Miroku: Huh? *Looks at his legs that are moving, but not going anywhere* How is this happening?

Kasumi: Legato is holding you up. Wow, he catch up fast.

Legato: *Holding on to Miroku's collar* Thank you Miss Kasumi. Master told me to walk fast, so I did.

Kasumi: He called me miss Kasumi! COOL!

Legato: I am here to do as master bids, so I must take both of you back.

Kasumi: Ohhhhhhhh. That's no fun!

Legato: I do as master wills.

Kasumi: What about me? I don't I matter?

Legato: Master ordered you not to be hurt, so I think you do matter

Kasumi: *Thinks* Um Ouch Legato you're hurting me!

Legato: *Lets go of Miroku and bows* I apologize Miss Kasumi. I will be more careful in the future.

Kasumi: It would make me feel a bit better if you went back to Ed.

Legato: The only way I can go back to master is with you two accompanying me. I must do as master says.

Kasumi: But you being here right now is hurting me!

Legato: *Starts dragging Miroku and Kasumi* Once you see master, you will be fine.

Kasumi: Well, I tried. Sorry Miroku-san.

Miroku: I should just write my will right now.

Kasumi: but Ed took most of your stuff already.

Miroku: *sigh* You're right. I just have to wait patiently until you friend kills me.

Kasumi: If you die can I have your payer beads?

Miroku: As my last gift to you- Yes Kasumi, you may have them.

Kasumi: You know, I feel bad I never got you that child.

Miroku: *Sniffles* Me too.

Kasumi: And that you're gonna die. I didn't want you to die like this ...if you had to die! Miroku-san can I ask you a question or two?

Miroku: Yes Kasumi. Since these are most likely my last moments on Earth, you may ask anything.

Kasumi: How old are you? When did you get two earrings? And can I see the thing in your robe?

Miroku: 17, I've had them sense I was 13, and I can't show you like this. Besides, there is another person in our presence. *Glares at Legato*

Legato*"Accidentally" Smacks Miroku into a tree* So sorry. Must watch where I'm going.

Kasumi: *Whiny tone* B-but I want it now!!!!

Miroku: *Rubs back of head* I'm sorry Kasumi. I'd love to, -believe me!- but I can't. *Sighs* Life is cruel. I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!!!!!

Kasumi: Legato, you're making my butt sore with all the dragging. Can we take a break?

Legato: I'm afraid not Miss Kasumi, but I can help you. *Picks Kasumi up and puts her over his shoulder* Better, Miss Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yeah I guess. *Looks down at Miroku down below* Are you okay?

Miroku: I'll be fine. I'm about to die soon, so it doesn't matter anyways.

Inu-Yasha: ME!!!

Koga: ME!!!

Inu-Yasha: I SAID ME *Lands on Kasumi's back and jumps to the ground*

Kasumi: Oh God I think something cracked!

Koga: NO ME, YOU STUPID DOG TURDS! *Lands on Miroku*

 Legato: You two are interfering with my mission. I won't kill you unless you continue to bother me. Now be gone.

Koga: HEY KAGOME TOLD ME TO GET THEM!

Inu-Yasha: YOU?! YOU MEAN ME!

Legato: *Walking away* I must get them to master

Kasumi: Ouch!

Miroku: My legs!

Legato: Stop wining, we're almost there.

Kasumi: PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT OR ELSE!!!

Ed: Kasumi? *Runs up to them* Good boy Legato! *Pats on head* You may put her down now.

Legato: Thank you master *Puts Kasumi down*

Kasumi: HN!

Ed: Hey there Kasumi! You all right?

Kasumi: *Punches Ed in the face* I'm now.

Legato: Gasp! Master!

Ed: *Rubs face* I deserved that.

Kasumi:  Yeah you did! *Starts crying* I'm so sorry! *Hugs Ed*

Ed: It's all right. *Pats Kasumi's on the back* It was my fault. I was an idiot and an ass. Forgive me?

Kasumi: And a bitch, but yeah I forgive you. I was wrong too! I shouldn't call Kurama guy when we all know he's bi.

Ed: *Vain in forehead* That will have to do. But can you let go? You hugging it and me's too much contact.

Miroku: Maybe you two should kiss too. That always helps.

Ed: YOU PERVERT!! YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU DON'T YOU!?!?

Kasumi: NO Killing. I like him, plus he does his really neat thing to my neck!

Ed: *Eye twitches in irritation* FINE!! I wont kill him.

Kasumi: YAY!! *Grabs Miroku* Isn't this great now I can finally get you a child!

Ed: Wait! I didn't say he wasn't going to get away with it either, now did I?

Kasumi: *holds Miroku harder* Why? What he do?

Ed: He's Miroku

Kasumi: Punish Legato! He let Inu-Yasha land on my back! *Points to Legato*

Ed: I'm sure he didn't mean to- Did you Legato?

Legato: No master

Ed: Good boy. *Pats Legato's head*

Kasumi: Is Legato a dog or a minion?

Ed: I don't know, but it lets him know I'm happy with him *Smiles at Legato*

Kasumi: Weird. See Miroku-San she is insane, not crazy.

Miroku: I say she's both

Kasumi: She isn't crazy until she's caught.

Miroku: Whatever dear

Ed: *Growls*

Kasumi: I love it how you call me those sweet names!

Ed: *Growls louder and puts hand on Vash's gun*

Kasumi: Why are you taking out the gun?

Ed: *Just growls more and glares at Miroku*

Kasumi: Ed?

Ed: *Growls still glaring at Miroku*

Miroku: HELP!

Ed: *Takes a step, still growling*

Kasumi: You should be feeling happy Miroku-San! She's kill people younger then you before.

Miroku: Your kidding! Please tell me your kidding!

Ed: *Takes another step*

Kasumi: No, I wish I was, but no. For the last month she's been trying to kill her nephew aka the little devil child.

Miroku: HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?!?!?

Ed: *Takes yet another step*

Kasumi: Oi that kid is like the roadrunner! He never stops!

Miroku: But her own family?!?! That's sickening!

Kasumi: but Sesshomaru does it to Inu-Yasha all the time.

Miroku: Oh yeah...

Ed: *Is now standing right behind Miroku*

Kasumi: Oh Miroku-San I'm so glad you're gonna get to live! Now all you have to do is wait for the hole in your hand to consume you or of natural causes to dye. Isn't that great?!

Miroku: *Sarcastically* Oh goodie...

Ed: MUST TOURTURE!!!! *Grabs Miroku's neck and starts to strangle*

Kasumi: ED?! IF YOU KILL HIM I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER, SO THERE!

Ed: *Still strangling* Oh, don't worry. Didn't you hear me? I said torture, not kill. If he's dead, where's the torturer?

Kasumi: You torturer the soul after they're dead stupid!

Ed: *Shrugs* Eh-I'm not gonna kill him so don't worry.

Kasumi: If you stop now, I promise we'll go to FLCL next!

Ed: I don't care. Besides, I'm not gonna kill him and look, I'm done anyway! *Stops strangling Miroku and spins him headfirst into a tree* Oooo...THAT HAD to hurt. *Smiles* See? Done.

Kasumi: *Runs to Miroku* Are you okay?

Miroku: *Groans and Passes out*

Ed: *Smiles* I feel proud

Kasumi: He needs CPR!! *Opens his mouth and tries to go down* LIVE!!

Ed: NO! *Puts her hand over Miroku's mouth* NO HE DOESN'T!!!

Kasumi: Are you sure? *Points Miroku's stomach* He seems a little, ya know, not breathing.

Ed: You aren't gonna touch him! If you want I can get Legato to do it. *Points to Legato* You'd do, wouldn't you Legato?

Legato: 0.o Ummm... Anything you want master. *Bows* But I'd prefer not to.

Kasumi: Yeah do it Legato! Help save a life today!

Ed: Legato!

Legato: *Sighs* Yes master. *Starts giving Miroku CPR*

Miroku: *Starts to get up* O.O

Kasumi: Move! *Pushes Legato out of the way*

Ed: Good, good boy Legato!!! * Pats repeatedly on head*

Kasumi: Miroku-san please get up!

Ed: You know what Legato? I think you deserve a treat for doing that! *Digs in bottomless bag of.... stuff* It's in here somewhere...

Miroku: *Points to Legato* What was he just doing?

Kasumi: He gave you CPR. I would have but Ed wouldn't let me!

Miroku: *Puts head in hands* WHY GOD WHY!!

Ed: Ah HA! Found it! Close your eyes Legato, and I'll give you your surprise.

Legato: Yes master. *Closes eyes*

Ed: *Puts spiked collar and leash on Legato* SURPISE!!

Legato: *Looks at collar for a moment* I will treasure this master.

Ed: *With leash in hands* I'm so glad! *Gives Legato a hug*

Kasumi: Ahhhh how cute! Say cheese! *Takes picture*

Ed: AHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!

Kasumi: Sorry.

Ed: Ehhhhh...Now they hurt.

Koga: *Comes in* I got lost. Where am I?

Kasumi: KOGA!!

Ed: Dumb dog

Koga: I'm a wolf damn it!!

Ed: *Looking at a bush* Whatever. Same thing pretty much.

Kasumi: OH, can we keep him Ed?

Koga: Keep me?

Ed: *Looks at another tree* Sure whatever Kasumi

Kasumi: YAY!! I always wanted another dog.

Ed: *Looks at yet another tree* Yeah, as a pet. I'd give you a leash and collar like Legato, but he has my only one.

Ed: I have too many pets as it is.

Kasumi: *Grabs Koga and stuffs him into the endless bag of...stuff*

Ed: So, what now Kasumi?

Kasumi: TO FLCL WE GO!!

Ed: *Smiles* You sure? We can go to Excel Saga if you want

Kasumi: Naaaaa, FLCL!

Ed: *Takes out 8 ball* All right! Legato, You gonna come with us, or do you want us to drop you off back at Trigun?

Legato: You are my master now. I cannot leave you.

Ed: Yay! I'm so lucky to have such a loyal minion! I'm so happy I could just hug somebody! *Gives Legato a hug*

Kasumi: Lets go people! Oh Miroku-san.

Miroku: *Still crying*

Kasumi: They next time we meet I promise, you'll get what you want!

Miroku: *Sniffle* Really?

Kasumi: Really! *Winks*

Miroku: *Hugs Kasumi* Thank you!!

Ed: *Growls*

Kasumi: I don't need any thanks. I'd do anything for a friend.

Ed: *Growls more*

Kasumi: Well, lets go!

Ed: Right, Oh and Miroku?

Miroku: *gulp* Yes, what is it?

Ed: *Goes up to him so only he can hear her* You ever touch Kasumi again; I'll make sure that you'll never be able to have kids. You get my drift? So I suggest that you keep you distance. Understand you pathetic excuse for a human being?

Miroku: *nods head*

Ed: That's right. *Pats his head hard* Now that we understand each other I'm sure I'll have no other reason to kill you. Right?

Miroku: *Turns pale and nods his head no*

Kasumi: Miroku-San you all right? Do you need another hug? *Puts arms out*

Ed: No Kasumi, he doesn't. *Whispers to Miroku* Oh, I'm gonna be keeping up with you Miroku. If I hear form anyone that you groped a girl or asked them to bear your child, I'll come back. And believe me, you DON'T want me to come back. Got that?

Miroku: *Faints*

Kasumi: Oh well, lets go!

Ed: *Smiles Wickedly* All right. Kasumi, *Hands over 8 ball* you do the honors

Kasumi: Kay! Oh Magical Dimensional 8 ball take us to FLCL!

Magic 8 ball: Yes ma'am!

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Disappear*


	9. FLCHelp

=FLCL=

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Come in*

Ed: You know what? I realized something- I'm hungry!

Kasumi: Lets go to the bread shop!

Ed: I hope they have doughnuts

Kasumi: We know they have week old bread at least

Ed: Ewww...

Kasumi: What?

Ed: Week old bread is gross!

Kasumi: That's not the point. The point is that we know that Haruko-san is there

Ed: Yeah, well I want Doughnuts!

Kasumi: We'll see.

Ed: Humph *Crosses arms and pouts*

Kasumi: If you want one so much have Legato get it for ya!

Ed: You just jealous I have a loyal minion that obeys my every command and you don't! *Smiles up at Legato*

Kasumi: Never said I wanted one. I was just saying tell him to get one.

Ed: Jealous!! *Sticks tongue out at Kasumi*

Kasumi: Hn whatever

Ed: *Mutters under breath* Jealous

Kasumi: Oi, I don't care just get your damn donut!

Ed: FINE!! Come on Legato. Lets find doughnuts!

Kasumi: Ug! 

Legato: Yes master

Ed: I want chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles

=Bread shop=

Ed and Kasumi and Legato: *Walk into the shop*

Naota: Hello

Kasumi: Hello, Naota-chan!

Naota: How did you know my name?

Ed: *Gets all dark like* We know all!

Naota: Who are you two?

Ed: Wouldn't you like to know?

Kasumi: We're two wanderers looking for a job.

Ed: And doughnuts, looking for doughnuts too.

D: What about him? *Points to Legato*

Ed: He's my minion of coarse.

Dad: I'll buy it. If you two are looking for work come and work here.

Naota: WHAT?! How can you believe that?

Haruko: It sounds believable to me.

Naota: Everything is believable for you!

Kasumi: I'll take the job! Oh and so will Ed too.

Haruko: That's great.

Naota: -_- You're kidding me!

Haruko: Does this look like the face of a kidder?

Naota: Yes.

Ed: NO! This is the face of a kidder. *Points to self*

Kasumi: So when do we start?

Dad: Tomorrow would work.

Kasumi: That sounds great.

Ed: I hate work.

Kasumi: Lazy bum!

Ed: I'm not here to deny it!

Kasumi: Never said you were.

Ed: That's right miss Jealous!

Kasumi: For the last time: I'm not jealous!

Ed: Liar.

Kasumi: Ug, I give up!

Haruko: You guys want to have dinner with us? I'm making curry!

Kasumi: YAY CURRY!!

Naota: I hate your curry! You make it too spicy!

Kasumi: I love spicy!

Ed: I've never had curry.

Haruko and Kasumi: You'll LOVE it!!

Ed: Now I'm scared.

Kasumi: Can I help ya make it?

Haruko: Sure.

Haruko and Kasumi: HAHAHAHA, This will be fun!!

Ed: Legato, Naota…Be afraid, be very afraid!

Legato: Yes master.

Naota: I am.

=Dinner=

Naota: *Takes a small bit* AH! This is too spicy!!!

Kasumi: I'll eat it! *Takes Naota's curry and eats it*

The grandpa: *Drowning in his curry*

Dad: *Dinking from the sink* Water!!

Legato: *Eats a spoon full and falls back*

Kasumi: You aren't gonna eat that, are ya Legato?

Legato: *Still down* …

Kasumi: Thanks! *Takes Legato's curry and eats it*

Ed: *Looks at her curry and pokes it with her spoon* 

Haruko: What's wrong? Don't ya want your curry?

Ed: Ummmm *Looks around the table*

Kasumi: Try it Ed! Its gooood! *Smiles*

Ed: *Eats a tiny bit* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Runs around*

Kasumi: Come on its not that hot!

Naota: You must have a stomach of steel! 

Kasumi: People say that all the time.

Haruko: I'm glad someone likes my cooking.

Kasumi: Hey Ed, can I have yours? 

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*Gasp*HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Still running around*

Kasumi: I take that as a yes. *Goes for Ed's curry*

Ed: *Runs into Kasumi, knocking curry all over herself*

Kasumi: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! …Ah crap, what a waste of good curry.

Ed: AHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!

Haruko: You might want clean yourself up.

Ed: *Spreads arms making Curry drip on the floor* I got curry down my shirt. It feels REALLY weird! Where's the bathroom?

Haruko: Bathroom? That way. *Points to the side*

Kasumi: So I can't have your curry?

Ed: *Starts to walk away* No Kasumi. Unless you want to eat my clothes with it-No.

Kasumi: Ah damn

Ed: *Grabs Endless Bag of...stuff* I'll be out when I get the Curry out of my ears

Kasumi: *Waves* Ja Ne

Ed: This...Is... So.... GROSS!!!

Kasumi: Can I have seconds?

Ed: I hate you *Leaves*

=Bathroom=

Ed: *Is wiping off with a sponge* Curry's nasty. And so spicy! My mouth still burns! Damnit- Kasumi's gonna pay.

Legato: *Scrubbing Ed's back wearing a towel and his collar* If that's what you wish master I shall do it.

Ed: *Sighs* No, That's ok Legato. LEGATO?!?! *Turns head around*

Legato: Yes Master? Is there a problem?

Ed: Y-y-you're a guy, in a towel, and a collar washing my back. It's not something I'm used to.

Legato: The old master would have me do this for him.

Ed: You know what? I'm not even gonna comment about that.

Legato: As you wish Master. Is there anywhere you wish for me to wash?

Ed: Erm...My back?

Legato: As you wish *scrubs harder*

Ed: I hate to say it, but your good at this

Legato: I do my best. *Scrubs lower*

Ed: *Looks back at Legato with raised eyebrow*

Legato: Some thing wrong?

Ed: *Looks at him suspiciously* No. *Turns back around

=Naota's room=

Naota: What are you doing in here?

Haruko: Who me?

Naota: No her! *Points to Kasumi*

Kasumi: We're just having some girl time!

Naota: Girl time?

Haruko: Yes girl time, you want to join in?

Naota: But I'm not a girl!

Kasumi: but I'm sure you'd fit in.

Naota: What about that other girl? I'm sure she'd love too join you guys.

Kasumi: Who Ed? She's gonna be a little busy for a while

Naota: How hard is it to take a bath?

Kasumi: *Jumps tot he top bunk* Well, curry is real hard to clean. Plus we don't take bathes like that at home.

Haruko: yeah, plus with that hottie with her!

Naota: What do you mean by that?

Kasumi: Hottie? Where's a hottie?! Did I miss something at the door?

Haruko: Yeah! That guy you two came in with! He went in there a little while after her. He only had a towel on. Oh, and that dog collar. *Sarcastically* I wonder what their doing? *Laughs*

Kasumi: Um, taking a bath?

Naota: *Blushing* What are you? Stupid?

Kasumi: *Look down to the lower bunk* Hn, What do ya mean? Miroku-San wanted to take a bath with me when I was with him and we're friends. That's what friends do: Take bathes together.

Haruko: *Laughs and then falls over*

Kasumi: Oro?

Naota: *Puts head in hand* Nothing-Forget it

Kasumi: *Somehow lands on the lower bunk on top of Naota* What? Tell me!

Naota: *Blushes and turns his head away* I think this is a topic you need to discuss with your parents.

Kasumi: Parents? What's that have to do with that?

Naota: ASK THEM, NOT ME!!!

Kasumi: This is sad! I grade schooler knows more then me! I've asked Ed over and over again but she never answers me!

Naota: Like I said-Ask you're Parents. They'll tell you.

Kasumi: I rarely ever see my parents. We don't talk unless I screwed up.

Haruko: Do you want me to show you?

Kasumi: Yeah that could help

Naota: O.O Show her?

Haruko: Yeah. A visual will help. *Licks lips*

Naota: O.O

Kasumi: Hey, Miroku-san gives me that look all the time! *Smiles and Jumps back to the top bunk* So show me.

Haruko: *Jumps up to the top bunk next to Kasumi*

Ed: *Comes in wearing a towel and another on her head* Ahhhh!! I feel so good! Hey everyone! How's it going?

Haruko: *Softly*Damn. *Normally* Hello Ed. We were just having some girl time.

Ed: *Points to Naota* Then what's he doing here?

Kasumi: He fits in perfectly. Don't ya thing?

Haruko: Yes I totally agree.

Ed: *Shrugs* Whatever. Just get out so I can get dressed. *Points to Haruko and Kasumi* And you guys too. Out.

Kasumi: Okay *Disappears in a flash and reappears at behind her* See ya.

Haruko: Fine. *Jumps down*

Naota: *Walks out still blushing madly*

Ed: What's his problem? 

Legato: *Behind Ed now dressed* Children are hard to figure out Master.

Ed: *Sighs* Yeah. EEEP! *Jumps* When did you get here?

Kasumi: *In front of Ed* He was standing there for a while*

Ed: Ahhh!! And when did you get here?!?! I told you to leave!

Kasumi: I did, but its just fun to freak ya out. *Grins*

Ed: *Points to door* OUT!!!!

Kasumi: *Disappears*

Ed: Damn straight! *Smiles*

Legato: She can be very annoying at times Master.

Kasumi: *Appears behind Legato* What you say?!

Legato: O.O

Ed: OUT KASUMI!!!

Kasumi: What about him?

Ed: *Blinks* I don't know- what about him?

Legato: If you wish master.

Ed: Damnit Kasumi! Just go!!!

Kasumi: *Already gone*

Ed: *Goes to door and locks it* There! NOW try to come in! *Laughs*

Kasumi: *Sitting on the top bunk* What ya laughin' bout?

Legato: Yes Master, What are you laughing about?

Ed: Ahhh!!! JUST GET OUT KASUMI!!!!!

Kasumi: Why?

Ed: CAUSE I SAID SO!! NO GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: *Disappears*

Ed: AND STAY OUT!! *Goes to bag* Damn! What does a girl have to do to get dressed around here? *Pulls clothes out of bag and throws them on bottom bunk* I mean...God!!

Legato: Yes, master. It seems people are always in your way, aseptically that Kasumi 

Ed: I know! Really! *Sits on bunk and starts drying her hair* You understand me so well Legato.

Legato: Thank you Master *bows*

Ed: Uh huh, yeah * Not paying attention anymore* Oh wait! *Drops the towel from her head* I forgot my brush!! *Goes to bag and starts searching*

Legato: *Sits there watching Ed*

Ed: Ah ha! Found it!! * Pulls out a red brush and starts brushing hair*

Legato: You have very nice hair master. Do you wish for me to brush it for you?

Ed: Thank you Legato! I'd be honored! *Gives brush to Legato*

Legato: *Starts brushing Ed's hair*

Ed: Hmmm... What am I gonna do after this? *Goes into on little world to think*

Legato: Do you wish for me to do something with your hair master?

Ed: *Thinking, Not listening* Yeah sure. Whatever.

Legato: *Takes out hair band and puts Ed's hair in a ponytail* There you go master.

Ed: I got it! *Puts fist into hand *That's exactly what I'll do! * Throws off towel ,runs over to bed , and starts to get dressed in a hurry*  

Legato: *Blushes* Um Master? *Clears Throat*

Ed: *Buttoning pants* Huh? What?

Legato: Your *clears throat and doing a cup motion with his hands at his chest* is showing...

Ed: *Not listening* That's nice.

Legato: Master? Can you please cover yourself?

Ed: Sure *Still not listening*

Legato: Master please look down at your self!

Ed: Huh? *Looks down* There. *Continues to get changed*

Legato: Maybe I should leave. *Gets up*

Ed: Uh, huh Whatever

Legato: * Opens and walks out the door*

Ed: *Finishes getting dressed and runs out*

=Living room=

Kasumi: *Holding Haruko's guitar* So if I do this with this finger, It makes this sound right, Haruko-San?

Haruko: Yes just like that.

Ed: Hey everyone!

Kasumi: Hey, Haruko-san is teaching me to play!

Ed: Cool! Hey, Have any of you seen Legato? He was brushing my hair then he ran off.

Kasumi: You got dressed with him in the same room?

Ed: *Blinks* I don't know. Huh?

Haruko: Hee hee, you dog you.

Ed: *Blinks again* I really don't know if I did. *Blushes* I need to find him.

Kasumi: Why are you calling her a dog?

Haruko: *Whispers to Kasumi*

Kasumi: O.O *Looks at Ed* You and Legato?! In a bed?! Not sleeping! BAD!!

Ed: *Blushes harder* Wha? You think... No! Kurama's my man!

Haruko: So? It doesn't matter. You may have a man, but if something sweet comes a long, you have to eat it out if you caught my drift.

Ed: *Blushes harder* But…but.. Kurama... It's not like that between Legato and me. I'm just his master! *Realizes what she said* That really didn't sound right did it?

Haruko: Not at all

Kasumi: It doesn't?

Ed: *Still blushing* It doesn't matter. Kurama's my one and only!

Kasumi: How come you can be alone with someone, but I can't?

Haruko: Yes? *Hugs Kasumi* How can you deny this poor, poor girl the freedom that you wave in her face? How wrong!

Kasumi: Um Yeah!

Ed: I'm gonna go find Legato. *Walks away, still blushing*

Haruko: I think we all know what you're gonna do!

Ed: *Turns around even redder* NO! I'm just going to talk to him! *Runs off*

Kasumi: Haruko-san, can I ride your bike?

Haruko: Sure it'll be fun to do it together. *Grins*

Kasumi: YAY FUN!!

Ed: *Looking under the bed* Legato! Where are you? Come here please!

Legato:  Yes master?

Ed: *Looks at Legato* Oh crap- I did didn't I?

Legato: Depends what you mean by "_did_" master.

Ed: I got changed in front of you. *Blushed lightly* Didn't I?

Legato: Yes you did, but it's not the first wrong thing I've had to done or watch under your servitude.

Ed: *Blushes harder*What do you mean by that?

Legato: CPR… to the monk...very, very disturbing...very.

Ed: Oh Legato! I'm so sorry! *Gives him a hug* I promise I wont make you give CPR to anyone of the same gender again!

Kasumi: *From in the hallway* Ed?

Ed: *Still holding Legato* K-Kasumi?

Kasumi: What do you do when you run over a guy with very bushy eyebrows that come on and off?

Ed: Um, Er... Hit him?

Kasumi: We kinda did hit him. See the eyebrows? *Puts hand through doorway and shows eyebrows*

Ed: *Forgot to let Legato go* Neat! Put'm in my bag

Kasumi: Kay. Um could you hand it to me?

Ed: Huh? Sure. *Picks up her bag that was by her feet and throws it to Kasumi. Still holding on to Legato* There ya go!

Haruko: Hey Kasumi, How's your head? *Pushes Kasumi into the room* 

Kasumi: *Has a big lump sticking out of her head*

Haruko: *Sees Ed and Legato* HA! I knew it! *Points to Them* Furi Kuri!

Ed: Huh? What are you talking about?

Kasumi: *Grins* HAHA! She's right! Furi Kuri!

Ed: What the hell are you two talking about?

Kasumi: Ya know, "Furi Kuri"...

Haruko: Come on Eddie! Think!

Kasumi: Hell I even know what she's talking about.

Ed: I don't know...*Notices she's still hanging on Legato. * Oh, I get it. Furi Kuri *Lets go of Legato and blushes more*

Kasumi: HA! For once someone else is out of the loop!

Haruko: What are you laughing bout miss horn?

Ed: Miss Horn?

Haruko: *Points to the horn on Kasumi's forehead* Seeeeeee?

Ed: How could I not notice that?

Kasumi: Because I'm not as important as your boy toy

Ed: *Blushes more* He is NOT my boy toy!

Kasumi: Could have fooled me.

Haruko: Same.

Ed: Well he's not. He's my minion.

Haruko: He seems to be more like your slave then minion. I can only thing about what he's master does to him at night. *Grins*

Kasumi: Hahaha-What does that mean?

Haruko: Don't worry.

Ed: You two are so perverted

Kasumi: Little ol' me?

Ed: Yes, little ol' you.

Kasumi: Ouch my head hurts...

Ed: It should *pokes horn*

Haruko: Lets go outside. Maybe the fresh air will help your little head. *Holds Kasumi's shoulders*

Ed: *Shrugs* Whatever you guys wanna do. I don't have any plans for today.

Kasumi: I feel like I'm gonna puke! *Runs outside*

Ed: *Sighs* Well. Lets go Legato.

=Outside=

Kasumi: MY HEAD!!!! *Horn starts to get bigger*

Ed: Wow! That's really cool!

Haruko: This is great!

Kasumi: Shut up!!!!

Legato: Master, What's going on?

Ed: *Smiles and put an arm around Legato's shoulders* Just watch my friend, Watch.

Kasumi: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Horn comes out of Kasumi's head and turns into a monster* Dude not cool. *Faints*

Ed: SWEET!

Monster: *Starts trashing the town*

Ed: Do any of you know how incredibly awesome this is?!?!

Haruko: Meh, this happens all the time.

Ed: And? It's still awesome.

Haruko: I'm surprised such a person could produce something like this. Just like Naota. *Grins at the sleeping Kasumi*

Ed: Whatever. Hey Kasumi! Wake up- Hiei's here!

Kasumi: *Still out*

Haruko: She's gonna be out for a while.

Ed: Not if I can help it! Kasumi forgive me but *Cups hands around mouth* HIEI'S A LOSER AND HIS KATANA IS AS WEAK AS A TOOTHPICK!!! AND KURAMA'S HAIR IS SO MUCH BETTER!!!

Kasumi: *Starts growling in sleep*

Ed: AND HE'S REALLY UGLY AS A DEMON!!! YOKO IS SO MUCH HOTTER!!!

Kasumi: *Tosses and turns* ER!

Ed: AND KURAMA COULD KICK HIS PANSY ASS ANY DAY!!!!

Kasumi: *Starts grabbing air* AH!

Haruko: *Smacks Ed over the head with her guitar* Leave the girl alone!

Ed: I was trying to wake her up! *Kicks Kasumi* Wake up damn you!

Kasumi: Oh my ribs...Juicy ribs mmmmm ribs *Starts drooling*

Ed: I give up! Legato! You wake her up

Haruko: Monster's dead.

Monster: x_x *Dead*

Ed: Good for it. Now Legato- Wake Kasumi up. Please?

Legato: How do you wish for me to do that master?

Legato: As you wish. *Takes out gun*

Ed: No wait! Don't kill her or shoot her! That defeats the whole purpose of waking her up!

Legato: *Hits Kasumi over the head with the gun* Is this okay master?

Ed: Yes Legato. That's perfect! Good boy! *Pats his head* Ah, I'm so glad I killed Knives. Now I've got myself a loyal minion. Life is good. *Smiles*

Kasumi: *Starts bleeding* Ketchup...

Ed: JUST WAKE UP DAMNIT!!

Naota and Lord Kanchi*Come in*

Naota: *Smells really bad* Where did that monster come from?

Ed: *Points to Kasumi* Her!

Naota: For once it didn't come from my head.

Ed: Yeah. Legato-Is she awake yet?

Legato: *Hitting Kasumi with Haruko* No master!

Haruko: HELP ME!!!

Ed: Well, keep at it Legato.

Lord Kanchi: *On screen*?!? 

Ed: Gasp! LORD KANCHI!!! *Jumps up and gives LK a hug*

Lord Kanchi: ?!?!?!?!?!

Ed: *Still hugging* I LOVE YOU!! NOT AS MUCHA S KURAMA-BUT I LOVE YOU!!

Naoto: Who's Kurama?

Ed: *Still holding on to LK*My future husband. You got a problem with that?

Naoto: no I was just wondering.

Ed: Good *Hugs LK more* You're so cool!

Haruko: *Flies by* AH!

Legato: *Sweating* D-damn it S-she just will not wake up!!!!

Ed: Awww.... Poor Legato! *Lets go of LK* You can stop now Legato. You tried your best.

Legato: Thank you master

Kasumi: *Beat up and bloody, but some how still sleeping*

Ed:*Sigh* She's impossible. I'm sorry Legato. *Gives him a hug*

Haruko: Furi Kuri...

Ed: Oh shut up! *Holds Legato tighter* I don't care what you say cause it's not true so there! *Sticks tongue out at Haruko*

Kasumi: *Gets up* Ug... Make the spin stop rooming! @_@

Ed: *Still holding Legato* This place is boring now.

Kasumi: Why am I bleeding?

Ed: Legato tried to wake you up. He failed though. Poor Legato. *Hugs him again*

Kasumi: *Grabs Haruko's guitar and thwacks Legato* JERK!!

Ed: AHHH! My minion!!!

Kasumi: ER *Knocks Legato to the ground* THAT WASN'T NICE!!! *Thwacks him harder*

Ed: KASUMI!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!HE DID IT ON MY ORDERS!!!

Kasumi: YOU! *Thwack Ed*

Ed: OW!! *Takes out Miroku's staff* You'll pay for touching my minion!!*Hits Kasumi*

Kasumi: OW! *Runs off somewhere*

Ed: COME BACK HERE AND FEEL MY WRATH!!! *Chases*

Kasumi: MEEP!! *Comes back riding Haruko's bike waving the guitar in the air*

Ed: Oh shit! *Runs behind Legato* Please! *Puts arms around his waist* Save me!

Legato: Yes Master!

Kasumi: *Smacks Legato in the face, but misses Ed*

Legato: @_@

Ed: LEGATO!!! Are you ok?!?!

Legato: Ouch...

Kasumi: *Comes back* MEEP I SAY!!! HAHAHA

Ed: Legato! Speak to me man! Are you ok?!?! *Turns to Kasumi* If you broke my minion, I'll kick your ass!!!

Eyebrow guy: Stop you crazy bitch!

Kasumi: LE KA BONG!!! *Smacks him in the face*

Eyebrow guy: *Knocked out*

Kasumi: I'm not a Bitch! I'm a crazy psycho bitch! Get it right!

Ed: I don't care! You're gonna be a dead bitch if Legato's brain dead!

Haruko: She out of control!!

Kasumi: How do you make this fly?

Haruko: The button on the left.

Kasumi: *Presses button and bike starts flying* Whoo!!

Legato: Master?

Ed: Yes Legato?

Legato: How is miss Kasumi flying?

Ed: Oh. It's the bike. *Hugs Legato* I'm so happy your ok!! What's a villain without her minion?!?!

Kasumi: Hey Ed, I got the stuff .We can go now! *Goes down lower and puts her hand out for Ed to grab*

Ed: Kay! Where we going? *Takes Kasumi's hand*

Kasumi: *Smirks* The best place we would fit in!

Ed: *Blinks* Where?

Kasumi: *Giggles* I can't believe you don't know! *Goes up higher* Excel Saga!

Ed: Thought so! * Holds out hand* Come on Legato! We don't have all day!

Legato: Coming Master! *Jumps up and grabs Ed's hand*

Kasumi: Oi Haruko-san thanks for your stuff!

Ed: *Throws Kasumi her bag* Get out the 8 ball and take us there Kasumi.

Kasumi: *Takes 8 ball* Hey take us to Excel saga!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: Yes...

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Disappear*

Haruko: HEY THAT BITCH TOOK MY STUFF!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU PRIMATIVE MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naota: I don't think they're coming back.

Haruko: SHUT UP!


	10. An Angle, a Devil plus a minion

=Excel saga=

Excel and Hyatt: Hail Il Palazzo!

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Comes in on Haruko's bike*

Hyatt: Who are they?

Excel: Are they new members? *Trapdoor opens under and she falls in* AAAAHHH!!!

Il Palazzo: *Has hand on the rope to trapdoor* No, I've never seen these three.

Ed and Kasumi: *Raise hands over their heads* HAIL IL PALAZZO!!!

Legato: ?_?

Excel: AHHH!!! COCKROACHES?!?!?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE COCKROACHES?!

Ed: Hey! I want a trapdoor like that! Why can't I have nice trapdoors?!? Where'd ya get it from?

Il Palazzo: Target.

Ed: Legato, write that down!

Legato: *takes out notepad and a pencil* Trapdoor...a-t...Tar-ge-t, got it!

Ed: YAY!

Kasumi: Can we join?

Il Palazzo: Sure

Kasumi: YAY! Is that okay with you Ed?

Ed: I don't know...

Kasumi: Pleeeaaaaaassssssseee?! It's almost like taking over the world yourself, but not. Think of it like practice!

Ed: I wanted to do it myself... with the help of my loyal minions of course! *Smiles at Legato*

Legato: *Smiles back*

Kasumi: Please? *Gives her puppy dog eyes*

Ed: *Sighs* Fine, since your my friend. on one condition. Hey ll Palazzo! How's this job's health plan?

Il Palazzo: Yes and two-week vacation with pay.

Ed: Hell yeah!! I'm in!!

Kasumi: YAY!

Excel: *Some how gets out of the trapdoor* This great!! *Trys to hug Ed*

Ed: *Kicks Excel in the stomach* No huggy from girls!

Excel: *Knocked over on Kasumi and the two fall into the trapdoor*

Ed: Hahaha-Dude that was awesome! Wasn't it Legato?

Legato: Yes Master, very awesome.

Kasumi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! THERE IS COCKROACHES IN HERE AND THEY'RE HUGE!!!

Excel: YOU'RE TELLING ME?!

Ed: *Laughs harder*

Kasumi: *Jumps out* That was sick!

Ed: Oh god. That was funny as hell! Wasn't it Legato?

Legato: *Smirks* Yes master, but she got out.

Ed: Yeah... *Snaps fingers* Damn

Kasumi: What?! You want me to be hurt?

Ed: No! But it would've been funnier if you had stayed in there longer. Right Legato?

Legato: Yes I fully agree.

Excel: *Comes out* Cockroaches, ewwww!

Ed: There's something wrong with cockroaches?

Kasumi: You think week old bread is gross, but cockroaches are okay?

Ed: Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Kasumi: Okay just kinda wondering and OH CRAP A COUPLE ARE IN MY HAIR AND UP MY SHIRT!!!!!

Ed: That's what you get!!! How did you think I felt with Curry down my shirt? *Points and laughs*

Kasumi: *Shakes her head and cockroaches fly out* EWW That was so sick!!!!!

Ed: That was so funny! *Laughs some more*

Excel: That was just...EW!

Ed: That was just funny! Right Legato? *Turns to Legato and smiles*

Legato: Yes master, oh yes! *Looks about to laugh*

Kasumi: I HATE cockroaches!!!

Ed: *Burst out laughing again*

Legato: She doesn't seem to like bugs. What a stupid bitch.

Kasumi: Shut up!

Ed: So true. *Laughs more*

Kasumi: That's just mean!

Ed: He can't help it if it's true! Your not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. *Laughs*

Kasumi: *Eyes start flashing* Hn! *Glares at Legato*

Ed: *Laughs*Oh no! *Sarcastically* Look out Legato! The pansy might just hurt you! *Laughs more*

Kasumi: I'm not a pansy!!

Ed: *Snorts* And my name's Sailor Moon! Of course you're a pansy Kasumi! But that's why I'm your friend- To protect you! Among other reasons of course.

Kasumi: I don't need to be protected! I can defend myself!

Ed: Right...

Kasumi: I can! Why don't you believe me?!

Ed: Cause your lying

Kasumi: what makes you think I'm lying?!

Ed: *Raises eyebrow* Cause your weak. And Legato agrees with me- Don't you Legato?

Legato: Most definitely Master! She couldn't kill a cockroach she's so weak!

Kasumi: Shut up Legato you don't know me that well! Plus just cause I don't like to kill people isn't a good reason to call me weak!

Ed: *giggles* Legato's right Kasumi. I don't see a single dead cockroach.

Kasumi: *Goes into her vest and brings out a grenade* Watch me! *Pulls pin off it and throws it in the trapdoor*

Grenade: ...What? You want me to do something?

Ed: Ha! You got a dud! You can't even buy a decent grenade! * Rolls on the floor laughing*

Kasumi: I said shut up damn it!!!!!!

Ed: *Wipes a tear from eye* What Kasumi, can't handle the truth?

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* No it's just that you under estimate me too much!

Ed: Sure... You just keep thinking that.

Kasumi: So tell me what can I do to change your mind?

Ed: Nothing

Kasumi: There has ta be something!

Ed: *Crosses arms* Nope. Unless Legato can think of something.

Legato: If you could kill someone! But I highly doubt that!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash dark blue* Hn! *Takes out Tetsusaiga* Really now?

Ed: You don't got the guts. Right Legato?

Legato: Yeah, what is she gonna do with a crap sword like that?!

Ed: *Laughs* Yeah...

Tetsusaiga: *Transforms* 

Kasumi: *Smirk* Prepare yourself!

Ed: *Takes out Toukijin* You know, I haven't used this sword yet. *Smirks* It'll be nice for my best friend to be the first person I hurt with it.

Kasumi: *lowers sword* Do you really want me to hurt you?

Ed: I want you to prove yourself

Kasumi: But if I have to hurt you...is it truly worth it?

Ed: I'm used to pain, so just do it.

Kasumi: Bu-bu-but Ed?

Ed: *Sigh* Yeah?

Kasumi: You're my friend

Ed: Your point is?

Kasumi: What if you get hurt? Can I take that chance?

Legato: Like I said WEAK!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* HN, but if that is what you wish, so be it!

Ed: *Gets in fighting stance* The only time I really have fun is when death is involved *Smiles wickedly* Lets go pansy...  I mean Kasumi.

Kasumi: *Charges at Ed and swings, kinda missing her all together*

Ed: Yeah, you can REALLY protect yourself Kasumi. What horrible form, wouldn't you agree Legato?

Legato: Oh God! What a disgrace!

Kasumi: EEEERRRRR *Hits Ed's shoulder*

Ed: Ah! There you go! Much better! *Swings Toukijin and nicks Kasumi's cheek* Not good enough though!

Kasumi: Ouch! *Holds cheek*

Ed: *Shrugs* Get used to it. *Smiles*

Kasumi: ER! *Swings again and hits Legato's shirt*

Ed: Whoa! Careful Kasumi! Legato's not in this!

Kasumi: oh no I'm sorry!

Legato: You stupid bitch!!

Kasumi: I am not!

Legato: Yes you are!

Kasumi: *Growls and Swings a couple more times at Ed*

Ed: *Jumps back, Kasumi's attacks barely missing* Hey! Did you know when your pissed you get good?

Kasumi: AH!! *Almost smacks Ed in the face*

Ed: Wow! It's safe to say you don't care anymore, ne? *Starts swinging Toukijin*

Kasumi: *Makes the Toukijin hit Tetsusaiga* Hn, you're going down! *Makes Ed go back a little and swings*

Ed: *Ducks* Shit! That was close! *Swings again*

Kasumi: *Jumps into the air and lands on Toukijin* Hn, too slow! *Kicks Ed in the face and land in the ground*

Ed: *Holds now bleeding nose* Bitch ass pansy!!! I'll kick your ass!! *Charges Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Grins* You're out of your league! *Titles Tetsusaiga 's blade and slashes Ed's stomach*

Ed: Ah! *Holds wound* Damn! How the hell did you get so good?!?

Kasumi: Allow me to end the humiliation by ending your life! *Puts Tetsusaiga up* Die!

Ed: Shit! *Holds Toukijin up to block Tetsusaiga *

Kasumi: Why don't you give up? Let me end it now. Save some time. *Kicks Toukijin out of Ed's range*

Ed: Not good! *Pulls out Vash's gun* Eat lead bitch! *Fires*

Kasumi: *moves to the side* How sad...Stop and let me kill you already.

Ed: Ah hell I'm screwed!

Legato: *Gets in font of Ed* Stop you Bitch! I don't know how the hell you defeated master, but I will not let you kill her!

Kasumi: Get the hell out of my way or I'll kill you too!

Ed: Don't touch him Kasumi!!!

Kasumi: Oh don't worry; your little boy isn't going to be touched by me. *Looks at Legato up and down* Tetsusaiga shall do that job for me!

Ed: Don't touch my friend Kasumi!!!

Kasumi: I'm so glad you two are attached. You will be joining him soon in death! *Slashes Legato across the stomach*

Legato: *Hold's his stomach* You bitch! *Falls to the ground*

Ed: LEGATO!!! That's it!!!! *Fires gun at Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Face starts bleeding* I'm bleeding…again. Why do bad stuff happen to me?  
  


Ed: Cause your being a bitch *Fires three more times*  
  


Kasumi: *Doges with Tetsusaiga* So am I a pansy now?  
  


Ed: Yeah. You're still a pansy. Only a pansy would kill some ones minion who was only trying to protect their master! *Looks at Legato* He was only protecting me and...you killed him. *Starts crying* My first minion/ friend and you killed him!!  
  


Kasumi: *eyes start flashing again* I'm not a damn pansy!!!  
  


Ed: I don't care anymore. I just don't care. *Drops Vash's gun* You win. See? But did you have to kill Legato to do it? He was my friend... *Passes out due to loss of blood*   
  


Kasumi: AHHH! Oh no I have taken a life or two! I'm so bad! How could I do this! Forgive me!   
  
Legato: I wasn't dead...  
  
Kasumi: Oh. Good, but you looked dead.  
  
Legato: Just because I'm bleeding doesn't mean I'm dead!  
  


Il Palazzo: What about your friend? *Points to Ed*  
  


Kasumi: She's alive... Yeah of coarse she is...she can't be dead. *Pokes Ed* See she's moving.  
  
Legato: no she isn't. You're poking master.  
  


Ed: *Groans* I'll kill you... *Tries to get up* You killed my friend.... *Passes out again*  
  


Legato: Master I'm not dead...  
  


Ed: * Tries to get up again and smiles* Good. That means I'm only gonna kick Kasumi's ass, not kill her. But right now I'm going to sleep. Besides, I don't know what I'd do without you Legato *Passes out once more*  
  


Kasumi: And what I'm I?  
  


Ed: *Unconscious*  
  


Kasumi: *Eyes soften and she looks like she usually does* Okay, what's going on?  
  


Hyatt: Rig-ug *Dies*  
  


Kasumi: *Looks around* Why is everyone dying?!  
  


Legato: *Glares* Maybe because you killed most of them?!?!   
  


Kasumi: Why are you yelling at me?  
  


Legato: BECAUSE YOU HURT MASTER!! *Points to Ed* She actually called me a friend...  
  


Kasumi: *Frowns* but what the hell happened?  
  


Legato: What do you mean?  
  


Kasumi: Like I said: What the hell happened?  
  


Legato: YOU DON'T REMEBER WHAT YOU DID?!?!  
  


Kasumi: What the hell happened?  
  


Legato: YOU TRIED TO KILL MASTER!!!!!  
  


Kasumi: *Looks at Ed* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!  
  


Ed: *Still unconscious*  
  


Kasumi: *Starts crying* What the hell happened?!?!?!   
  


Legato: Let me put this in terms you understand. *Starts shaking Kasumi* You tried to kill me, Master defended me, you tried to kill master you stupid shit!!!!!!!!!  
  


Kasumi: I would never do that to Ed and stop shaking me!   
  


Legato: Really now? Then why is master lying in a puddle of her own blood?!?  
  


Kasumi: *thinks for a moment* ...What the hell happened?!  
  


Legato: *Groans* I give up!!! How does master put up with you?!?!  
  


Kasumi: What does that mean?!  
  


Legato: NEVERMIND DAMNIT!!!  
  


Kasumi: No, no never mind! You don't mean how does Ed put up with me, but how do I put up her!  
  


Ed: *Groans* Please shut-up. I'm trying to sleep. Thank you.  
  


Kasumi: I'm sorry, but it's true!  
  


Ed: Please? Can you stop yelling? I really need to sleep in case you haven't noticed the huge gabbing hole in my side?   
  


Kasumi: *Takes Tensaiga and strikes Ed with it*  
  


Ed: Hey!! I'm healed!! What about Legato?

Kasumi: *Hit Legato with Tensaiga* There ya happy?

Ed: As a matter of fact I am. *Turns to Legato* Are you ok?

Legato: Yes master

Kasumi: Is someone gonna tell me what the hell happened?

Ed: *Gives Legato a bear hug* I was so worried!! I thought you were dead!  Don't ever scare me like that again!

Legato: I'm so sorry master

Kasumi: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!

Ed: It's ok Legato. *Smiles and hugs him again*

Kasumi: I'm confused! Who did this to my best friend?!

Ed: *Glares at Kasumi* You did you bitch!

Kasumi: No I didn't! I would never hurt you like that!

Ed: Well you did!

Kasumi: Did not!

Ed: Did too!

Kasumi: I think I would remember if I did!

Ed: Well you did. Ask anyone here!

Kasumi: *looks around* Um, damn looks like a war zone

Ed: Yep. And it's YOUR fault!!!

Kasumi: I would never do that! You know me; I don't like to kill people!

Ed: Well you did!

Kasumi: You know I wouldn't do it. It's against my better judgment

Ed: Well I SAW you do it!

Kasumi: Oh god! What the hell happened?!

Ed: WHAT WE SAID HAPPENED!!!

Kasumi: No it didn't! You called me a pansy and everything went black!

Ed: YOU WENT ALL PSYHCO ON US!!!!!!

Kasumi: I don't go psycho! You go psycho!

Ed: There's always a first for everything.

Kasumi: I don't do that! I'm a good guy!

Ed: Good people can have bad moments.

Kasumi: But I don't remember doing it!

Ed: Oh well! You did it.

Legato: Come off if! You want to kill people!

Kasumi: I'm a good guy like Kenshin or Vash!

Ed: And both have had there bad moments

Kasumi: Like?!

Ed: Kenshin has the Battosai and Vash killed.... WOULD have killed Legato!

Kasumi: That's because Legato forced him into it!

Legato: HOLD ON I GET KILLED?!

Ed: So? He still did it!

Legato: I get killed?!

Kasumi: But he didn't like it!

Ed: Well I'm sure Legato didn't like getting SHOT IN THE HEAD!!

Kasumi: Not Legato, VASH!

Legato: MY HEAD?!

Ed: Legato!!

Legato: SHIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!

Ed: Cause he did! And you died!! And it was HIS FAULT!!!

Kasumi: Plus you were mean when Wolfwood died!!!!!

Ed: Well it was Wolfwood's fault for listening to Vash's drivel!

Kasumi: But the dude who killed Wolfwood was working under Legato!

Ed: He was working for Knives! Not Legato

Kasumi: Still Legato's doing!

Ed: No, Knives!

Kasumi: Legato made Vash cry

Ed: But Legato was dead! That's why he was crying!

Kasumi: Why did you have to be born Legato?!

Ed: Hey! Don't blame Legato for Vash's stupidity!

Kasumi: Well Vash remember killing Legato. I don't remember doing ...THIS!

 Ed: And?!? That don't mean you didn't do this

Kasumi: This looks like your genus work then mine

Ed: Then why was I hurt and passed out on the floor?!?!

Kasumi: Why did I black out?

Ed: You went in "Psycho Mode" Duh!

Kasumi: That makes no sense! This is like that time at lunch. You said I was crying and all I remember is Reece's cups

Ed: *Shrugs* Both of them happened.

Kasumi: Never cried in school!!!!!

Ed: You did then! It was real pathetic.

Kasumi: NO I DIDN'T

Ed: Yes you did! Ask Lor!!

Il Palazzo: I thought of names for you two: Ed and Kasumi!

Kasumi: I like it!

Ed: Do you have any idea as to how off topic that was?

Kasumi: But we need code names.

Ed: Yeah but we weren't... Ah screw it.

 Il Palazzo: Shut up, you are now part of Across! 

Ed: *Sarcastically* Whoopee.

Kasumi: Now what?

Ed: Oh! I know! *Runs up and takes Ll Palazzo's glasses* Now I'm happy!

Il Palazzo: HEY!

Ed: *Put glasses on* Ha! I win!

Excel: How dare you touch Lord Il Palazzo!

 Ed: Whatever. 

Mince: Bark

Ed: Well now! Hello!

Mince: *Whimpers*

Ed: Really? Tell Ed all about it!

Excel: Do not touch the emergency food supply! *Grabs Mince*

Kasumi: How cute! *Grabs Mince from Excel*

Excel: HEY!!

Ed: Stop both of you! *Grabs Mince and pets her gently while walking away* There, there now. I'll protect you. Now tell me what's wrong.

Mince: Bark bark bark

Ed: How horrible! You must have been terrified!

Kasumi: What she say?

Ed: Shhhhhh! I'm trying to hear!

Mince: Bark arrrk

Ed: That wasn't nice! What happened then?

Mince: Bar Bark aaark bark bark

Ed: *Hugs Mince to her* I'm so sorry. You poor tortured soul!

Kasumi: Umm that's so sad.

Excel: What the hell are they talking about?

Ed: Her sad, sad life!

Excel: Sad life? What sad life?

Ed: Poor, Poor Mince! I'll take care of you from now on! You'll never have to worry about being cooked again!

Excel: NO way she's mine!

Ed: No! She's mine now!!

Excel: *Trys to grab Mince but misses*

Ed: *Kicks Excel in the stomach* She's mine now so get over it!

Excel: *Falls back on Kasumi and the two land on the trapdoor* Ouch!

Kasumi: You're heavier then you look!

Grenade: I know what to do now! *Blows up* BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!

Kasumi and Excel: *Blow to peaces*

Ed: That was soooooo awesome! Don't ya think Legato?

Legato: YES SHE"S GONE!!!!!!! I mean yes master that was awesome, very awesome.

Ed: *Laughs*

Kasumi and Excel: *Pop back in* 

Kasumi: What the hell happened?! What was that thing?

Excel: Oh that was just The Great Will of The Universe.

Ed: AHHHH!!!

The Great Will of The Universe: *Floats by* I'm not here! I don't exist!

Kasumi: I don't think that happened in the manga...

Ed: I don't believe this.

IL Palazzo: And that brings me today's mission. Manga artist should be disciplined, so go kill this one. *Show picture of Rikdo Koshi (The Creator of the manga and show)*

Ed: Ooooo! How fun!

Kasumi: He looks so familiar. Where do I know him from?

Ed: Who cares? We get to kill somebody!

Kasumi: Yeah I guess...

Excel: We're on the case!

Hyatt: *Comes back alive*  Right!

Ed: Ahhh! She's back! *Jumps in Legato's arms(Think Scooby Doo)*

Excel: Oh, she does that.

Kasumi: *Softly* Furi Kuri

Ed: *Points to Kasumi* Shut up you!

Il Palazzo: Shut up and get on the job!

Ed: Right-o Captain Jello! *Jumps out of Legato's arms* Consider the job done! *Salutes*

Il Palazzo: Good.

Kasumi, Excel, and Hyatt: *Raise hands* HAIL LORD IL PALAZZO!!

Hyatt: *Coughs up blood and dies again*

Kasumi: oh well.

=Outside Rikdo Koshi's apartment=

Ed: *Skipping (Yes I said skipping)* We get to kill somebody! Finally! This is the most action I've had since I was at TRIGUN!

Excel: *Holding a sword* This will be great!

Ed: *Holds up Vash's gun* Hell ya!!

Kasumi: *Opens door* Shhhhh! Be very, very quiet it. *Tip toes in*

Excel: RIGHT!!!

Kasumi: I said : Shhhhhh!

Ed: Your no fun!

=Inside=

Kasumi: *Looks around at all the posters and action figurers* Damn this guy really likes Anime girls!

Ed: Prev *Pokes an action figure making it fall*

Excel: What a dork.

Ed: You better not be talking to me *glares*

Kasumi: *Blushes* umm Yeah...

Ed: Why are you blushing?

Kasumi: I just am.

Ed: *Raises Eyebrow* Riiiiight. Where's Legato?

Legato: *Staring at the posters* These girls have shorter shirts then miss Kasumi's.

Kasumi: My skirt isn't that short!

Ed: Yes it is.

Kasumi: Its not cheerleader short like some of these girls!

Ed: The talking will cease and the killing will commence!

Excel: *Raises sword* YEAH!!!

Ed: *Holds Vash's gun tighter* Right! I call the first hit!

Kasumi: Whatever, just be quiet *opens door to the only room with light in it*

Excel: *Runs pass Kasumi and raises her sword over her head to strike* Bye bye! *Sees picture of him and his family* He has a family. I can't kill him. What about his wife and children?

Ed: *Grows horns and a tail and some how gets a pitchfork* Just kill him damnit!

Kasumi: *Grows wings and a halo* But he has a family. You can't do that to a family man. What about them? *Points to the picture*

Ed: Who cares? I'll do it if she won't!

Kasumi: *Kicks Ed down* No you will not! Who cares if Lord Il Palazzo said to. A human life is very important!

Ed: I could care less about Il Palazzo! I just want some action!

Kasumi: *Takes out over sized hammer and hits head down* Shut up!

Ed: My skull!!!

Kasumi: Excel, don't be bad! Let this man live!

Ed: *Punches Kasumi in the face* Just kill the bastard damnit!! Everyone must die!!! *Laughs manically*

Kasumi: Life is more important then blood lust! 

Ed and Kasumi: *Start fighting*

Excel: *Holds head* AH my mind is all discombobulated!

Rikdo Koshi: *Just drawing and unaware of what's going on behind him*

Legato: Master? Would you like me to kill him for you? *Holds gun up* I would be more than happy to do it. *Smiles*

Kasumi: *Puts her foot in Ed's mouth* NO!

Ed: Mmmph!!

Kasumi: *The halo and wings fall off* Ow she bit me! *Throws Ed off her foot and sends her flying over Rikdo Koshi*

Ed: Ahhhhh!! Help me! *Loses the devil costume*

Rikdo Koshi: *Turns around and sees Excel with her sword* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Excel: NO, no, no, no I've decide not to kill you!

Kasumi: What ya drawin'? *looks at drawings* O.O Oh my God! I know who you are!!

Ed: *Lying on ground* Hey, look at the stars! *Points to a corner in the room* They're so pretty!

Legato: *About to pull the trigger*

Kasumi: *Pushes Legato out the window* Sign this for me!!! I'm a fan of your work! *Gives him her Excel manga(#1)* PLEASE?!

Rikdo Koshi: Oh sure! Anything for a fan! *Signs*

Kasumi: *Gets all starry eyed* Thank you, Thank you!!! 

Legato: *Climbing through window panting* I...hate... her... so... much!!!

Excel: What a happy scene 

Legato: *Shoots Rikdo Koshi in the head* Ha! There- I did as master willed!

Kasumi: *Blood gets all over her face* AH!! Why Legato? Why? The third one has come out yet! Now I'll never know what happened!

Legato: Master wanted him dead, so I did it for her *Looks at Kasumi like she's stupid* What are you? Stupid?

The Great Will of The Universe: *Comes in* How many times do I have to tell you: Don't kill our Creator?!

Excel: I don't know. *Counts on her fingers* This number 189.

Ed: *Jumps up and runs in circles* THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!

The Great Will of The Universe: *Sigh* Idiots

=Scene changes to Everyone in Excel and Hyatt's apartment=

Ed: *Still running in circles* MAKE THEM STOP!!! *Stops running and starts crying on Legato* They won't go away!!!

Hyatt: The Great Will of The Universe again?

Excel: Yeah.

The Great Will of The Universe: *Floats by* I don't exist!

Ed: *Sobs* Make them stop!!

Door: *knock knock*

Ed: Ahhh!!! *Runs to corner and starts rocking back and forth* It's not them, it's not the rabid monkeys...

Kasumi: Sheesh! Calm down!

Hyatt: *Opens the door*

Watanabe: Um hello Miss Hyatt. H-how are th-this evening?

Ed: MAKE HIM STOP!!! *Sobs some more*

Watanabe: *Looks at Ed* Who's she?

Hyatt: Just a new friend.

Iwata: New friend?

Watanabe: When did you get here?!

Kasumi: Just now. Didn't you see him?

Ed: Help me...Legato....Kasumi...make the monkeys stop! *Starts crying some more*

Legato: Master? Are you okay?!

Ed: Legato...MAKE THE MONKEYS STOP!!!!

Legato: What monkeys master? I see no monkeys.

Ed: Oh, that's what they want you to think! *Cries* I need a hug! *Cries more*

Wantanabe: O.O Did we come at a bad time?

Ed: *Points at Wantanabe* You work for the monkeys, don't you! WHY DO THEY TOURUTE ME SO!! *Sobs* I still didn't get a hug!

Kasumi: Poor, poor Ed. *hugs her* I sure if Kurama was here he would kill all the freaky monkeys.

Iwata: She's very weird.

Ed: HE WORKS FOR THEM TOO!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!

Kasumi: I'm sorry.

Legato: You heard master get out of here before I take you out myself.

Ed: They're out to get me!!! *Sobs some more* What did I ever to you huh?

Kasumi: Ed, it's gonna be all right.

Iwata: *Walks in* Come on this is ridiculous!

Ed: STAY BACK!!!

Kasumi: *lets go of Ed* Oi, for your own safely and that of the ones around you, please don't come closer. It wouldn't be wise not to listen to me.

Watanabe: Lets go. She's really scaring me.

Ed: I'm warning you, *Takes out Vash's gun* I'm a corned psycho and I'm scared!

Iwata and Watanabe: O.O 

Watanabe: It's been nice seeing you again miss Hyatt! BYE! *Runs away*

Iwata: Yeah nice! *Runs off too*

Ed: *Drops Vash's gun* I need another hug...

Kasumi: You don't need a damn hug! 

Excel: I'm sorry you feel bad *Hugs Ed*

Ed: I don't want a hug from you! *Pushes Excel away* I don't want any more hugs from girls!

Kasumi: *Crosses arms* Hn, figures

Ed: You're so mean! *Starts crying again

Legato: *Hugs Ed* Master please calm down. It will be all right. *Glares at Kasumi*

Kasumi: He's giving me a look!

Ed: Thank you Legato! *Hugs him back*

Legato: *Gives a smug smirks to Kasumi*

Kasumi: You bastard.

Ed: Your so nice Legato.

Kasumi: No he isn't! He's out to get me!

Ed: *Not listening to Kasumi* Your the only person who listens to me.

Legato: yes master, anything for you. *hugs harder*

Kasumi: No! I listen to you all the time! He's just not right! He's out to get us!

Ed: You're the best Legato!

Kasumi: NO HE ISN'T!!

Legato: I don't think master asked for your opinion. *Smirks evilly at Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* I'll... kill... you...damn...it! *Shakes head* I'm okay.

Ed: Your the best minion/friend I've every had!

Kasumi: But I'm your best friend!!!

Ed: *Not paying attention, hugs Legato tighter*

Kasumi: I'm keeping my eye on you! You will not win this little "mind game" of yours!

Legato: Yes I will, I always do.

Kasumi: Well you have just met your match...BITCH!

Legato: *Narrows eyes* It on now whore!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* Oh, we're gonna have loads of fun, that we will. You can count on it!

Legato: Oh I do, I count on it!

Kasumi: *Smirks* 

Legato: *Has a cut on his face*

Kasumi: Hn.

Legato: You little....*Tries to get up*

Ed: *Holds him tighter* Don't leave me!!!

Kasumi: Oi Ed, you want to crash here tonight or go somewhere else?

Ed: I don't care.

Kasumi: Staying here tonight then.

Ed: Whatever *Snuggles closer to Legato*

Kasumi: Well, as long as you're happy that's all that matters. I mean you are my BEST friend after all. *Smirks at Legato*

Ed: Uh huh, whatever.*Yawns* I'm actually tired for once. Those monkeys must suck energy from people...*Starts shivering*

Kasumi: Okay then. I'm going out, see ya.

Ed: Yeah, whatever....*Falls asleep*

Kasumi: Oh, Legato?

Legato: What do you want?

Kasumi: Keep Ed safe for me okay and remember to sleep with eye open. *Grins*

Legato: *Gets comfortable and holds Ed tighter* Whatever bitch. *Smirks* I'd die for master, you don't have to tell me to keep her safe.

Kasumi: Okay. That's good to know. I'm glad Ed has someone else in the world to trust beside myself. Whelp, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bit.

Legato: Whatever

Kasumi: *Smiles* Hn, ya know you're just as cold as my house in the winter. Try to be warmer, it helps

Legato: Only if master tells me too.

Kasumi: *Smiles wider and walks out the door*

Legato: *Raises eyebrow* I wonder what that was all about...

=Outside=

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* EEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO  IN THE 3 WORLDS AND 7 SEVEN HELLS DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Punches a tree and knocks it on a car* MAN I'm so pissed!! *Goes off into the dark*

Wantanabe: *Looking out his door* I  need to get a better apartment far away from here....

Iwata: Hey what happened to your car?

Sumiyosi: iz juzt me or waz it cruzhed?

Wantanabe: OH GOD WHY!!! NOT MY CAR!!!!

Iwata: Didn't you just pay that off too?

Sumiyosi: Yep he didz. Wzat a zhame.

Wantanabe: *Starts crying* I didn't have insurance either!


	11. In the name of a gun, we'll kill you!

= Excel Saga, morning=  
  


 Ed: * Wakes up and Yawns* Where am I? I remember hearing a gunshot and then all these rabid monkeys tried to kill me. After that, every thing went black. Hmmm....  
  


Legato: *Asleep holding Ed*  
  


Ed: *Looks up* And why is Legato holding me?

Excel and Hyatt: *A sleep on their futons*

Legato: *Groggily*  Master are you *Yawns* up?

Ed: Yeah. Why am I in your arms and where's Kasumi?

Legato: You thought monkeys were attacking you last night and requested a hug, you then fell a sleep. The whore left shortly afterward.

Ed: Whore?

Legato:  Miss Kasumi.

Ed: Oh. Why?

Legato: She didn't wish to stay. At least that's what she was saying last night when she left  
  


 Ed: What? What did she say?  
  


Legato: I can't remember all of it, but something like: "As long as I'm happy that's all that matters" and " I'm not going to stay the night just to baby-sit her" stuff of that aspect.  
  


Ed: R-really?  
  


 Legato: I wouldn't call that a friend.  
  


 Ed: H-how could she?  
  


Legato: I don't know.   
  


Ed: You're my only friend now Legato! *Starts crying*  
  


 Legato: Yes Master, I guess I am.  
  


 Ed: But, what'll I do now? *Sniffle*  
  


 Legato: Forget her. What do you need from her anyways?  
  


Ed: But...but...  
  


 Legato: But what master? Do you really care about someone like...THAT!  
  


 Ed: We've been friends for so long though! How can I just cut her off like that?  
  


Legato: *Gets up* Well yesterday sure did prove that she's a great friend, remember? She tried to kill you and me! What will stop her next time?!  
  
  


 Ed: *Gets up and brushes herself off* Well. we did kinda force her.  
  


 Legato: But she still did it  
  


 Ed: *Sighs* I don't know what to do...  
  


 =Outside the apartment=  
  
Kasumi: Ouch my back! *Holds her cracking back* Maybe I should have stayed here during the night. I might have risked getting killed, but I would have a nice place to sleep.  
  


 Ed: *Opens door* Kasumi? Is that you?  
  


 Kasumi: Yeah. *Crack* OW! PAIN!  
  


Ed: Serves you right bitch!

Kasumi: Oro?  
  


 Ed: You've just been stringing me along this whole time, haven't you?!?!  
  


 Kasumi: Oro?  
  


Ed: Well no more! I'm on my own from know on! Just Legato and me!  
  


 Kasumi: Ya lost me  
  


Ed: Legato told me what you said last night! How could you?!?! After all we've been through!  
  


Kasumi: What that you don't need a hug?  
 

Ed: No! Legato, tell her what you told me!  
  


Legato: I'm sure you remember Miss Kasumi. Don't you?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah that you're a jackass bitch!  
  


Ed: Don't yell at him!  
  


Kasumi: But he started it! Him and his stupid mind games, if you can call them that!  
  


Ed: It's not his fault he's better than you!  
  


Kasumi: O.O What?! He's trying to kill me! That's why I left last night!  
  
Ed: Really? Or was so you wouldn't have to "baby-sit" me?!?!  
  


Kasumi: ORO?! Why the hell would I say that?!  
  


 Ed: Last night! Right Legato?  
  


 Legato: Right master.  
  
Kasumi: *Cocks an eye* Really? You think I would say that?  
  
  


 Ed: *Blinks* I don't know. Legato said you did, and he wouldn't lie. Would you Legato?  
  


Kasumi: *Jumps up to Ed* HE LIES LIKE A DOG!!! I was talking to him last night and he called me a whore!   
  
Legato: That's because you are one!  
  


 Ed: She is? I was asleep, when did that happen?  
  


 Legato: She is a damn whore! Being with that monk proves it!  
  
Kasumi: Why would me being with Miroku make me a whore?!  
  


Ed: *Blinks* Now I 'm confused.  
  


 Kasumi: Well I have a justification that you're a bitch!  
  


Ed: No he's not!  
  


 Kasumi: He acts like your bitch. He's like a puppy with you!  
  


Ed: He is my minion Kasumi!  
  


 Kasumi: Plus he's just plain mean to me! He's so cold! Doesn't that bother you?  
  


 Ed: No  
  


 Kasumi: So you're gonna put my life at risk?  
  


Ed: No  
  


Kasumi: Forget about it, let's go!  
  


Ed: Go where?  
  


 Kasumi: ummm, I know Sailor Moon!  
  


Ed: Whatever *Pulls out 8 ball* Take us to Sailor Moon!  
  


The Magical Dimensional 8 Ball of magic: Okay   
  
Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Disappear*  
  
=Sailor Moon=  
  
Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Comes in*

Kasumi: All right Sailor Moon. I wonder what series we're in.  
  
Ed: It doesn't matter. All I know is I'm gonna raise hell!  
  


 A guy: Hello pretty lady.  
  


Ed: Who? *Points to self and looks around* Me?  
  


Guy: Yes who else would I be talking about? *Takes Ed's hand and kisses it*  
  


 Ed: Ummmm... *Blushes*  
  


Kasumi: My you are friendly. You got a name?  
  
Guy: Yes I do, I'm Hawks-eye. Do you have a name pretty lady?  
  


 Ed: It's Ed.  
  


Hawks-eye: Ed? That quite a different name.  
  


Ed: *Nods* I know, but I like it! *Smiles*  
  


 Hawks-eye: How bout I take you out to eat, just you and me?  
  


 Ed: Oh! Can we have tomato soup and doughnuts? *Has stars in eyes* Please?  
  


 Hawks-eye: Sure whatever you want.  
  
Legato: Master!  
  


 Ed: Yes Legato?  
  


Legato: I think I should come with you. I don't trust this guy!  
  
Hawks-eye: Come on now. Can't you take care of yourself with out your bodyguard  
  


 Ed: I can! Legato, I won't be too long! I mean, it's just some lunch! Just stay with Kasumi, I'll be fine.  
  


 Legato: You can't be serious master! I'm not staying with this whore!  
  
Kasumi: Go on Ed. You two have fun. We'll find something to do. *Swoosh Ed off*  
  
 Ed: Yay! Free lunch! *Turns to Hawk-eye* Lets go!  
  


Hawks-eye: *Takes Ed's arm* Yes ma'am.   
  
Ed and Hawks-eye: *Walks off*  
  
Legato: *Smacks Kasumi over the head* Why the hell did you let her go with that freak?!  
  
Kasumi: *Grins*   
  


 =At restaurant=  
  
Ed: *Takes a bite of doughnut and swallows* Wow! These are really good!!  
  


 Hawks-eye: I bet they are *Smirks*  
  


Ed: They are! Can I get some more?  
  


 Hawks-eye: Anything you want  
  


Ed: Yay! *Grabs more doughnuts* Your so nice! *Smiles*  
  


Hawks-eye: Thanks *Thinks* That's right eat up and let me see your dream! *End thoughts* HAHAHA!  
  


Ed: What are you laughing at?  
  


Hawks-eye: Um, its just you look so cute when you eat. *Smiles* I bet you have some great dreams, being such a beautiful girl. *Smiles*  
  


Ed: *Smiles wickedly* Wouldn't you like to know.  
  


Hawks-eye: Yes I would. *Grins at Ed*  
  
=A couple tables away=  
  
Kasumi: Legato, move your big head! I can't see!  
  


 Legato: Shut up whore!  
  


 Kasumi: -.- I'm not a whore.  
  


 Legato: Yes you are! Now shut up so I can hear master!  
  


Kasumi: Am not! *Crosses arms* I know what's gonna happen anyways...  
  


Legato: Really? What's going to happen to master?!?  
  


Kasumi: Tell me why I'm a whore?  
  


 Legato: BECASUE YOU ARE! NOW TELL ME!!!  
  


 Kasumi: That's a very crappy reason!  
  


Legato: I don't care!  
  


Kasumi: *Gets* Fine then. I know what's gonna happen, where its gonna happen, and when its gonna happen. I don't really need your help.  
  


Legato: You little...*Starts growling*  
  


Kasumi: Hn! *Disappears*  
  


 Legato: 0.o Where she go?  
  


 =In the Park=  
  
Kasumi: *Sitting under a tree* What a nice place!  
  
Rini: Serena you dork! That was stupid!  
  
Serena: Don't call me that!  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* Right on time.  
  


Rini: Why? It's not my fault your stupid!  
  


Serena: Grrrr! I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't talk to me like that!  
  
Kasumi: This fight sounds familiar.  
  
Rini: I'm going to...*Notices Kasumi* Oh, Hello!  
  


Kasumi: Hn, hey.  
  
Serena: Rini you shouldn't talk to strangers!  
  


Rini: What! I'm just being friendly!  
  


 Kasumi: You should listen to her. Anyways, thanks for being nice to me. *Looks at the two* Sounded like you two were having a heated dissection.  
  


 Rini: No! Serena was just being a jerk, like she always is!  
  


Serena: I was not!!!  
  
Kasumi: Gets up and wipes her skirt off* You guys have this kind of fight all the time don't you?  
  


Serena and Rini: *Point too each other* She starts it!  
  


Kasumi: Heheheh  
  


 Serena: What are you doing in the park all alone?  
  


 Kasumi: I got a feeling.  
  


 Rini: A feeling?  
  


 Kasumi: Yeah. Something will happen and I don't want to miss it and I get to make a fool of Legato. It all works out in the end.  
  


Serena: Who's Legato? Your boyfriend?  
  


Kasumi: No way. He's my enemy more then anything.  
  


Rini: Well that's not nice.  
  


Kasumi: Well he called me a whore and he's trying to take my friend away from me. I think that's a good reason, don't you?  
  


Serena : Yeah. Why's he trying to take your friend?   
  


 Kasumi: I don't know. I think it more of a fight on who's her favorite.  
  


Serena: Ah, I think I understand. Where's your friend now?  
  


 Kasumi: Hell if I know. I just know that in a couple mins she'll be here.  
  


Rini: How do you know?  
  


 Kasumi: And that's where that feeling comes in.  
  


 Serena: Oh! I see now!  
  


 Kasumi: Hn, I like you. You're a good person Serena.  
  


Serena: Wow! Thank you so much!  
  


 Kasumi: Your welcome  
  


Rini: What about me?  
  


 Kasumi: I guess, but you shouldn't call people stupid. I hope your mother taught ya better then that. *Smiles at Serena *  
  


Serena: *Blushes and laughs nervously* Yeah...  
  


 Kasumi: Do you know any clearings around here?  
  


 Rini: Yeah, There's one over there. *Points*  
  


 Kasumi: Good.   
  


Serena: Why is that good?  
  


 Kasumi: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 , 2 ...and 1!  
  
Ed: *Heard screaming*  
  
Serena: Oh no! Lets go Rini! *Runs off*  
  


 Rini: Right! *Goes after Serena *  
  
Kasumi: They go too fast. *A light shines in front of her* What the hell? That isn't something you see everyday.  
  
=Clearing=  
  
Hawks-eye: Now, lets see your dreams!  
  


 Ed:*Weakly* You not gonna like them...  
  


 Hawks-eye: Lets see about that. *Looks in to Ed's dream mirror*   
  


Ed: *Screams*  
  


 Hawks-eye: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH DEAR GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!! *Pulls out* What are you?!  
  


 Ed: A very demented and sick person. And you've pissed me off!  
  


 Hawks-eye: I'll be glad to get rid of a person like you!  
  


Ed: What? What was so bad about my dreams? I think they're nice!  
  


 Hawks-eye: THAT *Points to her mirror* isn't a dream, it's the apocalypse!   
  


 Ed: *Blinks* No it's not! They're nice!  
  


 Sailor Moon: Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon!

Chibi Moon: And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!

Sailor Moon: We're here to right wrongs!

Chibi Moon: And triumph over evil!

Sailor Moon: And that means you!

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon: In the name of the moon: We'll punish you!

 Ed: Oh, Hi Sailor moon. *Turns to Hawk's-Eye* You still haven't told me what was wrong with my dreams. So talk!  
  


 Hawks-eye: Everyone was dying!  
  


Ed: That's a bad thing?  
  


Kasumi: Hey?  
  


Ed: Oh, hey Kasumi. And stop dodging me birdbrain! What's wrong with killing people?  
  


Kasumi: Normal people don't like your kinda dreams  
  


Ed: What's so wrong about death, murder, chaos and such- I ask you!  
  


Sailor Moon: You're kidding me!  
  
Chibi Moon: That's all bad things in the world!   
  


Ed: *Shrugs* I'm not a nice person.  
  


 Kasumi: Hey Ed? What does this stick mean? *Showing a glowing stick with some weird symbol*  
  


Ed: It's one of their transforming thingies.  
  


 Kasumi: Cool, it just like appeared in front of me for some reason.  
  


 Ed: Hey! I want one!  
  


 Hawks-eye: Shut up! I don't care what you want. In fact what you want is too scary for words!  
  
  
Ed: What? World damnation and a certain red headed Youko is the wrong thing to dream about?  
  


Rini: Yes. it is !  
  


Ed: Why?  
  


 Kasumi: it just is, so drop it!  
  


 Ed: *Sigh* Fine then! *Looks around* Where's Legato?  
  


 Kasumi: He'll be here when it is too late.  
  


Hawks-eye: I getting the hell out of here! *Makes a Fox Monster* Take care of these people and the Sailor Scouts! *Disappears*  
  


Ed: He's no fun!  
  


Fox Monster: Hello!   
  


Ed: *Waves* Hello!  
  


 Chibi Moon: You don't say hello to a monster  
  


 Ed: *Blinks* Why not?  
  


 Fox Monster: *Smacks Ed*  
  


Sailor Moon: That's why!  
  


Ed: Grrr....You bastard I'll *A dark light glows in front of  her* Hey! I found another one of those stick thingies! Look see! *Holds it up* Mines a lot better than yours!  
  


 Fox Monster: I'm gonna finish you all off now, good-bye!  
  


 Ed: That's not nice!  
  


 Fox Monster: *Attacks* DIE!!! *A rose hits her and she misses*  
  


Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon: Tuxedo Mask!  
  


Tuxedo Mask: You should never steal the beautiful dreams of girls you sly fox!   
  
Kasumi: You have got to be kidding me! How the hell did a rose stop her?!  
  


Ed: *Points to Tuxedo Mask * YOU BASTARD!!  
  


 Tuxedo Mask: Take care of this fool Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: Right!  
  
Ed: *Tackles Tuxedo Mask * YOU GIVE ROSES A BAD NAME!!  
  


Chibi moon: *Cries* Pegasus help! Someone's dream is in danger! *Takes out bell* Crystal twinkle bell!!!  
  
Pegasus: *Comes in*   
  


 Ed: Ooooo! Horsy!  
  


Sailor Moon: Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!  
  
Monster: WHHHYYY??!!! *Turns into a shadow and fades away*  
  


 Ed: Neat-o! * Punches Tuxedo Mask in the face and runs up to Pegasus* You're a pretty horsy!  
  


 Sailor moon: What did you do?!   
  


 Kasumi: I think she punched him.  
  


 Ed: *Hugs Pegasus* I'm gonna keep you! You'll be my noble steed!  
  


 Pegasus: Get the hell away from me you evil being!  
  


Ed: Nope! Your mine now!  
  


Chibi moon: Pegasus!!  
  


Pegasus: No I'm human! *Turns into Helios* See?

Ed: Ohh, shiny horn! *Tries to pull Helios's gold horn off*

Helios: @_@

Ed: Damn, it just isn't coming off. I'll try later. *Stuffs Helios in the endless bag of… stuff* 

Chibi Moon: NOOOOOOO!!! *Runs over to Ed* GIVE HIM BACK!!!!

Ed: NO! MINE! *Pushes Chibi Moon away*  
  


Kasumi: Ed, What are you doing? She a little kid?  
  


Ed: And? I have no regard for children- May they all rot in hell!  
  


Kasumi: Ed that isn't right *Stick starts glowing brighter*  
  


Ed: So?  
  


Kasumi: So Stop it!  
  


Ed: Don't wanna!  
  


 Kasumi: *light consumes her and she turns into a sailor scout* Hey cool!  
  


 Ed: No fair! I wanna do that to! *Glares at stick* How come you don't do that?*Shakes stick violently* ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!!  
  


 Legato: Master!  
  
Kasumi: See told ya he be late!  
  


 Ed: Legato! *Runs up and hugs him* Where have you been?  
  


Kasumi: *Smirks* Bout time   
  


Ed: *looks at Kasumi* How come your stick thingy made you a Sailor Scout, and mine just sits there? *Glares at stick*  
  


Legato: Shit, that outfit just makes her look more like sexy whore....I didn't just say that.  
  


Ed: 0.o Sexy?  
  


 Legato: Sorry the short skirt got me  
  


 Ed: I give up! *Throws stick to the ground* Damn piece of shit!  
  


Stick: *Glows bright red*  
  


Kasumi: Hey I think that did it!  
  


Ed: Yay! * Light surrounds her and has a black and orange Sailor fuku on* Dude! I'm in a skirt! And it's really short!  
  


Legato: o.0 

Ed: Legato- Does this thing make me look like a slut? *Twirls around a circle*  
  


 Legato: I uh I uh um Master well it doesn't but it does make you look like something else. *blushes*  
  
Ed: Really? *Looks sown at self* What?  
  


Kasumi: HAHAHA, Legato is embarrassed!  
  


Ed: Well, what do I look like? And please be honest- I hate liars!  
  


 Legato: *Faints*  
  


Ed: Hey! *Walks over to Legato and stands over him* Please wake up Legato! I really wanna know! *Pokes him*  
  


 Kasumi: HE THINKS YOU"RE HOT ALREADY!! SHEESH, LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE!  
  


Ed: WHAT! *Blushes* Legato, is this true?!?!  
  


Kasumi: Hello, he fainted on you with that question! These skirts make guys want sex! Don't you get that?!  
  


Kasumi: When did you turn into he peacekeeper?  
  
Ed: Just now.  
  
Kasumi: okay.  
  
Ed: But don't expect it to last.  
  
Kasumi: Good that's my job.  
  
Legato: *Growls* Your only job is to sit there and act like a good little whore!  
  
Sailor Moon: I think this calls for a scout meeting.  
  
Kasumi: Ooooh Scout meeting!  
  


Ed: Whatever. Can Legato come?  
  


 Sailor Moon: Sure he can  
  


Ed: Yay!  
  


 =At Raye's temple=  
  
Kasumi: This is gonna be sooo cool! We get to meet the other Sailors!  
  


Ed: Yeah whatever- Is there going to be food?  
  
 Serena: I hope so!  
  


 Ed: Thank god! I'm starved! *Stomach growls*  
  


Raye: Serena you called this meeting and you're still late! Everyone else is here already! Why can't you be on time?!  
  
Kasumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! The evil clay bitch is loose!!! KILL HER!!!  
  


 Ed: HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?!?!?!  
  


 Raye: What did you call me?!  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out the Tetsusaiga * You're going back into the bag!  
  
Raye: AAHH!! *Runs away*  
  
Kasumi: *Chases after Raye* Get Back here!!  
  


Ed: *Start's searching her bag* HOW?!?!  
  


 Serena : What are you doing that's Raye! How did that sword get that big?!  
  


 Ed: And how'd the bitch get her arms and legs back?!?! IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!  
  


 Serena: I agree Raye can be a bitch, but you can't kill her!  
  


 Ed: That's not Raye, that's Kikyo!!!!!!!   
  


 Kikyo: *In the bag* Ouch Stop pulling my hair!  
  
Raye: Stay away!!  
  
Kasumi: Stay still then. *Jumps up*  
  
Ed: Kasumi! Wait! The evil clay bitch is still in my bag!* Pulls Kikyo out of bag* See?!?!  
  


 Kasumi: *Cuts Reye in half* What? *Sees Kikyo* Um *Looks at the spilt Reye and back to Kikyo* Whoops  
  
Serena: How could you?! You killed one of my friends!  
  


 Ed: *Put Kikyo back* Just bring her back Kasumi.  
  


Mina: Serena is that you? What are you yelling about? *Sees Reye* Oh MY Goddess!  
  


 Ed: I actually haven't seen that series. Kasumi, just bring here back.  
  


 Mina: Series?  
  
Kasumi: Don't worry. I'm a SM manic! *Takes out the Tetsusaiga and hits Reye with it* See all better!  
  


 Raye: What just happened?  
  


Legato: S and M? You are a whore!  
  


 Rini: What does that mean?  
  


 Kasumi: Hey Miroku asked if I like that!  
  


 Rini: I asked- What does that mean?  
  


 Kasumi: I don't know. Ed what S and M?  
  


 Ed: *Blinks* Honestly, I don't really know. I have an idea though.....  
  


 Kasumi: really? What do you think it is?  
  


 Rini: Yeah tell us!  
  


 Ed: Ummmm....I'll tell ya later  
  


Rini: Why not now!  
  


Ed: Cause, we need to get this damn meeting going. And I'm hungry   
  


 Reye: How I'm I still alive?! I'm in two parts!  
  


 Legato: Pull yourself together and do as master asked  
  


 Mina: We already have snacks in there...  
  
 Ed: Yes!!! I'm starved!!! *Runs inside*  
  


Legato: *Fallows*  
  
Kasumi: Well, at least Reye's a live. I hated her anyways, so I'm glad I killed her.  
  
Serena: I kinda always wanted to do that.  
  


Rini: That's mean you guys!  
  


Serena: I know I shouldn't say such things. *Walks inside*  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash and narrow* Don't push your luck kid. You're just as easy  
  


Rini: *Gulps*  
  


 Kasumi: *Smirks* Hn, coaster yourself lucky.*Shakes head* I hungry.  
  


Rini: T-T-there's snacks inside. *Points*  
  


 Kasumi: YAY Lets go! *Runs inside*   
  
=Inside the temple=  
  


 Ed: *Stuffing her face* Thewes owr gwood!!!  
  


 Serena: Yeah! *Stuffing her face also*  
  
Reye: Stop eating! *Hits Ed and Serena in the back of the head* Now listen to Luna!  
  
Luna: *Clears throat* Thank you. Now it seems we have two new scouts, but we don't anything about you two. Care to share?  
  
  
Ed: *Starts choking on food*  
  


 Kasumi: *Hits Ed in the stomach * There.  
  


 Ed: *Spits food all over Amy* Oops sorry! *Points to Kasumi* Her fault!  
  


Amy: It happens *Wipes food off herself*  
  
Ed: *Smiles* Yeah. So, what exactly did you guys wanna know about us?  
  


 Lita: Where are you guys from? Where do you go to school? Stuff like that.  
  


 Ed: Well for starters we're both American- Virginia to be precise. And we both just started High School.  
  


Serena: So you're just as old as us!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah. We also have a job too.  
  
Luna: What may that be?  
  
Kasumi: *Smiles* Oh we're thieves!  
  
  
Ed: *Elbow Kasumi* You weren't suppose to tell them that!  
  


Amy: THIEVES?!  
  


Ed: She was just joking! *Laughs nervously*  
  


 Kasumi: We are thieves...of the heart.  
  


 Ed: * Whispers to Kasumi* Nice save.  
  


Serena: That sounds so romantic!  
  
Rini: So does that have something to do with that Miroku guy and the S and M?  
  
Kasumi: I don't know...  
  


Ed: *Whispers* I wish Kurama were here...  
  


 Luna: Who is this man here?  
  
Legato: *Sitting next to Ed just staring at Luna*  
  


Ed: That's Legato.  
  


Legato: Uh...*Still stares at Luna*  
  
Mina: *Staring at Legato* What is he to ya?  
  


 Ed: He's my minion.  
  


 Mina: Is he single?  
  
Reye: MINA?!  
  
Lita: He reminds me of my old boyfriend.  
  
Amy: No Lita, not you too.  
  


Ed: I guess he is. You're single right Legato?  
  


Legato: Uh *Stares at Luna*  
  


Ed: Something wrong Legato? You feel sick ?*Puts hand on Legato's forehead*   
  


Legato: Uh  
  
Darien: Well I'm glad to have another guy around.  
  


Ed: *Points to Darien* SHUT UP POSER!!! Stupid coping ass bastard....*Glares at Darien and growls*  
  


Kasumi: Don't worry. *Looks at Legato* Oi, yes the cat is talking! Now stop staring!  
  


 Ed: * Still glaring and growling*  
  


Legato: Shut up you damn whore! I know that cats can't talk!  
  


 Ed: Darien must die....  
  


 Kasumi: *Hits Ed over the head with the Tetsusaiga* Stop doing that!  
  


 Ed: *Rubs head*Owwww! But he insults Kurama and his all mighty roses! He needs to pay!!!  
  


 Legato: Don't hit her!  
  
Darien: I'm sorry I'm so insulting you and this Kurama guy. Its just I've always used roses.  
  
Kasumi: Shut up! We don't need a blood bath here!  
  


Ed: You will pay for giving Kurama a bad name...  
  


 Darien: O.O  
  
Kasumi: *Grabs Ed* Down girl! Think happy thoughts!  
  


Ed: Happy thoughts? *Eyes glaze over and sighs dreamily* Kurama....  
  


 Lita: Is she gonna be okay?  
  
Kasumi: I guess, but it's hard to tell.  
  


Ed: *Giggles and smiles goofily* Kurama....  
  


Legato: *Pokes Luna*   
  
Luna: Why are you poking me?  
  
Legato: Are you a cat?  
  


 Luna: Yes and so is he *Points to Artemis*  
  


 Legato: Then how can you talk?  
  


 Luna: We're special cats  
  


Legato: *Just stares at Luna a bit longer* 

Ed: *Starts drooling*  
  


Kasumi: *Grins* The Cat likes the cat.  
  


Legato: What does that mean?  
  


Kasumi: You name it means something in Spanish.  
  


 Legato: What's Spanish?  
  


 Kasumi: A very, very evil language.  
  


 Legato: Oh  
  


 Ed: *Pops up suddenly and wipes drool from mouth* Anything happen while I zoned out?  
  


Kasumi: Legato likes cats and we didn't insult each other. We're getting better.  
  


 Ed: *Smiles and pats Legato on the head* Good boy! I think you should get something for that...* Starts digging in bag*  
  


Legato: Thank you master  
  
Rini: You treat him like a dog!  
  
Kasumi: He is her dog.  
  


Legato: *Flips Kasumi off* Shut up whore  
  


 Rini: Uhhhhhhh you should do that! I'm telling!  
  


 Legato: Shut you mouth you little blob of human waste.  
  


 Rini: *Starts crying*  
  
Kasumi: Way to go cat boy! Now the kid is crying!  
  


 Legato: So? And don't call me Cat boy whore!  
  


 Kasumi: But you are on two levels   
  


 Legato: I don't give a damn whore!  
  


 Kasumi: I know. You never care. That's why you're so cold at times.  
  


 Ed: Damn! Where is it?!?  
  


 Kasumi: Hey if we put you next to a fire would you melt?  
  


Legato: *Growls* Whore, you pushing it....  
  
Ed: I know it's in here!! *Still looking*  
  


 Kasumi: The kitty is getting prissy, that he is.  
  


 Legato: If you weren't Master's friend, you would have been dead by now.  
  


 Kasumi: One to talk aren't we? *Smirks*  
  


Ed: Ah ha! Found the little bugger! *Turns to Legato and smiles* Close you eyes Legato and hold out your hand please?  
  


Legato: Yes Master. *Puts hands out and closes eyes*

Ed: *Puts a bullet in Legato's hand* Surprise! It's a bullet from the Civil war. My dad got it for me from the state fair. Now it's yours!

Legato: Thank you master I will treasure it.

Ed: I'm glad!

Kasumi: How cute!

Ed: What do you mean by cute?!?!

Kasumi: The look on his face.

Ed: *Blinks* What look?

Kasumi: That smile Gato-Chan has on his face!

Ed: So...you're calling Legato cute?

Kasumi: He was my third favorite.

Ed: He was technically my second since Vash and Wolfwood tie for 1st.

Kasumi: Vash, Wolfwood, then Gato-chan.

Ed: Yup! Then Knives, even though I accidentally killed him....

Kasumi: I didn't like Knives the bleeped up psycho.

Ed: I did. He was a psycho! Psycho is good!

Legato: Gato-Chan?

Kasumi: I want to go to the arcade!

Ed: Yeah!

Mina and Serena: YAY ARCADE!

Kasumi: Lets go!

Ed: Yeah! Let's!

Amy: But we have studying!

Lita: Forget studying!

Mina: Yeah!

Serena: Video games!!!!!!!!!

Ed: Studying rots the brain!

Kasumi and Serena: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina and Serena: Lets go. Lets go! *Runs out*

Ed: I don't wanna walk... *Looks around and stops at Legato. * I know! *Grins wickedly and jumps on Legato's back* Piggyback ride!

Kasumi: Yeah Gato-Chan, piggyback!

Ed: *Wraps her arms around Legato's neck* Come on Legato! The games are calling me!

Kasumi: *Tugs on Legato* Yes Gato-Chan! Lets go!

Legato: Shut up whore!

Ed: Were you talking to me Legato? *Gets sad look on face*

Kasumi: You shouldn't talk like that to you master Gato-Chan! *Grins*

Ed: I just wanted to play games...

Kasumi: Yeah Gato-Chan!

Legato: I-I didn't  call you that master! I called Miss Kasumi a Whore, not you.

Kasumi: I am not Gato-Chan!

Ed: Really Legato?

Legato: Yes Master I would never ever do that to you!

Ed: You're not just saying this to make me happy or to save you own skin?

Legato: No, no. I would do anything for you.

Ed: *Smiles* That's good to know! *Hugs*

Kasumi: Alright! Come on Ed, Gato-Chan!

Ed: Yeah! Let's go Legato!

Legato: *Looks at Kasumi* What hell did you just call me?!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan?

Ed: *Wines* Legato! I wanna go!

Legato: Why are you calling me that?

Kasumi: Do you want to be called Neko-Chan?

Legato: I want to be called my name!

Kasumi: Yeah-Gato-Chan

Legato: No! Legato you whore! My name's Legato!

Kasumi: Right, you got it!

Legato: Thank you.

Kasumi: Okay then Gato-Chan

Legato: It's Legato whore!

Kasumi: I know Gato-Chan Bluesummers.

Legato: It's LEGATO Bluesummers! L-E-G-A-T-O! Get it right!

Kasumi: Right! G-A-T-O-C-H-A-N *Runs out*

Legato: She'll pay for this, that.…whore.

Ed: Legato! We're behind! Move!

=At the arcade= 

Ed: Yay!! We're here!

Kasumi: Game!

Ed: All right! No more boredom!

Mina: Car games! *Runs to the race car games*

Serena: YAY!! *Runs after Mina*

Ed: Ooooooo! I've heard of that game! *Jumps of Legato's back and points* Kasumi-Give me money.

Kasumi: Here *Gives Ed two dollars*

Ed: Money....*Stares at it* I have money...

Kasumi: Yeah its a miracle *Looks for a game* Oh my god! It's The outer Sailors

Ed: Neat-o!

Haruka: What are you two doing here?

Kasumi: playing video games.

Setsuna: We can see that, but why are you two awake?

Ed: We're awake cause it's *Looks at watch* 4:00 and we're not sleeping.

Setsuna: That's not what I mean. Why can you two transform Sailor Eumenide and Sailor Furie?

Ed: You mean us? *points to self then Kasumi*

Setsuna: Yes Sailor Furie

Ed: As in Mythology Furie?

Michiru: Yes. Very good.

Kasumi: Who am I?

Ed: You're Eumenide. Duh.

Kasumi: What the hell is Eumenide?

Ed: *Sigh* How uninformed! Must I tell you everything? I guess I do...*Sighs again* Eumenides, in Greek mythology, ancient earth spirits or goddesses, associated with fertility but also having certain moral and social functions. Traditionally three in number, the Eumenides were worshiped in Athens, at Colonus, and in lands outside Attica. Although their name is variously described as meaning "the kindly ones, "the reverend ones," and "the gracious ones," the goddesses were usually portrayed as Gorgon-like creatures with snakes for hair and eyes that dripped blood. *Smiles*

Kasumi: Okay...  
  
Michiru: alright

  
Ed: What's wrong with mythology?  
  


Michiru: There is noting wrong with mythology. I love it myself.  
  
Setsuna: But that's not the point! Why are you two able to transform?  
  


Ed: Cause we're special!  
  


Kasumi: Hell we shouldn't even be here.  
  


Ed: Yeah, that too  
  


Haruka: How so?  
  


 Ed: We're from a different dimension!  
  


Setsuna: I know that.  
  
Haruka: Well, I didn't.  
  
Hotaru: A dimension?  
  
  


 Ed: Yeah. We got bored at Kasumi's house cause the cable was out and her parents were watching TV. so we couldn't play video games.  
  


 Haruka: So you came here to?  
  


 Ed: We came her so we'd have something to do.  
  
Setsuna: O.O You changed time space for fun?!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah.  
  


 Ed: Better than setting in the dark doing nothing.  
  


 Kasumi: But the lights worked. Why were we sitting in the dark?  
  


Ed: I don't know- We just were  
  


 Kasumi: Yeah....Video games!  
  


 Ed: Whoo!!!  
  


 Haruka: No you don't get it you have to go!  
  
Kasumi: I don't wanna  
  


 Ed: I wanna play games! I'm bored as hell  
  


Setsuna: You two are destroying our world!!!  
  


 Ed: So?  
  


Haruka: GO HOME!  
  
Kasumi: Make me!  
  


 Ed: Yeah!  
  


 Haruka: *Grabs Kasumi by the collar and tosses her out*  
  
Ed: Hey That wasn't nice!  
  


Legato: Yes! I mean: Yeah  
  


 Ed: We just want to play video games!  
  


Kasumi: *Walks back in* I'll play ya! If I win we can stay. If you win we stay! How's that sound?  
  


 Ed: I think it sounds perfect!  
  


 Haruka: Yeah. Hey wait a min if I win you go home!  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* Fine  
  


 Ed: You can do it Kasumi! If you can't, then I can!  
  
Haruka: Fine you're on!  
  


 Ed:Yay! Oh, and if anyone needs me, I'm gonna be over here doing... stuff *Points to some video games* Later! *Runs off*  
  


 Kasumi: Name your game!  
  


Haruka: You pick, I'll win no matter what you pick.  
  


Kasumi: Hmmmm *Looks around* A-HA! *Points to a game* Soul Caliber...2!!  
  


 Haruka: Fine then.  
  


 Kasumi: WHOO I LOVE THAT GAME!!! *Runs over to it*  
  


 Haruka: *Walks calmly* Your going down.  
  


 Kasumi: You want two out of three or just one?  
  


 Haruka: I'll give you a chance- 2 out of 3  
  


Kasumi: Sorry Hun but its the other way around.  
  


 Haruka: We'll see  
  


Kasumi: Pick a character  
  


Haruka: Right *Picks Tailm*  
  


 Kasumi: Damn I wanted Tailm...  
  


 Haruka: Too bad  
  


Kasumi: Mean *Sticks out tongue* Seung Mina  
  


 Haruka: *Grabs controls* Pack your bags, you'll be leaving soon.  
  


 Kasumi: Attack of the chickens!!!  
  


 Haruka: What?  
  


 Kasumi: I have this game at home and I've unlocked every weapon on there. She has this one broom that makes a chicken noise when you hit someone.  
  


 Haruka: Whatever- Just play!  
  


 =two mins later=  
  
Kasumi: WHOO! I WIN!!!!  
  


 Haruka: HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIN?!?!?!  
  
Kasumi: I hit buttons *Grins*  
  


Haruka: I don't believe this....  
  


Kasumi: Again!  
  


 Haruka: I hate you  
  


Kasumi: Again, again! Play again Haruka-san!  
  


Haruka: I don't want to.  
  


Kasumi: Chicken  
  


 Haruka: I just don't like fighting games that much  
  


 Kasumi: How bout another one? I'm a total gamer! Once I start I can't stop!  
  


Haruka: Why don't you play with someone else? I'm done for the day  
  


Kasumi: Two mins and I'm bored *Sigh* Oh whack a mole!  
  


 Ed: Yeah, I got bored of it though. *Playing a game*  
  


 Kasumi: I like to pretended they're the people I hate *Smiles* DIE KIKYO!! *Hits a mole* DIE KEIKO!! *Hits a mole* DIE TEA!! *Hits mole* DIE RINI *Hits mole* DIE Darien!! *Hits mole* See fun?  
  


Ed: *Hits a couple of buttons on game and moves joystick around* I already did that though.  
  


Rini: Why do you hate me?!  
  
Kasumi: Cause you can be a little bitch!  
  


 Ed: *Not paying attention anymore* DIE ZOMBIE!!!  
  


Kasumi: DIE KARUO!! *Hits mole* YOU! *Hits another mole* NEED *Hits another mole* TO *Hits another mole* LEARN *Hits another mole* A *Hits another mole* NEW *Hits another mole* WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hits so hard and breaks the game*  
  


 Ed: Whoo! I got the new hi score! Isn't that great?  
  


Mina: Hey that was my hi score!  
  


Ed: Too bad! *Laughs manically and keeps playing*  
  


 Legato: Very good master!  
  
Kasumi: *Looks around* bad feeling! Hey something big is coming this way!  
  


 Ed: But I've almost beaten it!!!  
  


Serena: What do you mean Something big?  
  
Kasumi: Just what I mean!  
  


 Ed: So close....  
  


 Mina: Is it an enemy?  
  


 Ed: Just this one last boss....  
  


Kasumi: *Puts arms behind head* Yeah  
  


 Ed: Almost...  
  


Legato: What are you woman blabbing about *Trips*  
  
Game: *Turns off*   
  
Ed: *Blinks* What just happened?  
  


Legato: STUPID CORD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Ed: C-cord? As in " Cord to Ed's game that she almost beat" Cord?  
  


 Legato: I think so master....  
  
Kasumi: Gato-chan screwed up!   
  


 Ed: *Sits there, blinking*  
  


 Legato: Master?  
  


Ed: *Stares at Legato blinking*  
  


 Legato: Master?  
  
Kasumi: Gato-chan better head for the hills!  
  


Ed: M-my game....  
  


 Kasumi: *Picks up Legato* Run! RUN I TELL YOU!!!!  
  


Ed: That boss had only one hit left....  
  


 Legato: Get off me whore!!  
  


 Ed: *Starts laughing* I almost beat it...*Laughs more*  
  


 Legato: M-master you're scaring me greatly...  
  


Ed: *Laughs more* I had the hi score...I didn't even put my name in! *Laughs harder*  
  


Kasumi: *Pats Legato on the shoulder* It was nice knowing ya Gato-chan.  
  


 Ed: *Holds stomach, still laughing*  
  


 Mina: Why is she doing this?  
  


 Ed: *Now laughing like a manic, tears rolling down her face*  
  


 Legato: *Hugs Ed* Please calm down. I'm sorry.  
  


Ed: *Starts crying on Legato's shoulder*  
  


 Kasumi: Oi, Ed, Kurama.  
  
Legato: That isn't gonna do anything!  
  


 Ed: Kurama isn't here either!!! *Cries more*   
  


Legato: Way ta go whore! You make it worst!!  
  
Kasumi: *Thinks* Hmm. BINGO!! Gato-chan?  
  


 Legato: What!?!?  
  


Kasumi: You want to make Ed feel better?  
  


Legato: Of course!  
  


Kasumi: Anything?  
  


Legato: Yes!  
  


Kasumi: So you'll not get mad at me later for this?  
  


 Legato: Yes!  
  


 Kasumi: Good. *Takes Legato away*  
  


 Legato: What are you doing!!!  
  


Kasumi: *Takes him into the bathroom with her*  
  


Legato: What's wrong with you whore?!?! And why are we in the bathroom? I should be comforting master!!  
  


Kasumi: Oh you will. *Takes some things out* Now stay still as I put these in your eyes!  
  


 Legato: What are they?  
  


Kasumi: Just stay still  
  


Legato: Fine  
  


 Kasumi: *Puts green contacts in Legato's eyes*   
  


 Legato: *Looks at self in mirror* What the hell?!?  
  


 Kasumi: What don't you like yourself with green eyes?  
  


 Legato: Why did you make my eyes green in the first place? I liked them how they were.  
  


Kasumi: Cause you can't have yellow eyes unless you want silver hair, ears and a tail.  
  


 Legato: 0.o Come again?  
  


Kasumi: Have you not figured it out?  
  


 Legato: I haven't.  
  


 Kasumi: Here put this on! *Hands Legato a red wig*  
  


 Legato: How the hell will this cheer master up?  
  


Kasumi: It will. Oh it will.  
  


Legato: *Puts wig on* Now what?  
  


 Kasumi: *Hands him a pink school uniform* Put this on.  
  


 Legato: This is where I draw the line. Tell me why I'm doing all this!  
  


 Kasumi: Don't make me put it on you myself!  
  
Legato: Get out and I will!  
  


 Kasumi: Shut up and do it!  
  


Legato: I'm not changing in front of you!  
  


Kasumi: Just do it!  
  


Legato: I refuse.  
  


 Kasumi: *Pushes Legato down and starts taking his clothes off*  
  


 Legato: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  


 Kasumi: Changing you ya baby!  
  


 Legato: STOP IT NOW WHORE  
  


 Kasumi: *Stops and sits on Legato's lower chest* Why are you so shy Gato-chan?  
  


 Legato: *Blushes* I can dress my self, thank you!  
  


Kasumi: Ya should have done it when I asked then.  
  


Legato: If you had left, I would have!  
  


 Kasumi: That would have taken to long. You need to think things through Gato-chan.  
  


Legato: Why am I doing this again?  
  


 Kasumi: *Starts bouncing a bit* To make Ed happy!  
  


 Legato: And how will this make her happy?  
  


Kasumi: Because you are the same size!  
  


Legato: Same size for what?!?!  
  


Kasumi: You know!   
  


Legato: No I don't!!  
  


Kasumi: You are about the same height  
  


Legato: I'm losing it.   
  


 Kasumi: *Starts bouncing harder* Ug! B-but! I-I! Ooooohhhhhh Gato-chan!!!!!!!! Listen!! Kurama is Ed's favorite right?!  
  


 Legato: Yes, she has made that clear many times.  
  


 Kasumi: Well, you will be Kurama!  
  


 Legato: 0.o What?!?!  
  


 Kasumi: *Hugs Legato* Oh Gato-chan! You're so good!  
  


 Legato: 0.o  
  


 Kasumi: What? What's wrong? Your tempter is going up and up. You heart is beating louder too?  
  


Legato: Leave me alone...  
  


Kasumi: Come on...  
  


 Legato: Leave, and I'll change. I'll do anything for master.  
  


 Kasumi: YAY!!! You are gonna be so cute!  
  


 Legato: Just leave. And I'm not leaving this room dressed like this. You'll have to send master in. Now shoo!  
  


 Kasumi: Oh all right fine. *Walks out*  
  


Legato: Oh god, what am I doing? *Gets changed*  
  


=Outside=  
  
Kasumi: Oi Ed!  
  


 Ed: *Still crying* Y-y-yes?  
  


Kasumi: I got a surprise for ya. Now it's the closes thing I could get, but please be happy!  
  


 Ed: W-What do you mean? *Wipes eyes*  
  


 Kasumi: Go into the bathroom and see!  
  


 Ed: All right. No need to get snippy! *Goes into bathroom*  
  


 Kasumi: *Goes after her*  
  


=In the bathroom=

Ed: What is it? 

Kasumi: oh "Kurama" come out…

Legato:  -_- *Comes out*

Ed: KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legato: 0.o Wha?!

Ed: *Grabs "Kurama"* I LOVE YOU!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Legato: @_@ ACK!!!

Kasumi: *Smirks* This is too good! *Takes a picture*

Legato: My eyes! My ribs!

Kasumi: This is going in the scrape book.

Ed: I'm so happy *Hugs tighter*

Kasumi: Ed you're killing him!

Ed: Am not!

Legato: ACK! Yes you are! *Wig falls off*

Ed: NO!

Legato: Um *Looks around*

Ed: I love you so much!!!!

Kasumi: Good god…*Thinks* Hn, I better stop this. *End thought*

Ed: Thank you Kasumi!

Kasumi: Ed look at him.

Ed: I will later.

Kasumi: No look NOW!!!

Ed: SHUT UP!!!

Kasumi: Ed! *Grabs Ed's foot and drags her off Legato* Look at him!

Ed: *Kicks Kasumi in the face with the other foot* Back off! Leave Kurama and me alone! *Hugs Legato*

Legato: MASTER!! O.O

Ed: Kurama, how long are you here for?

Kasumi: You're gonna hurt Gato-Chan!

Ed: Its not Legato, its Kurama!

Kasumi: *Kicks Ed in the head* NO I SAY!!!

Ed: I just want Kurama!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan take it off! *Holds Ed back*

Ed: Kurama!! MY KURAMA!!!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan take it off!

Ed: Let go Kasumi! I wouldn't keep you from Hiei!

Kasumi: But that isn't Kurama! Gato-Chan do as I say and that off the uniform!

Ed:  Give me your pants!

Kasumi: *Throws Ed back* Does this look like Kurama? Short **_blue_** hair? *Takes out the green contacts* **_Yellow _**eyes?!

Ed: You did this to him you bitch!!!

Kasumi:  Err, Does this look like Kurama's body?! *Rips Uniform off Legato*

Ed: *Looking at Legato, still drooling

 Kasumi: *On the ground* You smacked me!

 Ed: K-Kurama.... has no clothes....

  Kasumi: He still has his ...beifs. Man I always thought of you as a boxer's man 

 Ed: Close enough *Drools more*

  Kasumi: HELLO!! Look at him!! Listen to his voice!

 Ed: *Just stares and drools*

 Kasumi: He sounds like a depressing Kenshin!

 Ed: K-K- Kurama....barely any clothes... I must have died and went to heaven.

 Kasumi: Gato-chan put your clothes back on!

 Ed: No, leave'm off.

Legato: Master?

Ed: Yes Kurama dear?

Legato: Why am I Kurama?

 Ed: Cause you are of course!

 Legato: What makes you think that?

 Ed: Cause you are.

  Legato: Would you believe anything I say?

 Ed: Anything! Except if you said you weren't you- That wouldn't make sense!

  Legato: If I said the moon was made of cheese you would believe me?

 Ed: Yep!

Legato:  And if I said my name was Legato Bluesummers would you believe me

 Ed: No- Cause that's not your name! It's Kurama!

 Legato: But I said I'm Legato, so I must be Legato!

 Ed: But your Kurama!

 Legato: But I wan to be Legato!

 Ed: If you want me to Kurama, I'll call you Legato.

 Legato: Good

  Ed: Anything you want Kurama

 Legato: What?

 Ed: I mean Legato! Anything you want Legato!

 Kasumi: NO! 

 Ed: I'll do anything you want me to Legato!

 Kasumi: *Takes out hammer and smacks Ed*

 Ed: Ow! Please, Protect me Kur- Legato!

 Legato: Yes Master!

 Kasumi: Back off bitch monkey! Put you clothes back on and back off! *Starts thwacking Ed harder*

 Ed: Ahhh!!! I'm at your mercy Kur-Legato! Please stop her! I beg you! It hurts!!!

 Kasumi: *Eyes flash* Come closer and I'll kill you!

 Ed: Don't touch Kurama!!! I mean- Don't touch Legato!!!

 Kasumi: Why will you not go down!!!!!

 Ed: Kura-Legato's love keeps me going! As long as I love him, I'll never die!

 Kasumi: -_- That isn't Kurama you stupid bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Ed: He's standing right there!  How can you be so cruel! *Starts crying*

 Kasumi: *Grabs Ed's head* LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! 

 Ed: My head doesn't turn that way!!!

  Kasumi: I don't care! That isn't Kurama!

 Ed: Is so! Is! Is!  Is! Is! Is! Is!  Is! Is!

  Kasumi: I said LOOK!!!

 Ed: NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! K-Legato! Take her away! She doesn't deserve to be in your magnificent presence any more!

  Kasumi: *Grabs Ed's eyes and makes her take a long look at Legato* We haven't even gone to YYH and you have the 8 ball. How the hell could I get to Kurama?

 Ed: I don't know! He's here and that's all that matters!

Kasumi: He has blue hair...

Ed: You did it

Kasumi: Kurama Has never EVER had blue hair!

Ed: *Points to Kasumi* YOU DID IT YOU EVIL WITCH!!!

Kasumi: no, I put a wig on him *points to the red wig*

Ed: *Put fingers in ears* I can't here you! Lalalalalalalala.....

Kasumi: Gato-chan was wearing a Kurama Look-a-like outfit

Ed: *Still has fingers in ears*Lalalalalalalala.....Can't hear you...Lalalalalalalala.....

Kasumi: *Smacks Ed over the head* LISTEN TO ME!!!!! 

Ed: *Closes eyes and "Lala's* louder*

Kasumi: *Takes Ed's hands and puts then in the air* Now look! *Takes out two picture* This is Kurama and is this Legato. Who is the man in front of us?

Ed: *Blinks* Him..*Points to Legato's picture*.

Kasumi: Very good! Who is that a picture of?

Ed: I-It's Legato...

Kasumi: Good

Ed: S-S-So...*Points to Legato* He's not Kurama?

Kasumi: DING, DING, DING WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: So, Kurama's not here?

Kasumi: Right!

Ed: Was he ever here?

Kasumi: Nope And you were hugging Gato-chan that way.

Ed: *Blushes*Why'd you trick me?

Kasumi: To make you happy for a little bit.

Ed: Well, it worked- Kinda, sorta, maybe

Legato: I'm putting my clothes back on.

Ed: You do that.

Kasumi: So you want to hear about the enemy I was talking about?

Ed: What enemy? There was an enemy?

Kasumi No, but soon. I know stuff like this

Ed: Right...Whatever.

=Outside=

Ed and Kasumi: *Walk out of the bathroom*

Serena: You guys okay? We heard screaming.

Ed: *Blushes* Yeah. Everything's fine.

Luna: Kasumi, you said something about an enemy?

Kasumi: Yeah. About a couple of blocks away from here. *Smiles*

Ed: Fine. Let's go then.

=Two blocks away=

Mina: So you think the enemy will be here?

Kasumi: I don't think, I know so.

Ed: How much longer?

Kasumi: 3 2 1

Random girl: HELP ME!!

Ed: Good going Kasumi. *Yawns* Now what?

Kasumi: I don't know. What do...we...do? 

Everyone but Ed and Kasumi: *Transformed and attacking*

Ed: Maybe we should transform? Like them *Points*

Kasumi: Naa! Lets take stuff.

Ed: All right!

Tuxedo Mask: What are you two standing around for?

Ed: NO ONE ASKED YOU!! *Punches Tuxedo Mask in the face*

Kasumi: Oi, bad dude!

Bad Dude: Yes? What can I do for you?

Kasumi: *Takes out Wolfwood's cross gun* Thou shall not kill *Grins*

Bad Dude: O.O I'm sorry?

Kasumi: *Takes off the clothe on it*  In the name of god, you're going down! HAHAHA!!! *Shoots at bad guy*

Bad Dude: x_x  *Dead. What else?*

Kasumi: I feel so much better!

Ed: Awwww! I wanted to kill it!

Chibi Moon: Wow that's big gun!

Ed: Yeah it is. So is mine, though it's not as big as her's.*Gets out Vash's gun* See?

Kasumi: *Grabs Chibi Moon* I've always want this stuff in your hair! *Takes out Chibi' Moon's pins*

Chibi Moon: Those are mine!

Kasumi: TOO BAD!!

Ed: I've wanted to do something ever since I got here....*Shoots Darien in the head* There! Now I can truly be happy!

Kasumi: NO!!! Great now Rini will disappear because Darien died! I want to kill her!

Rini: *Still in Kasumi's arms*

Kasumi: Why are you still here?

Ed: I always knew Sailor Moon was a slut!

Sailor Moon: Am not! *Runs over to Darien* Talk to me! You can't die!!! I'm still a Virgin!

Ed: Too much info!

Kasumi: I'm sorry. We'll get a replacement!

 Ed: We will?

Kasumi: Yeah. You did kinda kill the guy she was destined to be with and so give her Koga!

Ed: Koga? Why Koga?

Kasumi: Do you want to give her Gato-chan?

Ed: NO!!!

Kasumi: Then give her Koga.

Sailor Moon: Who's Koga?

Kasumi: A Wolf demon. Way better then him. *Points to Darien*

Sailor Moon: No one can replace Darien!

Ed: *Pushes Koga a little* Go on stud. *Winks* Make the girl happy!

 Koga: It was so dark!

Ed: It WAS a bag!

Koga: and cold too!

 Ed: I got some ice in there too

Koga: And you left me in there for so long!

Ed: Well, we didn't need you till now.

Kasumi: Go on wolf boy!

Ed: YEAH!!

Koga: *Sees Mars* MY DEAR KAGOME! *Runs to Mars*

Ed: *Wacks on head* Not her! *Points to Sailor Moon* HER!

Koga: But Kagome!

Kasumi: That isn't Kagome!

Koga: Fine. 

Ed: Just cheer your new girlfriend up!

Koga: Hey, I'm Koga.

Sailor Moon: Hey, I'm Serena.

Chibi Moon: *Hair turns black* S.O.B.!

Ed: Whoo! Go Koga! *Whistles*

Kasumi: Well that worked out. Now I can kill you!

Ed: Yeah! Kill Chibi Moon!!

Chibi Moon: Hold on you can't kill me! I'm the cute kid everyone can relate to!

Ed: No. Everyone hates you cause you're loud and annoying.

Kasumi: Yeah like Scrappy doo! I hated him! I'm glad he was the bad guy in the movie!

Ed: Ya! He's voice irked me too! And so does yours!

Kasumi: *Bout to pull the trigger* But!

Ed: But what?

Kasumi: If I kill this annoying piece of crap, does it truly make this right? 

Rini: NO, NO IT DOESN'T!!!!

Kasumi: You're right! I'll put her on my wall with Kikyo!

Ed: *Sigh* Whatever. Put her in the bag.

Chibi Moon: Put ME ON YOUR WALL?!

Ed: Yeah. Is that a problem?

Chibi Moon: YES!!!

Kasumi: She's right! ...I need cut her hair off!

Chibi Moon: NO!!!!!

Kasumi: We'll do it later! *Drops Chibi Moon in the bag*

Chibi Moon: *In the bag* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: *Kicks bag* Hush up in there!!

Kasumi: YAY!!! 

Ed: What now?

Kasumi: We missing something?

Ed: I don't know...

Kasumi: Then lets go.

Ed: Where?

Kasumi: Lets go to Kenshin!

Ed: Really? All right!

Kasumi: So many things to take! I can't wait!

Ed: I know! All the swords and what not!

Kasumi: Come on lets go!

Ed: *Grabs 8 ball* You got it! Koga-You treat Serena good, you hear?

Koga: Yes ma'am just don't put me back into he bag!

Ed: It's a deal!

Kasumi: Bye everyone!

Ed: Yeah- Thanks for everything, I guess. Ready Kasumi?

Kasumi: That I am!

Ed: I had better get used to that, huh?

Kasumi: Have to do it to Kenshin you know that!

Ed: I know, I know. You ready to go Legato?

Kasumi: Damn we almost forgot Gato-chan!

Ed: Is he here?

Legato: *Runs in* Master! *Pant, pant* I'm here

Ed: Where we're you Legato?

Legato: Bathroom

Ed: It took you that long to use the bathroom?

Legato: I was getting my clothes on master

Ed: Oh yeah!

Kasumi: It didn't take that long for me to take 'em off ya!

Ed: So? Putting clothes on takes longer than taking them off.

Kasumi: no it doesn't

Ed: Does for me.

Kasumi: Hey Gato-chan!

Legato: What?

Kasumi: You're about to meet a guy that sound just like you, that he does. Just less depressing, that he is. *Smiles*

Legato; Why are you talking like that?

Kasumi: Talking like what Gato-chan? I always talk like this, that I do.

Legato; No you don't.

Kasumi: Yes I do.

Legato: No.

Kasumi: Shut up Gato-chan, that ya should!

Legato: There she goes again!

Kasumi: Oi Ed, we have ta go, that we do.

Ed: *Sighs* This is gonna be one long nightmare, I swear. *Shakes 8 ball* Take us to Kenshin stupid!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: You got it!

Kasumi, Ed and Legato: Disappear


	12. Kamiya Kasshinryu, drinking, and some ot...

=Rurouni Kenshin, in front of the Kamiya dojo=

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Come in*

Kasumi: We're here!

Ed: Hey! *Points* What's that sign say?

Kasumi: *Looks at the sign written in Japanese* I don't know! Gato-Chan read that for us! *Points to the sign*

Legato: I can't read Japanese whore.

Kasumi: *Smacks Legato in the stomach*

Legato: What was that for?

Kasumi: *Grins at Legato* Wouldn't you like to know?

Legato: Yes I would.

Kasumi: So Ed what do you think it says?

Ed: *Glares at sign* How about we ask? * Goes to door and bangs on it* Hello?!?

Kaoru: What's with all the banging? *Opens the door*

Ed: Hi! What's that sign say? *Points* And give me food.

Kaoru: What?! How dare you talk to me like that?!

Kasumi: You will have to forgive my friend, that ya will. She's a bit head strong and nuts.

Ed: What's wrong with that? And where's my food?

Kasumi: Don't mind her. May I ask ya a question or two if ya wouldn't mind?

Kaoru: Ok. I guess so.

Kasumi: Is this the Kamiya dojo is it not?

Kaoru: Yes it is. May I ask why you are here? 

Ed: No, unless you give me food!

Kasumi: *Smacks Ed on the arm* Well, um, the reason being is....is ...to take up training under the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu! *Smiles*

Ed: We do?

Kasumi: Right! We want to learn under you and get to know everything. *Winks at Ed*

Ed: Uh... Yeah! That's it!

Kasumi: May we come in and discuss this further?

Kaoru: I suppose so. What about him? *Points to Legato* Will he be my student as well?

Kasumi: Yes! He will be joining us, that he will!

Legato: I will?

Kasumi: I just said that, that I did.

Legato: Whatever.

Kasumi: So lets go in.

Kaoru: Please, follow me. *Walks inside*

Kasumi: YAY! *Fallows Kaoru*

Ed: Food! *Also goes in* Come on Legato!

Legato: Yes master *Goes in also*

=Inside the dojo=

Yahiko: What was that banging?

Ed: That was me. Can I have food now?

Kaoru: Sure. Hey Kenshin! Are you done cooking?!

Kenshin: *Inside* Yes Kaoru-dono, almost done, that I am!

Ed: Yay! Can I have sake too?

Kaoru: What does this look like a bar?!

Ed: Well, no. But I want sake.

Kasumi: Oi, tea will be fine.

Ed: What's wrong with wanting sake?

Kasumi: Don't be rude!

Kaoru: Yes thank you.

Ed: I want sake!

Kaoru: Well, we don't have any sake. It's a bad drink that has no place in this world.

Yahiko: Plus Sano drunk all of it last night.

Ed: That jerk! I wanted to get drunk!

Kaoru: I thought you wanted to learn Kamiya Kasshin-ryu! 

Ed: That too. But getting drunk is a lot more fun.

Kasumi: *Smacks Ed over the head* That's will be enough, that it will.

Ed: *Wines* I just wanted some sake...

Kasumi: Later I promise...

Ed: Yay! Later...Drunken rampage!! Whoo!

Kenshin: You shouldn't drink so much. It can be bad for you, that it can?

Ed: So? I don't mind- As long as it's not a rum chaser. Those are gross.

Kasumi: *Stares at Kenshin* I-I-I-I...Um-blab.

Ed: Yeah. That's exactly how I felt after that rum chaser. *Shivers*

Yahiko: Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.

Kasumi: Um, I...s-tuff...

Ed: Where's the food?

Kenshin: Oh its inside, that it is. *Smiles*

Ed: All right! What are we having Kenshin?

Sano: Is it ramen? *Puts his arms over Ed and Kasumi's shoulder*

Ed: Yeah! Is it? I love ramen! Please say it's ramen! *Gets puppy dog eyes*

Kenshin: Yes it Ramen.

Kasumi: *Turns tomato red* ORO!

Ed: Yes!! What are we waiting for?!?! And Kasumi, why'd you say oro?

Kasumi: I...I...I...ummm....meep...

Ed: Kasumi? Are you ok? They made ramen. Even if we can't have sake, ramen's a good replacement. Come on, I'm hungry!

Kasumi: *Stares at Sano* I-m-meh...I....

Ed: Kasumi! Snap out of it!

Sano: You okay? You look like Kenshin's hair.

Kasumi: meep...

Ed: Yeah! Let's go Kasumi!! I want ramen!! We haven't had any since bebop!!

Kenshin: *Walks over Ed and Kasumi* Is your friend sick?

Ed: I don't know. She better not be.

Kasumi: *Turns pale* I'm Kasumi Koorime, Its an honor to meet you, that it is! *Bows*

Ed: Intro done- Lunch now!!

Kenshin: Well its very nice to meet you too Kasumi-dono, that it is. We should have the ramen before it gets cool, that we should.

Kasumi: YES Kenshin-sama!

Ed: She listens to him...*Rolls eyes*

Legato: What is with her master?

Ed: I don't know. Why'd she listen to Kenshin and not me? I feel unloved.

Kasumi: Come on Kenshin-sama! We mustn't waste time, that we shouldn't! *Drags Kenshin inside*

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: She's a too close with him already...

Sano: She's just odd and I'm just hungry. *Goes inside*

=Inside, at the table=

Kasumi: *Sitting in between Sano and Kenshin* ^_^

Ed: *With mouthful of ramen.* Rish is weal gwood Kenvin!

Kaoru: Don't talk with your mouth full it's rude!

Ed: *Swallows* Who asked you? No one, that's who! *Eats more*

Kaoru: *Throws blow at Ed* Bitch!

Ed: Yipes!! *Ducks* Ha! You missed!

Kenshin: Now Kaoru-dono, we mustn't be so violent

Ed: Yeah! *Sticks tongue at Kaoru, then goes back to eating*

Legato: *Glares at Kaoru*

Ed: *Takes a gulp of tea* What's wrong Legato? Something wrong with your food?

Legato: No Master. It's just fine.

Ed: *Blinks* Kay...*Goes back to eating*

Sano: Why do you call her master? It's the 11th year of the Meiji. You don't need a master. You can be your own man!

Legato: I call her Master because she's my Master. Simple as that.

Sano: You take crap from a woman?

Ed: He wanted to become my minion-I didn't force him. And don't take my gender lightly. I may be female, but I'll still kick your ass Mr. Roster Head!

Sano: I am not a roster head!

Kasumi: *Glares at Ed* Don't call him that!

Ed: What! He is! Just look at him!

Kasumi: Shut up! You're just jealous of him!

Ed: Jealous?!?! What does he have that I'd be jealous of?!?!?

Kasumi: Cause he's just like Hiei-Chan!

Ed: Well, he is as ugly as Hiei is!

Sano: What?!

Kasumi: WHAT?!?!??! O.O

Ed: You heard me!

Kasumi: *Eyes start flashing* Well at lest Hiei is straight!

Ed: KURAMA IS NOT GAY DAMNIT!!!!!!

Kasumi: Then don't call Hiei ugly!!

Ed: Kurama said himself he wasn't gay! I'm sick of everyone calling him names!

Kasumi: Hmm lets think! His long red hair!

Kenshin: *Looks at his red hair* oro?

Kasumi: His stupid rose weapons! Also his wearing pink!

Kenshin: *Looks at his Komodo* oro?

Kasumi: Need I say more?!

Kenshin: Why am I a homosexual?

Ed: Not you Kenshin! Kurama!!

Kenshin: But you just describe me.

Ed: Kurama!! Not Kenshin! K-U-R-A-M-A!!!!

Kasumi: I'll tell you why. Kurama is your long lost brother!

Ed: Kasumi!! I'm gonna kick you ass if you don't shut up!!

Kaoru: Stop it now! Sano or Hiei, whoever he maybe, isn't ugly. Kenshin/Kurama isn't a homosexual! Okay? Okay!

Ed: *Glares at Kasumi* That'll do for now. *Starts eating ramen again*

Kasumi: HN!!

Ed: Well settle this later Kasumi. *Shoves ramen in her mouth*

Kasumi: Tetsusaiga and me will be wanting!

Ed: Tokijin and I will be ready.

Kaoru: Who is Tetsusaiga and Tokijin?

Ed: Those are our swords.

Kaoru: You guys have swords already? I don't know. I think you two should start out with wooden swords like little Yahiko here.

Yahiko: I'm not little!

Kasumi: You saying that only makes you sound littler.

Ed: Uhhhh....That's ok. We'll use our swords-They're special!

Kaoru: I'm sorry, but if you're going to take up Kamiya Kasshin-ryu then you will be using wooden swords.

Ed: Put wooden swords are for pansies!! They're....made of wood! Real swords are best!

Kaoru : Do you know what Kamiya Kasshin-ryu means?

Ed: Some B.S. about protecting people.

Kasumi: Ed shut up! We're gonna do this! Plus I'll buy around after words for celebrate.

Sano: I like the sound of that. 

Ed: But...but...Wooden...

Kasumi: Sake

Ed: *Sighs* Fine. In the name of sake, I'll lower my standards and work with a pathetic wooden sword.

Kaoru: -_- Stop putting down wooden swords!

Kasumi: Yeah wood hurts!

Ed: Metal hurts more dumbasses.

Kasumi: But wood doesn't kill

Ed: Exactly! Therefore-Wooden swords suck ass!

Kenshin: That will be enough from you two. I don't want fighting in here.

Kasumi: Yes Kenshin-sama, anything you say!

Ed: Whatever.

Kaoru: Come on, *Gets up* lets start your training.

Ed: I wanna use Tokijin but...sake is on the line. Let's get this over with.

Kaoru: Good.

=In the fighting hall=

Ed: Wooden...*Mutters things not suitable for the young ones ears*

Kaoru: Ed! You aren't holding it right! Kasumi, You aren't standing right!

Ed: That's cause we aren't used to theses toothpicks! The swords we use are about 25 times heavier!!

Kasumi: But I have my own stance.

Kaoru: I don't care this is the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. We have our own way of doing things! Now Ed, I want you to change at me.

Ed: You sure? I don't want to hurt you. Wait a minute, yeah I do! *Charges at Kaoru*

Kaoru: Good Ed. Kasumi You shou-AH!!! *Puts her sword up*

Ed: What's wrong? I'm too strong for ya?

Kaoru: No you just surprised me. *Tries to get Ed off, but can't*

Ed: You're suppose to teach us? I think I need to teach you.

Kaoru: *Moves back and swings at Ed*

Ed: *Pulls back and swings back at Kaoru*

Kaoru: *Gets smacked in the ribs* AH! *Falls down holding her side*

Kenshin: Kaoru-Dono!

Kaoru: I-I'm okay.

Sano: She's really losing it.

Kaoru: I am NOT! *Gets up*

Yahiko: Ed got you good! *Gets smacked on the head by Kaoru with her sword*

Kaoru: Kasumi lets see what you can do. *Gets into stance* 

Sano: Give her hell!

Kenshin: Yes, lets see your skills.

Kasumi: *Smiles* Right!

Ed: Kick her ass Kasumi!

Kasumi: That will. *Runs to Kaoru and thwacks her on the head*

Kaoru: *Knocked unconscious*

Kasumi: Whoops. *Gets on her knees and holds Kaoru* I sorry I sorry I sorry!!!

Ed: Why should you be?

Kasumi: I knocked her out! That isn't good!

Ed: Yes it is. Now we won't have to listen to her nag.

Kenshin: That maybe true, but Kaoru-Dono is out cold. We must see if she is all right, that we must.

Ed: Do we have to? Can't we just leave her alone and hope for the worst-I mean best?

Kenshin: I'm sorry but Kaoru-Dono is very important to me, that she is.

Ed: *Glares at Kaoru* Nagging bitch...*Sighs* Fine whatever.

Kasumi: I just tapped ya on the head! It wasn't that hard. In fact I was holding back! Don't die! *Starts shaking Kaoru*

Ed: I don't think that's helping Kasumi.

Kasumi: *Hugs Kaoru* What the hell are you guys standing there for?! Go get Magumi or that old guy doctor!

Ed: His name's Gensai

Kasumi: Just go get one of them! Sano, Kenshin! Do something!

Ed: Yeah you morons! *Claps hands* Chop, chop!

Sano: Yeah, okay. *Walks off*

Kenshin: How did you know about Magumi and Dr. Gensai?

Ed: *Gets in Kenshin's face and gets all dark* We know all!

Kasumi: *Picks up Kaoru* We should get her inside! *Runs inside*

Ed: Whatever. *Follows*

=Inside=

Kasumi: *Holding Kaoru's hand* I hope she makes it okay.

Kenshin: Don't worry. You're making a mountain out of a molehill, that ye are.

Ed: *Mutters* I just hope she dies...

Sano: Back and I brought the fox-lady.

Magumi: I am not a fox you roster!

Ed: See?!?! She agrees with me that he's a rooster!

Kasumi: This isn't a time for joking, that it isn't!

Sano: Damn it all of you!

Kasumi:  SHUT UP AND HELP!

Megumi: All right. *Goes to Kaoru* She's not too hurt. She'll be just fine.

Kasumi: Okay then. I was kinda freaking out, that I was. *Jumps up* I think she lost a few brain cells with that hit. I know all about hits to the noggin

Ed: *Snorts* She was stupid before; I wonder what'll happen now?

Kenshin: That isn't nice, that it isn't.

Kasumi: Ed isn't a nice person, that she isn't.

Ed: No I'm not. I'm down right evil! *Smiles* Ask Legato. He'll tell you!

Kenshin: Really now? Is that something to be proud of?

Legato: Master is evil as evil gets. She shot down my former master.

Sano: That guy sounds very familiar. Don't ya think Magumi?

Megumi: Faintly...

Kasumi: Gato-Chan sounds like someone in this room, just more depressing, that he does.

Ed: Not this again Kasumi!

Kasumi: But dude its true, that it is!

Sano: What is?

Kasumi: I think Gato-Chan sounds a bit like Kenshin-sama.

Ed: Yeah, he does. Legato sounds like a depressed Kenshin, in your words.

Legato: I'm not depressed!

Kenshin: Oro?

Kasumi: But ya sound it, that ya do.

Ed: Legato's not depressed, just disturbed.

Sano: He does sorta in a way sound like Kenshin.

Ed: Yeah, but not really.

Sano: I can hear it...

Yahiko: This is strange.

Legato: I don't sound like this man!

Kasumi: Yeah ya do Gato-Chan, that ya do!

Ed: Just let it go Legato. *Pats his head*

Kasumi: That's right I said I would buy drinks didn't I?

Ed: Yeah! So be good Legato, and Kasumi will treat us to drinks!

Sano: *Throws his fist into the air* YEAH, DRINKS!!!

Ed: Yay!!! When can we leave?

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama do you wish to go also? All in good funny, that it will be!

Kenshin: I believe it would be fun, that it would. I will come along.

Ed: I haven't a drop since Trigun! Good times...*Smiles*

Sano: What's a Trigun?

Ed: Uhhhh.... Nothing. Never mind.

Kasumi: We must be going now, that we must! *Grabs Kenshin's arm and runs out*

Kenshin: Ooooorooooooo!

Ed: Let's get wasted!!!! *Runs after Kasumi*

Sano: Drinks! *Runs out*

Legato:  *mumbling* I don't sound like him... *Strolls out of the dojo*

Magumi: *All alone, but for Kaoru* I'll stay right here.

=At Acabecko=

Ed: *Chanting* Sake, sake, sake, sake, sake....

Kasumi: Ed clam yourself. We haven't even gotten the drinks.

Ed: I want sake! I was promised sake!

Kenshin: Please be still, it is almost here.

Ed: *Wining and moving around in her seat* Can't sit still... must have sake.

Kasumi: Ed technically we shouldn't be drinking at all, so don't push your luck.

Ed: Age is no issue! I just wanna get wasted!

Kenshin: How old are you?

Kasumi: -134 years old. *Smiles*

Ed: *Looking for the waitress* A year younger than her.

Kenshin: That's impossible!

Kasumi: Is it really?

Ed: That's how old we are...get over it. Where the hell is she? I want sake!

Sano: Sure you are and I'm Kenshin's new boyfriend, HAHAHA!

Ed: *Stops looking* Ok, now that's just wrong.

Tae: Hello, I'm here with the sake!

Ed: THANK GOD!! *Grabs sake* Mine!!!

Tae: Well, have fun you guys. ^_^

Ed: You got it!

Kasumi: Thank you Tae-san! *Takes a sake jug*

Ed: *Starts drinking straight from one of the jugs*

Kasumi: *Takes a sip* Boozehound.

Sano: *Starts chugging*

Kenshin: *Looks at Sano* Sano please take your time. I don't want to drag you out again.

Ed: *Starting to get drunk*Lighten up Kenshin! We're here to have fun! *Puts one arm on Legato's shoulders and the other around Sano's* Right guys?

Sano: *Drunk already* YEAH! That's the spirit!

Legato: Master, are you okay?

Ed: *Looks at Legato and blinks* Of course. *Chugs more sake*

Kasumi: Gato-Chan, please have some sake. Its good for you.

Legato: I'm not going to. I need to stay sober to make sure those who get drunk don't make fools of themselves. *Looks at Sano*

Sano: I need another bottle!

Kasumi: *Grin* Kick back and have fun Gato-Chan. Anyway its my job to take care of Ed, not you.

Ed: *Now completely drunk* Whoo! Another round!!

Kasumi: See she's fine. Now drink Gato-Chan.

Legato: *Looks at sake then takes a sip*

Kasumi: Now did you die? Did the world end?

Legato: Shut up whore. *Takes another sip*

Kasumi: *Smiles* No harm no fowl. *Takes a sip herself*

Ed: *Staring at Legato*

Legato: *Takes a few more sips* Master do you need anything?

Ed: *Still stares*

Legato: Master? Why do you look at me like that?

Ed: *Points* You...

Legato: Um…yes master?

Ed: *Puts finger on Legato's forehead* You...

Legato: *Blink* What about me master?

Ed:  You...

Legato: -_- WHAT?!

Ed: You….

Legato: -_- WHAT?!

Ed: You... You're tall...

Legato: What bout it?

Ed: You're tall...and stuff...

Kasumi: Tell him about the trees and the squirrels.

Kenshin: What are you talking about?  

Kasumi: It's a funny joke.

Ed: Oh yeah! If a tree falls down in the forest and pops back up as a joke, do the squirrels freak out?

Sano: No.

Ed: You're no fun...

Kenshin: Why do you say no Sano?

Sano: Because the squirrels are already nuts! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ed: That's so funny!!! *Laughs like an idiot*

Kasumi: It was smart, but it was cheesy.

Ed: *Trying to catch breath* So...Funny...

Legato: I fail to see the humor.

Kenshin: Squirrels eat nuts.

Legato: What the hell is a squirrel?!

Kenshin: I think you had a little too much to drink, that I do.

Ed: It's good to let your hair down once in a while Kenshin!

Kenshin: My hair is fine thank you.

Kasumi: You know long hair gets in the way when it's down.

Ed: Yeah... *Drinks more sake*

Sano: Whoo! *Takes another gulp*

Ed: *Holds up hand* High five!

Sano: *Looks at Ed's hand* Its a hand!

Ed: *Takes hand down* Whoa...It is!

Sano: It is! *Gives Ed a thumps up*

Ed: *Staring at hands* My hands.... They can touch anything but themselves.... *Claps hands* Oh...

Kasumi: Ed you sound like you're high more then you're drunk ya know that?

Ed: *Looks up* Do I?

Legato: Screw you! *Punches Sano*

Kasumi: Dude!

Ed: That was cool! Do it again!

Sano: You jackass!  *Hits Legato*

Ed: Fight!!

Legato: You hit me! YOU BITCH!!! *Strangles Sano*

Kasumi: That can't be good.

Kenshin: Stop it! *Tries to jerk Legato off Sano's neck*

Ed: Get him Legato!

Legato: Get off me! *Knocks Kenshin to the wall*

Kasumi: Dude! Not cool, that it isn't!

Ed: Go Legato! Go-*Holds hand over mouth* I think I'm gonna barf...

Kasumi: Here. *Hands Ed a barf bag*

Ed: Thanks...*Takes deep breath* I'm ok now.

Kasumi: Anytime. *Glares at Legato* Oi, Gato-Chan!

Legato: What do you want whore! Can't you see I'm busy!?!?!

Kasumi: With what?

Legato: I...Just am!

Kasumi: Someone is drunk, that they are. Cause he's choking air.

Legato: What...

Kasumi: *Sitting on Sano's lap* Look at your hands!

Sano: How did I get here?

Legato: Damn him...

Kasumi: Poor Gato-Chan! Ya blue?

Legato: I'm Bluesummers.

Sano: Whoa, summer is blue? I always thought it was hot.

Ed: My birthday's in summer...Well, almost. Only a couple of days off.

Kasumi: Gato-Chan chan chany chan chan! *Grins happily*

Ed: Chan-Man- Sam...*Points to Sano* I shall call you Sam!

Sano: YAY! *Hugs Kasumi*

Kasumi: ORO!

Ed: I want a hug...

Kasumi: Something is touching me!

Ed: Sano's hugging you...How come I don't get a hug?!?!

Kasumi: I'm scared! Gato-Chan, help me!

Legato: How about no?

Kasumi: *Eyes start getting big* Ed make him help me!

Ed: Only if I get a hug first!

Kasumi: Kenshin hug her! For the love of god! Or get this off me!

Sano: Big puffballs! *Plays with Kasumi's hair*

Ed: Hey! That made me hungry! I demand rice balls!

Kasumi: MEEP!!!

Tae: Yes ma'am you wanted something?

Ed: *Grabs Tae* I demand rice balls and more sake!

Tae: Y-yes ma'am! Just d-don't hurt me!

Ed: *Lets her go* Damn straight!

Kasumi: Make it stop!

Sano: *Rubs Kasumi's hair*  Its so fluffily!

Ed: I feel unloved...*Pouts and folds arms over chest*

Tae: Here it is ma'am! *Puts down a dozen bottles and runs away*

Sano: *Lets go of Kasumi* YAY MORE DRINKS!! *Hugs Ed* You're my best friend!

Ed: I finally got a hug!!! *Hugs Sano back*

Sano: *Grins*

Legato: Don't touch her!

Ed: *Giggles* Sake makes the world go 'round.

Kasumi: *Jumps on Legato's lap* Hello

Legato: Get off me whore!

Kasumi: I came out on top!

Ed: *Hiccups and looks around* Did you guys make the room the spin?

Kasumi: Gato-Chan is very muscular, that he is!

Legato: GET OFF!!!

Kasumi: Why Gato-Chan?

Ed: Cause I said so!

Kasumi: Ed drink some more.

Ed: Sano is hugging me too tight. *Gasps* Can't breath!

Sano: Sorry! *Lets go and falls over*

Kasumi: Gato-Chan! I don't think you had enough to drink! *Grabs a bottle*

Ed: *Drinks more*

Legato: I've had enough.

Kasumi: You're too sober

Legato: Exactly.

Ed: *Holds up hand* Four…No…Five...No-I lost count... *Laughs like a manic*

Kasumi: Oi Eddie! Do you think Gato-Chan has had enough?!

Ed: I don't know... *Looks at Sano* Who are you again?

Sano: I'm drunk!

Ed: Oh *Waves* Hi Drunk!

Sano: Hi!

Ed: *Gives him a bottle* Have some sake Drunk!

Sano: Thanks! *Takes Sake and chugs it*

Kasumi: Chug, chug, chug, chug!

Ed: Yeah! *Grabs a jug and drinks*

Kasumi: WHOO! You go Ed!!! Right Gato-Chan?!

Legato: Yes. Go Master!

Kasumi: *Falls off Legato and out of the little booth/room* EEP!

Ed: *Slams sake bottle on table* How I do?

Legato: Master you did great.

Kasumi: Ouch. I think we need to stop, that I do.

Kenshin: I say you're right, that I do. Lets go!

Ed: Thanks Legato! More sake! *Drinks some more*

Kasumi: Oi, no more!

Ed: YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM MY SAKE!!!

Kasumi: Hey, there's Kurama!

Ed: WHERE!?!?!

Kasumi: *Points to Kenshin* There!

Kenshin: Oro?!

Ed: Kurama? *Looks at Kenshin and blinks*

Kasumi: Yeah...Fallow the Kurama.

Ed: Kurama!

Kasumi: Run!

Kenshin: *Nods his head and runs away*

Legato: I thought that was the Kenshin guy?

Ed: KURAMA!!!*Chases Kenshin* COME BACK KURAMA DEAR!

Legato: No Master! *Runs after Ed*

Sano: Where is everyone leaving to?

Kasumi: *Eyes Sano* Sano, you want to make a girl happy?

Sano: *Blinks* Yeah...

Kasumi: Good. We need to find some place we can be...alone. 

Sano: Alone...*Gets wicked grin and stands up* You got it!!

Kasumi: So you know a place? *Gets up* I don't want anyone watching what I'm about to do.

Sano: Yeah, I got a place not far from here.

Kasumi: Take me there then Sanosuke! *Grabs Sano's arm*

Sano: You got it! 

Sano and Kasumi: *Leave*

Tae: Wait! You never paid your bill, again!

=At the Kamiya dojo=

Kenshin: Oooorooooo!!!!!

Ed: KURAMA!!! *Tackles Kenshin to the ground*

Kenshin: AH! Please get off!

Ed: Kurama!! I love you! I love you so much!

Kaoru: Kenshin? *Sees Ed* What the hell!

Kenshin: Kaoru-Dono, this isn't what it looks like, that it isn't!

Ed: *Glares at Kaoru* Back off bitch- He's mine! *Hugs Kenshin*

Kaoru: No, that's my man! *Points to Kenshin*

Ed: He's mine!

Kaoru: No Kenshin is mine!

Ed: He's name's not Kenshin! It's Kurama! *Holds him tighter*

Legato: Master, you've been tricked!

Ed: What? Tricked?

Legato: That's Kenshin, not your Kurama. The Whore tricked you again!

Ed: She...*Grabs Kenshin and stares at him*

Kenshin: o-r-o...@_@

Ed: *Throws Kenshin down* Kurama doesn't say oro! *Starts crying*

Legato: I understand master. *Knees down to Ed* To make you feel better: lets go find the Whore and kill her! How does that sound?

Ed: I don't wanna go anywhere. All the fun has been sucked out of this night!*Cries more*

Legato: She was left alone with that big drunken jackass. 

Ed: Kasumi...drunk Sano? That's not good.- Oh well! She deserves it for tricking me again!

Legato: Fine by me. 

Ed: Yeah! Wait a minute... Gha! I'm too drunk to think!

Legato: I'll kill the Whore tomorrow. *Sigh*

Ed: *Looks around real quick* They're back...

Legato: Not again!

=Sano's place=

Sano: We're here!

Kasumi: It's a shack.

Sano: What do you want from me? I'm poor.

Kasumi: Good point. *Jumps onto Sano's "bed"*

Sano: *Smiles and sits on the bed*

Kasumi: Sano I'm gonna ask you something kinda strange...

Sano: Ask away!

Kasumi: Strip for me.

Sano: Yes Ma'am! *Takes his jacket off*

Kasumi: *Grabs Sano's Jacket* Keep going!

Sano: You got it! *Takes his pants off*

Kasumi: O.O Hello!

Sano: What?

Kasumi: I-I didn't know you would take off your underwear too. Anyway, I'm happy now, very happy! *Hugs Sano's clothes*

Sano: That's it?

Kasumi: If you want, we can go farther.

Sano: Yeah!

Kasumi: Now what?

Sano: Take YOUR clothes off!

Kasumi: Oh...I guess. This reminds me what Miroku-san asked me to do, but Ed almost killed him *Takes off vest*

Sano: *Grins*

Kasumi: *Takes off fishnet T-Shirt and shows a red bra* Now what?

Sano: Take the rest off.

Kasumi: *Takes off saddles and skirt* Are you happy now?

Sano: No. All of it!

Kasumi: Okay. *Takes off everything and starts hugging herself* My its cold here.

Sano: *Stares at Kasumi*

Kasumi: What? Why are you staring?

Sano: *Starts drooling*

Kasumi: *Gets up and puts hands on hips* Are you gonna do something or what?

Sano: *Gulps* Sit back down.

Kasumi: Um okay *Sits down Starts shaking* Its cold...

Sano: *Points* There's a blanket.

Kasumi: Thanks. *Grabs blanket and wraps it around herself* it so cold in here. *Looks at Sano* Aren't you cold?

Sano: Not really. *Sits next to Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Starts biting her finger* Why are we just sitting here?

Sano: Because we are. *Staring at Kasumi*

Kasumi: What's wrong?

Sano: Uhhhhh....

Kasumi: Am I making you unconformable?

Sano: NO! No, You're just fine.

Kasumi: Then what I do? I feel like I've done something.

Sano: You haven't done anything.

Kasumi: I bet that's the problem.

Sano: *Smiles* How'd you guess?

Kasumi: Because you just stare. So what am I doing?

Sano: You don't know?

Kasumi: No. Should I know?

Sano: Yes.

Kasumi: About what?

Sano: Are you that dense?

Kasumi: No I'm confused.

Sano: I'll have to show you. *Gets evil grin and rolls on top of Kasumi*

Kasumi:  *Stares at Sano* Oro?

Sano: Ummm...Can I ask you something?

Kasumi: Oh sure.

Sano: Are you a...*Cough* Virgin?

Kasumi: Oh, *Blushes* I'm a virgin, that I am.

Sano: *Sigh* Damn. *Stands up* We need to go back to the dojo.

Kasumi: O-kay, but why?

Sano: Because I said so.

Kasumi: Alright...If that's what you want.

Sano: Good! Now give me back my clothes.

Kasumi: I never said I was giving those back. *Smirks*

Sano: WHAT!?! ALL YOU WANTED WAS MY CLOTHES!?!?!?!

Kasumi: Yeah, what else would I want?

Sano: *Just stares with wide eyes*

Kasumi: *Gets dress* I'll see ya at the dojo Sano. *Disappears*

Sano: How...How could she- *Sighs* I give up.

=Kamiya dojo=

Kasumi: *Walks in and looks around*

Ed: *Running around in circles* THEY'RE BACK!!!

Legato: Master please clam down!

Kenshin, Kaoru and Magumi: *Sitting there watching Ed go crazy*

Kasumi: *Goes over to the onlookers* Hello.

Kaoru: Where the hell have you been?!

Magumi: *Looks at Sano's clothes in Kasumi's arms* Hmm.

Kasumi: With Sano. *Looks at Ed who running up a tree* I see I haven't missed a thing.

Magumi: I have to say your friend has a mental imbalance!

Kasumi: She's also drunk and crazy too.

Kenshin: That she is.

Yahiko: *Comes out* Is she gone?

Ed: *Jumps out of tree and gnaws on Yahiko's head *

Yahiko: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Runs around like the idiot he is*

Legato: Master please take that out of your mouth! You don't know where it's been!

Kasumi: *Turns to Magumi* Monkeys?

Magumi: Yes! Has this happened before?!

Kasumi: It happens from time to time.

Yahiko: AH! MY BRAIN! *Falls over*

Kasumi: *Walks over to Ed and the fallen Yahiko*

Magumi: Come back here you don't know she'll do next!

Kasumi: Meh. *Looks at Ed* Ed get off of him!

Legato: What the hell do you think I've been trying to do?

Kasumi: *Takes out Wolfwood's Crossgun*

Ed: *Gets Thwacked* ouch! *Still holding on*

Kasumi: *Frowns* Okay then…*Clears throat* In the name of Nicolas D. Wolfwood, god rest his soul, I demand you become sober! *Thwacks Ed a couple time*

Ed: NO~!!!! Ouch! *Thinks* Damn it I'm sober again! Why?! Why god, why?!

Kasumi: You know what I just though of?

Ed: No, what?

Kasumi: Because Of what you did, Wolfwood is still alive!

Ed: Hey! You're right!

Kasumi: Look at what I got! *Show Sano's clothes*

Ed: How'd ya get'm off him.

Kasumi: *Smiles* Oh he took me to his place and took them off.

Ed: 0.o What was that now?

Kasumi: Yeah! Wasn't that nice of him?

Ed: Anything else happen?

 Kasumi: Well after he asked if that was it

Ed: After that?

Kasumi: I said if he wanted we could do something else.

Ed: What he say?

Kasumi: He told me to take off my clothes too. Ya know his place is very cold.

Ed: O.O Sano is dead...

Kasumi: why?

Ed: Cause he's dead.

Kasumi: He died after I left?!

Ed: No....But he'll be dead when I see him next.

Kasumi: You acted this way with Miroku too.

Ed: Sano will pay...He's so dead.

Kasumi: I don't see why. Plus I got undressed for nothing...

Ed: He's still dead.

Kasumi: I mean he just sat there and then asked to dumbest question! *Crosses arms*

Ed: What question?

Kasumi: If I was a virgin. Why does that have to with anything?

Ed: *Stands there and blinks*

Kasumi: I told him yes and he rolled off me and said we had to go back to the dojo.

Ed: Where is he now?

Kasumi: I don't know. I left him naked.

Ed: NAKED?!?!

Kasumi: Yeah. He wasn't too happy that all I wanted was his clothes.

Ed: Sano is so dead it isn't even funny.

Kasumi: He hasn't done anything.

Ed: Legato? Fetch my weapons for me please. Most of them are inside.

Legato: Yes Master! *Runs inside (Stepping on Yahiko on the way)*

Yahiko: Jerk!

Kaoru: I think you deceiver it Yahiko! You shouldn't have been out there!

Yahiko: Shut up ugly!

Kaoru: WHAT!

Yahiko: You heard me!

Kasumi: Wow just like TV.

Ed: Must kill Sano...

Kaoru: I'll kill you!

Yahiko: Yeah right!

Kaoru: *Runs at Yahiko* AHH!!

Yahiko: Can't catch me! *Runs away*

Kaoru: I'll get you! *Runs after Yahiko*

Magumi: I have to go into town and tell everyone about this! *Runs off*

Kasumi: Its like TV! *Smiles*

Ed: Of course it is! It's supposed to be. *Looks around* Where's Legato?

Legato: *Comes out with many weapons in hand* Sorry master, but I didn't know what you wanted!

Kenshin: Oro?! Where did you get such items?!

Ed: Perfect Legato! *Pats him on the head and takes weapons* I'll get that rooster headed bastard.

Kasumi: *Pokes Ed* Um Ed?

Ed: Yes?

Kasumi: Why are you gonna Kill Sanosuke?

Ed: Cause I am.

Kasumi: But he's one of my favorites!

Ed: He's kinda one of mine, but he must be punished for what he did!

Kasumi: He did some thing?

Ed: Yes he did.

Kasumi: What?

Ed: Something.

Kasumi: Tell me!

Kenshin: *Gets up and goes over to Ed and Kasumi* I'm sorry but I can't help but wonder why also.

Ed: Ummmm...*Blushes* Legato- You tell them! I'm gonna polish Tokijin.

Legato: Hm? Um master I wasn't listening to what Miss Kasumi said...

Ed: * Whispers so only Legato can hear* Then make something up! You're a smart guy! *Smiles*

Legato: Yes Master. *looks at Kenshin* Well, what happen was...*Whispers in Kenshin's ear*

Kenshin: O.O I-I can't believe it! A cat can do that?!

Ed: Yup! I was shocked too! 

 Kasumi: Cat?

Ed: Um yeah! A cat!

Kasumi: I thought Sano took me back to his place.

Kenshin: What?!

Kasumi: Yeah.

Ed: Ummm.... I'm going polish Tokijin now. *Takes a cloth out of her pocket, sits down, unsheathes Tokijin, and starts polishing it*

Kenshin: Did you two have... Intercourse?

Kasumi: Inter-what?! 

Ed: *Trying not to listen, and still polishing Tokijin*

Kenshin: *Blushes* Well, um when a man and a woman love each other they um ....get friendly with each other....

Kasumi: We're friendly, so does that mean we're having intercourse?

Ed: Shut up Kenshin!!

Kenshin: What? She needs to know so I can get my answer.

Ed: *Points Tokijin at him* I'll give you one more chance to shut your damn mouth!!!

Kasumi: Why do you away hurt the people I like?!

Ed: I don't TRY to! They just get in my way and don't do what I tell them to!

Kasumi: Sano and Kenshin are two great guys and you want to hurt them!

Ed: Because they not doing what I tell them to! It would be a lot easier if they we're like Legato!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan is mean to me! Sano is nice! He gave me a blanket when I was cold!

Ed: Well, Legato obeys my every command! He's a lot better than Sano!

Kasumi: Sano has stuff!

Ed: So?!?! Legato's a hundred times cooler than Sano!

Kasumi: Sano is really...big!

Ed: What's that suppose to mean!?!?!

Kasumi: Hn, what are you stupid?

Ed: No!!

Kasumi: Then you know I mean he's tall.

Ed: Oh.

Kasumi: Sheesh! What did you think I meant?

Ed: *Blushes* Nothing.

Kenshin: *Blushes* Kasumi-Dono you must choose your words more carefully.

Ed: Yeah- You really should.

Kasumi: Hn. Sano! *Waves her hands to get his attention*

Ed: Where?!?! 

Kasumi: Over there. *Points to Sano*

Ed: That bastard! Sano! Get your ass here now!!

Kenshin: Sano I think I must talk to you, that I do.

Sano: Why's that?

Kenshin: Believe me you will want to talk with me!

Sano: What are you talking about Kenshin?

Kenshin: *Goes over to Sano and talk low enough so only Sano will hear* Ed says she's going to Kill you for having intercourse with Kasumi-Dono. Is this true?

Sano: WHAT?!?!?!?! *Blushes*

Kenshin: Is it?

Sano: No!!

Kenshin: Really now? Why does Kasumi-Dono have your clothes?

Sano: I gave them to her! She asked me for them!

Kenshin: I see, but I'd also like to know is why you took her to your place?

Sano: She asked me to!

Kenshin: She did?

Sano: Yes! She asked if we could go someplace private!

Kenshin: It sounds like she wanted something, that it does...

Sano: I know!

Kenshin: So that's all that happened? You just gave her your clothes?

Sano: Well...We both took our clothes off, but that's all!!

Kenshin: So you were going to have intercourse with her!

Sano: Well I was...But I didn't!!

Kenshin: What stopped you?

Sano: Ummm…Well, she's a virgin. *Blushes*

Kenshin: I see. Well, that explains a lot about why she doesn't understand what I've been asking, that it does.

Sano: Yeah well...This is real embarrassing Kenshin. Does everyone know about this?

Kenshin: No. Kaoru-Dono, Miss Magumi, and Yahiko don't know. I think that the man they are with doesn't know, but I'm not sure.

Sano: Damn...This sucks.

Kenshin: Sano you don't have to be embarrassed. It's no big deal, that it isn't

Sano: I know, but still! I didn't really want people to know about my...personal life.

Kenshin: It's not that bad Sano

Sano: Your right Kenshin. Maybe we should tell Ed. I don't like the look she's giving me. 

Ed: *Glaring at Sano, had on Vash's gun and growling*

 Kasumi: *Smacks Ed for having Vash's gun out*

Ed: What was that for?!?

Kasumi: You're scaring him!

Ed: That's a good thing!

Kasumi: He didn't do anything!

Ed: Riiiiight...

Kasumi: Now you're just making me mad! This is just like when on Halloween Raoulak  broke my Zanto damn it! She broke it by poking someone with it!!! Why do the things I like get broken?!

Ed: It was an accident! But, I really don't know- I was kinda passed out on the floor.

Kasumi: BUT IT WAS MY ZANTO!!!!!!!

Ed: And was an accident! I thought you said you dropped it?

Kenshin: You owned a Zanto?!

Ed: Yeah, she did. And still does! I just gotta ask my dad the best way to glue it back together.

Kenshin:  Sano hasn't even tried to put his back together. What do you mean 'glue'?

Ed: It fixes stuff.

Kasumi: We have a lot of stuff that you haven't heard of I bet.

Ed: Yeah! How do you people live without computers?

Kenshin: Com-what?

Ed: *Sighs* Never mind.

Kasumi:  They so cute with that look! *Takes out camera* Say cheese! *Takes picture*

Sano: MY SOUL!

Kenshin: AH my eyes! It hurts, that it does!

Ed: Umm...Yeah. Sano, It doesn't take your soul.

Kasumi: Sorry bout the flash!

Sano: I just lost a piece of my soul and all you can say is sorry!?!?!

Kasumi: Why do you think you lost your soul?!

Sano: Because! Cameras take a piece of your soul! Didn't you know that?!?!

Kasumi: Wow, that's very screwed...Who the hell told ya that was nuts!

Ed: Wasn't me!

Kasumi: You're not nuts, you're psycho. Sano you're gonna be okay?!

Sano: No I'm not!

Kasumi: *Hugs Sano* Poor baby...

Ed: *Glares at Sano*

Kasumi: I can tell you ,100% sure, that you didn't get any of you soul taken.

Sano: Really? Are you sure?

Kasumi: Is the Earth round and goes around the sun?

Sano: Does it?

Kasumi: *Sigh* The answer is yes.

Sano: Oh! Ok then!

Kasumi: *Smiles* I'm glad you understand.

Sano: Me too!

Kenshin: I think you can let go now...

Ed: YEAH!!!

Kasumi: What? *Puts head on Sano's chest*

Sano: *Blushes* Ummmm...

Kasumi: You got very warm and your heart is beating very fast, that it is...

Ed: Kasumi!! Let him go!!

Kasumi: Okay! *Lets go* My you get very red!

Sano: Yeah well...so?!?!

Kasumi: You look like a tomato

Sano: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kasumi: Why? *Eyes start getting watery* You don't like me any more!

Sano: No! No- it's not that! I think you're very nice! Well, at least a lot nicer than your friend.

Kasumi: T-then what is it?! My hair? My skirt? My cold hands? WHAT?!

Sano: Nothing! I don't hate you!

Kasumi: R-really?

Sano: Yeah! Would I lie to you?

Kasumi: She does...*Points to Ed* 

Ed: I really try not to! Honest!

Kasumi: So I don't really trust anyone. 

Sano: Well you can trust me!

Kasumi: Really? Ya know that's what Miroku-san said, but things happen.

Sano: Well, I'm not like her. *Points to Ed* You can always trust me!

Kasumi: That's Ed, not Miroku-San.  Miroku-San said he would make me feel better. He was wrong and Ed almost killed him.

Ed: Damn straight I almost killed him! I probably would have if you hadn't ask me to have Legato give him CPR.

Kenshin: O.O

Sano: That's sick!

Kasumi: She knocked him into a tree. I was gonna do it, but Ed stopped me. I still don't know why. Poor Miroku-San.

Ed: Of course I made you stop! I wasn't gonna let you give a perverted monk with wondering hands CPR!

Kasumi: Wondering hands?

Ed: Yes! Wondering hands!

Kasumi: What do you mean?

Ed: Ah! Never mind! You other guys know what I'm talking about don't you?

Kenshin: Why would a monk be like that?

Ed: Cause he wants to get laid.

Kenshin: O.O

Kasumi: He did not! That reminds me about something!

Ed: What?

Kasumi: I told Miroku I would get him a bear child. *Smiles*

Ed: You're an idiot.

Kenshin: I don't think you understand what he asked.

Ed: No she didn't. 

Kasumi: Yeah. I heard it with my own ears! Bear child!

Ed: Lets just drop the subject.

Kasumi: Sano, do you know where I can get a bear child? How bout you Kenshin?

Sano: Uhhhh...No, I don't know.

Kasumi: Oh...

Kenshin: Nope, not at all.

Ed: What do we do know? Can I go get drunk again? Now?

 Kasumi: I don't think we have that kinda money now...

Ed: We didn't even pay last time!

Kasumi: You left before I did you don't know that!

Ed: *Gets all dark* I know all!

Kasumi: Shut up! *Pushes Ed down* I don't want to get drunk now!

Ed: Maybe not you! Legato! You want to get drunk again, don't you?

Legato: I don't think it would be smart master.

Ed: WHAT!?!?

Legato: You're very hard to catch...

Ed: What are you talking about!?!

Legato: You think monkeys are attacking.

Ed: They were! I swear they were!

Kasumi: You were biting Yahiko!

Ed: *Blinks* I was?

Kasumi: Yeah

Ed: Oops! *Laughs* But I still want to get drunk!

Kasumi: ...no

Ed: You people are no fun!

Kasumi: Don't make me hit you again!

Ed: *Crosses arms and pouts*

Kasumi: *Thwacks over the head*

Ed: What I do?!?

Kasumi: Hn. *Walks inside*

Ed: She just... *Whirls around and punches Sano in the face.*

Kenshin: Why did you just do that?!

Ed: I was pissed! It was punch him or punch you- And I like you more than him.

Kenshin: um...thank you....I guess. Sano are you alright?

Sano: *Cursing under his breath and holding his face*  I think she broke something.

Kenshin: You want Miss Magumi to look at it?

Sano: I don't know... *Moves his hand from his face* Does it look bad?

Kenshin: Just a little bleeding. It's going to bruise tomorrow.

Sano: Damn that psycho bitch!

Ed: Rot in hell roster head! *Flicks him off*

Kenshin: please you two, don't fight!

Ed: Why not? Fighting's fun!

Kenshin: But you have no reason to fight!

Ed: Yes huh! I may be a psycho bitch, but I don't like stating it! Except the psycho part- I take pride in that fact.

Kenshin: No one started anything!

Ed: I started it by hitting him, and I'm gonna finish it!

Kenshin: Please, stop! Why do you want to hurt Sano?!

Ed: Cause I'm pissed and I need to work it off before I snap and kill someone.

Kenshin: That isn't a good reason to hurt Sano. Do you think Kasumi-Dono would want that?

Ed: She does want me to kill, but if I don't do something I'm gonna snap! 

Sano: Does it have to be me!

Ed: Yes! Your the only one here I want to hurt!

Sano: Hey I didn't do anything!

E d: So? Legato's my minion- I don't wanna hurt him!

Sano: I didn't do anything, so get the hell away from me damn it!

Ed: What are going to do about it?

Sano: I'll stop you if I have to.

Ed: Really now? *Takes a step towards Sano*

Sano: Um, Kenshin a little help here.

Ed: What? Can't handle your own fights? 

Sano: I'm not gonna hit a girl...

Ed: Just cause I'm a girl? What kind of B.S. is that?!? You're pathetic!

Sano: *Glares at Ed* I'm not going to hit you back!

Ed: Wimp!! Pansy ass bitch roster head!!

Sano: *Gets up and goes inside*

Ed: Damn it!! Now I'm even more pissed!!

Kenshin: *Runs away*

Ed: Damn it!!

Yahiko: Ugly, ugly, ugly!

Kaoru: I'm going to kill you!!!

Ed: *Smile wickedly*  There's my new targets.


	13. Lets find a wolf! And the death of Kaoru...

= Inside the Kamiya dojo=  
  
Kasumi: *Listening to music on headphones*  
  
Sano: *Comes in* If she wasn't a girl I'd...*Notices Kasumi* What are those?  
  
Kasumi: Give it to me baby! Uh! Uh! Give it to me baby! Uh! Uh!  
  
Sano: 0.o What?!?  
  
Kasumi: Give it to me baby! Uh! Uh! And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!  
  
Sano: What the hell are you saying?!?  
  
Kasumi: Uno! Dos! Tres! Cuarto! Cinco, Cinco! Seis! Ya known its kinda hard now to get along toady! Our subject isn't cool but he thinks it anyway!  
  
Sano: *Pulls the headphones off Kasumi's head* I'm talking to you!  
  
Kasumi: AH! What the? Hey I was listening to that!  
  
Sano: What is this? *Puts headphones on*  
  
Kasumi: Might want to turn that down...  
  
Sano: Ahhh!! Loud!!!  
  
Kasumi: Told ya.  
  
Sano: Hey! It's someone singing.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah.  
  
Sano: *Sits down and starts listening*  
  
Kasumi: You like?  
  
Sano: *Nods*  
  
Kasumi: Hn, good *Smiles*  
  
Sano: *Just nods again*  
  
Kasumi: *Thinks* Looks like he's about to start head banging. *End thinking*  
  
Kenshin: *Comes in running*  
  
Kasumi: Oi, what's up with you?  
  
Kenshin: Your friend is quite scary, that she is.  
  
Kasumi: Oh yeah, at least you aren't her keeper.  
  
Kenshin: I'm so sorry!  
  
Kasumi: Yes, but she would never ever hurt me.  
  
Kenshin: How are you sure? She has no reserves for hurting others, that she doesn't.  
  
Kasumi: Because she has an I. O. U. to me.  
  
Kenshin: An I.O.U?  
  
Kasumi: Just like it sounds : I. O. U., so she owe me.  
  
Kenshin: How does she owe you?  
  
Kasumi *smiles* I cleaned her room.  
  
Kenshin: She owes you because of that?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah she got something because of that and I did stop her from taking over the world...again, but that's not important.  
  
Kenshin: 0.o The world?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah she does that from time to time.  
  
Kenshin: Time to time?!?  
  
Kasumi: Yes, but she's my friend.  
  
Kenshin: I suppose so...  
  
Kasumi: And people say the Internet is bad.  
  
Kenshin: Internet?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah...  
  
Ed: *Comes in with a happy look on her face*  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Ed* What the hell did you do?!  
  
Ed: * Sits down and smiles* Who said I did anything?  
  
Kasumi: That grin on your face!  
  
Ed: I have to do something to be happy?  
  
Kasumi: You, yes.  
  
Ed: Awwww! You have so little faith in me!  
  
Legato: *Comes in and looks real pale* 0.o  
  
Kasumi: What happened Gato-Chan?  
  
Ed: Oh... I had to let a little steam off cause I was pissed. You may not want to go outside for a little while.  
  
Kasumi: Who did you kill this time?!?!?!?!  
  
Ed: Oh! I didn't kill- Just maimed! *Smiles* Aren't you proud?  
  
Kasumi: *Frowns* That's a step, but people aren't meant to be your punching bags!  
  
Ed: Well I need to let out some steam before I snapped! And you know it's not good if I snap!  
  
Kasumi: Yes, yes...*Sigh* I just hate it when people get hurt. *Lays down to the side and lands on Sano's lap*  
  
Sano: *Blinks but still listening to music so he doesn't care. *  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh*  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh*  
  
Ed: *Glares*  
  
Kasumi: Who was your victim anyway?  
  
Ed: Ummmmm....  
  
Kasumi: E-D.....  
  
Ed: It was actually victims...  
  
Kasumi: Hn?  
  
Ed: As in more than one person I hurt.  
  
Kasumi: I understand that. Who was ...them?  
  
Ed: Ummmm...  
  
Kasumi: Jesus tap dancing Christ, Ed! How could you!  
  
Ed: What!?  
  
Kasumi: Them of all people!  
  
Ed: *Twiddles thumbs* They were the closest and I can't hurt Legato!  
  
Kasumi: HN! *Turns head as far as she can* Tell that to Kenshin-Sama!  
  
Ed: I'm sorry! You didn't like her anyway!  
  
Kasumi: True that maybe, but ...HN!  
  
Kenshin: Tell me what?  
  
Ed: Ummm.. *Laughs nervously*  
  
Kenshin: What happened?!  
  
Ed: *Looks to Kasumi* Do I have to? Can't we wait till we're about leave?  
  
Kasumi: NO! Plus I'm not finished.  
  
Ed: But I don't want Kenshin to try to kill me!  
  
Kasumi: Fine I'll tell him! Kaoru sucks and Ed kicked her ass!  
  
Ed: And Yahiko too.  
  
Kenshin: K-kaoru-Dono?  
  
Ed: I kinda went a bit overboard on them.  
  
Kenshin: *Starts shaking*  
  
Ed: Oh shit- I'm screwed.  
  
Kasumi: Sano, can you calm Kenshin down.  
  
Sano: *Nods*  
  
Kasumi: Then do it. He's scaring me...  
  
Sano: *Nods*  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at him* ACK! Stop head banging!  
  
Sano: *Nods*  
  
Kasumi: *Turns down the volume* Oi, do something! I'm scared!  
  
Sano: Hey!! *Turns it back up*  
  
Kasumi: *Starts crying* S-sanosuke Sagarra, you will stop listening to music and help us, before Kenshin-sama kills us all!  
  
Sano: *Laughs* That's so true! *Laughs again*  
  
Kasumi: *Falls over on him crying on his chest*  
  
Sano: Huh? What? *Takes headphones off* What's wrong?  
  
Kasumi: *Everything she says comes out incoherent*  
  
Sano: Repeat that please.  
  
Kasumi: Kenshin-sama *Cries a bit harder*  
  
Sano: What about him? *Looks at Kenshin* Hey Kenshin- You ok?  
  
Kenshin: *Starts growling*  
  
Sano: What?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Hugs Sano*  
  
Sano: *Sighs*  
  
Ed: I'm dead. Kenshin's going to kill me. Legato- After I die, you're free. Have nice life cause I'm going to die.  
  
Legato: Yes master. It has been an honor serving under you.  
  
Kasumi: Sanosuke do something!  
  
Sano: Like what?  
  
Ed: Doomed...doomed....  
  
Kasumi: Calm Kenshin-sama down! You're like his best friend!  
  
Sano: How do you expect me to do that?  
  
Kasumi: You know him pretty well, what would calm him, down?!  
  
Sano: Hmmmm... Kenshin! You didn't do the laundry!  
  
Kenshin: *Goes back to normal* Oh no you're right! *Runs off to do the laundry*  
  
Ed: *Turns to Sano* I love you.  
  
Kasumi: Holy crap! It worked!  
  
Sano: *Smiles* I know. Can I have those back now? *Points to headphones*  
  
Kasumi: Oh...you want it, en?  
  
Sano: *Nods and smiles*  
  
Kasumi: *Waves it in front of his face* Ya sure?  
  
Sano: *Whines* Yes!!  
  
Kasumi: Ya sure you're sure? *Grins*  
  
Sano: YES!  
  
Kasumi: Okay...you want it take it.  
  
Sano: Thank you!  
  
Kasumi: What are you listening to now?  
  
Sano: Don't know. *Puts headphones on*  
  
Kasumi: Sing the song....  
  
Sano: Do I have to?  
  
Kasumi: Pl-ease, for me.  
  
Sano: Well-Ok *Smiles and starts singing* My friend's got a girlfriend Man he hates that bitch He tells me every day He says "man I really gotta lose my chick In the worst kind of way..  
  
Kasumi: that is kinda scary. Sano can sing...  
  
Ed: And good at that! Creepy...  
  
Kasumi: Which is creepier Sano's good singing or the Battosai? *grins*  
  
Ed: I haven't heard him sing yet.  
  
Kasumi: heheh, good one.  
  
Ed: I know. *Smiles*  
  
Kasumi: What time is it? It feels late.  
  
Ed: *Looks at watch* It's only 2:00.  
  
Kasumi: *blink, blink* I see....  
  
Ed: Yup...It's still early. What do you want to do now?  
  
Kasumi: -_- I get up an hour from now...  
  
Ed: I go to sleep in an hour.  
  
Kasumi: How the hell do we ever see each other?  
  
Ed: How do I know!  
  
Kasumi: *Yawns* I didn't expect you to answer.  
  
Ed: Ah well *Yawns* Damn you! You made me yawn!  
  
Kasumi: You over *Yawns* react...*Yawns*  
  
Ed: *Yawns* Stop your making me *yawn* tired.  
  
Kasumi: I am tired *Yawns*  
  
Ed: Whatever  
  
Kasumi: Look at him. He's acting like its still afternoon...  
  
Ed: *Blinks* Who?  
  
Kasumi: Sano.  
  
Ed: *Blinks again* Oh... *Yawn* I'm so tired now  
  
Kasumi: Good thing Sano's a pillow person.  
  
Ed: Sano's a loser.  
  
Kasumi: He saved your life.  
  
Ed: He did?  
  
Kasumi: Remember ? Kenshin about to kill you, ring a bell?  
  
Ed: *Blinks* Oh yeah...  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* idiot *Yawns* Sleepy time, *Leans on Sano's shoulder*  
  
Ed: That's a good idea...*Leans on Legato and yawns*  
  
Kasumi: *Asleep*  
  
Ed: Must...Stay....Awake...Sleep is for the dead...*Falls asleep*  
  
Legato: Don't worry Master I'll keep you safe during the night  
  
Ed: That's good...*Snores a little*  
  
Legato: *Smiles*  
  
Sano: *Humming some song*  
  
Kasumi: *Breathing lightly on him*  
  
Kenshin: *Comes in* Landry is down, that it is. *Smiles*  
  
Sano: *Sees Kenshin* What? Why are you smiling like that? *Takes off headphones*  
  
Kenshin: *Points to Kasumi and Ed*  
  
Sano: Oh. I didn't notice. This thing is addictive!  
  
Kenshin: What is?  
  
Sano: *Shows Kenshin Kasumi's headphones*  
  
Kenshin: What is it?  
  
Sano: I don't know, but it has singing coming from it.  
  
Kenshin: Really? *Puts headphones on*  
  
Sano: *Nods head*  
  
Kenshin: LOUD!!!  
  
Sano: I don't know how to work it...  
  
Kenshin: Strange...But I like, that I do!  
  
Music: *Dies down*  
  
Kenshin: What happened?!?  
  
Sano: Let me see.  
  
Kenshin: *Hands Sano headphones*  
  
Sano: *Looks at it* Hmmm. *Looks at the cord that leads to Kasumi's vest pocket*  
  
Kenshin: Maybe that's it!  
  
Sano: Yeah *Pulls on cord*  
  
Kasumi: *Is jerked a little bit*  
  
Kenshin: Pull it harder!  
  
Sano: Okay, okay. *Tugs harder*  
  
Cord: *Comes lose*  
  
Kenshin: You broke it Sano, that you did!  
  
Sano: I-I didn't mean to! Do you think she'll be mad?  
  
Kenshin: Of course she will! And you can't leave because she is sleeping on you, that she is.  
  
Sano: Ah, damn it! Maybe we can fix it!  
  
Kenshin: I don't know...  
  
Sano: Lets see. It came from her pocket, so what ever it was a attached to must still be in there!  
  
Kenshin: Careful Sano  
  
Sano: *Tries to open the pocket* Why aren't you opening!  
  
Kenshin: Hurry up Sano!!  
  
Kasumi: *starts moaning*  
  
Sano: NO, no, no! *Opens the pocket* Thank you god! *H\Reaches into the pocket* Lets now.  
  
Kasumi: *starts moaning*  
  
Sano: NO, no, no! *Opens the pocket* Thank you god! *Reaches into pocket* Lets see now...  
  
Kenshin: Well?  
  
Sano: *Pulls out a red CD player* What is this thing? *Looks at it*  
  
Kenshin: I don't know...  
  
Sano: *Looks between the CD player and the headphones* This doesn't make sense. How do these things go together?  
  
Kenshin: I want to hear that music, that I do!  
  
Sano: *Pushes a button and the lid opens* What I do now?  
  
Kenshin: How do I know?  
  
Sano: Here take it! I'm just making it worst! *Shoves the CD play into Kenshin's hands*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?! *Drops CD player*  
  
CD: *Pops out of the CD player*  
  
Kenshin: *Picks CD up* What's this?  
  
Sano: I don't. Its shaped like disk thinly...  
  
Kenshin: *Pokes CD*  
  
Sano: It's really shiny...  
  
Kenshin: Yeah...  
  
Sano: *Looks at the writing on it* What the hell does this say?  
  
Kenshin: I can't understand it...  
  
Sano: Doesn't look Japanese...  
  
Kenshin: Maybe the girls can read it. Should we wake them up?  
  
Sano: no, we should do that to them...  
  
=8 hours later=  
  
Ed: *Still sleeping* Monkeys...Give me back my sake...  
  
Kasumi: *Gets up and blinks* What's on?  
  
Ed: Sake...*Opens eyes, then closes them* I'm not awake, I'm sleeping.  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Sano and Kenshin fiddling around with her CD player* what are you guys doin'?  
  
Ed: Oh! What CD is that?  
  
Kasumi: That one you burned on my computer.  
  
Ed: Ah- I got my CD player too. And I brought my Linkin Park CDs.  
  
Kasumi: Sweet. So what are you guys doing?  
  
Sano: Ummmm...It stopped. We tried to fix it, but we couldn't.  
  
Kasumi: The batteries are dead I bet.  
  
Ed: I got some. *Gets up and starts digging through her bag* Double A- Right?  
  
Kasumi: Thanks. Why did you take the CD out?  
  
Kenshin: We didn't know how it worked, that we didn't.  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* Give me.  
  
Kenshin: *Hands her CD player and CD*  
  
Ed: ** Takes out her CD player and batteries* Kasumi, catch. *Throws*  
  
Kasumi: *Catches Batteries* Alright. *Puts CD inside the player and puts the batteries in also*  
  
Ed: I just changed my a little while ago. *Untangles headphones* Damn things...  
  
Kasumi: Why is my vest opened?  
  
Sano: I was trying to see where that cord went.  
  
Kasumi: Sheesh...*Holds head*  
  
Ed: *Plugs in headphones and presses play* Ahhhh....Sweet music.  
  
Kasumi: pancakes?  
  
Ed: Waffles.  
  
Kasumi: I don't know  
  
Ed: *Shrugs and starts humming*  
  
Kasumi: Sleep....*Lays back down on Sano*  
  
Ed: *Looks at Kasumi* Not a bad idea...*Lays on Legato and yawns*  
  
Kasumi: I don't feel like getting up...  
  
Ed: Nope...too early.  
  
Kasumi: Plus Sano's warm, like a bed.  
  
Ed: So is Legato.  
  
Kenshin: I'll go make breakfast now, that I will.  
  
Ed: You do that.  
  
Kenshin: *Goes to the Kitchen*  
  
Ed: Here Legato *Hands him headphones* You can listen to this while I sleep. The band's name is Linkin Park. You'll like them.  
  
Legato: Thank you master. *Takes headphones and puts them on*  
  
Kasumi: Fine *Gets up* Ug! I'm going for a walk. *Walks out*  
  
Ed: *Snoring*  
  
Legato: Master, you're snoring...very loud.  
  
Ed: Huh? Oh, sorry. *Yawns and goes back to sleep*  
  
Kenshin: I'm almost done with breakfast. *Smiles*  
  
Sano: Good, I'm hungry.  
  
Legato: So am I and I believe master is too.  
  
Ed: *Drooling*  
  
Kenshin: We're missing one in our party...  
  
Sano: Kasumi went for a walk.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, alright.  
  
Ed: *Growls in sleep* Damn monkey...That's my sake!  
  
Legato: Master please get up, breakfast is ready.  
  
Ed: Wha? *Sits up stretches and yawns* My daddy makes me breakfast...  
  
Legato: If Kenshin is your daddy then yes master.  
  
Ed: Food...*Tries to get up but falls back down* My leg's asleep...*Glares at leg*  
  
Legato: *Picks Ed* I'll carry you master.  
  
Ed: Oh.. Thanks Legato *Smiles at him*  
  
Kenshin: Okay, I'll bring it out. *Goes back into the kitchen*  
  
Sano: What'd you make Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Eggs.  
  
Ed: Ooo! Did you put cheese in them?  
  
Kenshin: We can't afford it.  
  
Ed: Awww....That sucks.  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry.  
  
Ed: Ah well. Do you have juice?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, we're lucky enough to have apple.  
  
Ed: Yeah!  
  
Legato: Do you wish to go now master?  
  
Ed: *Yawns* Sure.  
  
Legato: *Takes her to the table.*  
  
Ed: You're so nice Legato- I don't know what I'd do without you!  
  
Kenshin: *Takes eggs and puts them on the table* Here we are.  
  
Ed: This looks great Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: thank you Ed *smiles*  
  
Ed: Of course!  
  
Legato: Thank you Kenshin.  
  
Sano: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you. *Smiles*  
  
Ed: When's Kasumi coming back?  
  
Kenshin: I don't know. I hope she gets back soon, that I do.  
  
Legato: Maybe she'll die...  
  
Ed: That's not nice Legato...But who cares. LETS EAT!!  
  
Kasumi: *Comes in looking very pale and sits next to Kenshin*  
  
Ed: What's wrong Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: How could you?  
  
Ed: *Blinks* How could I what?  
  
Kasumi: You left them for dead.  
  
Ed: What are you...Oh yeah! Kaoru and Yahiko! Don't worry, they'll live.  
  
Kasumi: *Shakes head no* No they aren't!  
  
Ed: Yes huh!  
  
Kasumi: They kinda froze to death, and Yahiko is a parts...  
  
Ed: They had heartbeats when I left them. After that-It's not my problem.  
  
Kasumi: I just can't eat now. Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Kasumi: Do you want me to bring them back?  
  
Kenshin: You can do that?!?!  
  
Kasumi: Yes, but only if you want me to do that I will.  
  
Kenshin: Of course! Thank You Kasumi-Dono!  
  
Kasumi: Its no big deal. I do it all the time now a days.  
  
Ed: Yeah, she does. She takes all the fun out of murder.  
  
Sano: How can you do that?  
  
Kasumi: *grins* I'm really a demon in human form.  
  
Ed: He's all ready suppositious, and you tell him you're a demon- Smart.  
  
Kasumi: I know.  
  
Ed: Just because we know demons, doesn't mean you can say we are demons- Cause we're not.  
  
Kasumi: I just wanted some fun.  
  
Ed: No need to scare poor Sano. That's my job.  
  
Kasumi: Shut up killer!  
  
Ed: Yep, I'm a killer- Wanna make something of it?  
  
Kasumi: I can if I wish...  
  
Ed: I just want to eat breakfast.  
  
Kasumi: I wanted to know if Kenshin wanted the people you killed back!  
  
Ed: I said it earlier- They were alive when I left them!  
  
Kasumi: They're dead now.  
  
Ed: Weren't before  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out Tensaiga from her left side* Hn!  
  
Ed: Just go bring them back.  
  
Kasumi: *Walks away*  
  
Ed: *Starts eating*  
  
Kenshin: How can you eat when you know people dies from what you did?  
  
Ed: Cause I'm a psycho serial killer. *Takes a bite of eggs*  
  
Kenshin: *Sigh* If that's the way you wish to live. *Starts eating*  
  
Ed: Yup, To each his own. *Takes a sip of juice*  
  
=Outside=  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* I hate her so much...*Glares at a dead Kaoru* You know that?! I hate you!  
  
Kaoru: *Dead*  
  
Kasumi: *Kicks Kaoru* I'm only bringing you back because of Kenshin-sama! *Hits her with the Tensaiga*  
  
Kaoru: *Pops up* AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash* Errrrrr, shut up bitch! *Smacks Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: What happened?  
  
Kasumi: You when to hell and back! Is that good enough for you?!  
  
Kaoru: All I remember was that girl attacking us then...nothing.  
  
Kasumi: You died!  
  
Kaoru: I did?!?  
  
Kasumi: Yes, like Yahiko is still.  
  
Kaoru: He is? *Looks at Yahiko* OH GOD!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash again* What the hell do you think happened?!?! *Kicks Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Ow! Why did she kill us? And where are Yahiko's legs?  
  
Kasumi: His legs are over there. The reason why Ed did this is because what happens...this is why I hate you.  
  
Kaoru: Hate me? What did I do?  
  
Kasumi: Its not what you did but rather what you're going to do... *Strikes Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: AHHHH! HELP ME!  
  
Kaoru: What am I going to do?  
  
Kasumi: I don't wish to think about it. *Turns her head*  
  
Kaoru: What I do!?!?  
  
Kasumi: Why the hell should I tell you?  
  
Kaoru: Because!!  
  
Kasumi: It involves Kenshin, if that helps you understand....  
  
Kaoru: No it doesn't!  
  
Kasumi: Use your brain. I doubt you have one, but I'm sure you can think of something!  
  
Kaoru: HEY!!  
  
Kasumi: Hey what?! *Puts Tensaiga back into it sheath*  
  
Kaoru: I have a brain!  
  
Yahiko: Where are my legs?!?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Yahiko* Oh yeah you might need those... *Looks around* AH! Here! *Hands Yahiko back his legs*  
  
Yahiko: My legs! *Starts crying*  
  
Kasumi: Just pull yourself back together!  
  
Yahiko: How the hell do I do that?!?  
  
Kasumi: You're such a dumb little piece of crap. No wonder you're her student!  
  
Yahiko: HEY!!  
  
Kasumi: It's all true!  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru: Is not!!  
  
Kasumi: You know I can just kill you again!  
  
Yahiko: Once is enough for me! *Shivers*  
  
Kasumi: Really? I thought you'd like another shot at it! *Puts hand on Tetsusaiga *  
  
Yahiko: NO!! DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* Why?  
  
Yahiko: One horrible death is enough!  
  
Kasumi: Damn...Oh well, Kaoru is gone!  
  
Kaoru: What I do?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out Tetsusaiga and starts hacking into Kaoru* Die, die, die, die, die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: *Dead*  
  
Yahiko: I'M FREE!!  
  
Kasumi: *Chops Yahiko's head off* Now what?!  
  
Yahiko: *Dead*  
  
Kasumi: *Blood gets all over her and goes back to normal* What the? Oh right! Bring them back! Wow Ed did a brutal job here. *Takes out Tensaiga and brings back both of them*  
  
Yahiko: Noooo!!!!  
  
Kaoru: What I do?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Smiles* Are you two okay? Ed kinda killed you last night so things may feel a bit weird.  
  
Kaoru: And you just killed us now!!  
  
Yahiko: Let it go Kaoru!! I don't wanna die again!!!  
  
Kasumi: O-kay...but Ed isn't outside, she's inside.  
  
Kaoru: *Stands up* You're going to pay for this!! *Runs inside*  
  
Yahiko: BUT I HAVE NO LEGS!!!  
  
Kasumi: *Goes down* Don't worry, I'll help ya! *Puts Yahiko's legs back on* There ya go. *Smiles*  
  
Yahiko: *Jumps up* Yay! Thanks! No to go get revenge!! *Hugs Kasumi then runs off*  
  
Kasumi: Cute kid... *Gets up*  
  
=Inside=  
  
Ed: These eggs are real good Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin help!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong?  
  
Kaoru: she's out there with Yahiko still! She's going to kill us!  
  
Ed: Ha-Kasumi doesn't kill! I'm the killer!  
  
Kaoru: Yes she is! She's evil!  
  
Ed: I'm evil- She's the nice one.  
  
Kaoru: We have to get out of here! She wants our heads! *Tries to put Kenshin up*  
  
Ed: No! I'M the one who wants to kill you all! Get it straight!  
  
Kaoru: She's the one who can bring you back and just kill you again! Kenshin you have to stop her!  
  
Ed: No- She's the one that brings back my murder victims! Man, have you got it backwards!  
  
Kasumi: *Comes up behind Sano* H-ello  
  
Ed: Hey Kasumi! How goes things?  
  
Kasumi: Yahiko needed help with his legs and I got blood on me.  
  
Sano: Legs?  
  
Ed: Oh yeah! I cut off his legs, didn't I?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah and his head was off too. You must have been pissed!  
  
Ed: I didn't...Oh yeah. Yeah sure I did. *Sighs* I cut of his head. And yes, I was pissed.  
  
Kaoru: NO! She did it! Kenshin don't let her act fool you!  
  
Ed: *Smacks Kaoru* Shut your damn mouth!  
  
Kasumi: Ed leave her be!  
  
Ed: I thought you hated her?  
  
Kasumi: That's mean....to say out loud  
  
Ed: So?  
  
Kenshin: Where is Yahiko?  
  
Ed: Yeah! Where is the little squirt?  
  
Kaoru: You killed him!  
  
Ed: I know that! But Kasumi brought him back.  
  
Kaoru: Then she killed him and brought again! Kenshin, do something! *Shakes Kenshin*  
  
Ed: *Whispers to Kaoru* You'll shut your mouth if you know  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Calm down. It'll be ok, that it will.  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* Yes Kenshin-sama is right. Heh, I think you're over reacting.  
  
Kaoru: Am Not!!  
  
Kasumi: You're over reacting. Death can do that to ya. *Grins evilly*  
  
Kaoru: Keep her away!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-Dono, she isn't going to hurt you, that she wouldn't.  
  
Kaoru: Yes she would! She just did!  
  
Kenshin: Please Kaoru-Dono, she wouldn't hurt fly, that she wouldn't. *Smiles*  
  
Kasumi: Ohh, Ya don't trust me. I'm deeply hurt!  
  
Ed: Damn you Kaoru! I'll kick your ass!!  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash at Kaoru* You need to learn to be more trusting.  
  
Kaoru: You need to control yourself! *Looks at Ed* And you too!  
  
Kasumi: And some people need to keep their legs closed.  
  
Kaoru: Gasp! How dare you!  
  
Ed: *Laughs*  
  
Kasumi: So you adamant it?  
  
Kaoru: NO! I deny it!  
  
Kasumi: Don't worry. I know girls like you. Like Kikyo. Would you like to meet Kikyo? *Smirks*  
  
Ed: Yeah! You wanna meet Kikyo? *Smiles Wickedly*  
  
Kasumi: *Growls a bit* I'm sure she'd like to me you. You two have so much in common!  
  
Ed: *Grabs her bag and starts digging* Where is that bitch?  
  
Sano: She's in your bag?  
  
Kenshin: What are you two trying to pull?  
  
Ed: Yeah my bag's magic and-Ow! *Pulls hand out* The bitch bit me!  
  
Kasumi: GIVE ME THAT! *Takes the endless bag of...stuff* Hn, you just can't handle her! That's why she's going on my wall!  
  
Ed: Hey! I can handle her! I mean, she doesn't have arms or legs any more! She just took me by surprise!  
  
Sano: What?! *Backs away*  
  
Ed: Hey! She deserves every thing she gets! Every one hates her. Except for Inu-Yash, but he doesn't count.  
  
Kasumi: okay if you don't want to meet Kikyo, then I want to do something else...  
  
Ed: What are you going to do?  
  
Kasumi: We're finding a cop...  
  
Ed: A cop? Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?  
  
Kasumi: Yep!  
  
Ed: Cool!  
  
Sano: Who are you guys trying to find?  
  
Kasumi: Someone you think died...  
  
Ed: *Elbows her* Sush! They don't need to know what we know!  
  
Kenshin: *Gasp* Saitou is still alive!  
  
Kasumi: Alive and kicking.  
  
Ed: Gah! We should be telling them this!  
  
Kasumi: So what? You shouldn't of killed Knives.  
  
Ed: How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident?!?! I was drunk!  
  
Sano: S-so that means that I can have my rematch!  
  
Ed: Can we say "One track mind"?  
  
Kasumi: Sano you're gonna lose by the way.  
  
Sano: I am not!  
  
Kasumi: Y-eah ya are!  
  
Sano: No! I'm gonna win!  
  
Kasumi: Know for a fact you lose!  
  
Sano: No you don't!  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* Yes I do  
  
Sano: No!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah...  
  
Ed: *Puts a hand on Sano's shoulder* Just let it go. You're not going to win.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah cause I'm pretty sure.  
  
Sano: You can all go to hell-I'm going to win!  
  
Kasumi: Its true as Kenshin killing his first wife. Whoops, I didn't just say that.  
  
Kaoru: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Ed: KASUMI! You weren't suppose to say that!!  
  
Kasumi: Sorry!  
  
Kenshin: How do you know that?!?!  
  
Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah I know all about what happened...  
  
Ed: *Raises hand* So do I!  
  
Kaoru: You had a wife?!  
  
Kenshin: Umm...I...  
  
Kaoru: How did you kill her?  
  
Ed: I read it was an accident.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah and she gave him one of his scars too.  
  
Ed: Yup! Her name was Tamoe! *Smiles*  
  
Kenshin: Oh God *Starts crying*  
  
Kasumi: I think we should go now.  
  
Ed: Yeah...We made the poor guy cry!  
  
Kasumi: That's low, even for you. *Holds Kenshin* It will be okay Kenshin- sama.  
  
Ed: WHAT! Don't pin this on me! You started the conversation in the first place!  
  
Kasumi: I know and I'm sorry. Kenshin-sama ya gonna be okay?  
  
Kenshin: I-I think so. Thank you Kasumi. *Smiles*  
  
Kasumi: Your welcome *Rubs Kenshin's back* It will be okay. I problems you that.  
  
Kenshin: *Nods* Your very kind Kasumi-Dono, that you are.  
  
Kasumi: Okay then. *Lets go* I'll be going now. If you need to talk I'll be here for you.  
  
Kenshin: I appreciate it, that I do.  
  
Kasumi: *Smiles*  
  
Ed: Are you two quite finished?  
  
Kaoru: YEAH?!  
  
Kenshin: I need to do the laundry again, that I do.  
  
Kasumi: We have work to do. I want a couple things from people.  
  
Ed: Thank you! Oh wait! *Grabs Kenshin's sword* Thank you!  
  
Kasumi: MINE! *Grabs it from Ed*  
  
Ed: Keep it- It can't kill, I don't want it.  
  
Kenshin: I need that...  
  
Ed: *Gives him a buck* Here- That's all I have after the arcade and Rin. Buy yourself a new one.  
  
Kasumi: Oi, here *Hands him his sword* Keep it for now.  
  
Ed: But I gave him my last buck!  
  
Kasumi: ATM  
  
Ed: Those aren't even thought of yet.  
  
Kasumi: Whatever  
  
Sano: So you guys are leaving?  
  
Kasumi: For now, but we'll be back.  
  
Ed: And that's your only warning!  
  
Kasumi: It was nice knowin' ya *Hugs Sano*  
  
Ed: We're coming back.  
  
Kasumi: I have to hug him good-bye!  
  
Ed: But you act like we're leaving for good or he's going to die.  
  
Kasumi: meh stuff happens.  
  
Ed: Yeah...stuff. *Smiles wickedly at Sano*  
  
Sano: You can let go now...  
  
Kasumi: Okay *Lets go* Off we go. See ya!  
  
Ed: Ready to go Legato?  
  
Legato: Yes master. *Gets up*  
  
Ed: Good. Let's rock and roll!  
  
Kasumi: Hee hee, I can't wait!  
  
Ed: Yeah! Lets cause mayhem!  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, yeah get the hell out of my dojo!  
  
Ed: So rude... *Sticks out her tongue*  
  
Kasumi: Triangle man! *Smiles*  
  
Ed: Not that again.  
  
Sano: Hm?  
  
Ed: Nothing. It's an inside joke.  
  
Kasumi: See ya person man! See ya Particle man!  
  
Ed: Oh god. Lets go Legato. *Walks off*  
  
Legato: *Fallows*  
  
Kasumi: Bye bye! *Disappears*  
  
Kenshin: That was strange, that it was.  
  
Sano: How did she do that?  
  
Kenshin: Who knows. *Sighs* I need to do laundry, that I do.  
  
Kaoru: I hate them!  
  
Sano: They're not that bad. Except for the crazy on.  
  
Kaoru: You like them?!  
  
Sano: Yeah. Like I said- They weren't that bad.  
  
Kaoru: That's only because you slept with one.  
  
Sano: I did not!!  
  
Kaoru: That's not what Magumi said!  
  
Sano: She's a liar!!  
  
Kaoru: She's spreading it like wildfire then. Everyone in town knows.  
  
Sano: WHAT!! It's not true! How'd she know anyway?!?  
  
Kaoru: She saw Kasumi with your clothes.  
  
Sano: That doesn't mean anything!  
  
Kaoru: She heard you left with her to your place.  
  
Sano: So? That doesn't mean anything either!  
  
Kaoru: Its pretty convincing.  
  
Sano: So? There's no proof.  
  
Kaoru: So you got drunk, left with her to your place and gave her your clothes and nothing happened?  
  
Sano: Exactly!  
  
Kaoru: I doubt it! What would stop you?  
  
Sano: *Blushes* She is a virgin.  
  
Kaoru: That's what stopped you?! So you went gentle and just do some foreplay?  
  
Sano: N-NO! I asked!!  
  
Kaoru: Well everyone thinks you had sex with her.  
  
Sano: WELL I DIDN'T!  
  
Kaoru: Sure you didn't Sano....  
  
Sano: Do you have any proof?  
  
Kaoru: Do you have any proof that you didn't?  
  
Sano: I have my word and hers!  
  
Kaoru: Sure, I'm going into town to talk with Magumi.  
  
Sano: Go then!!  
  
Kaoru: Fine! I'll tell everyone you raped a virgin! *Runs off*  
  
Sano: I did not!! *Runs after Kaoru*  
  
=Somewhere in town=  
  
Saitou: *Walking around paroling *  
  
Ed: *Points to Saito*There he is!  
  
Saito: *Looks at Ed* What do you need?  
  
Ed: *Runs up and hugs him*  
  
Saitou: Take your hands off me now or I'll have you arrested!  
  
Ed: You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you weren't dead! You shouldn't do that to people!  
  
Saitou: Who are you woman?!  
  
Ed: *Lets go and smiles* I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiruvsky the 4th!  
  
Saitou: A European visitor....great.  
  
Ed: I'm not from Europe!  
  
Saitou: You sound it. Now please leave me alone, I'm on duty.  
  
Ed: Awww! You're no fun! Should loosen up once and a while. How's about you and me go for some sake? It'll be fun!  
  
Saitou: I don't wish to drink.  
  
Ed: Come on! Afraid you'll have fun or something? *Grabs his hand and starts dragging him* Lets go to the Acabecko and get some sake!  
  
Saitou: Let go! *Goes for his sword* Hey its gone!  
  
Kasumi: *Sitting on a roof* Wow, this is nice!  
  
Ed: Lets go! *Drags*  
  
Saitou: Get off that roof now damn it! You stop dragging me!  
  
Kasumi: Don't feel like it.  
  
Ed: Same for me! You and I are going to have sake!  
  
Saitou: Swings Ed into a wall* You're under arrest!  
  
Ed: Ow! Stop that!  
  
Saitou: Twists Ed's arm a bit* You have the right to remain silent.  
  
Kasumi: That isn't happening in this lifetime  
  
Saitou: Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.  
  
Kasumi: Say cheese! *Takes picture*  
  
Ed: Ow!! Come on! Stop!! I didn't do anything!! And that flash hurt Kasumi!  
  
Saitou: AH! My eyes! *Lets go of Ed*  
  
Ed: You bastard! *Punches Saitou in the face*Rubs shoulder* That hurt!  
  
Saitou: Damn it! *Rubs eyes*  
  
Kasumi: Sorry my bad!  
  
Ed: Good going Kasumi! Now I'm going to get arrested!  
  
Saitou: Both of you are under arrest!  
  
Ed: *Grabs Saitou* Run while you can Kasumi!!  
  
Kasumi: He couldn't catch me if he wanted.  
  
Ed: Just run damnit!  
  
Kasumi: Whatever *Disappears*  
  
Saitou: *Elbows Ed in the face*  
  
Ed: *Lets go and holds face* Oww!!  
  
Saitou: *Punches Ed In the stomach*  
  
Ed: *Falls to the ground and holds stomach* Damn you!  
  
Saitou: *Turns Ed on her stomach and Handcuff's her*  
  
Ed: Great...Now I'm arrested. I knew this would happen one day. And I have one thing to say to you Saitou-Screw you and go to hell!  
  
Saitou: That's nice to know...*Takes Ed off the ground*  
  
Ed: Your going to pay for this. If not my friend or my minion will come for me.  
  
=Someplace=  
  
Kasumi: I wonder which way is it to Kyoto?  
  
=Back with Saitou and Ed=  
  
Ed: I really hate you now. I just wanted to go for some sake, and that's a crime?  
  
Saitou: No, but assaulting a police officer while on duty!  
  
Ed: I was provoked!  
  
Saitou: How?  
  
Ed: I...just was!  
  
Saitou: Come on!  
  
Ed: You can't make me!  
  
Saitou: I think I am now *Pushes ed along*  
  
Ed: Nooo!!! *Pushes Saitou with her shoulder and tries to run away*  
  
Saitou: *Trips her with his foot*  
  
Ed: *Falls* I hate you so much it hurts. *Starts crawling*  
  
Saitou: *Steps on Ed's back*  
  
Ed: Ah! Let me go!!  
  
Saitou: no  
  
Kasumi: *Appears* Hey which way to Kyoto?  
  
Ed: Kasumi! What the hell! I told you to run! And I think it's to the east!  
  
Kasumi: Oh. Do you need help?  
  
Ed: I'll be fine. I'm just going to prison for a little while. Don't worry- We both knew this would happen one day. Just run!  
  
Kasumi: I Can help!  
  
Saitou: You can't be wearing those swords out in public!  
  
Saitou: Now you're under arrest!  
  
Ed: Damn it! Run!!  
  
Kasumi: No I'm not...  
  
Saitou: Yes you are! *Walks towards Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out Haruko's guitar* Try me!  
  
Saitou: What the hell is that?  
  
Kasumi: *Starts playing it* A guitar from an alien world.  
  
Saitou: I'll go easy on you if you come quietly.  
  
Ed: Doomed...Doomed...We are all doomed.  
  
Kasumi: So how's your wife doin'?  
  
Saitou: She's fine...How did you know I was married?  
  
Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all!  
  
Kasumi: Any requests?  
  
Saitou: Yes- Come quietly and peacefully and you will get out of jail much sooner than your friend here.  
  
Kasumi: Why can't we be friends?  
  
Saitou: It's not in my job description.  
  
Kasumi: Can't we all get along?  
  
Saitou: No.  
  
Kasumi: Don't stay  
  
Saitou: Now please don't make me use force.  
  
Kasumi: Why can't you get a job?  
  
Saitou: I have a job.  
  
Kasumi: Can't you take me to funky town?  
  
Saitou: What the hell are you talking about?!?  
  
Ed: Gonna run away, gonna runaway...Sorry. Linkin Park rule and I got that song stuck in my head.  
  
Kasumi: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
  
Ed: Coconuts are good!  
  
Kasumi: Rock you like a hurricane  
  
Ed: Enough songs Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: Pick one!  
  
Saitou: How about none?  
  
Ed: Yeah!  
  
Kasumi: Ummm.....Nowhere man?  
  
Saitou: Are you talking to me?  
  
Kasumi: I um...  
  
Guitar: *Hilt shots a blast destroying a couple buildings in that direction*  
  
Kasumi: whoops  
  
Ed: SWEET!!  
  
Saitou: Now you're in real trouble!!  
  
Kasumi: It wasn't me it was the guitar!  
  
Ed: Run!  
  
Kasumi: Um I can't  
  
Ed: Why not?  
  
Kasumi: I can't do that. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Ed: Fine then! Be stupid and get arrested!  
  
Kasumi: Yes this is coming from the one on the ground  
  
Ed: Oh shut up! *Tries to crawl away again*  
  
Kasumi: Hn, so what ya gonna do now Saitou?  
  
Saitou: *Steps on Ed again* I'm arresting you both.  
  
Ed: Damn you! Rot in hell!  
  
Kasumi: I'm sorry that can't happen...  
  
Saitou: And why not?  
  
Kasumi: Because you're knocked out...  
  
Saitou: No I'm not.  
  
Kasumi: *Thwacks Saitou with Haruko's Guitar*  
  
Saitou: *Knocked out*  
  
Ed: I'm free! Kinda!  
  
Kasumi: *Rolls Saitou off Ed* There ya go!  
  
Ed: Now help me up!  
  
Kasumi: *Gives Ed a hand*  
  
Ed: Thanks...Where the hell was Legato through all this?!?  
  
=Someplace=  
  
Legato: I don't care!  
  
Woman: But it's that latest brand!  
  
Legato: leave me be!  
  
=Ed and Kasumi=  
  
Kasumi: I don't know.  
  
Ed: *Sighs* We should go find him.  
  
Kasumi: okay, but do you think we should help Saitou?  
  
Ed: Nah- Leave the jerk be.  
  
Kasumi: okay!  
  
Ed: Before we go find Legato, Could you get these damn handcuffs off?  
  
Kasumi: *Goes into Saitou's pockets and takes out his keys* Wow so many shiny keys...  
  
Ed: Just get these things off me!  
  
Kasumi: Okay.... *Tries one key* nope *Tries another one* Not this one either...  
  
Ed: This is going to take all day!  
  
Kasumi: You got someplace to go?  
  
Ed: I want to find my minion- He might be in trouble.  
  
Kasumi: What's the worst that can happen?  
  
Ed: Well, he could start killing people or doing stuff with his mind powers.  
  
Kasumi: Big deal....  
  
Ed: Just me out of these! You know how weird it would be if I started walking though the town like this?  
  
Kasumi: It would be a good look for you.  
  
Ed: Would not! What makes you think that?  
  
Kasumi: You're a psycho. It fits like that.  
  
Ed: Yeah, yeah- Just take them off!  
  
Kasumi: Nope not this key I guess. *Tries another Key* nope, no go.  
  
Ed: Oh god...You know what? Screw it! Just take the keys and we'll do it later.  
  
Kasumi: okay then. *Stuff Keys in her pocket*  
  
Ed: Now lets go find my minion!  
  
Ed and Kasumi: *Go off to find Legato*  
  
=Someplace in Town=  
  
Ed: Legato! Where are you?!?!  
  
People: *Looks at Ed*  
  
Ed: What?! Go about your business!  
  
People: *Looked away terrified*  
  
Ed: That's right! Legato! Where are you?  
  
Kasumi: I guess he isn't in this part of town...  
  
Ed: I'll find him even if it kills me!  
  
Kasumi: Come on if we're gonna find Gato-Chan we have to think like Gato- Chan  
  
Ed: Think like him? If I were him, I'd go get food!  
  
Kasumi: And where do we get food?  
  
Ed: The Acabecko!  
  
Kasumi: *Points ahead* To the Acabecko!  
  
Ed: Yay! Sake and food! *Runs off*  
  
Kasumi: Oi, one track mind. *Goes after Ed*  
  
=At The Acabecko=  
  
Ed: *Comes* Food and sake! And has anyone seen my minion Legato?  
  
Legato: *Sitting at a table* Master I'm over here!  
  
Ed: Yay! *Runs over to table* I'd hug you, but  
  
Legato: I understand master *Looks at the handcuffs on Ed's wrists*  
  
Kasumi: Ed everyone is looking at me weirdly...  
  
Ed: Whys that? *Glares at people* Mind your own damn business!  
  
People: *Turn away whispering*  
  
Kasumi: *Blushes and walks to the table* Why are they talking?  
  
Ed: *Glares at people* Just cause I'm handcuffed don't mean I can't all your asses!  
  
Tae: *Comes over and hugs Kasumi* I'm sorry you poor thing. I'll get you guys anything you want, on the house.  
  
Ed: *Thinks* Hey! This could work to our advantage! *End thinking* Sake and rice balls!  
  
Kasumi: Um thanks. I'd like yakisoba and geozi.  
  
Tae: yes anything for you. *Goes off looking like she's about to cry*  
  
Ed: *Laughs like a maniac*  
  
Kasumi: What's up with her?  
  
Legato: I don't know...  
  
Kasumi: She looked like she was giving me pity.  
  
Ed: *Smiles* Hey! Where's my food?!  
  
Tae: Here's the sake and everything else will be out soon. *Puts the sake on the table*  
  
Ed: All right! *Stares at sake* How the hell am I supposed to drink?!?! I can't lift the jug if I can't use my hands! Damn Saitou!  
  
Kasumi: You really don't need to drink.  
  
Ed: Yes I do!!  
  
Kasumi: *Takes keys out* Lets try this again  
  
Ed: All right, but make it quick!  
  
Kasumi: *Takes the smallest one* Here we go! *Unlocks the handcuffs*  
  
Ed: Thank god! *Rubs wrist* I didn't really mind him cuffing me, but did Saitou have do be so rough?  
  
Kasumi: He's a rough guy. I wonder how the hell he got married.  
  
Ed: Yeah... *Grabs sake and chugs*  
  
Kasumi: *Takes a sip* So, why is Tae-san being so nice to me?  
  
Ed: Don't worry about it. *Holds sake bottle to Legato* Have some!  
  
Legato: I don't think it's a good idea if I had some.  
  
Ed: Why not? Sake's good.  
  
Legato: Someone here needs to keep a leveled head.  
  
Ed: Kasumi can do that!  
  
Kasumi: I can?  
  
Legato: She can?!  
  
Ed: Yeah! Let her take care of things while you and me can get drunk! So come on Legato! Have some fun!!  
  
Legato: Yes master *Takes a big gulp*  
  
Ed: Yeah! I've got a new drinking buddy!  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* I never get drunk...  
  
Tae: I'm back with your Geozi sweet heart.  
  
Kasumi: okay what are you treating me like this?!  
  
Tae: I'm just trying to be nice.  
  
Kasumi: but you hugged me...  
  
Ed: Let it go Kasumi! We get free food and drinks!  
  
Kasumi: And called me sweet heart  
  
Ed: Just forget it Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: *Covers Ed's mouth* Well?  
  
Tae: Ummm... I have to serve other people. Enjoy your food! *Walks away*  
  
Kasumi: Ug, I hate people...  
  
Ed: *Takes Kasumi's hand off her mouth* Yeah! That's why I'm gonna rule the world and kill them all!!  
  
Kasumi: yes Ed...  
  
Ed: Uh! *Grabs sake bottle and chugs*  
  
Magumi: I still can't believe it *Laughs*  
  
Ed: What are you laughing at?  
  
Magumi: *Sees Ed and Kasumi* Oh hello you two.  
  
Ed: HI!! *Waves hello*  
  
Kasumi: Hey. *smiles*  
  
Magumi: How are you Kasumi? I heard about your horrible episode with Sano.  
  
Ed: Horrible...What did Sano do again? Legato and me are a bit drunk.  
  
Magumi: What happened last night. Kaoru told me. No one should have that happen to them.  
  
Ed: Oh yeah...I still have to kill Sano!  
  
Kasumi: What do you mean?  
  
Magumi: About him raping you last night. I never would have thought Sano would do that.  
  
Ed: O.O Rape?!?!  
  
Kasumi: Rape? Doesn't that involve *Gulp* ...stuff.  
  
Ed: I'm gonna kill Sano! *Stands up* Wanna help Legato?  
  
Kasumi: But he never touched me like that...  
  
Ed: I'm gonna go murder Sano! *Tries to walk, but trips*  
  
Magumi: What do you mean he never touched you?  
  
Kasumi: He didn't touch me like that.  
  
Magumi: Are you sure?  
  
Kasumi: Yes, I'm pretty sure.  
  
Magumi: Kaoru was the one saying that. Why would she lie?  
  
Kasumi: Because she's a lair  
  
Magumi: Damn it! Kaoru's going to pay!  
  
Kasumi: I think she trashed Sano's reputation pretty bad.  
  
Ed: Oh well... Lets drink!  
  
Kasumi: That just drags me down with him.  
  
Magumi: I'm sorry  
  
Ed: Don't worry! I mean, it's not like we're staying here!  
  
Kasumi: True, but....  
  
Ed: Oh well. Damages been done. I'm gonna get drunk. *Chugs sake*  
  
Kasumi: What would Hiei do? *Thinks*  
  
Ed: Yeah...or Kurama.  
  
Kasumi: Magumi do you know where Kaoru is?  
  
Ed: Yeah! We can kill her too!  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash* I'll allow it  
  
Ed: Yay!! Murder!  
  
Magumi: What?!  
  
Kasumi: *Puts Vash's glasses on* I'm gonna kill her.  
  
Ed: And I'm gonna kill Sano for no real reason at all! *Smiles*  
  
Kasumi: Ah, but why? There aren't enough hot guys out there.  
  
Ed: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Kasumi: He's hot  
  
Ed: He is not!  
  
Kasumi: Is too, so is Kenshin.  
  
Ed: Not really.  
  
Kasumi: you can kill Yahiko  
  
Ed: That'll do!  
  
Magumi: You can't kill people!  
  
Kasumi: yes I can! *Gets up* Come on guys.  
  
Ed: Killing is fun!  
  
Magumi: I will not let you do this.  
  
Kasumi: Do as you wish  
  
Ed: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Kasumi: Ed you know she can't do anything.  
  
Ed: So?  
  
Kasumi: Don't waste your energy on her.  
  
Ed: Fine then.  
  
Kasumi: *walks out*  
  
Ed: *Grabs sake and follows*  
  
Legato: *Drunkenly* I'm coming *Fallows*  
  
=At the Dojo=  
  
Ed: We're BACK!!!!  
  
Kasumi: with avenges!  
  
Ed: Yeah! *Drinks the last of her sake* DAMN! *Throws jug on the ground*  
  
Yahiko: You're back.  
  
Ed: Damn straight!  
  
Kaoru: You guys are back already?  
  
Kasumi: *Walks up to Kaoru and slaps her in the face* This means war bitch!  
  
Ed: Yeah!  
  
Kaoru: Ow! What was that for?!?!?  
  
Kasumi: *Pushes her back* You have some balls to talk now!  
  
Ed: No she doesn't.  
  
Kasumi: *Eyes flash through glasses* Shut up damn it!  
  
Ed: What I do?  
  
Kasumi: Don't talk you bring yourself down. As for you! *Kicks Kaoru in the face* I hope you like feeding the worms!  
  
Kaoru: Please stop! What did I do!  
  
Kasumi: Hn, you know what you did.  
  
Kaoru: Not really...  
  
Kasumi: About Sano and me!  
  
Kaoru: Oh that!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah THAT!  
  
Kaoru: Sano deserved his reputation broke!  
  
Kasumi: Yes and so does you nose!  
  
Kaoru: NO!  
  
Kasumi: Why did ya do it to Sano?  
  
Kaoru: HE DESERVED IT!  
  
Kasumi: *Smacks Kaoru and pulls her up by her neck*  
  
Ed: Go Kasumi!  
  
Kaoru: Please stop!  
  
Kasumi: *Throws Kaoru at the dojo*  
  
Kaoru: *Flies through a wall*  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-Dono! What's going on?! *Sees Kasumi* Kasumi-Dono, what's going on here?!  
  
Ed: Kasumi's kicking Kaoru's ass!  
  
Kenshin: Why?!  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin move now if you don't want to get hurt!  
  
Ed: Kaoru's been spreading rumors!  
  
Sano: That's nuts!  
  
Ed: Yeah! And so am I !!  
  
Kasumi: *Runs over and jumps on Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Please get off! I'm sorry!  
  
Kasumi: *Twists her foot* Hn!  
  
Kaoru: *Screams in pain*  
  
Kasumi:*Jumps off* What's wrong? Can't ya handle a little pain?!  
  
Kaoru: I'm sorry!  
  
Kasumi: Well bitch?  
  
Kaoru: Yes! And I'm sorry!  
  
Kasumi: I don't think that's good enough!  
  
Kaoru: Please! I'm sorry! I'll never spread rumors again!  
  
Kasumi: *Kicks Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: *Starts crying*  
  
Sano: Stop it you're hurting her!  
  
Ed: And that's a problem how?  
  
Kenshin: Kasumi-dono! Please stop!  
  
Kasumi: No!  
  
Kenshin: And why not?  
  
Kasumi: *Lowers Vash's glasses* Because she deserves to die!  
  
Kenshin: Why Kasumi-dono?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Smacks Kenshin*  
  
Ed: Sweet! Kasumi's gone in her "Blank out" mode!  
  
Sano: Kenshin! Kasumi stop it!  
  
Kasumi: *Smirks* Nope.  
  
Ed: If I were you Sano, I'd shut my mouth and stand to the side. She won't mess with you if you don't draw attention to yourself.  
  
Kasumi: Ah, but don't ya want to play too Sano?  
  
Sano: N-no. That's ok.  
  
Kasumi: Too bad...*starts walking to Sano*  
  
Sano: *Backs away*  
  
Kasumi: Don't run you only make it worse  
  
Sano: What I do!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Jumps on top of Sano* I don't know...What did you do?  
  
Sano: Nothing!  
  
Kasumi: So you don't want to play? *Plays with Sano's hair*  
  
Sano: N-N-No.  
  
Kasumi: *Leans down to Sano's face* Wrong answer.  
  
Sano: I...I...  
  
Kasumi: What should I do now Sano? Is there anything you want?  
  
Sano: Not really...  
  
Kasumi: *Gets off Sano* Fine, back to the bitch  
  
Sano: *Sighs in relief*  
  
Kasumi: *Goes over to Kaoru* What am I going to do with you?  
  
Kaoru: How about nothing?  
  
Kasumi: That may work for Sano, but not for you!  
  
Kaoru: *Gulps*  
  
Kasumi: You want a gun or a sword to end your life?  
  
Kaoru: Neither.  
  
Kasumi: What is with you people and the "none of the above" option?!  
  
Ed: It's their way of trying to weasel out of their enviable death,  
  
Kasumi: *Takes Saitou's sword out* That's so stupid!  
  
Ed: Yeah...  
  
Kaoru: *Screams*  
  
Kasumi: *Starts Laughing* You have the funniest look on your face.  
  
Ed: Nice knowing you Kaoru- Well, not really...  
  
Kenshin: *Pushes Kasumi down*  
  
Kasumi: AH!  
  
Ed: This is a real good show! *Claps hands then looks around* Where's Legato?  
  
Legato:*Sitting on the ground smiling*  
  
Ed: Legato- You ok?  
  
Legato: Funny  
  
Ed: *Smile likes an idiot* Yeah...  
  
Kasumi: Get off me Kenshin-sama!!!!!!!!! *Jerks around under Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: I can't Kasumi-dono, that I can't.  
  
Ed: *Looks to Legato* Should we help?  
  
Legato: Look at the blobs fighting, hahah.  
  
Ed: I'll take that as a no...*Leans on Legato's shoulder* Now I'm tired. Drank too much...  
  
Kasumi: Get off!  
  
Kenshin: No.  
  
Kasumi: Why are you so heavy? How are you taller then me? I'm 5' 7 for crying out loud. You always seemed shorter.  
  
Kenshin: Oh well Kasumi-dono.  
  
Ed: I'm 5'6!  
  
Kasumi: *Growls* Do something or get off!  
  
Kenshin: I'm going to keep you here until you calm down.  
  
Kasumi: You are in for a long ass stay then! *Starts rocking around harder*  
  
Kenshin: *Holds tighter*  
  
Kasumi: Stop it and let me kill her!  
  
Kenshin: I can't let you do that, that I can't.  
  
Kasumi: Sure ya can! Just let me GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *Shakes his head* No  
  
Kasumi: When did you become so strong?  
  
Kenshin: I've always been strong, that I have.  
  
Kasumi: Are you wearing a cup?  
  
Kenshin: A what?  
  
Ed: That's wrong Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: So? I'll kick him and boom I'm free!  
  
Ed: No! Boom he'll be pissed!  
  
Kasumi: He would not be mad if I kicked him in the balls. He'd just be in a lot of pain!  
  
Kenshin: 0.o What?  
  
Kasumi: *Moves harder* Off!  
  
Kenshin: Please Kasumi-dono! Calm down! I beg you, that I do!  
  
Kasumi: *Blinks* Is he a dot or is he a speck?  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
Kasumi: When he's under water does he get wet or does the water get him instead? Nobody knows particle man.  
  
Kenshin: I don't understand Kasumi-dono, that I do not.  
  
Kasumi: It doesn't make sense ...UNLESS YOU GET OFF ME!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: I can't.  
  
Kasumi: *Gets an arm free* Ha! Freedom!  
  
Kenshin: NO!  
  
Kasumi: *Tries to push Kenshin off* Damn upper body strength  
  
Kenshin: *Pins her arm to the ground*  
  
Kasumi: *Bucks her hips* NO!  
  
Kenshin: *Holds tighter*  
  
Kasumi: *Stops* What right do you have to keep me down?!  
  
Kenshin: To keep you from hurting people.  
  
Kasumi: I don't want to hurt people! I wan to hurt Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: She's people, that she is!  
  
Kasumi: That's what Vash-sama would say....well if you take the "that she is" part out.  
  
Kenshin: Who's that?  
  
Kasumi: I'm wearing his sunglasses too. I feel like I'm letting him down...  
  
Kenshin: Letting him down?  
  
Kasumi: Because he says killing is wrong.  
  
Kenshin: He's right, that he is.  
  
Kasumi: But Hiei would take revenge and make Kaoru suffer.  
  
Kenshin: Who do you believe is right?  
  
Kasumi: I don't know. I'm pissed and Hiei makes more sense right now.  
  
Kenshin: Well killing is wrong, that it is.  
  
Ed: Go for the jugular Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: I love Hiei, but Vash all so makes sense...  
  
Kenshin: I would go with Vash, that I would.  
  
Kasumi: Whom do I listen to? The guy who has a gun, but doesn't kill, the little fire demon I love, or the guy who has a sword, but wouldn't kill.  
  
Kenshin: Me.  
  
Kasumi: Can I have a lifeline?  
  
Kenshin: A what?  
  
Ed: Ooo! *Raises hand* Phone a friend!! Phone a friend!!  
  
Kasumi: I'm gonna phone a friend. Um Ed, what's the answer? A-Vash, B-Hiei, or C-Kenshin?  
  
Ed: B! Murder and Mayhem! *Stops and thinks* Murder might be bad...She'll blank out and may kill Legato and me! * End thinking* Never mind! A-Vash!  
  
Kasumi: *Rolls over so she's on top* I win!  
  
Kenshin: How did you do that?  
  
Kasumi: I could have do that a while ago, just was too mad to do it.  
  
Kenshin: Oh. Can you get off me?  
  
Kasumi: Nope. *Takes hair down* Not now anyway.  
  
Kenshin: Why.  
  
Kasumi: *Grins* You'll see soon enough Kenshin-sama. *Reaches into her pocket*  
  
Kenshin: What are you doing?  
  
Kasumi: Stuff.  
  
Kenshin: *Looks scared*  
  
Kasumi: I'm gonna play with you, all day long...  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Kasumi: Found them! *Takes out Saitou's handcuffs*  
  
Kenshin: What are you doing with that?  
  
Kasumi: What do you think? *Smirks*  
  
Kenshin: O.O Someone help me!  
  
Kasumi: *Ties Kenshin's hands together with one ribbon and handcuffs his feet*  
  
Kenshin: Let me go please!  
  
Kasumi: *Takes one of her ribbons and gags Kenshin with it* I don't need you yelling!  
  
Ed: Kasumi- What the hell are you doing?!?!  
  
Kasumi: Making sure he doesn't yell while I kill Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: *Struggles and says something*  
  
Ed: Ok Kasumi. Just out of respect for Kenshin, don't do it in front of him.  
  
Kasumi: What you think I was gonna do?  
  
Ed: *Laughs nervously* Nothing! Just take Kaoru someplace and kill her!  
  
Kasumi: Man killing people is a lot of work!  
  
Ed: Once you get used to it, not really.  
  
Kasumi: *Throws Kenshin to Sano* Take care of him for me.  
  
Sano: *Catches* Okay.  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *Struggling to get out of his bindings*  
  
Kasumi: *Blinks a couple times* Where am I?  
  
Ed: End of "blank out"!!  
  
Kasumi: What are you talking about? Weren't we in the Acabecko?  
  
Ed: Just forget about it Kasumi. Hey! I wonder if Saitou regained consciousness? *Laughs* Probably not.  
  
Kasumi: My rat's nest is down. Where's my ribbons?  
  
Ed: You tied Kenshin with them.  
  
Kasumi; *Looks at Kenshin* Kenshin-sama! Are you okay?!  
  
Kenshin: *Stares at her*  
  
Kasumi: *Runs over to him and takes out his gag/her ribbon* What happened?  
  
Kenshin: You had what Ed called a "Blank out"  
  
Kasumi: -_- Not that again! I don't have black outs!  
  
Ed: Just forget it Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: Ew its wet!  
  
Ed: You did put it in his mouth.  
  
Kasumi: I know it was in his mouth but Ew.  
  
Ed: *sighs and shakes head*  
  
Kasumi: *Unties Kenshin's wrists*  
  
Kenshin: Thank you Kasumi-dono.  
  
Kasumi: *Frowns* Your welcome. *Looks at his feet* The handcuffs?  
  
Kenshin: Yes. You did that as well, that you did.  
  
Ed: Remember that it was the small key Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: I'm sorry Kenshin-sama! I'm such a bad person!  
  
Kenshin: It is ok, that it is. *Smiles*  
  
Kasumi: *Starts crying*  
  
Kenshin: It would be nice if I could walk, that it would.  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out keys and hands them to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Thank you *Uncuffs himself and hands keys back to Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: Oh Kenshin-sama! *Buries her face on his chest*  
  
Kenshin: It's ok, that it is.  
  
Kasumi: I think I did a bad thing.  
  
Kenshin: Nothing too bad Kasumi-Dono  
  
Kasumi: Did I hurt anyone?  
  
Kenshin: You only hit Kaoru and pushed Sano to the ground, that you did.  
  
Kasumi: I-I did? I feel like something bad is gonna happen now...  
  
Saitou: *Comes from nowhere and tackles Ed to the ground* I finally found you! You're under arrest!  
  
Kasumi: AH! He's found us!  
  
Ed: Get off me! I didn't do anything!  
  
Kasumi: True you didn't really, but you did insult an officer.  
  
Ed: The bastard deserved it!  
  
Kasumi: So Saitou you have any requests? *Takes out Haruko's Guitar*  
  
Saitou: I told you my request earlier.  
  
Ed: Leave me be! *Struggles to get away*  
  
Kasumi: *Plays a bit* What was it again?  
  
Saitou: *Holds on to Ed tighter* Let me arrest you both peacefully.  
  
Kasumi: I told you the Guitar has a mind of its own!  
  
Saitou: What are you talking about?  
  
Kasumi: It does! I didn't mean to blow up all the buildings! I was just playing!  
  
Saitou: It was destruction of property.  
  
Ed: Let me up and I'll show you destruction of property!  
  
Kasumi: Ed clam yourself.  
  
Ed: I will not calm down until I'm either in the nut house, drunk, or dead!  
  
Kasumi: You know you can't arrest us?  
  
Saitou: And why not?  
  
Kasumi: Cause you're knocked out  
  
Saitou: I am not.  
  
Kasumi: *Throws the Guitar at him and misses*  
  
Saitou: Were you trying to hit me?!?  
  
Kasumi: yes...  
  
Saitou: Well, I need to arrest you both, so just come along quietly. You may get a reduced sentence.  
  
Kasumi: Don't feel like it.  
  
Saitou: Then I'll have to take you by force.  
  
Kasumi: I will not run from you.  
  
Saitou: Good. People like you make my job easier.  
  
Kasumi: I'll drive away from you!  
  
Saitou: Drive?  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out Haruko's bike* You'll never catch me now! *Jumps on bike*  
  
Saitou: What is that?  
  
Kasumi: A bike. *Starts it up* Off I go!  
  
Saitou: Off where?  
  
Kasumi: To get away! *Takes off*  
  
Saitou: Wow. That's fast.  
  
Kasumi: *Distance away* HAHAHA You'll never catch me! HAHAH-ACK!  
  
Bike: *Crashes on a small pebble*  
  
Kasumi: Ouch! *Guitar comes out of on where and hits her* That hurt!  
  
Ed: *Tries to laugh, but Saitou's crushing her lungs* Do you mind?!?!  
  
Kasumi: *Gets up* okay lets try that again! *Tries to start bike up, but engine won't turn over*  
  
Ed: *Tries to laugh again*  
  
Saitou: *Shakes his head. You are both pathetic.  
  
Kasumi: Come on work! *Press a button*  
  
Bike: *Starts to hover in the air*  
  
Satiou: How the hell are you doing that?!?  
  
Kasumi: So that's the hove button... *Jumps up and grabs the wheel*  
  
Ed: Great- She runs while I'm trapped. Oh well. I knew I'd get arrested one day....  
  
Legato: Hey master? If Midvalley was here I bet he would help. *Laughs*  
  
Ed: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Legato: I don't know! *Snickers*  
  
Ed: *Sighs* I give up.  
  
Kasumi: Help it's going higher!  
  
Ed: Press the button again or jump off!  
  
Kasumi: I can't reach and I don't want to give the bike up!  
  
Ed: Nice knowing you then!  
  
Kasumi: Someone help!  
  
Ed: And how exactly do you expect me to help? Legato- How about you? Can you help her?  
  
Legato: HAHA! Stupid whore!  
  
Ed: Why me? *Starts banging head on ground*  
  
Kenshin: Kasumi-Dono hang on!  
  
Kasumi: *Gives Kenshin a look* No I'm gonna let myself fall!  
  
Kenshin: Don't do that!  
  
Kasumi: I was be sarcastic!  
  
Kenshin: Oh. Ok!  
  
Kasumi: *Tries to swing up* I had to use the bike didn't I? Damn it!  
  
Kenshin: Kasumi-dono! *Holds arms out* Jump! I'll catch you!  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Kenshin and then the bike and back again* Is it truly worth losing a bike I stole?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, that it is!  
  
Kasumi: *Thinks hard* Um...  
  
Kenshin: Kasumi-dono!  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* Fine... *Lets go*  
  
Kenshin: *Smiles and braces self*  
  
Kasumi: This is gonna hurt I can feel it already!  
  
Legato: I hope she dies.  
  
Kasumi: *Looks down* Man, I'm higher up then I thought...  
  
Kenshin: *Catches Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: Someone caught me...That doesn't happen. What's the catch?  
  
Kenshin: None *Puts her down*  
  
Kasumi: No I never get out of something without getting hurt somehow.  
  
Kenshin: Well, this time you didn't.  
  
Kasumi: I'm very scared...  
  
Kenshin: You shouldn't be, that you shouldn't  
  
Bike: *Comes flying back and hit Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi @_@ I'm O-kay *Falls down*  
  
Kenshin: Kasumi-Dono!  
  
Sano: Is she okay?  
  
Ed: She'll be fine...eventually. I would laugh, but Satiou's still crushing me.  
  
Kasumi: Correction: I'm in a world of hurt...  
  
Ed: I said eventually.  
  
Sano: Well it isn't everyday that something like...hits you.  
  
Ed: For us, especially her, yes is it.  
  
Kasumi: I'm accident prone.  
  
Ed: Yeah, she is.  
  
Kasumi: -_- Thank you for making me feel better...  
  
Ed: Any time!  
  
Kasumi: So are we still arrested?  
  
Satiou: Yes.  
  
Kasumi: Still don't feel like it.  
  
Satiou: Too bad.  
  
Ed: I'll kill you!  
  
Kasumi: Thou shall not kill, remember?  
  
Ed: Screw that!  
  
Kasumi: *Thinks* Thou shall not kill! *Smiles* Why didn't I think of this before?  
  
Ed: Think of what?  
  
Kasumi: *Takes out Crossgun* This!  
  
Ed: Ooo! You're going to kill Satiou?  
  
Kasumi: NO!  
  
Ed: Awwww! Then what's the point of bringing it out?!?!  
  
Kasumi: To try and hit him again.  
  
Satiou: I think the main word in that is try.  
  
Kasumi: I think its "to", but my grammar sucks. *Picks up Crossgun* Here I go! *Runs at Saitou*  
  
Satiou: *Picks Ed up and uses her as a shield*  
  
Ed: Not good!!  
  
Kasumi: *Disappears*  
  
Ed: W-where she go?  
  
Kasumi: *Appears behind Saitou* Sneak attack!  
  
Satiou: What the hell?!?  
  
Kasumi: *Smacks Saitou in the stomach*  
  
Satiou: *Falls to the ground and groans*  
  
Ed: Freedom!!  
  
Kasumi: *Grins* I am a warrior of love and Peace! *Does the Vash symbol*  
  
Ed: And I'm a psycho serial killer *Smiles*  
  
Kenshin: What does this mean? *Does the Vash thing*  
  
Kasumi: Love and Peace!  
  
Ed: Yeah! You should learn it Kenshin!  
  
Kasumi: Said it with me: This world is made of love and peace! *Does Vash thing*  
  
Kenshin: This world is made of love and peace?  
  
Kasumi: Yep. Love and Peace! *Does it again*  
  
Kenshin: Love and Peace..Hm.  
  
Kasumi: That's it Kenshin-Sama.  
  
Kenshin: LOVE AND PEACE! *Does Symbol*  
  
Kasumi: YAY! *Claps hands*  
  
Ed: *Rolls Eyes* Not another one...  
  
Kasumi: *Hits Ed with the Crossgun*  
  
Ed: Ow...  
  
Kasumi: Now wha ya gonna do, en Saitou?  
  
Satiou: B-bitch. *Stands up slowly and holds his stomach*  
  
Crossgun: *Cloth comes out anciently*  
  
Kasumi: Whoops, forget ya saw that!  
  
Ed: Come on Satiou! You don't want to arrest us!  
  
Kasumi: I better put this away...  
  
Crossgun: *Mini guns come out*  
  
Kasumi: Damn it why is that happening!  
  
Ed: It doesn't like you!  
  
Sano: Shit, look at all the guns!  
  
Ed: Yeah...I got more in my bag though.  
  
Kenshin: Is that possible?  
  
Kasumi: Kenshin-sama with all that you've seen with us, do you really think anything is impossible anymore?  
  
Kenshin: *Sighs* No.  
  
Ed: You wanna see my guns? I got a bunch of other weapons too!  
  
Kasumi: No they don't!  
  
Ed: But they're such nice weapons!  
  
Kasumi: NO!  
  
Ed: *Crosses arms and pouts*  
  
Kasumi: *Puts stuff away* I guess Saitou isn't gonna arrest us now...  
  
Satiou: Yes I am! It's my job!  
  
Kasumi: Shame you can't catch me.  
  
Satiou: Yes I can.  
  
Kasumi: I don't think you can.  
  
Satiou: Well I can.  
  
Ed: I know you can catch me. I can't run.  
  
Kasumi: Yes and am a demon.  
  
Ed: Are not!  
  
Kasumi: I know that! That's why he can't catch me.  
  
Ed: Fine then. you run. Besides me being slow, I'm also lazy- I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Kasumi: True and Saitou can't catch me!  
  
Saitou: I will. But I'll take your friend first since she's not fighting any more  
  
Ed: *Sarcastically* Oh goodie.  
  
Kasumi: Oi Legato, get Ed out of the way.  
  
Legato: *Grabs Ed and moves her*  
  
Kasumi: So what ya gonna do Saitou?  
  
Satiou: Catch you.  
  
Kasumi: *Goes into her pocket and takes out a Jewel shard* This should make me faster then you on hands down!  
  
Ed: Is it just me, or is Satiou starting to sound like a Pokemon extra?  
  
Kasumi: HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh god! That's too good!  
  
Satiou: Pokemon?  
  
Ed: *Trying not to laugh* Never mind Satiou.  
  
Kasumi: Hee hee, okay. Good laugh in. *Puts jewel in leg*  
  
Ed: Have fun Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: I'm ready! *Grins*  
  
Satiou: *Runs at Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: *Blinks* Hn, he can run.  
  
Ed: Run Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: I will  
  
Ed: Will? How about now!  
  
Kasumi: meh  
  
Ed: Fine. You get caught too.  
  
Kasumi: Right! *Gives Ed a thumbs up*  
  
Ed: You're going to let yourself get caught? After all that?!?  
  
Kasumi: Shut up! You know I hate running!  
  
Ed: So do I!  
  
Kasumi: Hn!  
  
Ed: Whatever!  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh*  
  
Satiou: *Grabs Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: AH! *Kicks him in the face*  
  
Satiou: *Lets go and grabs his face*  
  
Kasumi: Don't scare me like that!  
  
Satiou: Damn it! *Grabs Kasumi's wrist* You're under arrest!  
  
Kasumi: *Trips Saitou'*  
  
Satiou: *Falls to the ground*  
  
Ed: Can't you arrest anyone Satiou?  
  
Kasumi: Ouch my wrist  
  
Satiou: *Stands up and holds up handcuffs* I'm going to arrest both of you if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Kasumi: How many of those do you have?  
  
Satiou: A lot,  
  
Kasumi: Still can't catch  
  
Satiou: Fine then! I'm sick of chasing you. You'd probably just annoy me anyway. You're free to go  
  
Kasumi: But that's not fun.  
  
Satiou: I don't care.  
  
Kasumi: Fine then! Ed lets go to Kyoto!  
  
Ed: Yeah!  
  
Satiou: Not you. You're still under arrest.  
  
Ed: WHAT!?!?  
  
Kasumi: NO!  
  
Ed: T-that's not fair!!  
  
Kasumi: Come on Saitou! If I'm too much then, she's just a big world of trouble for ya.  
  
Satiou: Not really. She hasn't really done much except for run her mouth.  
  
Ed: I resent that!  
  
Kasumi: Don't care! My friend! Get your own!  
  
Satiou: Too bad. She committed a crime, now she needs to pay for it.  
  
Kasumi: Kenshin tell him he can't take Ed!  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry, but I can't.  
  
Kasumi: T-this sucks!!  
  
Ed: *Sighs* Oh well. I knew it'd happen one day, I had hoped it would have been for something worse though!  
  
Kasumi: No! *Smacks Saitou* You aren't gonna take my friend!  
  
Saitou: Excuse me?  
  
Kasumi: You heard me!  
  
Ed: Really, it's not that big of a deal  
  
Kasumi: *Pulls Ed up* Come on Ed! *Pulls her away*  
  
Ed: Kasumi! Stop!  
  
Kasumi: Think of it as a Lupin thing! Running from the cop that can never catch you.  
  
Ed: You're overreacting.  
  
Kasumi: *Gets all watery eyed* If just don't want to lose you again!  
  
Ed: You won't lose me! I'll only be gone for a few days!  
  
Kasumi: A few hours is a long time for a person like me!  
  
Ed: I said days. And it won't be! You'll be out here with everyone else!  
  
Kasumi: Okay...Saitou wins.  
  
Saitou: *Smiles evilly*  
  
Ed: *Sighs and holds out wrists*  
  
Kasumi: I can't watch! *Covers eyes*  
  
Satiou: *Handcuffs Ed*  
  
Kasumi: Oh god is it over?  
  
Sano: Do you think you're taking this too hard?  
  
Kasumi: maybe...  
  
Ed: I'd say definitely.  
  
Kasumi: Okay fine. Have fun in jail.  
  
Ed: I'll try!  
  
Kasumi: I'm alone...  
  
Ed: Don't worry! You have Legato, Kenshin, and the rest of them! Oh! Could you watch my bag while I'm gone?  
  
Kasumi: Legato is a jerk to me. So what about Kenshin, he's great and all but...what the hell am I saying?! Get out of here! I'll watch everything while you're gone!  
  
Ed: See ya when I see ya! *Turns to Satiou* Lead the way.  
  
Saitou: *Takes Ed away*  
  
Kasumi: *Sigh* I miss her already...  
  
Legato: I....have no idea of what to do.  
  
Kasumi: I guess it's just you and me...alone... with out Ed to stop you from killing me...  
  
Legato: I have no orders to follow....  
  
Kasumi: I have no one to tell me how dumb I am.  
  
Legato: No one to tell me to get drunk...  
  
Kasumi: *Looks at Kenshin* Now what Kenshin-Sama  
  
Kenshin: I need to make lunch, that I do. *Goes inside*  
  
Kasumi: Sano?  
  
Sano: I'm leaving till lunch is ready. *Leaves*  
  
Kasumi: Oh no...  
  
Legato: What?  
  
Kasumi: Just oh no...  
  
Legato: Oh...ok *Stares at ground*  
  
Kasumi: I'm going to go find Aoshi and Misao. You want in?  
  
Legato: Sure.  
  
Kasumi: Well, lets go, I guess.  
  
Legato: Ok.  
  
Kasumi: I wonder what I'll get. *Walks off*  
  
Legato: *Sighs and follows* 


	14. Ed in jail, Kasumi and Legato on the str...

=Kyoto=

Kasumi: If I was Aoshi where would I be?

Legato: A place?

Kasumi: I know that.

Legato: Well don't ask because I don't know!

Kasumi: Don't be such a smartass

Kasumi: Shut up damn it!

Legato: You shut up!!

Kasumi:  Am not you blue rat!

Legato: Stupid whore!

Kasumi: *Smacks Legato* Don't talk to me like that!

Legato: Don't mess with me! *Hits her back*

Kasumi: *Steps on Legato's foot* HN!

Legato: OW! *Kicks Kasumi's shin*

Kasumi: EEP! ERR! *Back hands Legato*

Legato: *Slaps Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Falls back*

Legato: God I hate you!!!!!

Kasumi: I landed on my tailbone!

Legato: Too bad!!

Kasumi: *Starts crying*

Legato: Why are you doing that?

Kasumi: *Cries harder*

Legato: *Looks around* Come on- Stop that!

Kasumi: *Continues to cry*

Legato: *Takes a step back* Stop it now!

Kasumi: *Grabs one of Legato's leg and still cries*

Legato: *Shakes leg* Get off! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?

Kasumi: *Tries to stop, but can't*

Legato: *Shakes leg harder*

People: *Start staring and talking*

Legato: *Looks around nervously* I don't know her! *Shakes his leg harder* Let go damn it!

Kasumi: Gato-chan how can you be so mean to me!

Legato: Because! Now get off!

Kasumi: *Tugs Legato down next to her*

Legato: Leave me alone!

Kasumi: You hurt me!

Legato: You hurt me first!

Kasumi: Ed said never to hurt me no matter what!

Legato: No she- Oh wait, yes she did.

Kasumi: So that means that you haven't been listening to your orders!

Legato: No I...Ahhh! You're right!

Kasumi: Wow, you said I was right...

Legato: *Puts head in hands* How could I disobey master's orders!

Kasumi: Because you hate me for the hell of it

Legato: It's your fault! You hit me first!

Kasumi: But you need to some sense smacked into you...

Legato: Why couldn't you get arrested instead of Master?

Kasumi: Because I get out of things very easily.

Legato: I hate you.

Kasumi: You don't think I know this?

Legato: You're too stupid to remember 

Kasumi: Why is that?

Legato: You just are.

Kasumi: I don't think Ed would want this from us. No fighting until she gets back!

Legato: Fine. For Master.

Kasumi: I'm gonna find Aoshi now. You can go back to Tokyo

Legato: Fine. I will wait at that place for Master. *Leaves*

Kasumi: I wonder what Ed's doing now...

=In prison=

Ed: *Looks like a rabid dog and growling*

Other prisoners: O.O *Stay as far away as they can*

Chou: Shit Saitou when the hell you get this one?

Satiou: She wasn't like that earlier.

Chou: Well, I not touchin' her, even with a 99-foot pole.

Ed: *Glares at Chou and growls more*

Chou: How long she in there for?

Satiou: I don't know yet.

Ed: *Jumps on the bars and tries biting though them* 

Chou: AH! *Jumps back* Shit, stay away!

Ed: Must...Kill...*Chews more*

Chou: Sit! Stay! Play dead!

Ed: *Jumps off bars and points at Chou* You do not order me broom head!

Chou: What you call me?

Ed: Broom head will not speak to the future ruler of the world in such a tone!

Chou: Shoot it down!

Ed: I will not be stopped. I will rule the world and you all will be my minions! *Laughs manically and goes back to chewing on bars*

Chou: What she do again?

Satiou: Assaulting an officer and resisting arrest.

Chou: Damn and you catch her?

Satiou: Yes

Ed: *Gives up on bars and stares at Chou*

Chou: Did she bite ya or anything?

Satiou: No. Her friend knocked me out though.

Chou: What happened to her? Did it *Points to Ed* eat it's friend?

Satiou: Sure.

Chou: Shit. You don't fine folks like this any more.

Ed: *Jumps up and tries to grab Chou through the bars* I'll kill you!

Chou: AH! It wants to eat my face off!

Ed: *Starts laughing*

Chou: It isn't funny! Why you laughin'?

Ed: I'm laughing because you're real easy to scare.

Chou: You're very scary!

Ed: I take pride in that fact.

Chou: Bitch!

Ed: Dumb ass broom head!

Chou: wench

Ed: Bastard

Chou: Freak!

Ed: Thank you!

Chou: I hate you!

Ed: Love you too broom head!

Chou" *Runs behind Saitou* Make it stop!

Satiou: Chicken

Ed: I want chicken!

Chou: I don't care! You're the only one here who isn't freaking out because of her.

Satiou: I'm used to it.

Ed: I'm hungry!

Chou: I feel sorry for anyone who knows her!

Ed: I know a lot of people!

Chou: I bet you killed all of them!

Ed: No….Only a couple of them.

Chou: You don't have a friend in the world!

Ed: Yes I do! I have a lot! 

Chou: I doubt it!

Ed: Well screw you!

Chou: Well, I'm out of here. I'll be taken' my break.

Ed: Loser!

Chou: Least I can leave!

Ed: I can leave if I want!

Chou: Right, but I'm leaving now.

Ed: I'll kick your ass broom head!

Chou: *Runs away*

Ed: *Growls and starts chewing on the bars again*

=Back in Kyoto=

Kasumi: Stuff to do, stuff to do. What shall I do? I don't know...

Aoshi: *Walks by*

Kasumi: *Stops dead in her tracks* AOSHI! *Covers mouth* Too loud...

Aoshi: Did someone call me?

Kasumi: No.…

Aoshi: *Looks around, shrugs and keeps walking* 

Kasumi: Can't do that again. *Fallows*

=Someplace=

Aoshi: Whoever's following me, you can stop now.

Kasumi: um...

Aoshi: I know you're there.

Kasumi: I know *Sigh*

Aoshi: Who are you?

Kasumi: Your paranoia.

Aoshi: No I'm not.

Kasumi: You never know. Maybe all the crap you've gone through has finally gone to the point where you have voices in your head. 

Aoshi: How do you know what I've gone through?

Kasumi:....

Aoshi: Well?

Kasumi:.....

Aoshi: At least tell me what you want?

Kasumi: Your stuff.

Aoshi: My stuff?

Kasumi: Yeah pretty much what I want.

Aoshi: Well you can't have it.

Kasumi: That's not a good answer.

Aoshi: *Walks away* I don't have time for this.

Kasumi: *Appears in front of Aoshi* WHAT?!

Aoshi: How the hell?!?

Kasumi: You just can't walk off like that!

Aoshi: Yes I can! 

Kasumi: *Shakes head  "no"*

Aoshi: Move! *Pushes Kasumi and continues walking*

Kasumi: *Hug Aoshi from behind* But I didn't say you could go!

Aoshi: Let go!

Kasumi: *Disappears*

Aoshi: Where'd she go?

Kasumi: Here. *Laying on the ground in front of Aoshi*

Aoshi: Ahhh! How did you get there?

Kasumi: Like I said:  paranoia

Aoshi: Just leave me alone!

Kasumi: That I can't Aoshi.

Aoshi: Why?!?

Kasumi: * In Kenshin voice* Cause you're going nuts, that ye you're

Aoshi: How the hell...W-What do you want?!?!?

Kasumi: *Gets up* Hn, *Still in Kenshin voice* Didn't I make that clear Aoshi? *Gets closer*

Aoshi: Stay away! *Takes a step back*

Kasumi: *Blinks* You okay Aoshi? You're very pail, that ye are.

Aoshi: What can I do to make you to leave me alone?

Kasumi: *Smiles* Well...*Rubs hands together*

Aoshi: *Gulps*

Kasumi: The coat

Aoshi: Here! *Takes his coat off and throws it at Kasumi* That all?

Kasumi: Your sword things.

Aoshi: Take them! *Throws sword to Kasumi*

Kasumi: *thinks* Hmmmm, your shirt.

Aoshi: *Takes it off and hands it over*

Kasumi: Anything else....

Aoshi: I'll give you anything as long as you leave me alone.

Kasumi: Need a complete outfit so pants.

Aoshi: Anything! *Takes them off*

Kasumi: Thanks. Well have a nice day Aoshi. Tell Misao I said Hi. Off to Tokyo I go! Kenshin is making lunch. See ya *Disappears*

Aoshi: I think I am going crazy.

=Jail=

Prisoner: AH! My finger!

Ed: Don't mess with me pathetic weakling!

Prisoner: You bit it off!

Ed: Go tell someone who cares!

Chou: Should we be letting her to that?

Satiou: Someone should stop her. *Looks at Chou*

Chou: EEP!

Satiou: Well? Go stop her!

Chou: Fine... *Goes over to Ed* Okay stop it you damn animal!

Ed: Who are you to order me?!?!

Chou: Hey I don't want to do jack shit but Saitou is telling me to tell you to stop eating other people!

Ed: I didn't eat him; I just bit him.

Chou: Good, then my job here is done*Turns around*

Ed: *Grabs Chou* Don't leave me!

Chou: Why?

Ed: I'm lonely!

Chou: Why me?!

Ed: Cause you're here.

Chou: Shit.

Ed: I love you. You know that right?

Chou: *Whimpers*

Satiou: I feel sorry for you...actual no I don't.

Chou: I-I'll stay with ya if ya don't bite me or anything.

Ed: Of course not! I only bit that guy cause he was being an ass.

Chou: O-okay then. *Gulps*

Ed: I only hurt people when they deserve it.

Chou: I'll stay with you then.

Ed: Yay!

Chou: *weakly* yay...

Ed: You're not that bad. I love you!

Chou: *Sigh* I love you too.

Ed: Yay! I feel so loved! *Hugs Chou through bars*

Chou: ACK!!!!

Ed: You're so nice! I love you Chou!

Chou: Is this what it feels like to be married?

Ed: I don't know. I've never been married. Ask Satiou. He amazingly enough has a wife.

Chou: *Smiles weakly*

Ed: *Smiles back*

=Somewhere in the woods=

Kasumi: I'm lost!

Hiko: Hi. Did I hear you say you're lost? I can help you.

Kasumi: *Gets all starry eyed* Praise the lord I'm saved!

Hiko: Yeah...Just follow me. *Walks away*

Kasumi: *Goes after him*

Hiko: So, where are you going?

Kasumi: I'm trying to get to Tokyo.

Hiko: Ok. It's that way. *Points*

Kasumi: Sweet! Thank you Hiko-sama!

Hiko: How did you know my name?

Kasumi: ....

Hiko: Well?

Kasumi: *Blushes* …

Hiko: What's wrong with you?

Kasumi: I'm getting a little hungry, but I don't wish to be any trouble to you.

Hiko: I'm sure you can eat in Tokyo.

Kasumi: Yeah I know. Kenshin-sama said he would be making lunch

Hiko: Kenshin? You mean my stupid apprentice?

Kasumi: Yes, I know him very well.

Hiko: It'll take about an hour to get there. You'd better hurry.

Kasumi: *Bows* Thank you Hiko-sama! *Runs off*

Hiko: She still didn't answer my question...

Kasumi: *Appears* Do you really want to know?

Hiko: Ah! And yes I do!

Kasumi: I know a lot about Kenshin, that I do, so of coarse I know of you.

Hiko: Ok...Just leave.

Kasumi: I'm gone. Way gone...*Smiles*

Hiko: Bye. *Leaves*

Kasumi: I wonder if her notices I have his big coat? Oh well. *Disappears*

=Jail=

Chou: No I love you more.

Ed: I love you most.

Chou: I love you the best!

Ed: No I love you bestest!

Chou: I Love this much! *Puts arms out as far as he can*

Ed: I love you twice as much!

Chou: Damn I lose again...

Ed: I'm the best at this!

Chou: No you're the greatest at this.

Ed: I never thought jail could be this much fun!

Saitou: You two are so stupid!

Ed: I'm insane, not stupid. Get it right!

Saitou: *Shakes his head*

Chou: You're the inanest!

Ed: Yes I am!

Saitou: I hate you both...

Chou: We love you too!

Saitou: Do you ever say that to me again, EVER!

Ed: I think Satiou needs a hug!

Chou: I'm not that stupid.

Ed: I know-I was, if I wasn't stuck behind bars. I think he needs to go see his wife.

Chou: Yeah! This guy has a lot of sexual frustration.

Ed: Go and have some fun Satiou! Chou will watch things for you.

Saitou: *Shaking he's so pissed*

Ed: Eep! *Hugs Chou*

Saitou: *Stands up* I-m going outside to smoke... *Leaves*

Ed: He can be real scary when he tries.

Chou: You're telling me.

Ed: I'm thirsty. What's this place have to drink?

Chou: I don't know.

Ed: Now I'm bored.

Chou: I'm just here to look pretty.

Ed: Oh...

Chou: And clean the floor.

Ed: Satiou should get off his lazy ass and do it himself!

Chou: He does, he just uses my hair...

Ed: I'm sorry Chou! *Hugs him*

Chou: The blood rushes to my head and everything! *Starts crying*

Ed: Shhhh, it's ok. I won't let him do it any more!

Random Prisoner: Get a room!

Ed: Screw you ass hole!

Chou: You don't know the pain I go through!

Random Prisoner: I see it every weekend!

Chou: That's cause you're here every weekend!

Random Prisoner: That hurts man, that hurts!

Ed: *Pats Chou on the back* Tell me all about it.

Chou: Ok. *Takes a deep breath* It all started when I was a kid...

=Kamiya dojo=

Kasumi: Hello.

Kaoru: AH! She's back!

Kasumi: Nice ta see you too.

Kenshin: Lunch is almost ready, that it is.

Kasumi: YAY! I'm so hungry. Walking really does that.

Kenshin: *Smiles* I'm glad you're back, that I am.

Kasumi: Oh before I forget I think Hiko says hi

Kenshin: You met Hiko?

Kasumi: I took a very long walk.

Kenshin: Oh…You should come inside, that you should. 

Kasumi: Yeah. I really need a drink

Kenshin: We have tea made, that we do. 

Kasumi: Na. I need something else. I'm sure it's in the bag somewhere.

Kenshin: Oh. The bag is over there, that it is. *Points*

Kasumi: *Goes to the endless bag of...stuff and takes out a Dr. Pepper* Yay, I knew she would have some. *Opens its and takes a sip*

Kenshin: What's that?

Kasumi: Soda.

Kenshin: So-da?

Kasumi: Yeah *Takes a big gulp*

Kenshin: Hmmm.…Well, lunch should be ready, that it should. *Goes inside*

Kasumi: *Sigh* Just what the Dr. ordered.

Legato: *Comes out of nowhere* Is Master back yet?

Kasumi: *Throws Dr. Pepper into the air and starts waving her arms around* AH! Don't-do-that! *Sits down* Sheesh, Ed isn't gonna be back in a while, so no.

Legato: Damn. Can we at least visit her soon?

Kasumi: I don't care what ya do. I found that Ed would always come back to me as long as I wait. So wait I do.

Legato: I'm going to go see her *Leaves*

Kasumi: Have fun Gato-Chan. *Waves him goodbye*

Dr. Pepper: *Falls on Kasumi's head*

Kasumi: A mile away. I saw that a mile away!

Kenshin: Kasumi-Dono! Lunch is done, that it is! *Goes back inside*

Kasumi: *Takes out two more Dr. Pepper* Meh, ya never know. Plus I drink these things up like nothin'. *Goes inside*

 =Inside=

Kasumi: *Plops down next to Kenshin*

Kenshin: How have you been Kasumi-Dono?

Kasumi: I'm very good. I went shopping.

Kenshin: Really?

Kasumi: Yep.

Kenshin: What did you get?

Kasumi: An outfit or two and swords.

Kenshin: That's nice, that it is!

Kasumi: Yeah, I got great deals, almost free.

Kaoru: I bet you stole them! 

Kasumi: *blink, blink* What makes you say that?

Kaoru: Because I know you...

Kasumi: Hn, ye of little faith.

Kaoru: That's right.

Kasumi: Soda?

Kaoru: Soda? What's that?

Kasumi: It comes in a can and its very sweet.

Kaoru: Ok then.

Kasumi: *Hands Kaoru a Dr. Pepper* Here ya go.

Kaoru: *Takes a sip* Hey! This is good! *Takes a gulp* Try some Kenshin

Kasumi: This is gonna be go. *Takes gulp*

Kenshin: *Takes a sip* This is very good!

Kasumi: don't drink too much or you're gonna get a weird feeling.

Kenshin: *Finishes Dr. Pepper* 

Kasumi: That can't be good.

Kenshin: *Drops can* I feel strange, that I do.

Kasumi: Do you feel like laughing a lot and cutting lose? Or do you have a feeling in your stomach?

Kenshin: Both...*Gets goofy grin on his face*

Kasumi: Not good at all.

Kenshin: *Starts laughing*

Kasumi: You okay?

Kenshin: *Laughs harder*

Kasumi: What have I done?

Kenshin: *Stops laughing and stands up* I must go find pie...*Runs off*

Kasumi: Will it be Pumpkin?

Kaoru: What happened to Kenshin?!?

Kasumi: He's gone to find a pie.

Kaoru: But why?!?

Kasumi: Pie is good.

Kaoru: Why did he go after pie?!?!

Kasumi: Can't get a burger here.

Kaoru: I'm confused...

Kasumi: He's pretty high right now, but he'll drop real hard in an hour.

Kaoru: I'm still confused...

Kasumi: He's on a sugar high.

Kaoru: Sugar high?

Kasumi: Yeah. He isn't all there.

Kaoru: You did this on purpose!

Kasumi: Why would I do that to Kenshin-sama of all people?!

Kaoru: Because your evil!

Kasumi: No, you are!

Kasumi: Go to hell slut!

Kaoru: You bitch!

Kasumi: Psycho bitch thank you!

Kaoru: You're welcome!!

Kasumi: I'm gonna catch Kenshin-sama. See ya slut! *Runs off*

Kaoru: No, I'm going to catch him! *Chases after Kasumi*

=Outside=

Sano: Kenshin you okay?

Kenshin: I MUST FIND PIE! *Runs past Sano*

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama! I have pie here!

Kenshin: PIE! *Runs to Kasumi and grabs her shoulders* You must give me pie!!!

Kasumi: What kind?

Kenshin: Just....PIE!

Sano: Kenshin why do you need pie?

Kasumi: Pumpkin then!

Kenshin: PIE!!! I NEED PIE!!

Sano: *Grabs Kenshin* What's come over you?

Kenshin: Let go! I must find pie before I die!

Sano: Why are you going to die if you don't find a pie?

Kenshin: They'll kill me!

Sano: Who will?

Kenshin: The penguins!!

Kasumi: Penguins? Do you even know what a penguin is?!

Kenshin: I don't know...PIE!

Kasumi: *Takes out a pumpkin pie* Here pie is that are.

Sano: What is a penguin?

Kenshin: Pie!! *Takes pie and throws it in Sano's face* I win!

Sano: What did you do that for?

Kasumi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: The penguins told me too! *Passes out*

Kasumi: Pumpkin pie! *Jumps on top of Sano* Why did it happen?

Sano: Get off! I didn't do anything!

Kasumi: *Starts licking the pie off Sano's face*

Sano: O.O What are you doing!?!?!?!?!

Kasumi: I can't let good pie go to waste! *Continues licking*

Sano: S-Stop that!!

Kasumi: Why? *Licks*

Sano: Because!

Kasumi: I'm almost done. *Licks a bit more*

Sano: That's enough! Stop!!!!

Kasumi: *Stops* Fine *Licks her lips* No matter what pumpkin pie is good!

Sano: I'm going to go clean up *Runs inside*

Kasumi: What's up with him? I almost got it all off too. *Sigh* Well, Kenshin-Sama we better get you to a bed.

Kaoru: This is your fault!

Kasumi: I warned you guys, but he didn't listen to me.

Kaoru: You shouldn't have brought those drinks!!

Kasumi: I drink it all the time! Plus you had it too and you're fine. What does that tell you?

Kaoru: I didn't drink as much as Kenshin did!

Kasumi: If you drink so much at once it happens!

Kaoru: Let's just get Kenshin inside.

Kasumi: *Picks up Kenshin* Whoa! He's kinda heavy!

Kaoru: Just take him inside!

Kasumi: Right.  Come on Kenshin-sama nurse Kasumi-Chan will make ya all better! *Runs inside*

Kaoru: Not if I can help it! *Follows

=Jail=

Chou: That was the first time someone used me as a broom.

Ed: I'll make sure no one does that again! I promise!

Chou: *Sniffle* Thank you so much!

Legato: Master!

Ed: Legato? What are you doing here?

Legato: I came to visit master. The whore had other things to do.

Ed: Oh. Well....Legato, meet Chou- Chou, this is Legato! He's my minion.

Legato: *Narrows eyes*

Ed: Legato- Be friendly. Shake hands.

Legato: It nice to meet you. *Shakes Chou's hand crushing it*

Chou: OH! Same here...

Ed: Legato...you can let go now. And tell me-How is everyone?

Legato: *Lets go* The whore went to find Aoshi and then came back. Everyone else is fine.

Ed: Well that's good! I hope she got Aoshi's jacket. Isn't that good Chou?

Chou: I guess, but who is the whore?

Ed: That's what he calls my best friend.

Chou: He calls your friend a whore?

Ed: *Sighs* Yeah.

Legato: That's because she is.

Ed: You call her what you will-I'm just a neutral.

Chou: You're neutral to your best friend?

Ed: No-I'm neutral to the fact that they hate each other. I'm only there to break up their fights.

Legato: So are you okay master?

Ed: Yeah. It's been boring, but Chou's been keeping me company. *Smiles at Chou*

Legato: Do you wish for me to stay with you or make sure the whore doesn't get in any trouble?

Ed: You don't have to. Chou's here, so I'll be fine.

Legato: As you wish master I shall go. *Goes out*

Ed: He's a real good minion.

Chou: I'm sure. Now back to my life stories...

Ed: Great...

=Kamiya dojo=

Kenshin: *Still out*

Kasumi: *Sitting over Kenshin wearing a short nurse's uniform*

Kaoru: *Glaring at Kasumi*

Kasumi: Kenshin-Sama should be up very shortly, I hope.

Kenshin: *Groans and puts a hand on his head* My head hurts, that it does.

Kasumi: Kenshin-Sama, ya okay?

Kenshin: What happened?

Kasumi: You went on a sugar high Kenshin-Sama.

Kenshin: Sugar high?

Kasumi: You went very crazy and lost it.

Kenshin: I did? I don't remember anything.

Kasumi: It happens to everyone, especially first timers.

Kenshin: My head is pounding, that it is.

Kasumi: Take this, *Hands him water and Advile* it stops the hurt.

Kenshin: *Swallows Advile* Thank you.

Kasumi: You're welcome Kenshin-Sama. You know you shouldn't have drunk all of that all once.

Kenshin: I know better now, that I do.

Kasumi: but I don't blame you. I inhale the stuff when I get a hold of it.

Kenshin: It was very good, that it was.

Kasumi: Yeah I know, But do you know what a penguin is?

Kenshin: What's that?

Kasumi: You said you needed a pie so the penguins wouldn't kill you.

Kenshin: I said that?!?

Kasumi: Yeah. You took a pumpkin pie and slammed it in Sano's face.

Kenshin: I DID?!?

Kasumi: Kenshin-Sama please clam down. It wasn't that bad.

Kenshin: Why would I do that?

Kasumi: You said you didn't want to die.

Kenshin: I am never drinking that again, that I won't.

Kasumi: You did nothing bad. I'm scared to think what would have happen if I gave ya pixie sticks.

Kenshin: Pixie Sticks?

Kasumi: Lets not go there.

Kenshin: Ok. I'm going to sleep some more, that I am. *Lays back down and goes to sleep*

Kasumi: Okay then Kenshin-Sama. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite. *gets up*

Kaoru: So, he's going to be ok?

Kasumi: Oh yeah. Its like he had too much beer but it's not alcohol.

Kaoru: Oh...that's good.

Kasumi: Yeah. Now, what am I gonna do with myself?

Kaoru: Jump off a cliff?

Kasumi: Na, I've done that before.

Kaoru: Why don't you visit your friend in prison? I'm sure she'd love to see you.

Kasumi: Nope, I can't stand to see her that way! *thinks* Hey she stuffed a bunch of my mangas in the bag, so maybe I can read for a while!

Kaoru: Well, you do what you want. I'm staying with Kenshin.

Kasumi: No you aren't.

Kaoru: Yes I am.

Kasumi: No you aren't. Now get up and come with me.

Kaoru: NO!

Kasumi: YES!

Kaoru: NO! You can't make me!

Kasumi: A BOY NEEDS HIS REST!!!! *Picks Kaoru up and leaves the room*

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: LET HIM SLEEP!!!!!

Kaoru: *Starts crying*

Kasumi: Oi, Kaoru-dono, please don't cry...

Kaoru: Why shouldn't I? I just want to be with Kenshin.

Kasumi: Fine, damn it!

Kaoru: *Runs to Kenshin*

Kasumi: I still stand by what I said to the mole...

Sano: *Come in* Oh, hey. How's Kenshin?

Kasumi: He's fine. I'm gonna change I guess. I don't think I should go running around in a nurse's outfit. *Smiles weakly*

Sano: I guess.

Kasumi: Where's Ed's bag?

Sano: Over there. *Points*

Kasumi: I'm getting changed..*Grabs it and goes outside*

Sano: She's going....outside to change? *Looks around, then goes outside*

=Outside=

Kasumi: *On a high tree branch and has a rope tied around her waste* Rope is secure. *Sticks finger in mouth and takes it out* Wind favorable!

Sano: What the hell?!?!

Kasumi: BONZAI! *Does a Jackknife dive in to the endless bag of…stuff*

Sano: O.O How'd she fit in that little bag?!?

Kasumi: *Jumps out with her regular outfit* There.

Sano: O.O

Kasumi:  I need to find something to do now....

Sano: How did you do that?!

Kasumi: AH! Sano? What are you doing here?

Sano: I uh....

Kasumi: What are you doing staring at me like that?!

Sano: N-no Reason.

Kasumi: Were you trying to be one of those Toms people?

Sano: Tom?

Kasumi: Yeah. What are they called? *Thinks*

Sano: Do you mean peeping tom?

Kasumi: That's its! A peeping TOM!

Sano: I am not!

Kasumi: I was trying to get changed. Do you have a problem with that?

Sano: No. I just came to ask why you were changing outside.

Kasumi: Because I need to get out of the nurse's outfit and I put my clothes in the bag.

Sano: Oh....

Kasumi: You don't change outside? I did it when I was at Inu-Yasha. In fact I had to take a bath outside too. *Smiles*

Sano: Well, if I had to choose I'd change inside.

Kasumi: Hn, people are very shy here.

Sano: Well I'm not.

Kasumi: You blush a lot and whenever I see you your heart beat get faster.

Sano: It does not!

Kasumi: I can here it right now. I have very good hearing.

Sano: Really?

Kasumi: Yeah. She maybe trying to be quiet, but her emotions really gets into what she's saying.

Sano: What is she saying then?

Kasumi: She said: That Kenshin needs to watch out because of me. That I'm nothing but trouble and I just want something.

Sano: That is true.

Kasumi: I really do like Kenshin-sama.

Sano: He's a good guy.

Kasumi: Yeah, so are you.

Sano: Thanks. You not so bad yourself

Kasumi: Hn, I wish that was true...

Sano: It is. Don't put yourself down?

 Kasumi: The true does that.

Sano: Well, I think you're a good person.

Kasumi: I'm a very, very bad person Sano.

Sano: No you're not.

Kasumi: You don't know what I can do, and I don't want to hurt anyone.

You haven't hurt anyone.... much.

Kasumi: You wouldn't understand. You can't.

Sano: *Sighs* You believe what you will

Kasumi: *Turns away*

Sano: Are you ok?

Kasumi: *Squat down*

Sano: Hey...Kasumi? Everything all right?

Kasumi: ...

Sano: Kasumi?

Kasumi: *Hugs self*

Sano: What's wrong?

Kasumi: ...

Sano: You're starting to scare me.

Kasumi: *Falls on her knees* ouch...

Sano: *Goes over to Kasumi* What's wrong?

Kasumi: *Tries not to face Sano*

Sano: Hey! Come on...It's ok. Tell me what the problem is.

Kasumi: *Legs starts glowing*

Sano: What's happening?!?

Kasumi: I don't know. It just hurts right now.

Sano: What can I do to help?

Kasumi: Take it off.

Sano: Take what off?

Kasumi: AH! T-the  jewel shard

Sano: Jewel shard?

Kasumi: Yes! It burns

Sano: Where is it?

Kasumi: Oh just around the big glowing area...

Sano: Oh. *Takes out shard*

Jewel Shard: *Starts changing different shades of purple*

Sano: Um....What's happening?

Kasumi: It does that with different people.

Sano: Oh...Take it away!

Kasumi: Okay fine. *Takes Jewel shard*

Jewel Shard: *turns all purified*

Sano: 0.o

Kasumi: What?

Sano: It changed....again...

Kasumi: Yeah, it thinks I have a good soul.

Sano: Thinks? It must know.

Kasumi: *Looks at Sano* I think this one is broken

Sano: It can't be. 

Kasumi: Well it is part of a whole Jewel.

Sano: Really?

Kasumi: Yeah. Too bad Kagome broke the whole thing and now she has to go find and put it back together. That would suck.

Sano: I don't think I want to know.

Kasumi: It is a long and very complex story.

Sano: Like I said-I don't want to know.

Kasumi: *Sigh* Now I can't feel the damn thing!

Sano: Feel what?

Kasumi: My leg. It went numb and it's bleeding.

Sano: I'd better take you to Magumi.

Kasumi: NO! *Lays on Sano's shoulder shaking*

Sano: Why not?

Kasumi: Doctors freak me out

Sano: Don't worry. She'll fix you up. She's not as bad as she seems.

Kasumi: but I like my leg.

Sano: She's not going to take it off.

Kasumi: Hn, well, I don't want to go and you can't make me.

Sano: You think so? *Picks Kasumi and put her over his shoulder.*

Kasumi: ORO?! Stop it! What are you doing?!

Sano: Taking you to Megumi.

Kasumi: *Shivers* I don't wan ya. 

Sano: Too bad. *Starts walking*

Kasumi: No! Stay here! There has to be away to get around this!

Sano: Nope. You're hurt, she's a doctor. End of story.

Kasumi: Just cause I can't feel my leg isn't a good reason to go to a doctor!

Sano: It's a very good reason. Now just calm down, and it'll be over before you know it.

Kasumi: NO! *Starts kicking good leg*

Sano: Stop struggling!

Kasumi: No! No! No! *Pounds fists on Sano's back*

Sano: You're going to see Magumi whether you like it or not!

Kasumi: I don't care! Take me back!

Sano: No!!!

Kasumi: Sano!

Sano: What?

Kasumi:  Down I want!

Sano: Too bad.

Kasumi: *Hits harder* YES!

Sano: You'll thank me for this later.

Kasumi: HN!

Sano: Your Welcome.

Kasumi: Why do people always take me places I don't want ta go?

Sano: For your own good.

Kasumi: Miroku-san said the reason he was taking me away was to get away from Ed. Then Gato-Chan found us and took us back. So who was right?

Sano: I don't know.

Kasumi: Well, I don't think I should be taken to places I don't want to go!

Sano: But you need to get your leg fixed.

Kasumi: Do not

Sano: Does too. 

Kasumi: Why do you have to be so damn strong?!

Sano: I'll take that as a compliment.

Kasumi: *Starts rubbing her fist into Sano's back*

Sano: Not going to work.

Kasumi: My stomach

Sano: We're almost there- be patient.

Kasumi: Do you have to hold me like this?

Sano: Yes.

Kasumi: ER! Fu.... fudge!

Sano: *Stops in front of a house* We're here. See? That wasn't so bad, was it? *Goes up and knocks on door*

Kasumi: NO!

Magumi: *Opens the door* Sano? What's going on?

Sano: She's hurt- why else would I be here?

Magumi: Take her in and I'll take a look. *Goes inside*

Sano: *Follows*

Kasumi: Sh....sheesh!

Inside=

Magumi: Put her there Sano. *Points to a bed*

Kasumi: I don't need this!

Sano: Yes you do. *Throws Kasumi on bed*

Kasumi: EEP! Don't throw me like that!

Sano: She's all yours Magumi. I'll be back at the dojo if you need me. *Leaves*

Kasumi: I feel so deserted...

Megumi: Don't worry, I'll take care of you. *Gets out bandages*

Kasumi: *Looks around* Hn.

Megumi: Is something wrong?

Kasumi: *Starts shaking* Yes...

Megumi: There's no need to be afraid.

Kasumi: I don't like seeing doctors.

Megumi: Don't think of me as a doctor then. Think of me as a friend who knows how to patch up wounds

Kasumi: Hn. I guess...

Megumi: Good! Now let me see your wound.

 Kasumi: It's the bloody leg. *Points to her leg*

Megumi: All right then, first I'll need to clean it up. *Grabs a washcloth and starts cleaning Kasumi's wound*

Kasumi: T-that isn't alcohol is it?

Megumi: No-I wouldn't use that for a wound! It's just water.

Kasumi: Okay so its not gonna sting

Megumi: Of course not.

Kasumi: Okay then.

Megumi: *Finishes cleaning and bandages wound* There-Done! You'll be fine in a few weeks.

Kasumi: WEEKS?!?!?!

Megumi: Yes. That's how long it will take to fully heal.

Kasumi: That's too long!

Megumi: Well, there's nothing I can do.

Kasumi: Well there's something I can do! *Takes out Tensaiga*

Megumi: What are you doing?!?!

Kasumi: Using my sword. It's quicker

Megumi: How is it quicker?!?!

Kasumi: Cause it will be now not no two weeks!

Megumi: I don't understand!

Kasumi: *Hits her leg with Tensaiga*

Megumi: Are you insane?!?

Kasumi: No.

Megumi: You just hit yourself with your sword!

Kasumi: I'm fine. *Puts Tensaiga back into its sheath* 

Megumi: *Looks at Kasumi's leg* How...

Kasumi: Now to go bitch at Sano.

Megumi: *Stares at Kasumi* You do that.

Kasumi: Hell I can bring people back from the dead!

Megumi: I have...other patients. *Runs away*

Kasumi: People are shy and weird... *Disappears*

=Kamiya dojo=

Sano: *Looking at the endless bag of...stuff*

Kasumi: *In tree* Sano what the hell are you doing?!

Sano: Ahh!!!

Kasumi: You know I hate doctors Sano.

Sano: Don't scare me like that!

Kasumi: You know Magumi is really weird. She said it would take three weeks! Three weeks!!

Sano: I'm sorry. Maybe if you stay off it, it'll heal faster.

Kasumi: I healed it myself already. 

Sano: But that's impossible!

Kasumi: Catch me Sano! *Jumps*

Sano: What the hell?!? *Runs over and catches Kasumi*

Kasumi: Thank you.  *Smiles*

Sano: Yeah- But why'd the hell did you jump?!?

Kasumi: *Smiles* Its fun.

Sano: *puts her down*

Kasumi: *Grins* Party! *Jumps into  the endless bag of...stuff*

Sano: How the hell does she do that?

Endless bag of...Stuff: *A Manga flies out*

Sano: *Gets hit in the head* Ow! Watch it!

Endless bag of...Stuff: *Two more comes out*

Sano: *Gets hit again* You know what? I'm going to move now. *Moves 5 feet to the left*

Kasumi: *Coming from inside endless bag of...stuff* Hey Sano, you should take a look in here!

Sano: That's ok.

Kasumi: Just get over here!

Sano: *Sighs* Fine. Goes over to bag*

Kasumi: *Comes halfway out of the bag* Happy Birthday! HAHA! 

Sano: AHHHH!!!! Stop that!

Kasumi: Lookie, lookie Sano! *Show off her mangas* Aren't they great?!

Sano: Uh-Sure.

Kasumi: I got Trigun! No need for Tenchi! Rurouni-never mind...:/Sign! and etc..

Sano: All right then.

Kasumi: You don't care?

Sano: Not really

Kasumi: At least look at one of them...here *hands Sano No need for Tenchi*

Sano: *Sighs* Fine. *Starts reading*

Kasumi: *Smiles and dives back in*

Sano: 0.o This girl is naked....

Kasumi: What's wrong now?

Sano: She has no clothes on....And neither does she...

Kasumi: Yeah and ...?

Sano: No clothes....

Kasumi: Yeah. You act like you don't read mangas.

Sano: I don't...

Kasumi: You gonna be okay there?

Sano: *Stares at manga, then turns page*

Kasumi: Can you read it Sano? Its in English.

Sano: No....*Turns the page*

Kasumi: So you're just gonna look at the pictures without knowing what's going on?

Sano: Yeah.

Kasumi: Okay then! *goes down*

Sano: Yeah...*Turns page*

Kaoru: Sano....What's going on out here?

Sano: Yeah...

Kaoru: Sano! What are you reading?

Sano: Yeah.

Kasumi: *In the bag* He's reading one of my mangas!

Kaoru: Mangas?

Kasumi: *Jumps out* Yep!

Kaoru: How are you doing that?

Kasumi: This bag can hold anything!

Kaoru: Okay....*Looks over Sano's shoulder* SANO! What are you reading?!?

Kasumi: No need for Tenchi.

Kaoru: T-those girls are naked!

Kasumi: *blink, blink* So?

Kaoru: They're naked!

Kasumi: What's the problem?!

Kaoru: .....naked.

Kasumi: Good god. *Takes the Manga from Sano*

Sano: NOOO! *grabs it back*

Kasumi: HEY! *Grabs it and tosses it into the bag*

Sano: WHY!?!?!?!

Kasumi: Because Kaoru-Dono doesn't like it.

Sano: SO?!?! Like you care?

Kasumi: I don't like to be nagged on.

Sano: *Starts crying*

Kasumi: now look at what ya did!

Kaoru: You're the one who took it from him!

Kasumi: You're the one complaining about it!

Kaoru: I didn't complain, just stating a fact.

Kasumi: You were telling the world what was on the damn page!

Kaoru: It was just a shock.

Kasumi: How?

Kaoru: They were naked.

Kasumi: How is that shocking?

Kaoru: I'm not used to seeing....that.

Kasumi: Hn, really?

Kaoru: Yeah.

Kasumi: Wow, I didn't know that.

Kaoru: Well now you do.

Kasumi: Okay then. I just thought everyone was shy. Boy was I wrong *Smiles*

Kaoru: What does that mean?

Kasumi: People are very nervous.

Kaoru: I am of you.

Kasumi: Of a girl two years your minion?

Kaoru: Yes.

Kasumi: I'm so sorry Kaoru-Dono. I didn't mean to do that to you.

Kaoru: Thank you...I guess.

Kasumi: So how is Kenshin-sama?

Kaoru: Still sleeping.

Kasumi: Good.

Sano: Can I have it back now?

Kasumi: Sano you can't even read it. Why would you want it back?

Sano: I like the pictures....

Kasumi: You should really see the anime then. *Smiles*

Sano: So can I have it back?

Kasumi: Go into the bag and get.

Sano: Yes! *Starts going through bag*

Kasumi: Sano be careful.

Sano: Why should I be careful?

Horse: *Heard in the endless bag of...stuff*

Sano: *Pulls his hand out* What the hell?

Girl: Go horsy go!

Sano: O.0

Rin: *Comes out of the endless bag of...stuff* Hello!

Sano: A....Little girl?!?!

Kasumi: Rin! I though you ran away when Ed gave you that 10 bucks?

Rin: I got lost, so I decided that if I stayed with you I'd find Sesshomaru-sama Kasumi 

Kasumi: So you lost Sesshy-sama?

Rin: Yeah.

Kasumi: So you got a horse now.

Rin: Yeah! He's a unicorn and real pretty!

Kaoru: Where did she come from?!

Rin: I came from the bag!

Kaoru: A-are there other people in t-there?

Rin: A few...I haven't met everyone though.

Kasumi: Kikyo didn't bite you I hope.

Kaoru: Who's this Kikyo?!

Rin: No. Someone gagged her.

Kasumi: Who was it?! I have to thank them!

Rin: I'll ask around when I go back.

Kasumi: Here's a five have fun. *Hands Rin a five*

Rin: Yay! *Goes back in bag*

Kaoru: *Grabs Kasumi's collar* You have a little kid in there!

Kasumi: Yep.

Kaoru: What's wrong with you?!?!?

Kasumi: She doesn't mind...

Kaoru: You're sick!

Kasumi: its not mine!

Kaoru: Well, your friend is sick!

Kasumi: Rin jumped in there herself.

Kaoru: It's still wrong!

Kasumi: is not!

Kaoru: When is your friend being released so you can leave?

Kasumi: If you keep that up, I just may stay forever.

Kaoru: Why god?!?!

Kasumi: Stop yelling!

Kaoru: You know that I hate you right?

Kasumi: I hate you more!

Kaoru: No I hate you more!

Kasumi: No I hate you even more!

Kaoru: No me!

Kasumi: infinitely more! 

Kaoru: I hate you even more than that!

Kasumi: Plus one!

Kaoru: Time ten!

Kasumi: plus one!

Kaoru:....You're good.

Kasumi: Damn straight!

Kaoru: Go to hell!

Kasumi: I'll take you with me!

Sano: *Pokes bag* Is it safe?

Kasumi: Sano how many times have I jumped in there?

Sano: Hmmmm...*Sticks his head in bag*

Kasumi: It would be so funny if he fell in.

Sano: What the hell is that?!?* Tries to pull his head out, but something pulls him in* 

Kasumi: Sano?

Sano:*Screaming*

Kasumi: SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs him and pulls him out*  Are you okay?!?!?!?!

Sano: O.O The horror...

Kasumi: *Hugs Sano* I'm sorry, it will be okay!

Sano: Why would she have something like that?

Kasumi: *Rubs Sano's back* What was it?

Sano: I have no idea, but I never want to see it again.

Kasumi: Come on lets take you inside and have you lay down.

Sano: O-okay...

Kasumi: Do you want me to lay down with you?

Sano: Y-yes...*Shivers* It was so disgusting.

Kasumi: its gonna be okay Sano, I promise ya.

Sano: Thank you.

Kasumi: Poor babe....*Takes Sano inside*

Kaoru: *Stares at bag, then kicks it.

Endless bag of...stuff: -_-;;;; That was mean and hurtful!

 Kaoru: *Screams and runs inside*

=Inside=

Kasumi: Kaoru-Dono shut up, you'll wake up Kenshin-sama.

Kaoru: It-It talked!

Kasumi: You are so full of it!

Kaoru: It did! I kicked it, and then it said I was mean!

Kasumi: Well you are! Now if you will excuse me I'm going to sleep with Sano.

Kaoru: That didn't sound right...

Kasumi: You don't!

Kaoru: Just go.

Kasumi: Fine I will. *Goes into the room Sano is in*

=Jail=

Ed: *Still patting Chou's back, but almost asleep*

Chou: And then there was the time I saw Shishio and Yumi in bed together.... 

Ed: I don't think I want to hear that.

Chou: I always wondered how they did it without him burning Yumi and now I know. 

Ed: Ok, that's enough. Do you feel better now?

Chou: yes... 

Ed: That's good!

Saitou: Okay your time is up.

Ed: Really?

Saitou: Yes just get the hell out! Chou, open the door!

Chou: *Unlocks the door*

Ed: FREE!! *Runs outside cell and hugs Chou* I'M FREE!!

Saitou: Yeah now go!

Ed: Hey Chou- Do you want to come with me?

Chou: Well-

Saitou: The answer is no.

Ed: Are you going to let Satiou boss you around? If you come with me, only I'll boss you around!

Chou: See ya Saitou!

Saitou: WHAT?!

Ed: See ya later jackass! *Runs away*

Chou: Don't leave me! *Runs after Ed*

Saitou: Son of a bitch! Now what am I going to clean the floors with?

=At the dojo=

Ed: I am free! Kasumi! I'm back- With a friend!

Kaoru: Bout time you got back!

Ed: Yeah...Satiou finally let me out.

Kaoru: Thank god! Now take your friend and leave now!

Ed: What she do?

Kaoru: Why don't you go ask her!

Ed: Kay! *Runs inside*

=Inside=

Kenshin: *Yawns*  I'm up, that I am. Kaoru-Dono? Kasumi-Dono? Sano?

Ed: Kasumi! Where are you? Oh-Hey Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oh you're back. How was your stay in jail?

Ed: Pretty boring- But I made a new friend!

Kenshin: Well, that's nice.

Ed: I know! Have you seen Kasumi? I want to talk to her.

Kenshin: The last time I saw her was when I was in bed, that it was.

Ed: Oh- What happened to you?

Kenshin: Kasumi called it a "sugar high"...

Ed: YOU went on a sugar high?!? And I missed it?!? Damn!

Kenshin: Oro? Okay. Where can Kasumi-Dono be?

Ed: How do I know?

Kenshin: You are the one looking for her, that you are. I'm just trying to help you, that I am.

Ed: I'm going to look over there.*Points and runs off*

Kenshin: okay you do that.

Ed: *Opens a door* Kasumi? You in here?

Room: *Empty*

Ed: Damn..*Opens another door* How about in here?

Room: *Sano a sleep holding Kasumi*

Ed: 0.o Ok-What the hell?

Kasumi: Ed?

Ed: Kasumi- what's going on?

Kasumi: Taking a nap with Sano.

Ed: Oh- Why?

Kasumi: He put his head in the endless bag of...stuff and freaked out.

Ed: Really? I wonder what freaked him out.

Kasumi: I don't know. *Nudges Sano* Sano time to get up...

Sano: 5 more minutes...

Kasumi: Sano please get up.

Sano: *Sits up* Why?

I need you to let go so I can move.

Sano: Sorry. *Lets go*

Kasumi: Its okay. I was warm and comfortable. *Gets up*

Sano: Right. *Notices Ed* IT'S HER!!!!

Kasumi: Yeah, it's Ed.

Sano: She.... she had that thing in her bag. It was scary. And it's her fault!

Kasumi: Sano its okay. Nothing is gonna get you.

Ed: What exactly was it in my bag that scared you?

Kasumi: He said it was something with many arms and sharp teeth. Does it ring a bell?

Ed: Oh! You must be talking about George!

Kasumi and Sano: George?!

Ed: Yeah-George! I found him in my room after me and Kasumi cleaned it. I felt bad because we destroyed his habitat, so I raised him!

Kasumi: Shoot I knew your room was bad, but not that bad!

Ed: What?!

Kasumi: Ants and a monster...that's very bad.

Ed: It's good now. And George is real nice!

Kasumi: it wanted to eat Sano!

Ed: No!  Well.... Maybe.

Kasumi: Maybe yes!

Ed: He would eat you unless he was hungry and I fed him some punk from school before we left.

Kasumi: Not shrimp!

Ed: No! Shrimp's not that bad.

Kasumi: -_- How could you?

Ed: How could I what?

Kasumi: *Sits back down* Fed people to a monster.

Ed: Don't worry-I made sure it was a jackass that George ate. And besides, I'm training him.

Kasumi: Don't care. I hate it when people die.

Ed: So you want George to die?

Kasumi: Sano do you want it to die?

Sano: Yes!

Kasumi: Ditto

Ed: You don't know George! He's real nice to people I tell him to- He's going to be my minion when he gets bigger.

Kasumi: But he'll get Sano! *Hugs Sano*

Ed: He won't if I tell him to leave Sano alone.

Kasumi: *Gets closer to Sano*

Ed: If you want, I'll go right now and tell him not too.

Kasumi: *Nods head*

Ed: All right. *Leaves*

Kasumi: *Sigh* Great, I'll never go into her room with out any socks on again.

Sano: I don't trust her. What if she tells it to eat me?

Kasumi: She told me she wouldn't. She doesn't lie like that to me.

Sano: I still don't trust her...

Kasumi: You can trust me.

Sano: *Sighs* Fine.

Kasumi: *Lays her head in Sano's lap* Good.

Ed: *Comes back in with bag over her shoulder* George wants to apologize.

Kasumi: Does it even talk?

Ed: He has he's own language-I understand it though.

Kasumi: He scares Sano so go away.

Ed: Don't worry-Sano won't see him. *Opens bag* Go ahead George!

George: *Jumps out with a roar*

Ed: *Grabs him*  Bad George! I think I've been feeding you too many people.  But I congratulate you on tricking me-I've trained you well.

Kasumi: O.O *Hair sticking up in midair*

Sano: O.O The horror....

Kasumi: Sano don't let it get me! * Puts her face in Sano's lap*

Ed: He's not going to hurt you while I'm around-Are you George? *Glares*

George: *Shakes it head no*

Ed: Good boy- now say you're sorry!

George: Sorry....

Ed: Who taught you how to talk normally George?

George: Ummm Roar!

Ed: Whatever. Now-Are you going to be nice and try not to eat my friends?

George: *Goes back into the bag*

Ed: Yay! See? He's not so bad once you learn to control him.

Kasumi: *isn't listening*

Ed: Oh guess what Kasumi! I made a friend in prison!

Kasumi: *Still freaking out* That's nice!

Ed: You'll never guess who! He's outside-Let's go!

Kasumi: Don't make me move! *Grabs Sano's legs*

Ed: Why? Come on!

Kasumi: Too scared. Legs don't work! *Grabs Sano harder*

Sano: 0.o Could you let go please?

Kasumi: *Stops holding him*

Ed: Let's go! *Leaves*

Kasumi: Is it gone?

Sano: Yeah

Kasumi: *Moves head* Okay *Sigh* I think I had a heart attack!

Sano: Me too1 Well, I guess we should follow her.

Kasumi: Fine. You first.

Sano: *Leaves*

Kasumi: *Goes after*

=Outside=

Ed: Chou-Where are you I want you to meet my best friend!

Chou: Right here *Sitting on the ground*

Ed: Yay! Kasumi- Come here!

Kasumi: *Inches to Ed* Wha?

Ed: Meet Chou! *Points*

Kasumi: -_- I hate him...

Ed: That's not nice!

Kasumi: Well I do! He's a rip off of Vash-sama!

Ed: Nuh uh!

Kasumi: A very bad one I might add.

Ed: Well I love him!

Kasumi: What about Kurama?

Ed: Not like that Kasumi.

Kasumi: oh.

Chou: Its nice to meet ya.

Kasumi: Hn.

Ed: Intro complete! 

Kaoru: I can't believe you're friends with him now!

Ed: That a problem?

Kaoru: YES!

Ed: Why?

Kaoru: it just is!

Kasumi: Kenshin's up.

Ed: I'm the one who saw him earlier

Kasumi: I can hear him coming down the hall.

Kenshin: Hello everyone.

Kasumi: told ya.

Kaoru: Shut up!

Ed: Chou's going to be hanging out with us-You don't mind, do you Kenshin?

Kenshin: No I don't.

Ed: Yay! 

Kaoru: Well I do!

Ed: No one cares.

Kenshin: That isn't nice, that it isn't.

Kasumi: It's her dojo.

Ed: And?

Kaoru: I own it!

Ed: Must you be a bitch 24/7?

Kenshin: Now Ed, do be mean.

Ed: But that's my job!

Sano: Hell Kaoru you're the only one who cares.

Kaoru: So? I own this place and I say no!

Kasumi: You hate me and I stay here.

Kaoru: You're different...I think.

Kasumi: Plus Kenshin likes me *Smiles*

Kaoru* Glares*

Kasumi: *Smiles*

Kenshin: Um Kaoru-dono please let Chou stay. It's really no big deal.

Kaoru: *Sighs* Fine!

Ed: This'll be great! *Goes over and hugs Chou*

Kasumi: *Cough, cough* Furi Kuri *Cough*

Ed: What?!?

Kasumi: *Grins*

Ed: It's not like that!

Kasumi: Furi Kuri...

Ed: I'm going to hurt you...

Kasumi: *Grins* Furi Kuri, Furi Kuri, Furi Kuri!

Ed: *Growl and grabs Kasumi's collar* SHUT UP!!!

Sano: What the hell does that mean?

Kenshin: Furi....Kuri?

Ed: It's kind of an inside joke.

Kasumi: FLCL!

Ed: Well they don't know about it. And stop saying it!!

Kasumi: ....

Ed: Don't give me that look!

Kasumi:....

Ed: I said stop!!

Kenshin: Kasumi-dono, are you okay?

Kasumi: *Grins* ......

Ed: Make her stop it!

Sano: What's she doing?

Ed: I hate it when she gives me that look!

Kasumi:....

Sano: She looks like she had one too many drinks.

Kenshin: That she does. *Feels Kasumi's forehead*

Ed: Don't make me hurt you Kasumi!

Kasumi: Furi Kuri *Smirks*

Ed: *Puts hands on head* Ahhh!!!

Kasumi: I love doing that.

Ed: Why does everyone pick on me?!?!

Sano: Cause its fun.

Ed: I can mess with people too!

Kasumi: Its true.

Sano: Yeah.

Ed: In fact *Gets evil smile, runs over to bag and starts digging*

Sano: What are you gonna do?!

Ed: Ah ha! *Pulls out a little train and a remote control*

Sano: AH! Evil teakettle! 

Ed: *Puts train on ground and laughs evilly* Feel my wrath! 

Train: *Starts moving and whistles*

Sano: That can't hurt me!

Train: *Comes closer to Sano and Whistles again.*

Sano: AAHH!!! Stay back!

Train: *Moves faster*

Sano: AAAAHHHH!!! *Backs away* Don't come closer!

Train: *Starts circling Sano*

Kenshin: How are you doing that?

Kasumi: That's just mean!

Sano: Help!!!

Ed: *Laughs like a manic* And it's solar powered!

Kenshin: Solar powered?

Ed: Yes! Which means as long there's light, it works!

Kenshin: I never knew such a thing was around.

Ed: It's not yet! *Laughs*

Kenshin: Oro?

Kasumi: its one of a kind.

Train: *Goes even faster* 

Sano: Make it stop!! *Runs up a tree*

Train: *Circles tree*

Kasumi: Ed, stop it!

Ed: It's too fun!

Kasumi: Ed Look at the pixie stick! *Waves a pixie stick in the air*

Ed: *Stares at pixie stick and drools*

Kasumi: Go get it girl! *Throws pixie stick*

Ed: MINE!!! *Throws remote control somewhere and runs to pixie stick*

Kasumi: Crap where is it?

Ed: *Eats pixie stick* Must have more!!!

Kasumi: Um...

Sano: Kasumi, Kenshin, do something!

Ed: I need pixie sticks! I need them or I will explode.

Kaoru: I hope you explode

Ed: That's not-Monkey! *Runs in circles screaming*

 Kasumi Koorime [7:09 PM]:  Sano: HELP!!!!!

Legato: Will you stop screaming bitch!

Sano: Huh? *Looks up* What are you doing up there?

Legato: Moping...

Sano: Why are you doing that?

Legato: I'm being replaced with that! *Points to Chou*

Sano: That must suck.

Kasumi: Sano jump down!

Sano: Are you nuts?!?!

Kasumi: Don't worry its not going to stop circling if you jump off!

Sano: *Jumps off* Well, I'll be damned.

Kasumi: *Smiles*

Train: *Stops circling and goes after Sano*

Sano: Ahhhh!! *Runs away*

Kenshin: Sano do you need help?

Sano: YES!

Kenshin: *Takes his sword out and gets in front of the train*

Train: *Goes faster and Whistles*

Kenshin: Stop.

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama that isn't gonna work.

Kenshin: *Hits the Train and doesn't do anything*

Ed: You touched my train! May radioactive monkeys take your pants!

Kenshin: Oro? Why didn't it do anything?!

Ed: It's magic! Train-Your job is complete! Return to base.

Train: *hits Kenshin and catches on his pants*

Kenshin: AH Help!!!

Ed: I said return to base! *Points to bag*

Train: *Tries to go to Ed, but just pulls more of Kenshin's pants*

Kenshin: this can't be good, that it can't!

Ed: *Runs over and rips Kenshin's pants off* Now go!

Kenshin: my pants!

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama pants....

Ed: I win! What do I win? 

Kaoru: *Smacks Kasumi in the head* DON'T STARE AT KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: *Tackles Kaoru* Don't touch her!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono!

Kasumi: My head. ED get off her!!!

Ed: If I do, can I have more pixie sticks?

Kasumi: *takes out a pixie stick and throws it*

Ed: *Runs after it*

Kasumi: That's what you get for hitting me!

Kaoru: Owww...

Kasumi: Hurt doesn't it?

Kaoru: Yes it did.

Kenshin: *Helps Kaoru up*

Kaoru: Thanks.

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama are you okay?

Kenshin: My pants...

Kasumi: yeah, you need new ones.

Kenshin: *Nods and goes inside*

Kasumi: *Grins and starts to walk inside*

Kaoru: Where are you going?

Kasumi: Does it matter to you?

Kaoru: Well...Yes it does.

Kasumi: *Grins* hee hee

Kaoru: What?

Kasumi: Inside I go to help.

Kaoru: Oh, ok then...*Glares at Kasumi*

Kasumi: What?

Kaoru: Nothing. *Walks away*

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama needs help with his pants! *Grins happily*

Ed: Can I have another pixie stick? Or 50?

Kasumi: *throws a couple pixie sticks and runs inside*

Ed: Thank god!! *Starts eating*

=Inside=

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama, Kenshin-sama, Kenshin-sama....

Kenshin: *Humming*

Kasumi: *Looks to a door with a crack in it*

Kenshin: *Takes out a new pair of pants and a new shirt*

Kasumi: Hmmm *Smirks*

Kenshin: *Puts clothes down on the floor* I think I'll take a bath. *Puts on a robe and leaves*

Kasumi: *Goes in* Thank you whatever god is letting me do this.

Kaoru: What are you doing?

Kasumi: AH! What are you doing in here?

Kaoru: I came to see what you were doing.

Kasumi: Looking for something.

Kaoru: What?

Kasumi: Stuff

Kaoru: What stuff?

Kasumi: Kenshin-sama

Kaoru: What about him?

Kasumi: *blushes* Um-blab

Kaoru: Blab?

Kasumi: I don't know I'm kinda freaking out.

Kaoru: Why's that?

Kasumi: *Grabs Kenshin's sword* Because...

Kaoru: What are you doing with that?

Kasumi: Taking it.

Kaoru: What?!?

Kasumi: I'm taking it.

Kaoru: I knew I couldn't trust you!

Kasumi: No you can't, but Kenshin can.

Kaoru: Just wait till I tell Kenshin what you did!

Kasumi: No you can't!

Kaoru: I can and will!

Kasumi: NO!

Kaoru: YES!! 

Kasumi: *Grabs Kenshin's new cloths* No I say!

Kaoru: And I say yes! 

Kasumi: *thwacks Kaoru over the head*

Kaoru: *Unconscious*

Kasumi: *Picks Kaoru up* I did say no. Crap, Kenshin-sama is coming! *Runs out*

=Outside=

Ed: *In a complete sugar high*

Kasumi: Ed we need to go now!

Ed: But the trees and I were forming a peace treaty!

Kasumi: *Throws Kaoru down* We have to go NOW! Gato-Chan move your sad ass! Chou if you're coming, come now!

Ed: He can come?

Kasumi: Yes! I don't care lets go now!

Legato: *Comes down* So I'm not being replaced?

Ed: You never were.

Legato: it seemed like it...

Kasumi: Welcome to my world. She does this all the time!

Ed: I don't try! I'll never replace you guys!

Kasumi: Sounds good to me!  *Takes out a sticky note and a pen*

Legato: Thank you master you don't know how much that means to me!

Ed: Of course Legato! And what's that for Kasumi?

Kasumi: Writing a note goodbye.

Ed: How can they read it? It'll be written in English.

Kasumi: Damn! Hey, Chou!

Chou: Yes? 

Kasumi: *Hands him the stick note and pen* I need help writing a good-bye note. Can you write in Japanese?

Chou: Of course- What do you want it to say?

Kasumi: Dear everyone,

               We have to go. We thank you deeply and  are sorry about anything we have done. Kenshin, Sano you two are the best in the world. Sorry about your clothes, but hey there's a good laugh in it. We're going to.....Um.....Ed where are we going to next?

Ed: Yu-gi-oh. I want their cards.

Kasumi: Okay then! As I was saying, we're going to Yu-gi-oh now, so I don't think you'll find us anytime soon. Thank you again. Signed, Kasumi Koorime, Ed, Legato, and now Chou.

Chou: Ok *Writes then hands back to Kasumi*

Kasumi: Thank ya! *Puts sticky note on No need for Tenchi and signs Sano's name in English* Bingo! Now where to put it....

Ed: Why not just give it to him?

 Kasumi: I don't want Kenshin to see me and I don't know where Sano is.

Ed: Put them inside somewhere

Kasumi: Should I take Kaoru-dono in also?

Ed: Do what you want. *Takes out 8 ball* We'll be waiting here.

Kasumi: Okay *Picks Kaoru up and goes inside* 

Ed: She'd better hurry.

=Inside=

Kasumi: *Puts Kaoru down and puts the stick note on her forehead* Okay, *Puts no need for Tenchi on the table* my work is done.

=Outside= 

Ed: *Looking at watch and tapping foot* 

Kasumi: *Appears* Back!

Ed: Bout time! You ready now?

Kasumi: Yes I am *Sigh* I'll miss them

Ed: Yay! Chou, Legato-You guys ready?

Legato: Yes Master.

Chou: How we getting anywhere?           

Ed: With this! *Holds up 8 ball*

Chou: okay...

Kasumi: Say goodbye to your world Chou.

Chou: *Waves* Bye world.

Ed: Lets go then! *Shakes 8 ball* Take us to Yu-gi-oh dumbass!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: Mean! :p 

Ed: Well duh!

Magical Dimensional 8 ball of magic: *Sigh*  Its going to happen

Kasumi, Ed, Legato, and Chou: *Disappear*


	15. NAPKIN RIPER!

=Yu-gi-oh=

Kasumi, Ed, Legato, and Chou: *come in*

Ed: That's always fun.

Chou: *Has a pool stick in his mouth*

Kasumi: Those people hate us...

Ed: Do we care?

Legato: As long as I don't get a ball in my mouth again I'm fine.

Ed: Don't worry, you won't.

Kasumi: Lets go to the game shop!

Ed: Yeah!

Chou: Game shop?

Legato: You mean that one over here? *Points to Games shop*

Ed: Yay! *Runs inside*

Kasumi: Games! Come on guys! *Runs in*

Chou: Hyper little things aren't they?

Legato: Yes-Yes they are. *Sighs*

=Inside games store=

Ed: *Looking around* What's this do? *Points* What's that do? 

Yugi: Can I help you?

Ed: Yes. Yes you can. *Stares*

Yugi: What do you need?

Ed: You.

Yugi: WHAT?!

Ed: You heard me.

Kasumi: Stop it Ed! *Hits Ed*

Ed: What I do?!?!

Yugi: Um… Yami I think I need help over here...

Ed: Can I have a cookie? Do you have any cookies here?

Yami: *Comes out of the back room* What's wrong Yugi?

Ed: I want a cookie!

Kasumi: How bout a pixie stick?

Ed: That'll do!

Kasumi: *Gives Ed a Pixie stick* Knock yourself out.

Ed: *Rips it open with her teeth* Don't mind if I do! *Eats it*

Yugi: Y-yami, that girl is scaring me...

Ed: Why thank you! I try! *Smiles*

Kasumi: I'm very sorry.

Yami: Are you two going to buy something?

Ed: Maybe...Maybe not.

Kasumi: We're looking for cards...

Ed: Yeah.... Dragon cards!

Yugi: You're into duel monsters?

Ed: We're just getting started.

Kasumi: Yeah, we need to learn, but we catch on fast.

Yugi: Really? Maybe I can help you.

Ed: Thank you! *Hugs him*

Yugi: *blushes* um your welcome....

Ed: You're nice! I like you!

Kasumi: So when do we come back for our lesson? *smirks*

Ed: Yeah! Please?

Yugi: How bout two hours from now.

Ed: That's too long!

Yugi: Sorry, but I have to do some stuff, before I can teach you. 

Kasumi: Its fine. Come along Ed.

Yugi: Hey we didn't get your names.

Ed: I'm Ed! 

Kasumi: Hn, Kasumi is the name. It was nice meeting you Yugi, Yami.

Yugi: How did you know our names? 

Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all!

Kasumi: And you called for Yami and he said your name.

Yugi: Oh...

Kasumi: Its just logical thinking. *Smiles*

Ed: What's logical thinking?

Kasumi: Think of it as a game....

Ed: I like games!

Yami: *Smirks* We'll see you later.

Kasumi: Will do....*Goes out*

Ed: See you! *Hugs Yugi then leaves*

Yami: Those girl, that have a weird presents about them...

Yugi: Well, they are weird.

Yami: They're something there, but what?

Yugi: Well, will find out in 2 hours.

Yami: Right.

=Outside=

Kasumi: *Frowns* I wanted to hug them!

Ed: I got to hug one of them *Smiles*

Kasumi: You got Yugi! He's the very cute one!

Ed: *Shrugs* He was the first one I saw...And he's mine! I claim him! You can have the other one.

Kasumi: Can I have Ryou if we find him?

Ed: Sure- Who else can I have?

Kasumi: Um I don't know. We'll see when we find them 

Ed: YAY!!

=Two hours later=

Ed: I want some dragon cards!

Legato: I'll make sure you get some master.

Ed: YAY!

Kasumi: I wonder if he has anyone else there?

Ed: Yeah! It'll be fun!

Kasumi: Yep! *Opens the door*

Ed: Were here!

Grandpa: Hello.

Kasumi: We're here to see Yugi.

Ed: Yeah, where is he?

Grandpa: He's in the living area of the shop.

Kasumi: Thanks.

Kasumi and Ed: *Walk into the back*

Grandpa: Hey you two.

Legato: Us?

Grandpa: Yeah. I have something that I think you guys would like to buy.

=In the back=

Yugi: Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but I have some of my friends over.

Ed: The more the merrier.

Tea: Hello! I'm so glad we get to make new friends!

Ed: Hey, it's you!

Joey: Whoa, Yugi where you fine these hotties?

Ed: Hotties?

Joey: *Grins*

Ed: Riiight...

Tristan: *Hits Joey over the head* Don't scare them off!

Ed: Well, you all can call me Ed. And my friend here is Kasumi. 

Tea: Well Its great to meet you! I'm Tea. Those two boneheads are Joey and Tristan. The guy over there are Ryou.

Kasumi: ....

Ed: Kasumi- becalm.

Tea: Is she okay? She looks pissed...

Ed: She'll be fine.

Ryou: It's nice to meet you two.

Yugi: Oh Kaiba and Makoba are going to be here shortly, too.

Ed: Cool! *Smiles*

Kasumi: So what are you going to show us? 

Yugi: How to duel. Do you guys have cards?

Kasumi: Yep. *Show Yugi her deck*

Ed: I don't-I'm too poor.

Tea: I'm so sorry do you need a hug?

Ed: Um...No. And if I did, I wouldn't ask a girl for one.

Kasumi: *Sits next to Ryou and Tristen* Ed is not one to let girls touch her. I don't know why. 

Ed: *Sits next to Kasumi* I just don't like it.

Tristen: I wouldn't want Tea hugging me either.

Ed: She's funny looking too.

Tea: That's so mean! *Starts crying*

Kasumi: E-d!

Ed: What!?

Yugi: Tea it's going to be okay.

Yami: You should say you're sorry.

Ed: Um- Why?

Kasumi: Just do it.

Ed: But I don't apologize! It goes against my nature. 

Ryou: That's very rude.

Kasumi: Yeah listen to the British boy.

Ed: You can't make me!

Kasumi: I'll give you a pixie stick or sake if you do.

Ed: Give me both and I will.

Kasumi: Later...

Ed: Fine! I'm sorry.

Tea: T-thank you....So you're my friend now! YAY!!!

Kasumi: Sheesh....

Joey: She's like that.

Ed: Why me?

Kasumi: Because you only hurt the ones you love.

Ed: I love Kurama, and I'd never hurt him.

Ryou: Is Kurama your boyfriend?

Ed: When I meet him he will. 

Ryou: You haven't met him and you already call him your boyfriend.

Kasumi: You have an accent...

Ed: Leave him alone Kasumi. 

Kasumi: He has an accent. It's so cool!

Ed: Just leave him alone Kasumi. 

Kasumi: And he has such nice sliver hair too.

Ed: Yeah-It's nice. *Starts messing with Ryou's hair*

Ryou: You're hurting my head....

Ed: But....It's nice.

Kasumi: I wonder what he would look like with yellow eyes?

Ed: If he did, I'd love him.

Kasumi: With dog ears too....

Ed: It's fox! And if he did, I'd love him more.

Kasumi: No Dog.

Ed: Whatever. *Hug Ryou*

Kasumi:  *Grabs Ryou* Inu!

Ryou: *Blushes* Um....

Yami: *Looks at Kasumi oddly*

Ryou: Can you both let go please? 

Kasumi: Inu would be better then Youko!

Ed: 0.o You did not just say that.

Kasumi: He would be Inu.

Ed: I don't care. He has silver hair like youko-He'll be his replacement till we leave. So there.

Kasumi: I said Inu!

Ed: Yoko!

Kasumi: Inu!

Ed: YOKO!!

Kasumi: INU!!!

Ed: I say YOKO! PERIOD-End of sentence!!!

Kasumi: InuYasha!

Ed: YOKO KURAMA!!!!

Kasumi: InuYasha! *Puts an arm on Ryou's head*

Ed: *Hugs him* YOKO!

Kasumi: *Pulls Ryou to her chest* INUYASHA!!

Ed: *Pull Ryou away from Kasumi* YOKO DAMNIT!

Kasumi: *Pulls him back* INUYASHA!!

Ed: I say Yoko!! *Pulls*

Kasumi: InuYasha! *Pulls him back and takes her arm off Ryou's head*

Ryou: *Two InuYasha like ears pop out*

Ed: 0.o How did that happen?

Kasumi: I did it...

Ed: How?

Kasumi: Jewel shard.

Ryou: Bloody hell, what happened!  *Feels his new ears*

Ed: Move! *Pulls Ryou's hand away and starts rubbing his ears*

Ryou: It feels weird....

Ed: They're so soft...

Yami: I knew there was something wrong with you! *Points to Kasumi*

Ed: *Still rubbing Ryou's ears* No-I'm the one with something wrong with me.

Kasumi: I think I made Ryou a hanyou.

Ed: He should feel honored. They're so nice-I could do this all day!

Yugi: You made him a what?

Joey: D-don't touch me! *Hides behind Tristan*

Ed: Hanyou means half-demon. 

Kasumi: A British demon. Who da thought?

Ed: Yeah-But his ears are so nice!

Yami: Who are you really?

Ed: Well- I'm a psycho serial killer. *Smiles*

Kasumi: I am a girl with wants. And you are a Pharaoh. Any Questions?

Yami: How did you know that?

Ed: *Stops rubbing Ryou's ears and gets all dark* We know all! *Goes back to rubbing Ryou's ears*

Kasumi: Logical thinking again.

Ed: I still don't know what that is...

Kasumi: You like games right Yami?

Yami: Yes.

Kasumi: Good we have a gamer here to play with.

Yami: All right then.

Kasumi: Sweet then. I want ta play.

Yami: I'll win.

Kasumi: Like always? I think not.

Yami: I think so. But we'll see.

Kasumi: You can pick any game you want. 

Yami: You pick.

Kasumi: Okay! How bout a trivial game?

Yami: Sounds good.

Kasumi: Okay, we ask each other any question we want. If either one can't answer it then the other person wins. Sound good?

Yami: Ok- You start.

Kasumi: But I want something if I win.

Yami: What?

Kasumi: Your millennium puzzle.

Yami: I'll win so-Sure.

Kasumi: You don't want any thing yourself?

Yami: What'll you give me?

Kasumi: Hn, I'll give you my favorite jacket *Shows Sano's jacket* or one of my Jewel shards. *Shows a Jewel shard*

Yami: The shard

Kasumi: Okay then *Puts Sano's Jacket on* I like the jacket more anyway. *Puts the Jewel Shard on the table between them*

Yami: *Puts puzzle next to shard* You start. 

Kasumi: Okay then. If a dog runs into the woods, how far can he run into it?

Yami: Half way

Kasumi: Bingo. *Smiles* Your turn.

Yami: How many birthdays does the avenge person have?

Kasumi: *Thinks* um... *Takes out a sticky pad and starts writing* carry the five.... The answer is one! *Throws the sticky pad behind her*

Yami: Yes-It's your turn.

Kasumi: Yay! Okay then, If I have three apples and you take two, how many apples do you have left?

Yami: 2

Kasumi: Awwww, you know that one too? *Sigh* You got it right...

Yami: *Smiles* If a man live in America, why can't he be buried in Japan? 

Kasumi: Cause he's alive. Unless you're gonna burry him alive...

Yami: *Nods* Correct.

Kasumi: I'm always a day away, but I never come.

Yami: Tomorrow

Kasumi: Very good!

Yami: A woman give a beggar a dollar. The woman is the beggar's sister, but the beggar is not the woman's brother-How?

Kasumi:  Um, because the beggar is her sister

Yami: That's right.

Kasumi: Here's a toughie for ya! *Smirks*  If you're driving your canoe down the river and all four of your tires go flat, how many marshmallows does it take to lift a doghouse?

Yami: What?!? That doesn't make any sense!

Kasumi: I said any question and this one does make sense.

Yami: What the hell kind of question is that?!? I can't answer it!

Kasumi: I can.

Yami: Really now?

Kasumi: So can Ed.

Ed: *Still rubbing Ryou's ears* Yup!

Kasumi: I need an answer Yami.

Yami: I don't know- 500?

Kasumi: Is that your final answer?

Yami: Yes

Kasumi: Damn....

Yami: I got it right?

Kasumi: Nope you got it wrong. 

Yami: DAMN! What's the answer then?

Kasumi: none, marshmallow don't have skeletons

Yami:.....

Kasumi: So I guess I win then.

Yami: I hate you...

Kasumi: but I like you.

Yami: Just take the puzzle.

Kasumi: YAY! Thank you Yami! *Takes the puzzle* 

Yami: *Glares*

Kasumi: It's so beautiful and shiny, that it is.

Ed: Shiny...

Kasumi: I can't believe I beat Yami of all people!

Ed: Well, that question would throw anyone off.

Kasumi: It takes an idiot to answer it.

Ed: Like us!

Kasumi: Yami are you okay? I hope you aren't too mad at me.

Yami: Well I am.

Kasumi: You shouldn't be so cocky. If you hadn't of been you could have kept the puzzle.

Yami: I don't care.

Kasumi: *Frowns* Yes you do. Your mind is like a book.

Yami: Just leave me alone.

Yugi: Yami, don't worry everything is gonna be all right.

Yami: yeah, yeah...

Tea: That wasn't very friendly! You have to give Yami back his puzzle!

Ed: How's about no.

Tea: Look at him! He's mad! We don't need friends mad at each other!

Kasumi: I don't need to give it back, because I won fair and square.

Ed: Totally- All's fair in love and war!

Ryou: Can you please let go of my ears now?

Ed: No! They're so soft and nice!

Ryou: You're hurting me!

Ed: Oh sorry! *Rubs softer* Better?

Ryou: No, I want you to stop all together!

Ed: But....I don't want to! They're so nice!

Kasumi: Ed, let go of him! He's very fragile. He British ya know.

Ed: But they're nice! *Hugs Ryou*

Kasumi: If he said stop then stop!

Ed: No!

Kasumi: What if Bakura comes out?

Ed: I don't care! *Hugs tighter*

Kasumi: He can take your soul!

Ryou: How do you know about Bakura?

Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all! And I don't care!!

Bakura: *Comes out of no where* What was that?

Ed: Don't care!

Kasumi: AH! Bakura-Chan! *Runs over and hugs him* He's so cute!!!

Bakura: Let go of me!

Kasumi: *Lets go and drops down to her knees* Don't hurt me...

Ed: Don't be a wimp

Kasumi: But he's scary

Ed: No he isn't scary. 

Ryou: He use to beat me.

Ed: Your half demon now-You can kick his ass.

Ryou: I um

Bakura: Half demon?!

Ed: Did you not notice the ears? *Rubs ears*

Bakura: What have you done to him?!

Ed: Kasumi did it

Kasumi: *turns pale* Um....

Bakura: *Glares*

Kasumi: Ed....help

Ed: I'm busy

Kasumi: I need help.

Ed: Help yourself.

Kasumi: *Looks at Bakura* h-hi.

Bakura: Why did you give him ears?

Kasumi: because he looks good with them.

Bakura: No he don't

Kasumi: He looks cute just like you do....

Bakura: What?!

Kasumi: he looks cute.

Bakura: You said I was cute.

Kasumi: Yes.

Bakura: How did you give him ears?

Kasumi: From a Jewel shard.

Bakura: How could a jewel do that?

Kasumi: Its magic

Bakura: What magic? How do you have magic?

Kasumi: Cause.... I do.

Ed: We stole it 

Kasumi: That's what we do.

Bakura: You're thieves?

Kasumi: Kinda.... sorta.... yes.

Ed: Of course! We're real good at it too.

Kasumi: Is that bad?

Bakura: Yes-Yes it is.

Kasumi: But you're a tomb robber! You're one to nag on me!

Bakura: So?

Kasumi: I don't know.... Can I have your ring?

Bakura: NO!

Kasumi: Darn. Can I have Ryou?

Ed: No! I claim him-He's mine!

Kasumi: You said I could get him outside!

Ed: I did?

Kasumi: Yes! Must I do a flashback!

Ed: No-I'll trade ya Yugi for him.

Kasumi: NO! I like him a lot! He has an accent!

Ed: Well he has ears now! So I want him! You can have anyone or all of them, just not him!

Kasumi: I can take those ears off just as well as I put then on!

Ed: So?!? If you give some one else ears, you can have him.

Kasumi: *Looks at Bakura*

Bakura: Why are you looking at me?

Kasumi: *Grins*

Bakura: I don't like where this is going....

Kasumi: *Grabs Bakura's leg*

Bakura: Let go! *Shakes leg*

Kasumi: Bakura-Chan.

Bakura: WHAT?!?!

Kasumi: You're very warm.

Bakura: Let go of me!

Kasumi: Don't feel like it.

Bakura: I said let go! *Shakes harder*

Kasumi: I'll let go if you stop shaking.

Bakura: *Stops*

Kasumi: *Lets go* 

Bakura: Thank you.

Kasumi: Want ta hear what I did?

Bakura: What?

Kasumi: I beat Yami.

Bakura: You did?

Kasumi: Yep! I got the puzzle!

Bakura: He's such a loser.

Yami: Shut up damn it!

Ed: Ha ha! Yami sucks!

Yami: Don't make me send you to the shadow realm.

Ed: That would be fun!

Kasumi: *gets up* Ed, no it wouldn't. Have you ever thought of the monsters that live there?

Ed: More minions for my future army.

Bakura: Hey, I'm taking over the world!

Ed: No! I am!

Bakura: I am!

Ed: I am!!

Kasumi: *Goes over and takes Ryou*

Bakura: I am!!

Ed: Don't make me hurt you! Do you have minions? I do!!!

Bakura: I don't need minions!

Ed: Well screw you!

Kasumi: You ever feel like you know someone?

Ed: What are you talking about Kasumi?

Kasumi: You and Bakura are so much alike its scary.

Ed and Bakura: No! 

Kasumi: oro!

Ed: I'm not like that...Guy!

Kasumi: You both are abuse and plot to take over the world.

Ed and Bakura: I'm not!!

Ryou: Yes you are.

Ed: I meant I'm not like him!

Bakura: Me too!

Kasumi: Can be. You're both psychos

Ryou: By Jove I think you're right

Ed: Who's Jove?

Ryou: Its a saying.

Kasumi: That's weird.

Ryou: I'm sorry but I can't help saying it.

Ed: I want a cookie!

Kasumi: No cookie for you!

Ed: But I want a cookie!

Kasumi: Hn

Ed: Meanie.

Yami: I don't believe this.

Ed: What?

Yami: You two fighting like this, its insane!

Ed: What's wrong with fighting?

Tea: Fighting is wrong! Lets all be friends!

Ed: Ummm-Why?

Tea: Because friends are good! Group hug! *Hugs Ed and Bakura*

Ed: 0.o She's hugging me....

Kasumi: *Grabs Tea* Don't do that if you value life!

Tea: HUG! *Hugs Kasumi* 

Kasumi: AH! Some thing is touching me!

Ed: She hugged me.... *Shivers*

Bakura: I need to wash the stupidly off me!

Kasumi: HELP! Get it off!

Ed: Your on your own...And I agree with you Bakura. I need a shower.

Tea: *Sees Ryou* HUG! *Brings Ryou into a group hug with Kasumi*

Kasumi: @_@

Ryou: Help!

Ed: *Laughs*

Yugi: Tea, you need to stop that.

Ed: I know-Really.

Tea: Hug!

Ed: *Holds up fingers in a cross* Stay away!!

Kasumi: ED!

Ryou: BAKURA!

Ed: Fine! *Pulls Kasumi away from Tea*

Bakura: *Pulls Ryou away*

Kasumi: oro...

Ryou: Thank you.

Ed: Yeah, yeah....

Tea: HUG!

Ed: Stay back! Don't make me hurt you!

Kasumi: ORO! Back off or I'll kill you myself!

Ed: Don't do that Kasumi! I won't have a best friend!

Kasumi: She fricken scary!

Ed: I know...but don't! 

Bakura: Very scary...

Ryou: Make her go away!

Yugi: Tea, you need to stop and come here.

Joey: Yugi ya nuts!

Ed: Maybe Legato or Chou would kill her for me....

Kasumi: Where are they anyways?

Ed: Yeah! Where ARE they?

Kasumi: Um, they're in another room talking with Yugi's grandpa.

Ed: Really? That's weird.

Tea: *Hugging Yugi* Hug!

Ed: I really pity you.

Yugi: I know.

Ed: I still want a cookie.

Yami: We don't have cookies

Ed: Damn!

Tristen: You are a needy person.

Ed: And I complain a lot.

Kasumi: You don't know the half of it!

Ed: Yeah...Well, when your the youngest in a big family you need to complain a lot to get what you want.

Kasumi: -.-;;; *Sigh*

Ed: It's true!!

Bakura: No one cares about you!

Ed: Shut up damn it!

Kasumi: *Smacks Ed* Shut your damn mouth!

Ed: Owwww.... That hurt! And he started it!

Kasumi: Hn!

Ed: *Growls*

Bakura: It seems your friend likes me more then you.

Ed: Go to hell and rot!

Bakura: I have been to hell and back.

Ed: So have I. They have nice winters.

Kasumi: I died one. I got blown up.

Ryou: How are you alive then?

Ed: We're magic.

Kasumi: No, the grand will of the universe

Ed: Oh yeah- I just visited hell with the 8 ball. I met Satan!

Tea: Satan is bad!

Joey: I'm truly scared....

Ed: He has good ideas of torture. I'm going to use them when I take over the world.

Kasumi: Don't make me get out the Crossgun...

Ed: What!? I was stating a fact.

Bakura: No one gives you damn bitch!

Ed: I'll kick your ass bastard!

Kasumi: Ed....

Ryou: Bakura please be nice

Ed: I will! He says one more bad thing about me and he's dead!

Kasumi: Don't touch him!

Ed: I'll kill him if he messes with me one more time!

Bakura: Try it, I dare you!

Ed: I will! Just make one more smartass comment or insult and you're dead!!

Kasumi: ED! Down girl!

Ed: No!

Tea: No fighting!

Ryou: Yeah you two. She might start hugging us again...

Ed: *Closes eyes and clenches fist*Calm....

Kasumi: Ed think Kurama.

Ed: Calm....Think Kurama. Calm....

Bakura: *growls* I will not say a thing while the hug bitch is here.

Tea: That's me!

Yugi: That isn't a good thing.

Yami: She's too stupid to know.

Tea: I am not! *Thinks* HUG! *Hugs Yami*

Ed: Damnit! Look at my hand! It's shaking again! *Hold out hand that's shaking*

Kasumi: If I knock you out maybe you'll stop shaking.

Ed: It's ok- Just annoying.

Bakura: I can't keep it in....

Ryou: Bakura, please be clam.

Ed: Calming thoughts....

Kasumi: Ryou, is it just me or do we have the same problem?

Ryou: Yes.... how strange.

Kasumi: Does he always want to kill people too?

Ryou: *Sighs* Yes.

Kasumi: They are so hopeless, that they are.

Ed and Bakura: Am not! *Glare at each other* Stop coping me!

Kasumi: *sigh*

Ed: *Closes eyes* I am calm...

Bakura: *Grabs Kasumi by the collar* Don't compare me to her!

Kasumi: Oro!

Ed: THAT'S IT! *Punches Bakura* You and me-Outside, now!!! 

Bakura: *Holds nose* Shit you damn bitch!

Kasumi: Stop it both of you!

Ed: Come on! I'll kick your ass!

Ryou: Please don't fight!

 Ed: Outside now Bakura! We'll settle this outside-No weapons except for fists.

Bakura: Fine by me....

Ed: *Grins Evilly* All right then-Lets go. *Leaves*

Bakura: *Sits down* Stupid bitch

 Ed: *Runs back in* I heard you! You bastard! You're just afraid I'll kick you're ass!

Kasumi: Ed no fighting!

Ed: He's too afraid anyway!

Bakura: *Punches Ed*

Ed: You bastard!!! *Punches him back*

Ryou: Stop!

Bakura: *Hits Ed in the stomach*

Ed: *Hits him in the jaw*

Bakura: *Hits her on the chest*

Ryou: STOP! *Gets in the middle*

Kasumi: Ryou, Noooooooooo!!!

Ed: *Pushes Ryou out of the way and hits Bakura in the stomach*

Kasumi: *Catches Ryou* Don't get in the way hon. You're gonna get hurt if ya do.

Ryou: Thanks...

Ed: We don't need to involve any one else Bakura- Let take it outside bastard.

Bakura: Fine, fine....

Ed: You leave first. I don't trust you.

Bakura: *Walks out*

Ed: *Grins evilly* This is going to be fun...*Leaves*

Kasumi: Oh my....

Ryou: We better go make sure they don't kill each other.

Kasumi: Yes that would be the right thing to do.

Tea: HUG! *Hugs Kasumi and Ryou*

Kasumi: God help us!

Ryou: We have to go Tea-Let go!

Kasumi: I wish I could kill her....

Yugi: Just calm down everyone. We have two people fighting already-We don't need more. Lets just go.

Kasumi: Are you sure I can't kill her. It would be quicker and solve a lot of problems. 

Yugi: You can't kill her.

Kasumi: I'm not a bad person and I'm not gonna kill her, just get her the hell of me.

Yugi: Ok- Tea, stop hugging people please.

Tea: If you say so Yugi! *Lets go*

Ryou: Thank you *Leaves*

Kasumi: *Disappears*

Joey: How the hell did she to that?!

Tea: That was strange *Looks a Joey* Hug!!

Joey: NO!

Tristen: I'm gonna watch the fight. *Runs out*

Joey: *Looks at Yugi and Yami* One or you guys got ta help me!

Yami: You're on you're own! *Follows Tristen*

Yugi: Sorry Joey! *Leaves*

Joey: SHIT!

Tea: Hugs make the world go round!

Joey: Ahhh!!! *Runs away*

Tea: HUGS! *Runs after Joey*

=Outside=

Ed: *Cracks knuckles then her neck* Lets go Bakura!

Bakura: Foolish bitch!

Ed: Dumbass bastard!

Kasumi: *Appears behind Bakura and wraps her arms around his waist* Bakura-Chan, please don't hurt Ed.

Bakura: Where the hell did you come from!

Kasumi: Hee hee, I do this very often.

Ed: Stay out of this Kasumi.

Kasumi: Awww, but I like him....

Ed: I won't kill him-I promise.

Kasumi: But, *Pulls Bakura closer* you're gonna hurt him.

Ed: But he won't be dead though-You should be proud of me.

Kasumi: Why do you always hurt the people I like?!

Ed: Cause the people you like are jackasses most of the time?

Kasumi: The only reason you think that is because they have a will of their own!

Ed: Just stay out of it Kasumi!

Kasumi: *Puts her head on Bakura's shoulder* But....

Ed: I won't hurt him much.

Kasumi: Don't care.

Ed: *Narrows eyes* Damnit Kasumi...

Kasumi: but…

Ed: *Glares and growls*

Kasumi: Wha ya gonna do? Bakura-Chan doesn't want ta fight, right?

Bakura: Yes I do. 

Ed: Ha!

Kasumi: -.- UG! Fine! *Lets go* Fight your little fight.

Ed: Thank you!

Kasumi: *Sigh* I hope you both get hurt! 

Ryou: *Comes outside* You guys haven't started fighting...That's good- Can I do anything to change you minds?

Bakura: No, so back off damn it!

Ed: Yup- Not a thing. You can start Baka.

Kasumi: Aw, come on!

Ed: If you don't like it Kasumi-Go inside.

Kasumi: No! This is wrong!

Bakura: Will you shut up already!

Ed: Really!

Kasumi: Can't we talk about this over drinks or something!

Ed: Nope.

Kasumi: But you love to get drunk!

Ed: I know- But fighting's a lot more fun.

Kasumi: There has to be away. Ryou, what can we do?

Ryou: With people like them- Not a thing.

Kasumi: *Stares at Ryou* Hmmmm

Ryou: What?

Kasumi: *Hugs Ryou* This might feel weird. *Pats Ryou's butt*

Ryou: O.O What the  bloody hell?!?

Kasumi: I need to give you a tail.

Ryou: A tail?

Kasumi: Yeah, this will hopeful get Ed to clam down and start chasing you. 

Ryou: I don't want a tail!

Kasumi: Sorry. *Lets go*

Ryou: Can you take it away later?

Kasumi: Yeah

Ryou: If it'll make her stop then*Sighs* Give me a tail.

Kasumi: You have one see. *Points to Ryou's sliver tail* ^_^

Ryou: Wow...*Wags tail* This is strange.

Kasumi: Well, you're a hanyou now. Thinks are gonna get weird...er. Now to give ya yellow eyes.

Ryou: Why yellow?

Kasumi: Because, *Takes out yellow contacts* you need to have yellow eyes. 

Ryou: *Sighs* Fine.

Kasumi: *Puts contacts in* Okay now you have to be wearing something else.... hmmmm.

Ryou: What now?

Kasumi: *Grins* I know! *Twirls Ryou around very fast*

Ryou: @_@ Stop!

Kasumi: *Stops Ryou* There it fits perfectly!

Ryou: *Wearing an outfit like Youko Kurama* Why am wearing this?

Kasumi: *Looks Ryou over* This just might work if we luck out.

Ryou: Luck out?

Kasumi: You don't know that saying?

Ryou: Not really.

Kasumi: Only a British guy. *Sigh*

Ryou: Let's just get this over with.

Kasumi: Oh Ed!

Ed: What?

Kasumi: *Points to Ryou*

Ed: *Eyes get wide* Is that who I think it is?

Kasumi: *Whispers to Ryou* Get ready to run. *To Ed* You know him, ya love him!

Ed: KURAMA!! *Runs at Ryou*

Kasumi: RUN!

Ryou: *Starts running*

Kasumi: At least he listens....

Ed: Get back here!! *Runs faster*

Ryou: AH!!!

Kasumi: Run as fast as your little leg can take you!

Ed: *Catches up to Ryou and tackles him* KURAMA!!

Ryou: AH! Help! Bakura Help me!

Bakura: That's ok.

Kasumi: So you aren't gonna help him?!

Bakura: Exactly

Kasumi: Why?!

Bakura: I don't want to

Kasumi: *Smacks Bakura's arm* Help him!

Ryou: Oh gods don't touch me there!

Bakura: It's too funny.

Kasumi: But Bakura-Chan....

Bakura: No

Kasumi: Bakura-Chan

Bakura: I said no!

Kasumi: Please

Bakura: I'm not going to repeat myself

Kasumi: *Gives Bakura a look*

Bakura: *Sighs* Fine

Kasumi: Thank you, thank you! *Grabs Bakura's hands* I knew you had a heart!

Bakura: I was just tired of you looking at me.

Kasumi: *Smiles* How could I not look at you?

Bakura: Just leave me alone.

Kasumi: *Frowns* Fine....*Lets go and turns away*

Bakura: Thank you

Kasumi: Hn

Bakura: *Goes to Ed* Let go of him

Ed: You will not take Kurama from me!

Bakura: Well, I tried….

Kasumi: Ed do I have to do the picture thing again?

Ed: I don't care! He's like Kurama.

Kasumi: Get the hell off him!

Ed: No! *Holds Ryou tighter*

Kasumi: *Takes out Crossgun* Don't make me use this!

Ed: How come when you make a replacement for Kurama you take him away?

Kasumi: I'll shoot you.

Ed: You're mean! If you had a Hiei replacement, I wouldn't take him away.

Kasumi: *Sigh* Edward Wong Hau Pepulu Tivrusky 4th           

Ed: What?!

Kasumi: *Glares*

Ed: But he looks like Kurama!

Kasumi: I can change that ya know!

Ed: Why do you have to be so mean!

Kasumi: Why do I always have to get hurt?

Ed: You're not getting hurt.

Kasumi: Hold this for me.  *Hands Crossgun to Bakura* Now let go! *Tries to pull Ed off Ryou*

Ed: NO! *Holds on to Ryou tighter*

Kasumi: Let....GO....Ed! *Pulls harder*

Ed: NEVER! 

Kasumi: *Hits Ed's Back* NOW!

Ed: NO! *Holds Ryou even tighter*

Kasumi: Bakura-Chan a little help here!

Bakura: That's ok- You handle your psycho friend.

Kasumi: Yes and you can stand there with the cross looking pretty!

Bakura: Exactly

Kasumi: Well whatever ya do, don't take the cloth off of it! *Grabs one of Ed's arms*

Bakura: She told me not....So I have to. *Pulls off cloth*

Kasumi: ACK!

Bakura: What the hell?!?!

Kasumi: *Falls over and Takes Ed with her*

Ed: What's happening?

Kasumi: He has the Crossgun....

Ed: Oh shit...

Ryou: C-crossgun?!

Ed: It's bad-Want me to take him out? *Takes out Vash's gun*

Kasumi: No, He a spirit, I don't think guns can do that.

Ed: I don't care

Ryou: Bakura, what are you going to do with that?

Bakura: I don't know-Kill people?

Kasumi: That's mine!

Ed: And my job!

Kasumi: Give!

Bakura: It's mine now

Kasumi: I took that from Wolfwood fair and square!

Bakura: And I took it from you fair and square.

Kasumi: Don't make me hurt you!

Bakura: Don't make ME hurt you!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* Is this a fact?

Bakura: Yes

Kasumi: You will hand it over.

Bakura: No

Kasumi: *Grabs Bakura by the neck and squeezes* I wasn't asking!

Bakura: Let go!

Kasumi: *Pushes Bakura down*

Bakura: Your asking for it!

Kasumi: Am I?

Bakura: Yes

Kasumi: *Jumps on top Bakura* Well give it to me!

Bakura: Make me!

Kasumi: I will!

Ed: This is getting interesting.  *Grabs Ryou*

Kasumi: *Smacks Bakura*

Ed: Whoo hoo! Get'm Kasumi!

Kasumi: So you gonna give?

Bakura: No

Kasumi: *Starts Shaking him* just give!

Bakura: ALL RIGHT! *Hands over Crossgun*

Kasumi: Thank you Bakura-Chan! *Hugs Bakura*

Bakura: Get off me!

Kasumi: Nope. ^_^

Bakura: I said off!

Kasumi: nope

Bakura: *Glares*

Kasumi: *Grins*

Bakura: I hate you.

Kasumi: *Lets go* What?

Bakura: I said "I hate you"

Kasumi: You hate me....?

Bakura: Yes

Kasumi: *Starts crying*

Ed: You Jerk! 

Ryou: Kasumi please don't cry.

Ed: Yeah- I hate it when my friends cry.

Ryou: If it makes you feel better I like you.

Kasumi: *Stops crying* You do?

Ed: You do?

Ryou: Yes she's a good person.

Ed: What about me?

Ryou: You scare me...

Ed: That wasn't nice...

Kasumi: Ryou do you want me to make ya human again?

Ryou: Yes please

Kasumi: Okay then!

Ryou: Thank you.

Ed: NO! *Grabs Ryou*

Kasumi: Ed!

Ed: No! He's going to stay like he is!

Kasumi: You can take Bakura. They're just like twins, but one is evil.

Ed: But Bakura doesn't have ears like Ryou.

Kasumi: I can make it so he does.

Ed: Really?

Kasumi: If I can do it to Ryou I can do it to Bakura.

Ed: Then do it!

Kasumi: Okay.

Ed: Yay!

Kasumi: Oh Bakura-Chan come here.

Bakura: No

Kasumi: I want Ryou and Ed wants a Youko look a like.

Bakura: Too bad.

Kasumi: Come on! You'll be a demon

Bakura: Really?

Kasumi: Yeah a fox demon.

Bakura: Fine 

Kasumi: Yay! Now are ya sure?

Bakura: Yes

Kasumi: Right then! *Jumps on top of Bakura and a big cloud of smoke covers them*

Ed: What's with the smoke!?

Ryou: I don't know. She just touched me and I was a half demon.

Ed: Maybe the smoke makes you full demon

Smoke: *Clears*

Kasumi: *Wearing Kenshin's outfit and Bakura's millennium ring*  Done!

Ed: You got changed?

Kasumi: So? I like Kenshin's outfit, that I do.

Ed: While I was in jail did you happen to get anything else?

Kasumi: Why do you think we rushed out of Kenshin so fast?

Ed: Oh-Where's Bakura?

Kasumi: On the ground I guess.

Ed: *Looks at Bakura* IT WORKED!

Ryou: I can't believe it.

Kasumi: Did ye doubt me that much?

Ryou: No, but my.

Ed: He's perfect!

Bakura: Ouch my head....*Has sliver fox ears and a sliver tail*

Ed: Poor baby! *Hugs Bakura*

Bakura: oh shit, don't hug me!

Ed: You're so cute though!

Ryou: I'm so glad she isn't hugging me now.

Ed: And such nice ears! *Starts rubbing Bakura's ears*

Bakura: AH!! My ears!

Ed: So soft...

Kasumi: Okay Ryou your turn.

Ryou: Thank you

Kasumi: *Smiles* Its no biggie, hon. 

Ryou: I just want to be normal again

Kasumi: Hell, were you ever normal?

Ryou: Just get rid of the ears and tail.

Kasumi: Okay, okay. *Starts spinning Ryou really fast*

Ryou: Not again! @_@

Kasumi: *Stops Ryou* All better now.

Ryou: *Back to normal* Thank you.

Kasumi: Your welcome Ryou.

Ed: Bakura's ears are so nice. You should feel them Kasumi.

Kasumi: No I'm fine. I got what I wanted. *Shows the millennium ring*

Bakura: That's mine!

Ed: Not anymore.

Kasumi: It was a trade.

Bakura: A trade?

Kasumi: For making you demon I get the ring. Fair is fair, that it is.

Bakura: You tricked me!

Kasumi: Asked you if you were sure.

Bakura: You said nothing about taking my ring!

Kasumi: I didn't?

Bakura: No

Kasumi: Too bad.

Bakura: I hate you even more.

Kasumi: Yes, but I have the power and you don't.

Ryou: Where did you two really come from?

Ed: Another dimension.

Ryou: That's far....

Kasumi: Yep. We came all this way just to see you guys....then take your stuff.

Ryou: Well um....thanks?

Kasumi: Yeah to tell ya the truth you're my favorite here.

Ryou: Really?

Kasumi: Yep, why else would I be so nice to you?

Ryou: I don't know

Ed: What now Kasumi?

Kasumi: What else we gonna take?

Ed: The other millennium Items?

Kasumi: Sweet! 

Ed: Lets kill people too. I like that deal!

Kasumi: But first I have to kill Tea!

Ed: Of course!

Kasumi: She hugged us!

Ed: *Shivers* That was disturbing...

Ryou: Do you really have to kill her?

Ed: Yes

Kasumi: You can help!

Ryou: Do I have to?

Kasumi: You can if ya wish!

Ryou: I'm not really a murderer

Kasumi: Same here. I just like to watch Ed do it and then I bring the people back. You can just watch.

Ryou: Okay

Ed: I get to kill people! Yay!

=Inside=

Yugi: Tea, please stop! We have to get outside.

Tea: HUGS!!

Joey: Tea! Let go!

Yami: We don't need this!

Tristen: *Arm gets shot* OW!

Yami: What the hell?!

Kasumi: Ed you don't shoot them, you shoot Tea!

Ed: You're no fun!

Kasumi: *Sigh*

Ed: What!?

Yami: What the hell are you doing?!

Ed: Um, Killing people?

Yugi: O.o What?! I don't wanna die!

Joey: AH!

Tristen: My arm!

Ed: Don't worry- The only person we're really going to kill is Tea.

Tea: Killing people is mean!

Ed: And?

Yami: You can't kill her!

Ed: Why not?

Yugi: Because its called murder!

Ed: Am I suppose to care?

Kasumi: I feel kinda bad now.....

Ed: Why should you?

Kasumi: Does she truly deceiver to die for being stupid and so friendly?

Ed: Yes

Ryou: I don't think its right.

Bakura: Shut up! No one cares what you two think! Just blast the bitch's brains out!

Ed: Amen! *Shoots Tea in the head*

Yugi: NO~!!!!!!

Ed: That was fun! Who else can I kill?

 Joey: Please not me!

Ed: Nah- you're not THAT bad. Who's next Kasumi?

Kasumi: I don't know. Tea was the only one I really wanted to kill.

Ed: Hmmmm....You want anyone dead Bakura? 

Bakura: YAMI!

Ed: Can I Kasumi?

Kasumi: Um...

Yugi: Why does everyone I love get hurt or die?!

Ed: It's up to Kasumi if Yami lives or dies.

Yugi: Please don't kill him!

Kasumi: I um....

Ed: Come on Kasumi- We need an answer.

Kasumi: I don't want him to die. He's too cool, in a way. Plus Yugi looks like he's about to cry.

Ed: Kasumi has spoken! *Puts gun away*

Bakura: *Grabs Kasumi* What is your problem?!

Kasumi: He's the main character's Yami. He can't die. It goes against every rule.

Ed: I killed Knives- That was a big plot breaker.

Kasumi: But he isn't the main character, Vash is so there's a difference.

Ed: Well whatever- He lives!

Yugi: Main character?

Ed: Don't worry about it.

Bakura: So no matter what Yugi or Yami can't die?!

Kasumi: Bingo!

Bakura: Nothing can kill them?!

Ed: I guess so.

Kasumi: Unless you want the universe to end then no

Bakura: DAMN!

Kasumi: That's what happened with Spike....Why did he have to die?!?!

Ed: But the universe didn't end- Just the series

Kasumi: but no one knows what happened afterwards so the universe ended

Ed: I guess that's what fan fics are for.

Kasumi: Yeah.

Yugi: Spike? Fan fics?

Kasumi: Oh Spike, Why did we push you down the stairs!

Ed: Hee hee- that was fun....And I got all his clothes.

Kasumi: Damn Vicious!  

Ed: Don't say that to Marina

Kasumi: After being shot at over a million times a sword kills him! What the hell?

Ed: It was a good fight though

Kasumi: Sheesh, that just kills me every time.

Bakura: You need help with that?

Kasumi: Why would I need help with that?

Ed: I'm going to say that to someone. Good one Bakura.

Bakura: Thanks *Smirks*

Ed: Of course! *Smiles*

Yami: First they're fighting now they're friends. Damn it that's screwed.

Joey: What happened with that fight anyway?

Tristan: My arm....

Ed: Oh, Kasumi made Ryou look like Kurama and I calmed down

Kasumi: Yeah, Ryou isn't a demon any more.

Ed: But Bakura is!

Kasumi: A fox demon.

Ed: Just like Kurama!

Joey: A demon. Why would he want ta be a demon?

Ed: Being a demon is cool!

Kasumi: Plus I got the ring for it. See? *Shows off the millennium ring* Isn't it nice?

Yugi: You gave her the ring?!

Kasumi: It was a trade.

Yugi: Why'd you do that?!

Bakura: She tricked me!

Ed: It's ok Bakura- She does that. *Glares at Kasumi*

Kasumi: Its called mind games. Plus I always get mine in the end.

Ed: Well whatever. Who else can I kill?

Kasumi: I don't care.

Ed: Really?

Kasumi: Do as you wish I'm sitting outside. Come on Ryou. *Grabs Ryou's arm and walks out*

Ed: Holy shit! I can kill anyone I want!

Joey: Not me!

Yugi: I don't want ta die!

Tristan: My arm still hurts

Ed: Stop complaining! *Shoots Tristan in the leg* Better?

Tristan: Yes, now I can think about the pain in my leg- My leg!

Ed: It worked! I learned that from Major Pain!

Bakura: Shoot him next *Points to Joey*

Ed: Kay! *Shoots Joey's legs*

Joey: Why me? *Falls down*

Ed: This is fun! *Shoots Yugi in the arm*

Yugi: AH! Yami save me! *Jumps into Yami's arms*

 Ed: Don't worry- I won't kill any of you. Just hurt.

Yugi: But you killed Tea! What's to stop you from doing the same to us?

Ed: I don't want to. I like hearing people scream in pain.

Joey: *Screams in pain then stops* Is that enough for ya?

Ed: A little more

Joey: *Screams again* How's that?

Ed: Enough from you! *Points to Yugi* Your turn.

Yugi: *Screams very weakly*

Ed: LOUDER!

Yugi: I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling it.

Ed: *Shoots him in the foot* How about now?

Yugi: *Screams very loudly like a girl*

Ed: Dude- you're a wimp.

Yugi: I know.

Ed: *Points to Yami* Now you.

Yami: I'm not screaming for your amusement.

Ed: I'm giving you a choice-Don't make me force you.

Yami: I'm not screaming for you!

Bakura: Yeah you will.

Yami: I will not!

Ed: *Sighs* You don't want me to go get George.

Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan: George?!

Ed: Yes George.

Yugi: Scream Yami! Please scream!

Ed: I truly suggest you do. I haven't feed George since I left home-He should be real hungry by now.

Yami: *Screams with out feeling*

Ed: Found him! This is your last chance-SCREAM!

Yugi: *Stomps on Yami's foot*

Yami: *Screams very vocally* MY FOOT!!!!!!!!

Ed: That was good.... But not good enough! *Pulls out George* Say Hi to George everyone!

Bakura: Where do you guys get stuff like this?

Ed: I found George and adopted him. He's going to help me take over the world once he's done training. Right George?

George: *Growls*

Joey: S-shit!

Tristan: You're not lying!

Ed: He's so cute ain't he? *Puts George on floor* Do your stuff George-Just don't kill anyone.

George: *Roars at the guys*

Tristan: Help!

Joey: AH!!!!

Yugi: O.O 

Yami: *Yawns* Big deal....

Ed: *Whispers to George and points at Yami*

George: *nods*

Yami: *Cocks an eye* what was that?

Ed: *Grins evilly and sits down in a chair* Oh you shall see. Bakura-If you want to see Yami run around and scream, I suggest you sit. *Pats chair next to her*

Bakura: Gladly. *Sits in chair*

Ed: *Pulls popcorn out off bag* Want some?

Bakura: Thanks. *Grabs a handful*

Yami: I doubt that.... THING is going to hurt me.

Ed: Really? I think you've made George mad....Sic'm boy!

George: *Bites Yami's leg*

Yami: Ow little shit!

Ed: Did you hear what he called you George? Kick his ass!

George: *Bites harder*

Yami: AH! *Kicks George at the wall* Son of a Bitch!

Bakura: HAHAHAHA!!!! This is too funny! Pass the popcorn.

Ed: *Gives Bakura popcorn and gets 2 Dr. Peppers from bag* Take one of these too.

Bakura: Do you have any coke?

Ed: *Goes in bag and gets a Coke* Here ya go.

Bakura: Thanks. *Opens it and starts drinking*

Ed: Bite harder George! *Takes gulp of  Dr. Pepper*

Yami: AH!! Get off!

Ed: *Throws Dr. Pepper at Yami's head*

Yami: Damn it! *Can hits him* Ouch!

Yugi: Mr. George can you please let go of Yami for me?

George: *Lets go of Yami*

Yugi: Good George. *Pets George*

Bakura: -_- That thing isn't trained very well.

Joey: Only Yugi could make friends with a monster...

Ed: He's in for some serious training when we get home! George-In the bag!

George: *Jumps into the bag*

Ed: *Throws rest of popcorn at Yami*

Yami: I hate you!

Ed: Why thank you!

Yugi: George come back!

Yami, Tristan, and Joey: NO!

Ed: Hush you!

Yugi: *Cries* George!

Ed: What a freaking pansy!

Yugi: There was a strong bond between us!

Ed: Um, yeah. Get over. Life goes on....and stuff

Yami: Think it's bleeding kinda badly...*Leg is gushing out blood*

Ed: George does have very many sharp teeth. So Bakura-How'd you like the show?

Bakura: It could of been better. Maybe more blood and killing, so  I give it two stars

Ed: I agree. More death should have been included. But Yami's leg bleeding like that- I give it 2.5 stars.

Yami: I need to stop the bleeding.

Joey: Man he really got ya good.

Yugi: I miss George!

Bakura: Shut you! *Bitch slaps Yugi*

Yugi: Ouch...

Ed: Good one Bakura! *Smacks Yugi on the back of the head*

Yugi: That's hurtful...

Ed: So?

Bakura: You have to meet Marik 

Ed: Who was he again?

Bakura: He's a friend

Ed: All right then!

Bakura: Okay lets go.

Ed: Wait *Slaps Yami* I'm finished here. Lead the way Bakura!

Bakura: *Walks out*

Ed: *Follows*

=Outside=

Seto: What do you mean I have to go?!

Ryou: It would be for the best.

Kasumi: Just run away rich boy.

Ed: Oh! Are you guys fighting?

Kasumi and Ryou: NO!

Ed: Oh...Lets go Bakura! I have no idea witch direction what's-his-name is.

Bakura: Its Marik

Ed: Yeah...I knew that.

Ryou: Where are you two going?

Bakura: Marik and Malik's place

Ryou: Why?

Bakura: Evil plans to  plot, stuff like that...

Ryou: Well...Have fun!

Kasumi: Have fun taking over the world....again.

Ed: You bet!

Seto: Can I go in now?

Kasumi: Nope.

Ed: What exactly is going on?

Seto: They aren't letting me in!

Ed: Why not?

Kasumi: -_- think Ed.

Ed: Uhhhh....I don't know.

Ryou: You were killing people inside!

Ed: I didn't kill anyone but Tea

Seto: Bout time someone killed her.

Ed: Yeah! The bitch hugged me!

Mokuba: You killed her?

Ed: Hell yeah! And I tortured the other guys.

Mokuba: *Hides behind Seto* She scares me.

Ed: Then my work here is done.

Seto: Leave my little brother alone.

Ed: I didn't do anything to the squirt.

Kasumi: Ed you scare everything

Ed: Is it my fault I'm a psycho? 

Kasumi: Is it my fault you scare the dogs away?

Ed: I don't scare dogs away…. Most of the time!

Ryou: That's very bad.

Kasumi: I know. She's getting better now.

Ed: I try...sorta!

Kasumi: Hn

Ryou: Bakura, tries to catch squirrels.

Ed: WHERE!?! Where are the squirrels?!

Ryou: Nowhere. Bakura just likes to catch them.

Ed: I was hoping there was a squirrel....I wanted to give it to George as lunch!

Bakura: It eats squirrels?

Kasumi: George?!

Bakura: Yeah- He tried to eat Yami.

Kasumi: That thing is scary and to think, I sometimes sleep in that room!

Ed: George isn't scary!

Kasumi: But EW! I'm so glad I clean that dump you call a room!

Ed: I think George's family lives under my bed though...

Ryou: You have stuff living under your bed?!

Ed: I'm not sure, but my dog looked under the bed and ran away. And my friend is missing a shoe.

Kasumi: You said you were keeping it clean!

Ed: I am! I think George's family took revenge there when their habitat was destroyed.

Kasumi: .....I'm never going to your house again.

Ed: Why not?

Ryou: You have things living in your room that isn't human!

Ed: Yes it is! It's just the things living there aren't!

Ryou: Oh my...

Ed: Oh my what?

Ryou: I could never let my room get that bad.

Ed: My room is pretty clean now for your information!

Kasumi: HA!

Ed: HA WHAT?!?

Kasumi: Like I said 'HA'!

Ed: I don't need your nagging- Let's go Bakura!

Kasumi: ....

Ed: Don't give me that look!

Kasumi: Hn

Ed: I need to hurt somebody... *Stares at Mokuba*

Mokuba: O.O

Kasumi: Don't touch him....

Ed: Who said I was going to hurt him? *Smiles evilly* 

 Kasumi: Ed.

Ed: Yes Kasumi?

Kasumi: You're bad.

Ed: And you're point here is?

Kasumi: Go with Bakura-Chan and leave Mokuba alone

Ed: Who said I'd do anything to the squirt. 

Kasumi: You looked at him. That's the same look you get when you kill/hurt someone.

Ed: But did anyone SAY I was going to hurt him?

Kasumi: Sure Ed.

Ed: Beside-Why can't I hurt him?

Seto: Because he's my brother!

Ed: So? Is that supposing to matter?

Seto: YES!

Ed: It is? Why can't I hurt him just a little?

Seto: Because I'm rich and I can pay you off.

Ed: Really? How much?

Seto: $50

Ed: You're rich, and all you say is 50? Come on buddy-You want to save your brother, pay up.

Kasumi: ED!

Ed: What?! He's trying to pay me off- He needs to fork over some serious cash.

Kasumi: Leave the F--damn kid alone!

Ed: Nah- I'd rather take cash

Kasumi: Leave the damn kid alone!!!!

Ed: That's ok. Hey Seto-$500 and I swear I'll never harm him or you. Neither will my minions or George.

Seto: $500?! The last guy you said he was gonna kill him only wanted $200!!

Bakura: Yeah, thanks for the money. It paid of my new TV.

Ed: Well, I'm also protecting him from my minions and a monster-So pay up.

Seto: Fine! *Writes up a check for $500*

Ed: *Snatches it from his hand* Pleasure doing business with you Seto.

Kasumi: -_- *Sigh*

Ed: I'm rich! *Starts jumping up and down* Money! I'm not poor anymore!

Squirrel: *comes over and eats the check*

Bakura: SQUIRREL! Must catch! *Takes out gun*

Ed: THAT THING ATE MY MONEY! *Takes out Vash's gun*

Bakura: Get the squirrel! *Shoots at squirrel*

Ed: Must die! *Shoots*

Squirrel: O.O

Ed: You ate my money you little shit! *More shooting*

Kasumi: At least this time there really is a squirrel.

Ed: *Runs over and starts choking squirrel* SPIT IT OUT!!!

Bakura: MY Squirrel! *shoots squirrel's head off*

Ed: AHHHH!!! He could have spit my money back up! Now I'm poor again! *Starts crying*

Ryou: ^^;; Bloody hell Bakura that was different.

Bakura: Yeah, I wanted to keep that one.

Ed: I wanted my money...but watching it die was a good consolation.

Kasumi: You are destine to be poor

Ed: WHY AM I CURSED?!?!

Kasumi: Oi, ya really are sad.

Ed: So what if I am?!

Ryou: She's just stating a fact then

Ed: Why is everyone against me?

Kasumi: Because I have to nag you.

Ed: Can we just leave Bakura?

Bakura: What do you think we been trying to do?!

Ed: Well you need to lead the way-Cause I have no idea where What's-his-name lives.

Bakura: Just come on!

Ed: All right! Jeeze-someone needs to calm down.

Bakura: *Grabs Ed's wrist and drags her off*

Kasumi: Now what?

Ryou: We could teach duel cards like we had planed to.

Kasumi: That could be fun.

Ryou: All right. Well get the other guys to help too. *Goes inside*

Kasumi: First aid aka the Tensaiga. *Takes out Tensaiga*

Seto: Why do you have a sword?

Kasumi: It can save a hundred lives/ heal people in one swing and they need first aid, so they need it.

Seto: Then go help them. *Goes inside*

Kasumi: *Goes in*

=Inside=

Yugi: WHY GEORGE!

Kasumi: *Wearing a nurse's outfit* Anyone here in need of first aid?

Yami: All of us.

Kasumi: *Smiles and show Tensaiga off* Okay who's first?

Yami: Are you going to kill us or something?

Kasumi: No, first aid.

Yami: All right...Then my leg first.

Kasumi: *Hits Yami with the Tensaiga*

Yami: It worked? *Shakes leg* 

Kasumi: *Bows* Thank you Yami.

Yami: Can it heal emotional scars too? *Points to Yugi*

Kasumi: Sesshy-sama never tried it, so I'm not sure...

Yami: Well can you? He's starting to get on my nerves.

Yugi: *Still crying* GEORGE!!!

Kasumi: I'll try... *Hits Yugi with Tensaiga*

Yugi: *Stops crying* Who's hungry?

Kasumi: Shoot it worked...!

Yami: You want to heal the others too. *Points to Joey and Tristan*

Kasumi: That's what a nurse-Chan is for! *hits Joey and Tristan*

Tristan: I My leg doesn't hurt any more!

Kasumi: *Smiles* I should hope not

Joey: How'd you do it?

Kasumi: With this magic sword I got from Sesshy-sama, its name is Tensaiga.  *Waves Tensaiga*

Joey: Cool- Where can I get one of those?

Kasumi: You have to go to a place called InuYasha. It's in Feudal Japan.

Joey: Damn

Kasumi: Yeah, I got it off the lord of the west!

Joey: Lucky.

Kasumi: Thanks. So is there anyone else who needs to be healed? *Steps on the dead Tea*

Yugi: Ummm....What about Tea? *Points*

Kasumi: *Blinks* Anyone else who needs to be healed?

Yugi: No one except for Tea.

Kasumi: Well, I guess if there is no one else to heal... *Puts Tensaiga back into its sheath*

Yugi: But Tea...

Yami: *Puts hand on Yugi's mouth* That's enough from you.

Kasumi: It's a shame Ed does this, ya know.

Yami: Yeah....*Looks at dead Tea* We need do thank her.

Kasumi: For what?

Yami: For finally getting rid of Ms. Hugs

Kasumi: There has never been a person like that. She never existed

Yami: *Smiles* You're right. Never existed.

Kasumi: *Takes out Tetsusaiga* Right! *Hacks into Tea*

 Yugi: What do we do now?

Kasumi: I *Hack* Don't *Slash* Know *Stab*

Yami: *Kicks dead Tea*

Kasumi: I wonder if Kikyo wants a new friend?

Yugi: Kikyo?

Kasumi: I got her in InuYasha too.

Joey: That place must be like Wal-Mart-It has everything!

Kasumi: yeah! I got this sword there too!

Joey: Dude! I want to go there!

Kasumi: I'm going back there after I find something for Miroku-San.

Yami: Who's that? You're boyfriend or something?

Kasumi: He's a guy friend.

Yami: Riiiight...

Kasumi: I'm getting him a bear child.

Joey: You mean a cub?

Kasumi: Nope, his words were "Will you bear me a child?"

Yugi: 0.o 

Yami: I think you misunderstood him.

Kasumi: I don't think I did. 

Yami: Whatever you say...

Kasumi: Miroku-san is really friendly. He always wants to be around me when I go there. He even wanted to take a bath with me.

Yugi: *Blushes* Can we change the subject?

Kasumi: Okay no more talk about the monk

Yami: What do you guys want to do now?

Ryou: We did say we were gonna teach her duel monsters.

Yugi: How about it Kasumi- You want us to teach you?

Kasumi: That would be okay!

Yugi: You have a deck, right?

Kasumi: Yeah I'm the one with the deck.

Yugi: Lets get some snacks and get started.

Kasumi: Great something normal to do.

=At Marik's place=

Ed: This the place.

Bakura: Yeah *Knocks on the door*

Marik: *Opens door* I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN COOKIES!!!! *Sees Bakura* What the hell happened to you?

Bakura: What do you mean?

Marik: *Points to Bakura's ears* 

Bakura: Oh yeah. Some bitch turned me into a fox demon.

Ed: Isn't he cute? *Rubs ears*

Bakura: Don't touch me!

Ed: But they're so nice! They call to me.

Bakura: Get your own!

Ed: That defeats the whole purpose!

Bakura: -_- Errrrrr...!

Ed: So soft...

Marik: HAHAHA! Funny!

Ed: They are! Feel!

Marik: *Feels Bakura's ears* Oh fuzzy like a blanket!

Ed: I told you!

Bakura: STOP!

Ed: But they're nice!

Marik: Fuzzy! Lets call him FUZZY!

Ed: That's such a good idea!

Bakura: Lets not and say we did.

Ed: No can do fuzzy!

Marik: Fuzzy! *Looks at the tail* TAIL!

Ed: I forgot about that! *Starts petting Bakura's tail* It's even softer than his ears! 

Bakura: stop....

Marik: Soft....!

Ed: I could do this all day!

Malik: Why is the door opened?

Marik: Cause I opened it! *Yanks Bakura's tail* Soft!

Ed: Come feel!

Malik: No I don't feel Bakura up.

Ed: We aren't feeling him up- Just his tail and ears.

Marik: Feel!

Ed: It's so soft!! *Pets some more*

Malik: *Grabs an ear* Shit...it is soft!

Bakura: STOP!

Ed: I told you!

Marik: I like!

Malik: This is fun!

Ed: Me too! And it never gets old either!

Malik: Its fuzzy!

Marik: We call him fuzzy now!

Ed: It suits him real well.  Don't you guys think?

Malik and Marik: YEAH!

Bakura: You can stop now!!

Malik and Marik: NOPE! *Rubs harder*

Ed: What they said! *Pets more*

Malik: PET!

Ed: Fuzzy softness!!

Bakura: I hate you all!

Ed: I love you too Fuzzy!

Malik and Marik: FUZZY!

Some girl: *comes up* Want ta buy some cookies?

Ed: I want cookies!

Marik: How many damn times must I tell you I don't want you're damn cookies!

Ed: I want cookies...but a squirrel ate my money! Could someone buy me some?

Marik: They got you too?

Ed: Yeah! I blackmailed Seto for 500, but a damn squirrel ate my check!

Marik: That's all you got off him? I once got $1000 for  not killing his brat brother.

Ed: I knew I should have gone higher! I'll do it next time. Can you lend me some cash though? Anyone?

Some girl: Hey wait a minute! You still own me $2 from last year!

Marik: Um...I don't wait your damn cookies! You can't prove anything!

Ed: He's right- you can't prove a thing. *Grabs box of cookies* Now scram!

Some girl: $2!!!

Ed: I say free!

Some Girl: $2!!!!!

Bakura: How bout a head full of lead?

Some girl: I'll get you later! *Throws her hand down and smoke engulfs her* HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ed: Oh you poor doomed child.

Smoke: *Clears and the girl is still there*

Some girl: *Blink blink* Oh right running! *Runs off*

Bakura: People of this era are very weird... 

Ed: *Shakes head* As I said-doomed. 

Marik: So why are you here?

Ed: *Points to Bakura* Fuzzy led me here.

Bakura: Any new plans for world domination?

Marik: Oh yeah! You have to see this new one! Its will get us Europe and kill the Pharaoh in one clean swoop.

Ed: I like murder!

Marik: I'm gonna get that Pharaoh if its the last thing I do!

Ed: Can I help?

Marik: MY revenge, go get your own!

Ed: You can lead, I just want to kill people.

Marik: Come inside and look at the plan! *Goes inside*

Malik: *Fallows*

Ed: Let's go Fuzzy! *Leaves*

Bakura: *Grumble, grumble* I'm having second thoughts about this demon thing *Goes inside*

=Inside=

Ed: So what's this plan of yours?

Marik: *Takes out the game Conquer and sets up his plan*

Ed: A game?

Mirlik: It's not just a game, but it's our plan! *Looks at Marik* Hey I thought I got Germany!

Marik: You do!

Mirlik: But Bakura is blue!

Marik: I thought he was green?

Bakura: no I'm red!

Marik: So who's green then?

Bakura and Mirlik: You are!

Marik: I hate that color!

Bakura: You wouldn't stop bitching about that color!

Ed:  I want to play!

Marik, Mirlik, and Bakura: IT ISN'T A GAME!!!!

Ed: Ok. Well, I want to help then!

Bakura: Can I have England?

Mirlik: Go ahead.

Ed: You people haven't answered me!

Marik: It figures you'd want England...

Bakura: What does that mean?! 

Ed: I'm going to start blasting if someone doesn't tell me if can help!

Bakura: Fine, help us. Don't help us! I don't care!

Ed: Yes! I claim Australia!

Marik: We haven't gotten that far

Mirlik: ....YET!

Ed: What about Russia?

Bakura: We're only going for Europe right now. 

Ed: The only good place in Europe is Germany.

Mirlik: but I wanted Germany!

Ed: I want it! They have chocolate!

Mirlik: but I called it before you got here!

Ed: Lets do rock paper scissors for it. 2 out of 3 wins Germany!

Mirlik: But I called it!

Ed: But I'm here now- And I want it

Marik: But he did called it

Ed: Fine- What can I have then?

Marik: Ummm....

Ed: Is Switzerland open?

Bakura: Um I guess so

Marik: I think it works...

Mirlik: Yeah, yeah.

Ed: I get the cheese country!

Bakura: ....

Marik: ....

Mirlik: ....

Bakura: Y-eah, good for you....

Ed: What now guys?

Bakura and Mirlik: *Looks to Marik*

Marik: I never really got that far....

Ed: Are you kidding me?!

Bakura: _ You said you had a plan!

Marik: I do....sorta.

Bakura: You're an idiot!

Ed: I think I can help you guys out. I'm good with world taking over...stuff.

Marik: I don't need help! I know I wrote it down!

Mirlik: You mean that stick figure war you drew on the napkin?

Marik: *Points at Mirlik* Don't diss my napkin damn you!

Ed: No one is dissing your napkin. First, you guys need an army. Or minions-either is good.

Marik: I told you my napkin is full proof!

Mirlik: I wiped the kitchen counter with it!

Marik: NO! My napkin! *Runs to the kitchen and starts digging through the garbage*

Ed: I'm tiring to help you guys- PAY ATTITION!!

Bakura: You trust a damn napkin?!

Marik: It was my napkin damn you! Damn you all to the underworld!

Ed: LISTEN TO ME YOU MORONS!!

Mirlik: Now I'm hungry! Get me food!

Bakura: Get off your lazy ass and get it!

Marik: NAPKIN!!!!

Ed: That's it! *Takes Vash's gun and shoots it in the air* 

Bakura: Squirrels are attacking! *Takes out a gun*

Mirlik: .....still hungry....

Marik: I just wanted my napkin! *Goes back into the living room and sits down*

Ed: There are no squirrels, I'll give you some food, and I'll get you a new napkin!

Marik: It was my napkin damn it!

Ed: HERE! *Pulls napkin out of pocket and gives it to Marik* 

Marik: I had a plan!

Ed: Well make a new one!

Marik: What was it again?

Ed: Why me? *Puts head in hands*

=Game shop=

Kasumi: I win again!

Joey: How does she do it?

Kasumi: I'm good with stuff like this.

Joey: It's not fair!

Kasumi: I know the feeling

Joey: I was so sure you'd lose that time....

Yugi: You tried really hard this time Joey.

Joey: How does she do it?!?

Yugi: Um...I don't know

Joey: *Points to Kasumi* How do you do it?!!?

Kasumi: With the cards in my deck.

Joey: But how?!?

Kasumi: It could help that I know almost all of your cards, I guess.

Joey: It's not fair!!!!

Kasumi: I'm sorry it's a habit.

Joey: You must Cheat!

Kasumi: Cheating is wrong. I would never do that.

Joey: Prove it!

Kasumi: How do I prove it?

Joey: Exactly!

Kasumi: It's a " he says she says" thing.

Joey: And I say you cheat!

Kasumi: I don't cheat. Vash-sama would never cheat, so will not either.

Joey: Who's that?

Kasumi: Vash the Stampede. Only the greatest gunman ever!

Joey: Gunman?

Kasumi: Yeah. He's the best and I have his glasses. *Takes out Vash's glasses and puts them on* Aren't they cool?

Joey: Hey, those are cool! 

Kasumi: Yeah he gave it to me after I got him a beer or two.... or ten.

Joey: Really? 

Kasumi: Yeah, that's also how I got Wolfwood's cross.

Joey: Cross?

Kasumi: Wolfwood is a traveling priest.

Yugi: A traveling priest?

Kasumi: That's what I said.

Yugi: That's....strange.

Kasumi: Considering what the thing can do and how heavy it is, sure ya can say that.

Joey: How can a cross be heavy?

Kasumi: You want ta told it?

Joey: Sure

Kasumi: *Takes out crossgun and hands it to Joey*

Joey: 0.o  Holy shit! You weren't joking!

Kasumi: Told ya so.

Crossgun: *Falls on Joey's foot*

Kasumi: Um you okay?

Joey: O.O N-not really.

Kasumi: *Lifts Crossgun up with one hand* You need to be careful with a dangerous thing like this.

Joey: Thanks for the warning.

Kasumi: Heh, I said it was heavy, that I did.

Joey: Still....Ouch.

Kasumi: I bet. It takes four normal men just to lift this.

Joey: Just....ouch

Kasumi: Is it broken?

Joey: I don't know.

Yugi: Is it that heavy?

Tristan: Can you move it?

Joey: *Tries to move foot* OWWWW!!! NO!

Kasumi: First Aid?

Joey: Yes please!

Kasumi: *puts Crossgun away and takes out Tensaiga* Coming up! *Strikes Joey with Tensaiga*

Joey: *Picks up foot and shakes it* Thanks. 

Kasumi: My pleasure. *Bows*

Yugi: What do you want to do now Kasumi? Want to duel again?

Kasumi: Nope, I think we should do something else.

Yugi: What?

Kasumi: I don't know. *Sticks hand into the endless bag of...stuff* Maybe I can find something inhere.

Joey: What's in there anyway? Besides that monster I mean.

Kasumi: A lot of stuff-OW!

Yugi: What's wrong?

Kasumi: She bit me! *Glares into bag* 

Joey: Who?

Kasumi: Kikyo!

Tristan: You have a person in there?

Kasumi: Rin said someone gagged her! She lied to me!

Tristan: You have more that one person in there?!?

Kasumi: Technically one isn't human.

Joey: Not human?

Kasumi: Yeah she's an evil clay bitch. Why does InuYasha like her?!

Yugi: 0.o I'm confused...

Kasumi: You should be.

Yugi: Why?

Kasumi: Because it's a long and very confusing story that a stupid demon started.

Joey: Demon?

Kasumi: Yes. Do I need to draw a diagram?

Tristan: Maybe

Kasumi: *takes out a couple InuYasha mangas* Better start reading. *Throws them at Joey and Tristan*

Yami: Comics?

Kasumi: I don't own any of the DVDs

Yugi: DVDS?

Kasumi: Yes. I only have so much money

Yugi: How will a comic tell us what you were talking about?

Kasumi: Just read.

Yugi: All right. *Starts reading*

Yami: I don't believe this.

Kasumi: With me everything is hard to believe.

Yugi: How is this story possible?

Kasumi: What do ya mean?

Yugi: How are there demons and.....stuff?

Kasumi: Cause she fell down the well.

Yugi: I still don't get it.

Kasumi: if you read on you can get it.

Yugi: I'm confused....This story is frustrating.

Kasumi: Meh, I like it.  How far are ya?

Yugi: I really don't know...Something about a centipede though

Kasumi: That's the beginning. Things are always weird at the beginning.

Yugi: Well it's very weird.

Kasumi: That isn't weird.

Yugi: I'm still confused though.

Kasumi: Don't talk just read.

Yugi: *Goes back to reading*

Yami: What do you consider weird?

Kasumi: Not many stuff now a days.

Yami: Give an example of what you consider weird.

Kasumi:  Me not getting hurt after something good happens

Yami: That's not weird.

Kasumi: To me yes it is. I always get hurt.

Yami: What else is weird to you?

Kasumi: Ed not wanting to kill or get drunk. Hell, that would never happen!

Yugi: Does she do that often?

Kasumi: Oi, she always does that! It's in her personality.

Yugi: How many people has she actual killed?

Kasumi: Does it count that I've brought them back?

Yugi: I guess.

Kasumi: Hmmm, *Thinks*

Yami: Well?

Kasumi: There was the time she killed me and Excel, but that was kinda my fault...

Yami: You died? How is that possible?

Kasumi: I got blown up

Yugi: Blown...Up? How are you here then?

Kasumi: The Great Will of The Universe

Yugi: I'm confused again.

Kasumi: That's because Excel Saga the most confusing and craziest place ever

Yugi: Ok then....

Kasumi: Okay in the time I've known Ed she's killed 148 people plus.

Joey: O.O

Yami: That's....a lot

Kasumi: I've brought back some of them, so no one really stays dead.

Yugi: But still...Wow.

Kasumi: You should be reading.

Yugi: It gives me a headache though.

Kasumi: Read...

Yugi: I don't want to.

Kasumi: Forget you then. I need to talk to Rin. *Sticks head in bag* HEY RIN!

Rin: *In the bag* Yes?! 

Yugi: O.O

Kasumi: I need to talk to you!

Rin: Can I bring my pony?!

Kasumi: Sure!

Rin: *Comes out of bag riding Helios*

Joey: Holy Shit!

Tristan: I-I don't believe it!

Kasumi: Who took off the gag on Kikyo?

Rin: The gags off? Well, I found out George put it on, I'll have to ask who took it off.

Kasumi: Hn, George? I do need to thank him. So you have any news from inside the bag?

Rin: Well, someone opened the door to the room with a moose. He scares me.

Yugi: Moose?!

Kasumi:  *Smacks forehead* Oi! I can't believe someone did that! Can't they read?!

Rin: That's what I said! Oh! By the way-I can read now!

Kasumi: *smiles* I'm so proud of you!

Rin: Yeah! A giant chicken named Lenny taught me. He was real nice!

Kasumi: Wow, you don't say.

Rin: Yup! And I really nice dragon killed him and ate him for lunch

Kasumi: Hn that's a new one. Oh when do you want to go back to your lord?

Rin: I don't care-It's fun in there. And real big!

Kasumi: So you don't want to go back to Sesshy-sama?

Rin: It doesn't matter.

Kasumi: Okay then. Figure out who ungaged Kikyo. You may go now.

Rin: Ok! I'll find out then go back to the flaming pillar of doom! That place is so fun! *Goes back in bag*

Kasumi: Ja Ne! *Waves*

Joey: O.O

Yami: What the hell was that?!?!?!

Kasumi: That was Rin. She got in there sometime or another.

Yami: A UNICORN!?!?

Kasumi: That was Pegasus aka Helios. 

Yugi: I'm confused again! How do they fit in that bag?

Kasumi: Its the endless bag of...stuff.

Joey: A room with a moose?

Tristan: Flaming pillar of doom?

Kasumi: It's not mine. It's Ed's

Yami: But how do they fit?

Kasumi: Its the endless bag of...stuff.

Yugi: I still don't get it.

Kasumi: I don't either but its there.

Yami: I give up trying to understand.

Kasumi: I did that a lo-ng time ago.

Yugi: I give up too. It gives me a headache

Kasumi: its best not to think about it.

Joey: I don't think we will.

Kasumi: Hey I found playing cards!

Yugi: Playing cards?

Kasumi: Yeah, normal cards you play war and poker with.

Yugi: Why did you want them for? 

Kasumi: Want ta play poker?

Yugi, Yami, Joy Tristan: Sure. 

Kasumi: So what kinda rules ya want?

Yami: 5-card draw.

Kasumi: Anyone else?

Yugi: Fine with me

Joey: Ya want to spice things up?

Yugi: How do you mean Joey?

Joey: Lets make it strip poker.

Yami: Why?

Tristan: Sounds fun.

Kasumi: It will be.

Yami: All right then-I'm in.

Yugi: Me too!

Joey: This will be funny. *Takes the cards and starts shuffling them*

Yami: Just deal.

Joey: right, right, right. *Deals out cards*

Joey: *Grins* Take a look *Puts down cards* 

Yami: Damn! How'd you get 3 of a kind? All I have is 2 pairs. *Throws cards down*

Yugi: I just have a pair. 

Tristan: I got nothing!

Kasumi: Ditto

Joey: What cards you have Kasumi?

Kasumi: *Shows cards* 

Joey: You got a pair. You lose! *Laughs*

Kasumi: Oh darn.

Joey: Now you have to take something off.

Kasumi: *Looks down at herself*

Joey: We don't have all day you know.

Kasumi: Fine. don't get all pissy. *Takes off vest* Happy?

Joey: *Grabs vest* Yes I am.

Kasumi: *Sigh* I liked that vest.

Joey: Too bad! Your deal Tristan.

Tristan: *Deals cards*

Yami: Ha! I got 4 of a kind! *Puts cards on table* Beat that!

Joey: Um, I got only two 

Tristan: Damn! I still have nothing! *Slams cards down on table*

Yugi: I only got a pair too. 

Kasumi: oro...

Yami: What? Let me see your cards.

Kasumi: Heh, this isn't my game. *Shows cards*

Yami: 2 pairs- But you still lose. Fork something over.

Kasumi: Hn. *Gives him her T-shirt* 

Yami: Thank you! And it's my turn to deal. *Deals cards*

Joey: HA! Take a look! *Shows off cards*

Yugi: 3 of a kind. Good job Joey- I got two pairs.

Tristan: I just got a pair.

Yami. Nothing! Damn!

Kasumi: *Smirks* Lucky smiles on me. *Shows cards* 

Joey: 4 of a kind? Damn you!

Kasumi: hee hee.

Yami: Ha! Joey lost to a girl!

Yugi: So did we.

Yami: No one asked you!

Kasumi: Well give me.

Joey: What do you want?

 Kasumi: I kinda want my vest.

Joey: *Sighs and throws Kasumi her vest* Damn. That thing smelt nice.

Kasumi: *blinks* okay...you're weird. *Puts vest on*

Joey: What!? It did!

Kasumi: Why were you smelling my vest?

Joey: I didn't. It's just smelly.

Kasumi: Hn.

=half hour later=

Joey: So what now guys?

Kasumi: *Gets up* Maybe I'll go bug Legato until he calls me a whore and knocks me down.

Yugi: You want to do that?

Kasumi: Its something

Yami: That's real messed up.

Kasumi: No it's kinda fun. Plus that just proves I'm winning.

Yami: And how's that?

Kasumi: Oi, Gato-Chan where ya!

Legato: *Comes in* What the hell do you want?

Kasumi: What ya doin?

Legato: I don't think that's any of your concern.

Kasumi: Well, I thought you would be with Ed.

Legato: *Blinks* She left?

Kasumi: You didn't know?! For shame Gato-Chan! For shame!

Legato: It's not my fault! No one told me!

Kasumi: So you didn't know she got into a fight?

Legato: What?! When was this?!? Why does no one tell me anything!?!?

Chou: *Comes in* Someone said my name?!

Legato: Where is Master right now?

Kasumi: I don't know. Some place with Bakura

Legato: Damn!

Chou: What's going on now?

Kasumi: Stuff broom head. 

Chou: Oh...

Kasumi: *thinks* Um where did she go? Ryou knows!

Ryou: They went to Malik's.

Kasumi: That name rings a bell.

Legato: *Lefts Ryou into the air* Where is this...Malik's place! You will tell me and take me there now!

Ryou: I-Um. Uh....

Legato: Don't make me hurt you! *Throws Ryou over to Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Catches Ryou* Hey! He's very fragile!

Ryou: Yeah!

Kasumi: He's British too.

Ryou: Yeah! 

Kasumi: So he's naturally gonna be weak!

Ryou: Yeah- Hey wait a minute!

Kasumi: What? You want me to call you gay instead?

Ryou: Weak is fine.

Legato: Just take me there now!

Kasumi: Lead the way Ryou!

Ryou: All right! Jeeze...*Walks out*

Kasumi: Gato-Chan, Chou, lets fallow the Ryou!

Legato and Chou: RIGHT! 

=Malik's place=

Kasumi: What a nice place.

Legato: Shut up whore!

Chou: So where is she?

Bushes: *Rustle* 

Chou: What the hell was that?! *Hides behind Kasumi*

Kasumi: That's odd.

Legato: Whoever you are, come out now!

Some girl (From early): $2!

Chou: It's a demon! *Screams*

Kasumi: I think it's a girl scout

Chou: It's scary!

Legato: What do you want?!

Some girl: $2!

Chou: 2 what?

Some girl: Dollars damn it!

Legato: Watch your fucking mouth child!

Kasumi: You don't use that kinda language with a child!

Some girl: 2 Dollars! *Kicks Legato on the shin*

Legato: *Jumps up and down holding his leg* You stupid little shit!! *Kicks the girl*

Some girl: *Slams into the door* 2...doll...ars!

Legato: Don't mess with me you worthless child!

Mirlik: *Opens the door* I don't want your shity cookies!

Legato: Are you Malik?

Mirlik: So what if I am?

Kasumi: Can I hold your staff?!

Mirlik: What was that now?

Kasumi: Rod, whatever! 

Mirlik: Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?

Kasumi: Nope, I just want it!

Mirlik: I don't even know your name.

Kasumi: *Jumps over to Mirlik* So, does it matter?!

Mirlik: Yes...I mean no...I don't know!

Kasumi: I want it now!

Mirlik: I don't care what you want!

Kasumi: But I heard your rod was very nice and shiny!

Mirlik: O.O

Kasumi: I think I saw a picture of it once

Mirlik: WHAT?!

Kasumi: Yeah, it was a nice picture of you holding it!

Mirlik: O.O

Kasumi: So can ya show it to me?

Mirlik: NO!

Kasumi: Why?

Mirlik: Because I said so! And why are you here?!

Kasumi: ED! He was being mean to me!

Ed: *Comes out eating cookies* What happened now?

Kasumi: He isn't gonna show me the millennium rod!

Ed: Just show her Mirlik. It won't do any harm. *Eats cookie*

Mirlik: She was asking for something else! She said she had pictures of me!

Kasumi: I do!

Ed: She does. I would too if I felt like downloading them. *Shrugs and eats cookie*

Mirlik: 0.o

Ed: What?

Kasumi: Where is his other half? Maybe I can ask him.

Ed: Drawing a new plan. *Sighs*

Marik: Behold!

Ed: Oh god...Not another napkin.

Marik: I said behold goddamn it!

Bakura: You're insane and stupid!

Kasumi: Bakura!

Bakura: You're here...

Ed. *Holds cookie to Marik* Cookie?

Some girl: You're standing on my head and 2 dollars!

Kasumi: You finally got that damn cookie you've been bitching about?

Ed: Yup! *Stomps on girl's head* Oh shut up!

Marik: Will someone behold...I'm alonely...and I did a pretty plan too...NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!!

Kasumi: Ahhh, poor baby! *Hugs Marik*

Ed: Cookies....*Eats cookie*

Marik: *Sniffle* Thank you! *hugs back*

Kasumi: So can I have your rod?

Ed: You know that don't sound right?

Kasumi: It doesn't? I asked Miroku the same thing and he seemed happy.

Ed: *Sighs and shakes head*

Legato: Master! *Hugs Ed* I'm so sorry I left you for so long!

Ed: It's ok Legato.

Chou: Yeah we found this old guy who had this lamp with all these really neat stuff.

Legato: Oh the colors...

Ed: He had a lava lamp? Damn! I love those things!

Chou: Is that what ya call them things?

Legato: It was Hypnotizing 

Ed: I could watch them for hours!

Kasumi: Hey a napkin! 

Marik: NO MINE! *Holds Napkin tightly*

Ed: Oh god...Not the napkin again!

Kasumi: *Takes napkin* Its a stick figure war and a bunch of writing....?

Marik: What?!

Kasumi: *Reads* Pharaoh sucks. I rule the world. This napkin rocks so hard. I really need a new TV.

Ed: That's sad...But I've seen worse.

Kasumi: *Reads* I need new pantyhose.

Ed: Ok, now that's disturbing.

Marik: Why does everyone judge me! First Bakura, then that girl who's almost dead, then that random guy I ran over, and now you guys! It's not fair!

Ed: Amen!

Kasumi: So can I have the rod now?

Mirlik: I said NO!

Kasumi: Give it to me...NOW!

Mirlik: NO!

Kasumi: I'll rip the napkin!

Napkin: *Starts to rip a little*

Marik: *Screams*

Kasumi: *Grins* I think I'm slipping!

 Ed: Just show her to keep Marik from going psycho on us

Kasumi: Yeah or the napkin gets it!

Marik: Not my napkin!!

Kasumi: Give then!

Bakura: I thought Ed was the evil one.

Kasumi: She is, I just get like this from time to time.

Ed: And she blanks out sometimes and tries to kill people. *Eats cookie*

Marik: O.o

Ed: Yup. It's like what happens when I snap, except she doesn't remember anything.

Kasumi: I don't snap!

Ed: Yes you do. Ask Lor or Legato.

Kasumi: -.- Hn! *Rips napkin a bit more*

Marik: I'll do almost anything- Just spare the napkin!

Kasumi: Then show me your rod!

Mirlik: What if I refuse? You rip a little napkin? Big deal.

Kasumi: *Rips it a little more* Now!

Mirlik: *Crosses arms* Make me.

Kasumi: *Smirks* Really? *Rips napkin more*

Mirlik: It's not my napkin.

Kasumi: Whatever I just want to see the damn rod!

Mirlik: Why?

Kasumi: Because I have the puzzle and the ring, now I want ta see your rod.

Mirlik: How did you get them?

Kasumi: I have my ways. *Grins*

Mirlik: And what are they?

Kasumi: Give me the rod and I'll show you.

Mirlik: It's inside. I was using it to hold up the shower curtain.

Kasumi: Okay then! *Disappears*

Ed: *Sighs and eats cookie*

Marik: She took the napkin!

Ed: She'll be back in a second, don't worry.

Bakura: You two are nothing but idiots, you know that?!

Ed: So what if I am?!

Kasumi: *Appears in Bakura's lap with the rod* Lookie what I got!

Bakura: How nice...Now get off me!

Kasumi: You never like to have fun. Why can't you be more like Ryou?

Bakura: Because! No get off! 

Kasumi: But it's a nice place to sit.

Bakura: I said off!

Kasumi: Oro! *Falls off*

Bakura: Thank you!

Kasumi: That kinda hurt

Bakura: Too bad.

Kasumi: *Hugs Bakura* So you want to come with us?!

Bakura: Go where?

Kasumi: We go around places and take stuff.

Bakura: Can I kill people?

Kasumi: Sometimes....

Bakura: I'm in!

Kasumi: YAY! *hugs tighter*

Bakura: Can't....Breath....

Kasumi:*Lets go* can I call ya Kura-Chan?!

Bakura: No

Kasumi: But it sounds soooo cute!

Bakura: I SAID NO!

Kasumi: Okay then my little fox Demon

Bakura: *Growls*

Kasumi: Ed hand Marik his napkin drawing *Hands Ed the napkin*

Ed: Right-o captain Jell-O. *Gives Marik napkin*

Marik: *Grabs napkin and rips it in two*  O.O

Ed: That wasn't smart.

Marik: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Gasps for a breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Ed: It isn't that big of a deal. *Eats cookie*

Marik: I'll kill you! *points to Ed* You-you... Napkin riper!

Ed: It wasn't my fault! You're the one who ripped it!

Marik: Still...NAPKIN RIPER!!!

Kasumi: Oi, you're really high-strung about a napkin.

Ed: It was your fault- You're the napkin ripper! *Throws box of cookies at Marik*

Ed: AHHH!! MY COOKIES!!!!

Marik: *Rips the box up* Take that napkin riper!

Ed: O.O 

Legato: Master?! You okay?

Ed: He...ripped it.... He...is...so...DEAD!!! *Pulls out Vash's gun*

Kasumi: Lets go now! 

Ed: Let me kill him first! 

Kasumi: Would Kurama want this?

Ed: N-No...But....The cookies must be avenged!

Bakura: You ate almost the whole box!

Ed: SO?!?! I wasn't done!

Kasumi: There's a couple cookies on the floor

Ed: WHERE?!?

Kasumi: By his feet.

Ed: GIMMIE! *Starts eating cookies off of the ground*

Kasumi: But it's past the three-second rule

Ed: Don't care!

Kasumi: Ew...

Ed: But they're SO good!

Marik: You napkin riper! *Stomps on one of the cookies*

Ed: O.O

Marik: How do ya like those cookies?!

Ed: He....crushed it....

Kasumi: Come on Ed, its time to go.

Ed: But my cookie....IT MUST BE AVANGED!! *Tackles Marik*

Marik: HELP!!!!

Ed: You crushed my cookie!! You dare crush the cookie!!!!

Kasumi: ED!!!

Ed: But the cookie!

Kasumi: You can steal some cookies at the next place!

Ed: You mean it?

Kasumi: Yes. So, where ya want to go?

Ed: What did you have in mind?

Kasumi: You chose

Ed: Umm....How about Samurai deeper Kyo?

Kasumi: Okay.

Ed: *Gets off Marik* YAY!

Marik: @_@

=Outside=

Ed: Everyone here?

Kasumi, Legato, and Chou: Yes!

Ed: Okay, lets go to Samurai deeper Kyo 8 ball!

Magical dimensional 8 ball of magic: Okay!

Ed, Kasumi, Legato, Chou, and Bakura: *Disappear* 

Some girl: *Runs into the road* Wait! $2! *Car runs her over*

Ryou: That's something you don't see everyday…

Seto: *Gets out of car* Shit!

Mokuba: *Inside the car*  Did you run someone over again?

Seto: Maybe…

Ryou: You're probably going to jail for that and driving under age.

 Seto: I'm rich I can do whatever I want!

Ryou: Oh right.

Seto: *Gets back into the car and drives into Marik's house*

Ryou: He needs to learn to drive…


	16. Dinner, a fight, and out the window

=Samurai Deeper Kyo=

Ed, Kasumi, Legato, Chou, and Bakura: *Come in*

Ed: That vortex thingy never gets old! 

Bakura: Sh-shit! What the hell?!

Ed: You'll get used to it- and then it's fun!

Chou: How come nothing bad happened to him?

Ed: Who knows? Who cares?

Chou: I kinda do....

Bakura: I'm special. Now, drop it!

Ed: Yeah. Special! *Rubs ears and runs off*

Bakura: I hate that damn bitch!

Legato: *Smacks Bakura* Don't talk about master like that!

Chou: Yeah!

Kasumi: Don't hit him!

Legato: Why not? He insulted master!

Kasumi: SO?!

Legato: He deserved it!

Kasumi: Like this? *Smacks Legato*

Legato: *Smacks back*

Kasumi: *Smacks Legato again*

Legato: *Punches Kasumi*

Kasumi: You hit me?

Legato: Yes

Kasumi: You hurt me...

Legato: So?

Kasumi: You aren't allowed to hurt me. Ed said so.

Legato: No she...DAMN IT!

Kasumi: HA! I win!

Legato: I hate you....

Chou: Um, I'm going to go with master. *Leaves*

Bakura: Whatever *fallows*

Legato: *Glares then leaves*

Kasumi: Hn! *Goes off*

Ed: *Standing on a path* Hmmm.…Which way- Left, or right?

Male voice: HELP!!

Ed: Well then-Guess we're going left.

Male voice: AH!!

Ed: Right! *Runs toward voice*

Male voice: Hello? Is someone there?

Ed: Yeah. Where are you?

Male voice: Here

Ed: Where's here?

Male voice: Here's here!

Ed: Here's here here?

Male voice: Above you!

Ed: *Looks up* Well I'll be damned.

Kyoshiro: Yeah.

Ed: Doesn't all the blood rush to your head like that?

Kyoshiro: It does, so you gonna get me down?

Ed: Sure- what'll you give me?

Kyoshiro: I don't know. Maybe some of my.... company

Ed: *Raise eyebrow* Company?

Kyoshiro: *Grins*

Ed: Huh. I don't get it, but I'll let you down. *Takes out Vash's gun and shoots rope*

Kyoshiro: AH! *Lands on head* Ouch!

Ed: Sorry bout that. *Unties him* You ok?

Kyoshiro: Yes, I'm okay. *Rubs head*

Ed: It was the quickest way for me to get you down without climbing the tree. And I can't climb anyway.

Kyoshiro: Yeah I guess. So you want your reward now or later? *Grins*

Ed: *Blinks* Now?

Kyoshiro: *Leans over and kisses Ed*

Ed: *Pulls back and looks at him shocked* W-What...*Blinks*

Kyoshiro: *Moves in closer* What are you doing?

Legato: DON'T TOUCH MASTER!!!!!! *Kicks Kyoshiro in the head*

Kyoshiro: *Goes flying into a tree*

Ed: Legato?

Legato: *Hugs Ed* Master are you okay?! Did this bastard hurt you in anyway?! I'll kill him if you want!

Ed: It's ok Legato. I'm fine. Shocked, but fine.

Kyoshiro: Ow, my head...again.

Legato: Stay back fiend! *Holds Ed protectively*

Ed: I'm ok Legato. He didn't hurt me.

Kyoshiro: What? I was giving her what I owed her!

Ed: So what you did, it was payment for me helping you out of the tree?

Kyoshiro: Yeah, but I could do more if you want.... *Grins*

Legato: *Starts growling*

Ed: *Blushes and starts laughing nervously*

Legato: Back off!

Ed: It's ok Legato. He's not an enemy. 

Kasumi: *Appears next to Ed and Legato* Ed are you okay?

Ed: I'm fine.

Kasumi: *Looks at Kyoshiro* Is Gato-Chan being mean to that guy?

Ed: It's all right. Why is everyone getting so worked up?

Kasumi: Because Gato-Chan doesn't hold you like that unless you're worked up.

Ed: I'm fine- Really I am!

Kasumi: Is he? He's looking at us weird....

Ed: YES!

Kasumi: Okay then...

Ed: Thank you. And you can let go of me Legato. 

Legato: Yes Master. *Lets go*

Ed: Thank you.

Kasumi: *Goes over to Kyoshiro* Hi, who are you?

Kyoshiro: Kyoshiro, and you all are?

Kasumi: That's Ed and the guy is Legato, but I call him Gato-Chan. *Smiles*

Legato: *Glares and growls*

Kasumi: He does that. He's very protective of Ed.

Kyoshiro: Are they together or something?

Kasumi: Nope, she's his master.

Ed: Yeah!

Kasumi: He's real good at his job too.

Ed: Yup! Real loyal and....stuff.

Legato: *Glares at Kasumi and Kyoshiro*

Ed: No reason to be upset Legato. Everything is ok.

Kasumi: He's a bit of a grouch.

Ed: He can't help it. *Pats Legato on the head*

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi.

Kyoshiro: It's good to meet you all.

Kasumi: Ditto

Ed: Uh huh.

Kasumi: Ohh you have a sword!

Kyoshiro: Yeah, I do.

Ed: Give it here!

Kasumi: Let me see!

Kyoshiro: *Holds sword protectively to his chest* But it's mine!

Ed: *Runs over and tries to pull it away* Come on! Give it to me!

Kasumi: I'm the sword person! *Kicks Ed away*

Ed: *Pushes Kasumi* No! You got too many! I only got one! So it's mine! Please Kyoshiro- Can I have it?

Kasumi: NO! *Jumps on top of Kyoshiro*

Ed: *Pushes Kasumi off him and hugs him* Please Kyoshiro. I'll do anything you want me too! I just want your sword.

Kasumi: But I want his sword!

Ed: I saw him first and he owes me! I'll do anything to get that sword!

Kyoshiro: Anything?

Ed: Anything! I just want your sword!

Kyoshiro: Can I have your company for the night?

Ed: *Blinks* Company? Well, if I can get your sword- Sure.

Kasumi: Ed doesn't have a company.

Ed: I don't get it, but I want his sword!

Legato: *Grabs the sword and hands it to Ed* Here you go master.

Ed: Yay! I win! Thanks Legato!

Legato: Your welcome master. *Glares at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: What?!

Legato: Stay away from her!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan leave him alone damn it!

Legato: Why should I?

Kasumi: Because he's a nice guy.

Ed: And cause I said so! *Goes over and hugs Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: *Grins* So I guess you and me are gonna have a nice night together?

Ed: I don't get it exactly, but sure.

Legato: Master!

Kasumi: *Sigh* Not fair!

Ed: Legato, stay with Kasumi. That's an order. I'll be fine.

Kasumi: I wanted his sword!

Ed: Too bad! *Laughs* I got it fair and square. Right Kyoshiro?

Kyoshiro: Sure. *Wraps his arm around Ed's waist*

Ed: See? I win!

Kasumi: Hn, fine...

Ed: Yay! I love it when I'm right.

Legato: Master, please do not go with this man.

Ed: I'll be fine. Like I said, I don't need you to guard me all the time. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself.

Legato: As...you....wish....master

Ed: Thank you for understanding Legato. Led the way Kyoshiro!

Kyoshiro: You're very eager! I like that. *Pulls Ed away* 

Legato: I have a feeling I'm really going to regret this.

Kasumi: I wanted the sword! Why did you give it to Ed?!

Legato: Because she's my master and she wanted it

Kasumi: *Sigh* I can't argue with that logic

Legato: *Sighs as well*

Kasumi: Do you think he gives off a weird vibe or is it just me?

Legato: I agree. I really don't like him, at all.

Kasumi: I like him a lot, but he has an evil presence about him.

Legato: I don't like him at all.

Kasumi: You don't like anyone, but Ed.

Legato: So?

Kasumi: It's no wonder you don't like him

Legato: I'm glad you understand.

Kasumi: It's a first

Legato: Yes, yes it is.

Kasumi: So what did he mean by company?

Legato: *Whispers in Kasumi's ear*

Kasumi: What does that mean?

Legato: Your joking, right?

Kasumi: No, I've never heard of that.

Legato: *Sighs* Let me explain it in terms you understand- *Whispers in Kasumi's ear again*

Kasumi: That doesn't make sense! What does that have to do with company?

Legato: Are you that stupid? *Whispers in her ear*

Kasumi: I'm not stupid I'm ignorant…oh…. *Eyes widen* OH! You mean Furi Kuri?

Legato: Yes whore. Now was that so hard?

Kasumi: I-I-I didn't know that he meant something like THAT!

Legato: You of all people I thought would understand.

Kasumi: Why would I understand things like that? All the things I know, I've asked Ed about them.

Legato: You mean that master has told you all that you know?

Kasumi: Yes. If she hadn't, I wouldn't really know anything at all.

Legato: Wow…Master told you how to be a whore. I wouldn't have expected it.

Kasumi: HEY! I'm not a whore! 

Legato: You are so sad. *Shakes head*

Kasumi: I am not

Legato: Trust me- you are. Just shut up. It'll make us all a lot happier

Kasumi: I'm gonna find Ed and tell her. 

Legato: That would be smart.

Kasumi: *Disappears* 

Legato: Thank god she's gone.

Bakura: You really hate her don't you?

Legato: Yes, yes I do. 

=Someplace that can't name=

Kyoshiro: So, you want to make the first move or should I? 

Ed: First move?

Kyoshiro: Yeah, you or me?

Ed: Since I have no earthly idea what you're talking about-You.

Kyoshiro: Okay then!

Yuya: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?

Ed: *Blinks* He said I was keeping him company.

Yuya: Kyoshiro!

Kyoshiro: Heh, heh. Well, you see…um company…

Kasumi: *Pops upside down out of a tree* Hey Ed! I think I found out what he meant by company!

Ed: Really? What is it?

Kasumi: *Grins* Hee hee, Furi Kuri

Ed: Are you positive?

Kasumi: *Nods*

Yuya: Kyoshiro, who are these girls?!

Ed: You mean…*Turns to Kyoshiro* You perv!

Kyoshiro: What?

Yuya: You know damn well what you did!

Ed: I can't believe I almost did…bad stuff with you!

Kasumi: Tisk Kyoshiro, you shouldn't do stuff like that.

Ed: Yeah! Why didn't you say want your real intentions from the beginning? That would have saved me a lot of trouble and embarrassment. 

Kyoshiro: I said company! What more do you want?

Kasumi: How bout not using slang? 

Ed: Yeah! I had no idea what you were talking about.

Kyoshiro: I thought you did!

Kasumi: Guess you were very wrong.

Yuya: You could have ASKED!

Kyoshiro: Um….

Ed: Exactly! 

Yuya: God you're stupid Kyoshiro!

Kyoshiro: *Lowers his head*

Ed: You look so pitiful. * Sighs* It's ok. I forgive you. So don't look so sad.

Kasumi: Poor babe… *Jumps out of the tree and hugs Kyoshiro* I'm sorry!

Ed: Yeah. I guess I should have caught on earlier.

Yuya: I don't believe you two!

Kasumi: Why? He's sorry. Right?

Kyoshiro: Yeah, yeah! I'm real sorry!

Ed: Problem solved.

Yuya: No it's not!

Kasumi: Why's that?

Yuya: Because it isn't!

Kasumi: Hn, well we forgive him and that's all that matters.

Kyoshiro: Yeah, what she said!

Ed: Lighten up- He's a guy.

Yuya: No I won't!

Kasumi: Oro? Don't ya think ya bein' a little hard on the guy?

Yuya: No

Ed: I do. Kyoshiro isn't all that bad.

Kasumi: He's adorable.

Kyoshiro: So do you want my company?

Ed: Sorry but no. 

Yuya: I can't believe you would ask them that!

Kyoshiro: It was worth a try.

Kasumi: But it was in vain. Too bad.

Ed: Yup. We'll travel with you guys though.

Yuya: Why?

Kasumi: Cause we're kinda lost.

Ed: And we have absolutely nothing to do. Is that good enough for you?  
  
Yuya: For now. 

Kasumi: Thank you. You wouldn't regret this! 

Ed: We'll all have lots of fun! This is going to be great! 

Kyoshiro: I bet! Oh this lovely lady is Yuya.

Yuya: *Glares*

Ed: Hi there. I'm Ed and this is Kasumi. 

Kasumi: It's a pleasure to meet you. *Bows*

Ed: So formal…Well, where are we off to?

Kyoshiro: The closest town. 

Kasumi: That sounds good.

Ed: Hurray! We'll meet with the others later. They'll be fine on their own.

Yuya: Who are "they"?

Kasumi: We have a little group that we travel with.

Ed: Two of them are my minions.

Kyoshiro: Really, is there another guy?

Kasumi: Yes, Kura-Chan. He's with us too.

Ed: He's a fox demon now. He looks kinda like Kurama. Chou's my other minion. You met Legato already.

Kyoshiro: A demon?!

Kasumi: We just call him that, ha ha.

Ed: He's so cute! Not as much as Kurama, but cute.

Kyoshiro: I don't know who Kurama is.

Ed: He the greatest! I'll show you a picture of him if you guys want. I brought the magic binder of anime!

Kasumi: No binder!

Ed: But it's so great! It has so much! *Starts digging in bag*

Yuya: Binder?

Kasumi: Its like a big book where you can put and take things out.

Ed: Got it! *Pulls out a huge binder, opens it, and pulls out a picture of Kurama* Isn't he just the greatest?

Kyoshiro: I yeah I guess…

Ed: *Hugs picture* I love him!

Yuya: Its sweet you have a picture of your boyfriend.

Ed: I have over 120 pictures actually.

Yuya: Wow…That's a lot.

Kasumi: That's in the binder alone. God only knows all together!

Kyoshiro: Wow….

Ed: I'm obsessed, what can I say?

Yuya: I'll say.

Kasumi: That's enough of your obsession. Lets go to town.

Kyoshiro: Okay then sounds good.

Ed: Yeah! *Puts binder back in bag* Which way?

Yuya: That way. *Points*

Kasumi: Lets go then!

Ed: This is going to be fun! 

=Some Random Town=

Ed: What now?

Kyoshiro: We should find someplace to sleep for the night. It's starting to get a bit late.

Kasumi: All right a bed!

Ed: Well duh. He meant like an inn or something. And there's one right there. *Points to a building with "Inn" In huge bold letters* 

Kasumi: Hn, well I don't always get the same sleep luxuries as you do Ed.

Ed: Whatever- But I'm going to need a bath. I really need to wash my hair and my muscles are sore. 

Kasumi: Same here.

Kyoshiro: Really?

Ed: Yeah. My legs hurt. Soaking in a nice hot bath will help them. And I feel gross. It's a good thing I got soap and stuff in my bag. 

Kasumi: I'm sure the hotel has some mini soaps and stuff.

Kyoshiro: *Drools*

Yuya: *Smacks Kyoshiro over the head* Get your mind out of the gutter!

Kyoshiro: Ouch!

Ed: But I want to use my own. *Opens bag* Jenny? Can you bring me soap, shampoo, and conditioner please? 

Jenny: *Pops out of bag* Here you are ma'am. *Hands Ed stuff* Enjoy your bath and have a nice day. *Goes back in*

Kyoshiro: O.O

Yuya: O.O

Kasumi: Ed! Don't do that in front of people!!!

Ed: What!? We needed stuff and she's my maid like person that organizes everything since I can't. Lets just go. *Goes into inn*

Kasumi: *Sigh* Baka….

=In the Inn, after the girls take a bath=

Kyoshiro: Took you girls long enough.

Ed: We wanted to relax.

Kasumi: You should have taken a bath yourself.

Kyoshiro: I had other things to do.

Kasumi: Hn, your lose then.

Kyoshiro: Not really.

Kasumi: You don't like to have that much fun then.

Kyoshiro: I have lots of fun!

Kasumi: Sure ya do.

Kyoshiro: I do!

Ed: I believe him.

Kasumi: I don't know that much about you, so I guess I can't make that accusation. 

Kyoshiro: Thank you!

Kasumi: Your welcome.

Ed: Can we get food now?

Yuya: Definitely! I'm so hungry!

Kyoshiro: All right then. I think I saw a restaurant a little way back.

Kasumi: Great.

Yuya: Yeah!

Ed: Need food...

Kyoshiro: Ok then- lets go.

=At the restaurant=

Ed: *Stuffing her face*

Kasumi: *Staring at her stake* 

Ed: What is it? 

Kasumi: Did you know these things could be so big?

Ed: Duh! These are small compared to the ones my dad gets sometimes.

Kasumi: Wow...this is amazing. It's just so big.

Ed: I think they're perfect!

Kasumi: still... wow

Ed: *Shakes head*

Yuya: You don't eat out much do you?

Kasumi: Nope, always cook myself.

Ed: I never go out to eat either.

Kasumi: I mainly have rice at home or whatever we get at the Asian market.

Ed: My parents usually cook for me.

Yuya: You still live with your parents?

Ed: SO? Is that a problem?

Yuya: No. 

Ed: Good then.

Kasumi: Don't be so defensive Ed.

Ed: I can't help it.

Kasumi: You need to learn to be friendly.

Ed: That's fine

Kasumi: Hn. *Drinks Tea*

Ed: Whatever. *Sips sake*

Kasumi: *Starts to eat stake*

Ed: *Drinks more sake*

Yuya: It seems like you two don't get along very well.

Ed: We do. We've been best friends since 7th grade.

Kasumi: Ed shut up!

Kyoshiro: Grade?

Ed: Yeah- school. *Sips sake*

Yuya: Oh what kinda school?

Ed: Learning school.

Kasumi: All schools are for learning idiot.

Ed: Oh yeah. Give me a break. I'm starting to get drunk and my minds all fuzzy.

Kasumi: You really need to learn how to hold your alcohol!

Ed: I can hold it; I just get drunk kinda easy.

Kasumi: *Frowns* I hope you past out. *Sips tea*

Ed: Hey.... *Drinks more*

Kasumi: You're wasting their money too.

Ed: Am not!

Kasumi: How many jugs are you going to have this time, en?

Ed: I was thinking 23

Kasumi: No way. Not tonight Ed.

Ed: You can't stop me.

Kasumi: I said no.

Ed: And I said yes.

Kasumi: I'm cutting you off.

Ed: They don't mind me drinking, do you? 

Kyoshiro: Not at all.

Kasumi: You will after the fifth one

Kyoshiro: I will?

Kasumi: Yes, she'll go nuts and want to kill something or one.

Ed: I'll try not to this time, I promise.

Kasumi: It never fails. Remember what ya did to Knives?

Ed: That was an accident! He surprised me!

Yuya: Knives?

Kasumi: Yeah a friend's brother and she shot him in the head!

Ed: I said I was sorry!

Kasumi: But you did it!

Ed: Forget you! 

Yuya: 0.o

Kasumi: There's also when you chased Kenshin-sama down and the gnawed on Yahiko's head.

Ed: You told me he was Kurama!

Kasumi: What about Yahiko?

Ed: Ok, him I can't explain.

Kasumi: Then afterwards you killed him and Kaoru-dono.

Ed: That's cause you pissed me off!

Kasumi: About all was caused by you drinking!

Ed: So? Why can't you ever let me have fun?!

Kasumi: If I did let you have fun many innocent people would be dead!

Ed: Big deal!

Kasumi: HN!

Ed: *Drinks more*

Kasumi: *Growls*

Ed: *Drinks*

Kasumi: *Glares*

Ed: *Chugs sake*

Yuya: Ummmm....

Ed: *Now completely drunk* Who wants to party?!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash*

Kyoshiro: I do!

Kasumi: Ed isn't going to party tonight.

Kyoshiro: Why not?

Ed: Yeah, why? I want to party!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash again* You don't need to! 

Ed: I want to party though! And so does Kyoshiro! 

Kyoshiro: Yeah!

Kasumi: Don't make me hurt you both!

Ed: I just want to have fun! *Hugs Kyoshiro*

Kasumi: *Grabs Ed by the neck* What did I just say?!

Ed: I just want fun! 

Kasumi: *Chokes Ed* Hn.

Ed: Let go!

Kasumi: *Smirks and holds on tighter*

Ed: Gah! *Grabs Kasumi's hands* Off!

Kasumi: Pity that you're so weak or you could make me let go.

Ed: *Gasping for air* C-come on! I-I meant n-nothing by it!

Kyoshiro: Hey, let her go! She didn't do anything!

Kasumi: What are you gonna do?

Kyoshiro: Just let her go!

Kasumi: Make me! *Grabs Tetsusaiga's hilt*

Kyoshiro: I don't want to!

Ed: *Starting to turn blue* H-help me! 

Kasumi: That's because I can kill you in one swing!

Kyoshiro: I can, I just don't want too!

Kasumi: *Smirks* Sure....

Kyoshiro: Just let her go!

Kasumi: How bout I kill you instead?!

Kyoshiro: How about no! 

Ed: Can't...Breath....

Kasumi: I'll just kill you after I kill her. *Squeezes tighter*

Ed: I'm...Sorry! 

Kasumi: Thank you

Ed: Can…you please....Let me go?

Kasumi: No, I'm still gonna kill you, but thanks anyways.

Ed: Not fair!

Kasumi: Life isn't fair

Ed: *Starts coughing* 

Kyoshiro: Let her go now!

Kasumi: Sorry, but your request has been denied. Don't ask again.

Kyoshiro: It wasn't a request! 

Kasumi: Demand whatever

Kyoshiro: Just let her go! I thought she was your best friend! 

Kasumi: My only friend is my sword.

Kyoshiro: Don't make me hurt you!

Kasumi: I dare ya!

Yuya: Everyone, just calm down!

Kasumi: *Chuckles* You act as if I'll listen.

Ed: Please let go....

Kyoshiro: I will kill you!

Kasumi: Not if I kill you first

Kyoshiro: *Growls*

Kasumi: What's wrong? Getting angry?

Kyoshiro: You will die if you do not let her go.

Kasumi: *licks her lips* I love a good challenge.

Kyoshiro: As do I.

Kasumi: I think I'm beginning to like you a little bit.

Kyoshiro: I believe we should take this outside.

Kasumi: Why do people like to go outside? 

Kyoshiro: I don't to destroy this restaurant.

Kasumi: I'm not letting go of her until she's dead!

Kyoshiro: You'll let go now!

Kasumi: Hn!

Kyoshiro: I said now!

Kasumi: We don't always get what we want!

Kyoshiro: I don't care- I said let go!

Kasumi: I don't care-I said Hn!

Kyoshiro: And I said let go!

Kasumi: And I said Hn! Are you deaf?!

Kyoshiro: No! Are you?

Kasumi: No! I have very good hearing! I just choose to ignore you!

Kyoshiro: And so do I!

Kasumi: ....Stop copying me!

Kyoshiro: You're copying me!

Kasumi: Am not!

Kyoshiro: Are too!

Kasumi: No way you are!

Kyoshiro: You are!

Kasumi: You suck!

Kyoshiro: No you do!

Kasumi: *Throws Ed to the side* Oh Yeah?!

Ed: Sweet air! 

Kyoshiro: Yeah!

Kasumi: *Smacks Kyoshiro* DICK!

Kyoshiro: *Hits her back* BITCH!

Kasumi: *Smacks Kyoshiro again*

Kyoshiro: *hits back*

Kasumi: *smacks again*

Kyoshiro: *Hits again*

Kasumi: *Grabs both of Kyoshiro's hands* 

Kyoshiro: Let go now.

Kasumi: Don't you want to play with me?

Kyoshiro: No

Kasumi: *Starts digging her in to Kyoshiro's wrists making it draw blood*

Kyoshiro: *Glares and growls*

Kasumi: Oh so scary...

Ed: Stop it now Kasumi!

Kasumi: *Eyes flash* Why? What's he gonna do?

Ed: Just please Kasumi. You know I love violence more than anyone, but please stop. 

Kasumi: I stop for no one!

Ed: Not even for Hiei? What if Hiei told you to stop?

Kasumi: Hn, Hiei wants me to. Also Vash-sama and Kenshin-sama. *Smirks*

Ed: You think Vash and Kenshin want you to kill?! They both took refuse not to kill!

Kasumi: Yes! Kenshin's gone Battousai and Vash is in psycho mode!

Ed: And so are you!

Kasumi: Go to hell!

Ed: I've already been!

Kasumi: Who cares?! I thought you wanted to party!

Ed: I do! But if my friend blanks out, I can't!

Kasumi: *Lets go of Kyoshiro* How bout I kill you now?! It will save me sometime!

Ed: I'll be the one doing the killing!

Kasumi: *Removes Tetsusaiga from her side*

Ed: *Brings out Tokijin*

Kasumi: *Disappears*

Ed: I hate it when she does that.

Kasumi: *Appears behind Ed and stabs her in the stomach*

Ed: D-Damn!

Kasumi: *Kicks Ed off her blade and to the ground*

Ed: *Hits the ground hard* Ah! Damn!

Kasumi: Hn, like I said-WEAK! Who's next?!

Ed: *Stands up* Who said I was done!

Kasumi: *Slams Ed through a wall* Piss off!

Ed: I'm not going to give up- So screw you!

Kasumi: Let me fight Kyoshiro! He maybe able to give me a little fun!

Ed: N-no!

Kasumi: Get the hell out of my way!!!!

Ed: NO!

Kasumi: *Grabs Ed's arm and throws her into space*

Ed: Nooooooooo! 

Kyoshiro: Why did you do that?!

Kasumi: I hate it when people get in my way...

Kyoshiro: Oh...

Kasumi: Now its time for me to kill everyone!

Kyoshiro: I don't think so.

Kasumi: Think what you want! I can slaughter a 100 people in one swing and I attend to use that power!

Kyoshiro: Not if I stop you.

Kasumi: Sorry, but I don't think its gonna happen!

Kyoshiro: I think it will.

Kasumi: Then do it!

Kyoshiro: I don't want to have to.

Kasumi: *Charges at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: *Draws his sword*

Kasumi: *Stops* How did you get that back?

Kyoshiro: *Blinks* I don't know.

Kasumi: Meh....*Charges again*

Kyoshiro: * Turns into Kyo and Charges*

Kasumi: *Swings*

Kyo: *Blocks*

Kasumi: *Goes down and tries to trip Kyo*

Kyo:*Jumps*

Kasumi: Oro? *Looks up*

Kyo: *Swings*

Kasumi: ORO!! *Rolls out of the way*

Kyo: You aren't half bad. It's a shame I have to kill you. 

Kasumi: Hn, thanks.

Kyo: You're welcome. *Swings again*

Kasumi: *Blocks with Tetsusaiga*

Kyo: As I said- Not bad.

Kasumi: *Throws Kyo back*

Kyo: *Charges again*

Kasumi: *Gets into a pose*

Kyo: *Swings*

Kasumi: *Ducks and gives him an upper cut to the jaw*

Kyo: *Stumbles back, then hits Kasumi over the head*

Kasumi: *Falls face first on the ground*

Kyo: *Smirks* You deserved it. Don't say I never warned you. 

Kasumi: *Gets up and backs away a little*

Kyo: What's wrong? Lost your fighting spirit?

Kasumi: N-no. Of coarse not!

Kyo: Are you scared?

Kasumi: No!

Kyo: Liar.

Kasumi: Errrrrr! I am not afraid! *Charges again*

Kyo: *Blocks* Yes you are. *Pushes Kasumi back*

Kasumi: What makes you think that?

Kyo: Just a feeling.

Kasumi: *Glares* No, no! You're wrong!!

Kyo: I'm right, and you know it.

Kasumi: NO!

Kyo: YES!

Kasumi: M-my head! *Holds forehead*

Kyo: What's wrong with you now?

Kasumi: I'm not going to stop... *blinks* But Love and Peace.... *Shakes head* NO!

Kyo: What the hell are you babbling about?!

Kasumi: *Swings at Kyo*

Kyo: *Blocks*

Kasumi: *Pushes forward*

Kyo: *Pushes back*

Kasumi: Crap...Why can't I have any upper body strength? *Starts to be pushed back a little*

Kyo: *Smirks and pushes harder*

Kasumi: Oro!

Kyo: I suggest you give in- I might make your death quick and painless if you do.

Kasumi: I will not die like this! *Flips Kyo over her*

Kyo: *Lands and charges*

Kasumi: *Jumps up and lands on Kyo's head*

Kyo: *Grabs Kasumi's ankles and throws her across the room*

Kasumi: *Breath heavily* damn it....

Kyo: Do you give up yet?

Kasumi: I.... can't…do...that! *Tries to get up* And it seems I can't stand either....

Kyo: That's too bad. It seems as though you have lost. 

Kasumi: I maybe down but not out! *Digs into her vest pocket*

Kyo: What are you doing now?

Kasumi: Found it! *Shows off jewel shard*

Kyo: What the hell is that?!

Kasumi: *Puts shard in her leg* Hopefully it will work, this time.

Kyo: How stupid are you?

Kasumi: *Gets up*

Kyo: So, you're up for another round?

Kasumi: *Smirks* Hell yeah!

Kyo: All right then. I like your style. *Charges*

Kasumi: Heh heh.

Kyo: *Swings*

Kasumi: *Slides Tetsusaiga blade against Kyo's and elbows him in the face*

Kyo: *Stumbles back, growls, and punches Kasumi in the face*

Kasumi: *Holds her face* Ouch...

Kyo: *Punches again*

Kasumi: EEP!

Kyo: *Uppercuts Kasumi in the stomach*

Kasumi: *Coughs up blood and flies back*

Kyo: *Stands over her* Do you give up now?

Kasumi: Umm let me get back to you on that one.

Kyo: *Puts sword to Kasumi's throat* I think now.

Kasumi: Naw, that isn't to good for me...

Kyo: I think so. Speak now or die slowly.

Kasumi: *Takes the blade and pushes it to the side* Please don't do that. I can't think like that.

Kyo: Fine. *Sheathes sword* 

Kasumi: Um….

Kyo: Just tell me- Do you give up?

Kasumi: I don't want ta that would be admitting that you're better then me!

Kyo: Well I am

Kasumi: Yes, but I can't say it...

Kyo: Just say it!

Kasumi: Make me!

Kyo: *Points sword to her throat* Say it or die.

Kasumi: STOP DOING THAT!!

Kyo: THEN SAY IT!

Kasumi: No you jerk!

Kyo: I will kill you slowly if you do not say that you give up! Now say it!

Kasumi: Hmmm I have three chooses, but which one to chose.

Kyo: You have two choices- Die slow and painfully, or die quick and painless.

Kasumi: Or kick you in your nuts and run like hell

Kyo: Like I would let you.

Kasumi: yeah your legs are wide open

Kyo: *Takes a step back and closes legs* Thanks for telling me.

Kasumi: Okay now I'm back to two. Damn it I'm my own worst enemy!

Kyo: Well, choose.

Kasumi: Should I start screaming or something?

Kyo: That would be nice.

Kasumi: Well forget that then! *Gets up*

Kyo: Did I say you could get up? *Pushes Kasumi back down*

Kasumi: Don't push me! *Pushes Kyo*

Kyo: I suggest you not push me- I'm thinking of letting you live.

Kasumi: Hn, I don't know who you think you are, but I will not let you walk all over me like that

Kyo: You don't have any other choice.

Kasumi: *Slaps Kyo* How dare you act that way!

Kyo: *Grabs her wrist* You had better stop before you do something you'll regret.

Kasumi: Unhand me! *Tries to backhand Kyo*

Kyo: *Holds tighter* You had better stop.

Kasumi: Let go! *Slaps Kyo again*

Kyo: Stop it now! *Slaps her back*

Kasumi: *Smacks him harder*

Kyo: *Pins her hands above her head* I said stop.

Kasumi: *Knees him* NO!

Kyo: *Backhands her*

Kasumi: Let me go!

Kyo: I don't think so.

Kasumi: Stop you're kinda hurting me!

Kyo: I care why?

Kasumi: *Tires to knee Kyo again*

Kyo: *Dodges* You can't win. Just give in.

Kasumi: No!

Kyo: *Sighs* You are very difficult.

Kasumi: I can make a lot of noise too!

Kyo: Really now?

Kasumi: yeah!

Kyo: Hmmm...I think I have a use for you. *Smirks evilly*

Kasumi: Let me go!

Kyo: I don't think so. *Looks Kasumi up and down*

Kasumi: *Wiggles around trying to get out of Kyo's grasp*

Kyo: You aren't going anywhere.

Kasumi: *Puts her leg on Kyo stomach* I said off! 

Kyo: *Pulls her foot off* Just stop squirming.

Kasumi: *stops and whimpers a bit*

Kyo: Good girl, *Looks her over again* very… good girl. *Grins*

Kasumi: *Looks in Kyo's eyes* What ya gonna do now?

Kyo: Wouldn't you like to know. *Smirks again*

Kasumi: In a way yeah.

Kyo: Well, I was think of...*Whispers in Kasumi's ear*

Kasumi: What does a cat have to do with this and why would you lick it?

Kyo: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

Kasumi: How can it be mine? I don't even own a cat!

Kyo: I said you would find out. *Pulls Kasumi close*

Kasumi: Miroku-san did this a lot...

Kyo: Really now? Well he's not here.

Kasumi: I know

Kyo: Exactly. *Smirks*

Kasumi: *Tries to claw at Kyo's hands*

Kyo: That's not going to work. *Pulls Kasumi closer*

Kasumi: my you're warm...

Kyo: So are you.

Kasumi: Most of the time I'm very cold.

Kyo: Well, right now you're very warm.

Kasumi: *Shakes a bit*

Kyo: *Holds tighter*

Kasumi: *breaths Heavily*

Kyo: *Sighs and smiles*

Kasumi: I'm feeling very weird...

Kyo: That's a good thing.

Kasumi: really? It just feels odd.

Kyo: I'm positive.

Kasumi: *Looks down at herself* Um

Kyo: Maybe you and I should go somewhere private

Kasumi: Why? 

Kyo: You'll see.

Kasumi: Are we gonna have fun?

Kyo: Of course. Lots of fun.

Kasumi: *Smiles* YAY fun!

Kyo: Yeah, fun.

Kasumi: Lets go then! Take me now!

Kyo: As you wish!

Kasumi: Yeah now!

Kyo: *Leaves dragging Kasumi behind him*

=At Inn=

Kasumi: I can't wait!

Kyo: Neither can I. 

Kasumi: Give it to me now! I want fun!

Kyo: You got it! *Leans over to kiss Kasumi*

Ed: *Comes out of nowhere and punches Kyo in the face* Stay back asshole!

Kasumi: Ed! What are you doing?! I was gonna have fun!

Ed: No you weren't! You were going to be....tortured! He just lied to you!

Kasumi: He said this feeling I was getting was a good one!

Ed: He was lying!

Kasumi: Are you sure? It felt odd, but I'm not sure...

Ed: Positive!

Kasumi: Oh...

Ed: *sighs* Hey, Kyoshiro- Are you back to normal now?

Kyoshiro: Ow my face...what happened?

Ed: Good- Your back to normal. You went Kyo for a while.

Kasumi: what or who's Kyo?

Ed: It's the demon that he's kinda posed with.

Kasumi: I want Kyo back then!

Ed: NO!

Kasumi: *Shakes Kyoshiro* Kyo come back!

Kyoshiro: I don't really control him!

Kasumi: What about the cat and the fun?

Kyoshiro: I don't know- I never remember what Kyo does. He's a bit like his own person.

Kasumi: But...but...

Ed: Let it go Kasumi.

Kasumi: You always ruin my fun! 

Ed: You know what? I'm going to pass out now. *Falls over*

Kasumi: Well she's gone.

Kyoshiro: *Runs over to Ed* Is she ok? 

Kasumi: Why wouldn't she be?

Kyoshiro: People don't pass out for no reason!

Kasumi: She does it all the time.

Kyoshiro: That's not a good thing!

Kasumi: Ed's weird like that.

Kyoshiro: Aren't you even going to help her?!

Kasumi: Help...her?

Kyoshiro: Gah! She's lucky I make medicine. Put her on the bed and I'll help her. *Goes over to and starts digging through his stuff*

Kasumi: Okay then...weird. *Picks Ed up and puts her on the bed* Hn. *Looks at bloody hand* OH CRAP WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!?!

Kyoshiro: Huh? Oh god! That was the last thing I remember! You stabbed her! *Digs faster*

Kasumi: Whoa, whoa. whoa! Time out! What do you mean "I" Stabbed her?!

Kyoshiro: That doesn't matter! She's lost a lot of blood by the looks of it. We need to stop the bleeding first.

Kasumi: This is bad. Maybe we have something. *Looks into the endless bag of...stuff*

Kyoshiro: I don't believe she had the strength to do all she did. She should have passed out long ago

Kasumi: You would be surprise about the will to live.

Kyoshiro: Does she have spare clothes? These ones are kinda of ruined and I need to put some bandages on her.

Kasumi: What the hell am I doing?!

Kyoshiro: I don't know! But you need to help me before she dies!

Kasumi: She can die and I can still save her.

Kyoshiro: Well, I need to put some bandages on. Find her some clothes because this shirt has to go.

Kasumi: *Takes out Tensaiga*

Kyoshiro: What's that for?!

Kasumi: To put her out of her misery!

Kyoshiro: Don't kill her! She can still live!

Kasumi: *Looks at him* Killing is wrong! I would never do that! I'm a warrior of Love and Peace! I just have to do what's best for her. *Raises Tensaiga*

Kyoshiro: NO!

Kasumi: What?

Kyoshiro: Don't kill her!

Kasumi: I'm not gonna kill her. *Gets ready to swing*

Kyoshiro: Don't touch her!

Kasumi: Do you want her to die?!

Kyoshiro: That's exactly why I want you to stay away from her!

Kasumi: But....

Kyoshiro: Just keep away!

Kasumi: *Hits Ed and Kyoshiro* See was that so hard now?

Kyoshiro: H-How am I not dead?

Kasumi: Oi Ed get up!

Ed: *Blinks and sits up* What's happening now?

Kasumi: You were dying.

Ed: Really? That's not cool.

Kasumi: You laughed when I died!

Ed: That's cause you blew up.

Kasumi: *Sigh*

Ed: Look at my shirt! It's ruined! I loved that shirt...

Kasumi: Just wash it.

Ed: It's ripped!

Kasumi: I can sew it for you.

Ed: I'll need a shirt to wear while you do that.

Kasumi: How bout Aoshi's jacket?

Ed: You got his jacket?!

Kasumi: Yeah when you were in jail. I took a very long walk.

Ed: Gimmie gimmie!

Kasumi: *Goes into Endless bag of...stuff and takes out Aoshi's Jacket* Here you go. *Tosses Ed Aoshi's Jacket*

Ed: Yay! *Takes her shirt off and throws it to Kasumi* Fix that.

Kasumi: Damn someone really make work out of this.

Ed: Yeah. *Glares at Kasumi*

Kasumi: Oro?

Ed: Nothing, nothing.

Kasumi: Did I do that black out thing again?

Ed: Yes, yes you did.

Kasumi: Ah damn it!

Ed: It's ok. I forgive you. And so does Kyoshiro- Right Kyoshiro?

Kyoshiro: How am I still alive when you hit me?!

Ed: The sword heals, not kills.

Kyoshiro: *Looks down at Ed's chest* Really, that's amazing*

Ed: It's ok- I like Tokijin cause it kills people.

Kasumi: Thou shall not kill

Ed: Whatever.

Kasumi: *sigh*

Ed: Can I help the fact I'm a murderer?

Kasumi: I'm gonna fix this.

Ed: That would be a big help.

Kasumi: *Takes out thread and needle* Rightly then. *Starts sewing*

Ed: What am I going to do while she does that?

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: *Sighs* I'm bored.

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: Are you ok Kyoshiro?

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: *Waves hand in front of his face* Hello?! Earth to Kyoshiro!

Kyoshiro: Yeah... *Starts drooling*

Ed: Kyoshiro?

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: What's wrong with you?!

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: *Shakes him* Kyoshiro! Snap out of it!

Kyoshiro: Yeah...

Ed: *Shakes him harder*

Kyoshiro: They move a lot....

Ed: What are you talking about?!

Kasumi: Hn, people are so weird!

Kyoshiro: *Still staring*

Ed: Kyoshiro, You're starting to scare me.

Kyoshiro: They're kinda big...

Ed: What are?

Kyoshiro: *Grins*

Ed: What are you talking about?

Kyoshiro: *Motions his head down*

Ed: *Looks down* Oooooh!

Kyoshiro: Heh...

Ed: Ah!! *Puts Aoshi's jacket on*

Kasumi: Ed you're very shy.

Ed: SO?!

Kasumi: Well you are!

Ed: I know I am!

Kyoshiro: Darn....

Ed: *Blushes*

Kasumi: Are you sure you can't make Kyo come out again?

Kyoshiro: Yeah...positive.

Kasumi: *Sigh* That sucks so hard!

Ed: I'm still bored...

Kasumi: So where do you want to go next?

Ed: I don't know. You pick.

Kasumi: Um....Shaman King maybe?

Ed: Ok then.

Kasumi: Sweet, I can't wait to see all the ghosts

Ed: Yeah! But we have to go get everyone.

Kasumi: I can't believe that they haven't found us.

Ed: They aren't that bright.

Kasumi: Yeah

Ed: *Sighs* I'll miss you Kyoshiro-Mostly.

Kyoshiro: Thanks Ed.

Kasumi: I'll miss Kyo...

Ed: *Sighs*

Kasumi: He was so cool and almost beat me.

Ed: Big deal.

Kasumi: I'm not that easy to beat!

Ed: Whatever

Kasumi: I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye!

Ed: You can say good-bye to Kyoshiro. It's pretty much the same thing.

Kasumi: Not really...Kyo was better.

Ed: Kyoshiro

Kasumi: Kyo

Ed: Kyoshiro!

Kasumi: Kyo is! He can fight!

Ed: Kyoshiro because I never met Kyo!

Kasumi: Kyo! He's faster and smarter and like a demon!

Ed: Kyoshiro!

Kasumi: Kyo! You did meet him and then punched him!

Ed: Then I really don't like him!

Kasumi: I don't see why!

Ed: Kyoshiro is much better!

Kasumi: Why?

Ed: Cause he's the best! 

Kasumi: How?! I can beat him up with a flick of my wrist!

Ed: *Hugs Kyoshiro tighter* Don't mess with him Kasumi. That is your last warning!

Kasumi: I want to see Kyo!

Ed: And I say no!

Kasumi: So you know how I can see him then!

Ed: I never said that!

Kasumi: But you act like you do....

Ed: Well I don't.

Kasumi: What did I do?!

Ed: Nothing. Are you almost done with my shirt yet?

Kasumi: As soon as I'm finish with the "R" I'm done.

Ed: That's good.

Kasumi: Man, I feel like a housewife...

Ed: At least you do good work.

Kasumi: Sheesh I cook, I clean, and now I sew

Ed: Well thanks.

Kasumi: I'm a housewife.... great.... now all I have ta do is get a husband....

Kyoshiro: *Smiles* 

Kasumi: Where am I gonna get one of those?

Ed: Hiei. Duh.

Kasumi: Oh right! He's a guy!

Ed: *Shakes head and sighs*

Kasumi: But what if he doesn't want to? Then who?

Ed: He will.

Kasumi: Kyoshiro, do you think I'm marriage material?

Kyoshiro: You bet!

Kasumi: Really?

Kyoshiro: Yeah!

Ed: What about me?

Kyoshiro: Yeah, definitely!

Kasumi: Do you think Hiei will think I'm pretty enough?

Kyoshiro: Any guy would!

Ed: And me?

Kyoshiro: Yeah, yeah.

Kasumi: You think I'm pretty?! *Grabs Kyoshiro's hands* you just made my day!

Ed: Mine too!

Kasumi: *Sigh* You're so warm...

Ed: He is. *Puts hand on his forehead* Do you have a fever?

Kyoshiro: No, but she's really cold...

Ed: She always is.

Kasumi: Kyo said I was warm. I think he has no feeling.

Ed: Whatever.

Kyoshiro: Do you need to be warmed up?

Kasumi: That would be nice.

Ed: I feel hot....This jacket is really warm.

Kasumi: That's why Aoshi was going crazy if you ask me!

Ed: *Loosens collar* Man it's hot!

Kyoshiro: *Holds Kasumi and rubs her hands* 

Ed: *Fans self*

Kasumi: Oh Ed your shirt is done.

Ed: GIMMIE! 

Kasumi: It's on the bed.

Ed: *Throws off Aoshi's jacket* Thank you god!

Kyoshiro: *Stares at Ed* Yeah...

Ed: *Holds up shirt* You did a good job Kasumi

Kasumi: Thanks I was afraid I would mess up on the lettering.

Ed: You did good!

Kyoshiro: That's a weird shirt. Why does it say that?

Ed: *Smiles and hands shirt to Kyoshiro* It says "People are strange"

Kyoshiro: *Holds Kasumi in one arm* Hmmm, I can't read it. This has a nice feeling to it.

Ed: It's one of my favorite shirts.

Kasumi: That's why it's so faded

Ed: *Sighs* It's still nice though.

Kyoshiro: *Looks at Ed again* Yeah....

Ed: *Takes her shirt back and looks at it* I love you!

Kasumi: Oi...

Ed: Huh? What?

Kyoshiro: Do you ever get any warmer?

Kasumi: not really...

Kyoshiro: *Sighs* Can't say I didn't try.

Kasumi: Maybe if I do this. *Sticks her hands down Kyoshiro shirt*

Kyoshiro: Ah! That's cold!

Kasumi: Maybe if I go around here... *Moves hands lower*

Kyoshiro: W-What are you doing?

Kasumi: Trying to warm up. You're a lot warmer down here.

Kyoshiro: I-I said stop! 

Kasumi: Your heartbeat is really going up, so is your body temperature! 

Kyoshiro: Y-you can tell?

Kasumi: I have very good hearing.

Kyoshiro: Oh...

Kasumi: And your face is turning a bit red...

Ed: Poor Kyoshiro. Kasumi's too much for you to handle?

Kasumi: *Smiles* How bout if I do this?

Kyoshiro: Don't do that!

Kasumi: Does it feel weird?

Kyoshiro: You could say that.

Ed: *Starts laughing*

Kasumi: Do you feel like you're on fire? *Moves hand lower*

Kyoshiro: C-Come on! Stop!

Kasumi: Why? *Still moving further down*

Kyoshiro: I-I said so!

Kasumi: *Rests her hand on his abdomen*

Kyoshiro: *Sighs* Thank you.

Kasumi: *Crawls on Kyoshiro's lap* You were kinda making a big deal about it, so I had to stop.

Kyoshiro: Could you move please?

Kasumi: I'm really starting to warm up now.

Kyoshiro: Please?

Kasumi: *Blinks* Oro?

Ed: All right Kasumi- You've teased poor Kyoshiro enough now. Leave him alone.

Kasumi: Teasing him? How?

Ed: Just leave him alone.

Kasumi: Okay. *Get off Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: *Looks at Ed* Thanks...

Ed: Anytime.

Kasumi: Oro?

Ed: Just forget it Kasumi.

Kasumi:....Furi Kuri....

Ed: AH! *Holds head and falls off bed*

Kasumi: *Smirks* So I was right?

Ed: YES!

Kasumi: *Looks at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: What now!?

Kasumi: *Grins*

Kyoshiro: What?!

Kasumi: You are a very bad boy Kyoshiro-Chan!!

Kyoshiro: What was that now!?

Kasumi: *Giggles* You're a bad boy Kyoshiro-Chan!

Kyoshiro: Why do you keep saying that?

Kasumi: *Smirks* Cause

Kyoshiro: CAUSE WHY?

Kasumi: You are one that's why.

Kyoshiro: One what?!

Kasumi: You're a very bad boy.

Kyoshiro:.....Oh

Kasumi: Tisk on you.

Kyoshiro: Why exactly?

Kasumi: Trying to take advantage of us.

Kyoshiro: Advantage? I was not!

Kasumi: Poor Ed, for once she was speechless

Ed: I still kinda am...

Kasumi: Pity.

Ed: Yeah...

Kasumi: What will he do next?

Ed: *Stares at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: Please don't give me that look.

Kasumi: For shame

Ed: I do it better- _For _Shame.

Kasumi: *Pushes Kyoshiro down* That's right!

Ed: *Stands up* Yeah!

Kasumi: *Puts an arm on either side of Kyoshiro* What are we gonna do with you?

Ed: *Stand behind Kasumi* Tisk tisk- Yes. What are we to do with him?

Kasumi: Someone needs to be punished

Ed: *Nods* Yes. Punished.

Kyoshiro: P-Punished?

Kasumi: What to do? What to do?

Ed: Something in the bag maybe?

Kasumi: *Jumps on Kyoshiro's waist* Maybe or we can do something worst...

Ed: Oh yes. *Kneels next to Kasumi* Something MUCH worst.

Kasumi: *Grins at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: *Gulps*

Kasumi: *Leans forward near Kyoshiro's face* What though?

Ed: I don't know. Maybe we should just do what we want to him and see where it goes from there.

Kasumi: Lets strap him to the bed!

Ed: YEAH!

Kasumi: YAY! This is gonna be fun!

Ed: You bet! 

Kyoshiro: To the bed?

Kasumi: Yeah! Then we'll start!

Ed: You got it! 

Kasumi: *Holds Kyoshiro's hands over his head*

Kyoshiro: Hey now! 

Ed: *Pulls out handcuffs and smiles evilly* 

Kasumi: *Put Kyoshiro's hands near the headboard*

Ed: *Cuffs him*

Kasumi: Get something for his feet too. We don't want him kicking!

Ed: Right! *Pulls out rope and ties Kyoshiro's feet*

Kasumi: There ya go! *Pats Kyoshiro's chest* Now, what ta do to ya?

Ed: Yeah....

Kyoshiro: Untie me and let me go?

Kasumi: *Bouches a little* No silly!

Ed: Duh. Hey Kasumi! *Whispers in her ear* How bout that?

Kasumi: Hmm... I don't know...

Ed: Come on! It'll be so much fun!

Kasumi: Maybe...*Looks at Kyoshiro and grins*

Kyoshiro: W-What?

Kasumi: *trails her finger in circles around his upper chest* well, stuff.

Ed: Yup. *Plays with the cuff of his pants* 

Kasumi: *Tugs a bit at his shirt*

Kyoshiro: Um...What are you two doing?

Kasumi: I'm gonna love doing this! *Opens his shirt*

Kyoshiro: H-Hey!

Kasumi: Wow he's muscular!

Ed: Wow. He is!

Kasumi: *Runs her hands over his chest* Did you know you were this muscular?

Kyoshiro: Yes

Kasumi: I like this!

Ed: Hey! Let me try!

Kasumi: Feel. 

Ed: *Starts rubbing Kyoshiro's chest* Oh, that IS nice!

Kasumi: Lets see what next?

Kyoshiro: Erm…S-stop and let me go?

Kasumi: *Puts her finger on Kyoshiro's lips* Hush now.

Kyoshiro: But....

Kasumi: But what?

Kyoshiro: I have.... things to do.

Kasumi: Like...?

Kyoshiro: Stuff?

Kasumi: *Starts playing with Kyoshiro's belt* Hmmm, I don't know...

Ed: I say no!

Kasumi: Okay then. *Tugs on the belt*

Kyoshiro: H-Hey!

Kasumi: *Tugs harder*

Kyoshiro: S-Stop! 

Ed: I don't think so! 

Kasumi: This thing is on tight!

Ed: Here. Let me help. *Pulls belt*

Kasumi: Lets see what we have to work with here

Kyoshiro: Come on now! S-stop!

Kasumi: *Pokes Kyoshiro's stomach* Hn.

Kyoshiro: Please?

Kasumi: He's so cute with that face!

Ed: Poor Kyoshiro!

Kasumi: *Leans down and hugs Kyoshiro* Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you much

Ed: Yeah-Much.

Kyoshiro: Gods help me...

Kasumi: They aren't listening

Kyoshiro: *Gulps*

Ed: Don't be afraid Kyoshiro.

Kasumi: Yeah. Too bad you can't get any stronger and then break the handcuffs.

Kyoshiro: Yeah. *Sighs*

Kasumi: I bet if you turned into Kyo he could do t and then kill us, but I doubt it.

Kyoshiro: *Nods and sighs again*

Kasumi: *Pat his chest* But don't worry you little head off. We'll be gentle.

Ed: Or, try to.

Kasumi: Now I want pumpkin pie...

Ed: Now that you mention it, I could use some pixie sticks.

Kasumi: You hungry?

Ed: Yeah. You too?

Kasumi: Yeah. Kyoshiro how bout you?

Kyoshiro: Sure.

Kasumi: You like ramen?

Kyoshiro: I guess.

Kasumi: How can you guess if you like ramen?!

Kyoshiro: I haven't ever had any.

Kasumi: You had stakes the size of Rhoda Island, but not Ramen?

Kyoshiro: Yup.

Kasumi: You're so screwed up!

Kyoshiro: I can't help it.

Kasumi: *Sigh* 

Ed: Food!!

Kasumi: Ug, I just can't believe someone has never had Ramen!

Ed: Who cares. Lets just eat!

Kasumi: No, He has learned his lesson!

Ed: We can do that after we eat!

Kasumi: But! He...*Whimpers*

Ed: Think of it as making him suffer. He doesn't know what we're going to do, and were making him wait.

Kasumi: Oh okay!

Ed: Yes! Now go make ramen!

Kasumi: *Jumps off Kyoshiro* I'll be back so don't move okay

Ed: Like he can?

Kasumi: *Pats his leg* You have a point. *Goes off*

Ed: Now what to do? *Looks at Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: Let me go?

Ed: Tisk tisk! Sorry Kyoshiro. Nothing will get me to let you go!

Kyoshiro: *Gulps*

Yuya: *Comes in running* Kyoshiro!

Ed: Hey! What are you doing here?

Yuya: I was worried when I saw Kyoshiro bring your friend to the inn, so I fallowed!

Ed: Oh. Well everything is ok.

Yuya: Why is he on the bed like that?!

Ed: Cause we're paying him back.

Yuya: How so?

Ed: For being a perv.

Yuya: Oh

Ed: It's going to be so much fun!

Yuya: *Takes out her gun* I'll help!

Ed: Yay!

Kyoshiro: O.O

Kasumi: Ramen shall be ready in a min!

Ed: Hey Kasumi! Yuya's going to help us!

Kasumi: YAY! Lets gang up on Kyoshiro!

Ed: Yeah! 

Kyoshiro: Help me....

Kasumi: It is futile to ask for help! HA HA!

Ed: Kyoshiro's gonna get it!

Yuya: He deserves it for everything he's done!

Ed: So true!

Kyoshiro: Why me...

Kasumi: Because you're the main character I guess

Kyoshiro: *Sighs*

Kasumi: It's all in good fun. *Pat his chest*

Ed: Yeah- Lots of fun.

Kasumi: Plus ramen!

Ed: Where!?

Kasumi: Its not done.

Ed: NO!!!!!

Kasumi: Things take time

Ed: Not fair!

Kasumi: Two mins

Ed: *Starts crying*

Kasumi: *Sigh*

Kyoshiro: Is she going to be ok?

Kasumi: Not for two mins

Kyoshiro: Is there anything we can do for her?

Kasumi: She just wants ramen.

Kyoshiro: Oh....

Kasumi: odd isn't she?

Yuya: I'll say.

Ed: Is it done yet?!?

Kasumi: that was only half a min

Ed: NOOO!!!! *Cries more*

Kasumi: see what I mean?

Kyoshiro: It's not much longer now. 

Kasumi: Meh. I can download stuff on my computer faster then I can make noodles.

Yuya: Download?

Kasumi: Yeah

Yuya: What's that?

Kasumi: It's like putting a file from one computer to another.

Kyoshiro: Computer?

Kasumi: a programmable electronic device that can store, retrieve, and process data 

Kyoshiro: Um...Ok....

Kasumi: Yeah 

Ed: How about now?

Kasumi: Go look and see if you and it so much

Ed: I don't feel like moving.

Kasumi: Well I guess it will burn if it's ready

Ed: GO CHECK!!

Kasumi: Don't feel like it

Ed: DAMN YOU! *Runs to check on ramen*

Kasumi: It's amazing what one word can do to people.

Kyoshiro: She can run fast...

Kasumi: She can run faster. 

Ed: *Comes in eating a bowel of ramen* Mmmm.....Ramen.

Kasumi: So it was done.

Ed: *Nods* Ramen....*Eats more*

Kasumi: Yeah

Ed: Aren't you gonna eat any?

Kasumi: I'm fine

Ed: You want some Kyoshiro?

Kyoshiro: I don't know

Ed: Do you at least want to try some?

Kyoshiro: I've never had ramen...

Ed: Do you want to try it?

Kasumi: Just give it to him!

Ed: All right! *Feeds some to Kyoshiro* Well?

Kyoshiro: Um....

Ed: Well?

Kyoshiro: its okay

Ed: OKAY?!? It's great!!

Kyoshiro: If you say

Ed: *Glares*

Kasumi: Its good you just don't know it

Kyoshiro: *Blinks* All right then

Kasumi: *Pokes him with Tetsusaiga* Come on.

Kyoshiro: Don't do that!

Kasumi: *Pokes again*

Kyoshiro: Stop!

Kasumi: *Pokes a couple more times*

Kyoshiro: PLEASE?

Kasumi: Why?

Kyoshiro: Because

Kasumi: *Takes Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and near his throat* You were saying?

Kyoshiro: *Gulps* Never mind

Kasumi: Hn, fast learner.

Kyoshiro: Thanks- I guess

Kasumi: Prisoner number 002 shouldn't speak unless spoken to. 

Ed: He is prisoner 002!

Kasumi: Everyone else is dead or a minion.

Kyoshiro: Who was prisoner 001?

Kasumi: Spike, Spike Spiegel 

Kyoshiro: Who's that?

Kasumi: We tied him to a chair and then took his clothes.

Ed: Yup! And he lived!

Kasumi: Yeah, we pushed him down the stairs

Yuya: And he lived?

Kasumi: Yeah. Then Ed pushed me down the stairs.

Ed: It was fun!

Kasumi: I landed on him.

Kyoshiro: 0.o

Kasumi: You still never thought of how the balls felt!

Ed: That's because I don't want to!

Kasumi: They have feelings too!

Ed: Whatever.

Kasumi: we aren't gonna shove Kyoshiro down the stairs are we?

Ed: Nah. To much time to find stairs.

Kasumi: Window?

Ed: Ok!

Yuya: What?!

Kyoshiro: Hey Wait!

Ed: Nope! Our minds are made up.

Kasumi: Tied to the bed or not?

Ed: Not.

Kasumi: Okay then! 

Ed: Right! *Unties Kyoshiro*

Kyoshiro: Freedom!

Ed: *Grabs Kyoshiro* To the window!

Yuya: No, don't do it!

Ed: Why not?

Yuya: You could kill him!

Ed: That's not a good enough reason.

Kasumi: Dying isn't that big of a deal. He'll get use to it.

Kyoshiro: No! No I won't!

Kasumi: Really? 

Kyoshiro: Yes!

Kasumi: I've dyed before it isn't that bad. 

Ed: Yeah. And if you go to hell, mention my name. You'll get special treatment.

Kasumi: It's not that bad of a death.

Kyoshiro: I don't want to die!

Kasumi: Death is but a door, time but a window. I'm sure you'll be back.

Ed: Whatever. *Picks up Kyoshiro* To the window!

Yuya: NO! *Runs in front of the window*

Ed: Just let me throw him out the window! He'll live.

Kasumi: Maybe he'll get hurt.

Ed: But that's it!

Kasumi: Well Kyoshiro, get ready to scream like a girl.

Kyoshiro: I don't wanna die!

Kasumi: That's the squeaky voice we want!

Ed: Now move Yuya.

Yuya: *Points gun at Ed and Kasumi* NO!

Ed: Don't make me hurt you.

Yuya: I will not let you hurt him!! *shoots and hits Kyoshiro on the leg*

Kyoshiro: OW!! 

Ed: You hurt Kyoshiro! *Drops Kyoshiro and pulls out Vash's gun* You shall pay! 

Kyoshiro: *Hides in a corner*

Kasumi: This reminds me of homecoming!

Ed: Homecoming?

Kasumi: Yeah, you shot them all up!

Ed: They deserved it!

Kasumi: Why did you kill the math teacher? I know we had that test the next week, but was that really the best thing to do?

Ed: She was mocking me! I could see it in her eyes! 0.o

Kasumi: Half the cheerleader's heads did the splits!

Ed: I hate those damn preps!

Kasumi: The whole glee club had died by the time the police got there!

Ed: They were too...glee-full!

Kasumi: Shoot her if ya want. See if I care.

Ed: Must…kill...

Kasumi: *Sits next to Kyoshiro* Well it sucks to be her.

Kyoshiro: Will she really kill her? And did she really do those things you said?

Kasumi: *Nods* Yeah...I can't believe she did it too!

Kyoshiro: What is homecoming though?

Kasumi: a big crappie social dance thing

Kyoshiro: And she killed everyone?

Kasumi: No, there were some survivors. Not many but survivors

Kyoshiro: Why did she do it?

Kasumi: Plot to freak everyone out and eventuality take over the earth.... again

Ed: And cause they made fun of me wearing a dress!

Kasumi: People are so mean now a days.

Ed: It was a nice dress! The first one I had worn since 5th grade graduation.

Kasumi: Okay Ed, less talkie more shootie.

Ed: Amen! *Shoots at Yuya*

Yuya: AHHH! Help! *Dodges*

Ed: Give me your gun, and I'll let you live.

Yuya: Kyoshiro Help me!

Kyoshiro: That's ok....

Yuya: You Chicken shit!

Kyoshiro: Damn straight

Kasumi: *Punches Kyoshiro on the arm* You'll save Ed but not Yuya?

Kyoshiro: Ed is scarier.

Kasumi: More so then me?

Kyoshiro: Yes

Yuya: *Shoots at Ed and hit Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Looks at Yuya* What the hell was that for?! Shoot him!

Yuya: I'm sorry.

Ed: You bitch! *Tackles Yuya* Apologize!

Kasumi: She just did!

Ed: Well do it again!

Yuya: I'm sorry don't kill me!

Ed: Give me your gun.

Kasumi: ....Screw this! I'm just tossing him out!

Ed: No! I am!

Kasumi: *Picks Kyoshiro and throws him like a football out he window*

Ed: NOOOO!!!!

Kasumi: There he goes!

Legato:*Outside* OUCH! 

Kasumi: Gato-Chan!!

Ed: Legato?

Chou: Who throws a perfectly good person out the window? I ask you!

Bakura: Shut up Broomhead! *Smacks Chou*

Chou: That hurt!

Bakura: Good!

Ed: *Looks out window* Hey guys!

Legato and Chou: MASTER!!!

Bakura: The royal bitch!

Ed: Hey! That's mean fox boy!

Legato: *Smacks Bakura over the head* Shut up Fox bitch!

Chou: Yeah!

Kasumi: Kura-Chan!!!

Bakura: It's the other bitch!

Kasumi: Don't make me turn you into a fox!

Bakura: Like you could!

Kasumi: Hn!

Bakura: *Covered in a puff of smoke*

Ed: Ooo! Pretty smoke!

Smoke: *Clears*

Bakura: *Now a cute little sliver fox with big brown eyes*

Ed: Oh my god! He's so cute! *Jumps down and hugs Bakura* 

Kyoshiro: B-but he was just a human, b-but now he's a fox?!

Kasumi: *Jumps down* Stop hugging him!

Ed: But he's cute! And soft! And....cute! *Rubs Bakura's ears*

Bakura: And you still rub my damn ears!!

Ed: They're soft! *Rubs ears more*

Kyoshiro: *Looks at Bakura* What the...?!

Ed: Isn't he cute?

Bakura: I hate you all!!

Ed: I love you! *Hugs him* 

Bakura: Get me away from this bitch!

Ed: So cute... 

Kyoshiro: How can he talk?

Kasumi: Well he was at first a spirit of a ring from Ancient Egypt, but then I turned him into a fox demon.

Kyoshiro: Ok....

Legato: *Punches Bakura* Stop talking about master in that tone!!!

Bakura: Ow! Stop hitting me!

Legato: Stop talking about master like that then fox bitch!!!

Chou: YEAH!

Kasumi: Gato-Chan leave Kura-Chan alone!

Ed: *Hugs Bakura tighter* What am I to do with you?

Kasumi: Shove him in the bag I guess.

Bakura: Yes, do that!

Ed: But he's so cute...

Kasumi: *Holds up bag* Last chance! 

Bakura: *Jumps into the bag*

Ed: NOOOO!!

Legato: One down!

Chou: Yeah!

Legato: One more to go!

Chou: Yeah! Hey...

Legato: Not you....

Chou: Oh! Yay!

Kasumi: Shut up Legato!

Legato: Make me whore!

Kasumi: If anyone will be going it will be you first

Legato: Shut up whore!

Kasumi: Hn, I win.

Ed: No...I win!

Kasumi: whatever, lets go now.

Ed: Right. Bye Kyoshiro! I'll come back and visit ya. *Pulls out 8 ball*

Kyoshiro: Um yeah....*Runs off*

Ed: Huh...How many people have I scared away now Kasumi?

Kasumi: Too many

Ed: *Shrugs* Ah well *Shake 8 ball* Take us to Shaman King.

Magical dimensional 8 ball of magic: Rightly oh!

Ed: Jello!

Magical dimensional 8 ball of magic: ....okay…..

Ed, Kasumi, Legato, Chou: *Disappear*


	17. Robbing the grave and Shaman

=Shaman King=  
  
Ed, Kasumi, Legato, and Chou: *Come in*  
  


Ed: Yay! New place!  
  


Kasumi: New people!  
  


Legato: New enemies!  
  


Chou: new…. S-tuff!  
  


Ed: So all around- YAY!  
  


Chou: Um yay  
  


Ed: Say it like you mean it Chou! YAY!!!  
  


Chou: Yay...  
  


Ed: I said say it like you mean it!  
  


Chou: YAY....!  
  


Ed: Atta boy!  
  


Kasumi: so let's go find someone.  
  


Ed: Right! Let's find Yoh!  
  


Legato: Yo? Who are you saying hi to master?  
  


Ed: That's his name.  
  


Chou: What the hell is a Yoh?  
  


Ed: He's a shaman  
  


Chou: AH!  
  
Legato: Is a Shaman a bad thing?  
  


Ed: Not that I know of.  
  


Kasumi: he's a link between the Ningenkai and the Reikai  
  


Legato: What are those?  
  


Kasumi: The human world and the spirit world.  
  


Legato: I still don't get it  
  


Kasumi: This is the human world! The spirit world is where you go when you die!  
  


Legato: Oh...  
  


Kasumi: I'm glad you get it.  
  


Chou: I don't get it!  
  


Kasumi: You will when you need to.  
  


Chou: I don't like being confused  
  


Kasumi: I'm sorry Chou.  
  


Ed: Me too. *Hugs him*  
  


Kasumi: That's enough of that.  
  


Ed: Now- To find Yoh!  
  


Kasumi: Right!  
  


Ed: If I was Yoh, where would I be?  
  


Kasumi: Sitting around staring at the river.  
  


Ed: Then let us be off!  
  


=By the river=  
  
Yoh: *Sitting there with Manta staring at the river*  
  


Ed: YOH!! *Runs over and hugs him*  
  


Yoh: Um, hello...?  
  


Ed: I've been looking for you! How are you?  
  


Manta: Yoh do you know her?  
  


Yoh: No. I don't think so.  
  


Kasumi: *Sits down next to Yoh*  
  


Ed: You haven't answered my question Yoh! How are you?  
  


Yoh: I'm fine. How are you?  
  


Ed: I'm great! What have you been up to lately?  
  


Yoh: Stuff...  
  


Ed: That's good!   
  


Kasumi: *Suddenly wearing Kenshin's outfit* Hello Amidamaru!  
  


Amidamaru: How do you know my name?  
  
Ed: *Gets all Dark* We know all!  
  


Manta: You can see him?!  
  
Yoh: And how did you change your clothes like that?  
  
Kasumi: Because I can.  
  


Ed: Ooo! Amidamaru, you look so cool!  
  


Amidamaru: thank you....  
  


Ed: I wish I had clothes like that!  
  


Manta: Who are you two?!  
  


Ed: I'm a crazy person!  
  


Manta: ....  
  


Ed: Is there something wrong with that?  
  


Manta: Um, I have nothing to say to that.  
  


Ed: Whatever Shorty.  
  


Manta: Don't call me that!!  
  


Ed: But you are! I'm mean- look at you!  
  


Kasumi: She has a point, that she does!  
  


Manta: So!? It doesn't mean you have to rub it in!  
  


Kasumi: Yes she does.  
  


Ed: Yeah!  
  


Yoh: can you let go of me now?  
  


Ed: NO! I love you!  
  


Yoh: O.o  
  


Ed: I'm never letting go!  
  


Kasumi: Pity Yoh, that's all I can say  
  


Yoh: Is she always like this?  
  


Kasumi: Yeah, but she really likes you.  
  


Ed: Yeah! You're the best!  
  


Kasumi: He is married or will be.  
  


Ed: Not while I'm here!  
  


Manta: But Anna is scary and mean.  
  


Ed: I can definitely handle her.  
  


Kasumi: Have fun killing her  
  


Ed: I will.   
  
Yoh: KILL!?  
  


Manta: You can't do that!!  
  


Ed: Fine- I'll just hurt her  
  


Kasumi: It's no big deal she can kill her.  
  


Ed: I can, but I won't.  
  


Kasumi: She's putting down killing....crap  
  


Ed: Yeah...I'm shocked too  
  


Kasumi: Why don't you just sleep the shock off?  
  


Ed: I will later.  
  


Kasumi: But someone needs to die!  
  


Ed: There are already dead people though....  
  


Kasumi: That's not the point!!!  
  


Ed: Just calm down.  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* Damn.  
  


Ed: What now Yoh?  
  


Yoh: Let go of me   
  
Manta: And act like we never met  
  


Ed: NEVER!  
  


Kasumi: Ed get off of him!  
  


Ed: But he's....Yoh!  
  


Kasumi: That's the funniest name I have ever heard  
  


Ed: I like it!  
  


Kasumi; What where your parents smoking when they came up with that name?  
  


Yoh: Hey!   
  
Ed: Leave Yoh alone!  
  


Kasumi: But I've heard worst  
  


Ed: Yeah...Like Trunks.  
  


Kasumi: And Bra. What were they smoking in DBZ?!  
  


Ed: I don't know...But I want some!  
  


Manta: Smoking is bad for you.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah so is death, but it never stopped us.  
  


Ed: No it hasn't.  
  


Kasumi: And drinking too.  
  
Manta: are you drunk now?  
  


Ed: Not at this time...I'd like to be drunk though,  
  


Manta: Drinking is very bad for you. It kills brain cells.  
  


Ed: What are those?  
  


Kasumi: Dumbass....  
  


Ed: AM NOT!   
  


Kasumi: Hey look 1970's just came in  
  
Ryo: *Comes in with gang*  
  


Ed: Oh god....  
  
Yoh: Hey Ryo.  
  


Ryo: Hello Yoh. Who are these women you are with.  
  
Kasumi: Can I kill him?  
  


Ed: Don't care!  
  


Yoh: I do!  
  


Kasumi: Oh come on, I rarely kill in normal mode! *Plays with Tetsusaiga hilt*  
  


Ed: I-erm...I guess you could...  
  


Kasumi: Whoo!! *Gets up*  
  


Manta: Don't!  
  


Kasumi: Why?  
  


Manta: He's our friend!  
  


Kasumi: I'll bring him back right after.  
  


Manta: How?  
  


Kasumi: Like this! *Kills Ryo*  
  


Manta: NO!!  
  


Kasumi: Wax on!  
  


Manta: Why did you say that?  
  


Kasumi: *Puts Tetsusaiga away* I did because I did, that I did.  
  


Ed: Just bring him back before Shorty has a heart attack.  
  


Kasumi: *Takes out Tensaiga* Wax off! *Hits Ryo*  
  


Ryo: What happened?  
  


Kasumi: How bout I kill him again!  
  


Ed: Manta would freak out again- I don't think his little heart could take it.  
  


Kasumi: Oh fine.... *Plops down*  
  


Ed: I'm hungry Yoh. Can we have dinner at your place tonight?  
  


Yoh: Um sure....  
  


Ed: Yay! *Hugs Yoh*  
  


Yoh: @_@  
  
Kasumi: So you're gonna kill him?  
  


Ed: No!  
  


Kasumi: Looks like it.  
  
Yoh: *Turns purple*  
  
Amidamaru: Lord Yoh!  
  


Ed: Woops! *Lets go* I'm so sorry!  
  


Yoh: my ribs....  
  


Ed: I'm sorry!  
  


Kasumi: Do you need first aid? I'm good with that!  
  


Ed: If he needs first aid, I'm gonna do it!  
  


Kasumi: But I have a sword!  
  


Ed: So?!  
  


Kasumi: Sword!  
  


Ed: No!! Me! I want to heal Lord Yoh!  
  


Kasumi: But you can use the Tensaiga!  
  


Ed: I want to help Lord Yoh-Not you!  
  


Kasumi: You'd only hurt him further!  
  
Yoh: I'm just fine....  
  


Ed: That's so good Lord Yoh!  
  


Kasumi: Now she calls him Lord Yoh  
  


Ed: Yup! Is that a problem?  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* total pity.  
  


Ed: Forget you! *Hugs Yoh*  
  


Yoh: Help me....  
  


Ed: I love you!  
  


Manta: Please let go of Yoh.  
  


Ed: But I love him!  
  


Kasumi: Did you just say you loved him?  
  


Ed: I love Yoh!  
  


Kasumi: How much?  
  


Ed: Lots!  
  


Kasumi: More then Kurama?

Ed: No, but I love Yoh a lot too.

Kasumi: *Sighs*

Ed: Yoh, can we go to your place. I'm getting hungry

Yoh: Um….okay…

Ed: YAY! Lead the way!

=Yoh and Anna's place=

Yoh: Here we are. Can you let go now?

Ed: No! *Hugs tighter

Yoh: *Sighs*

Anna: Yoh! Where the hell have you been?!

Yoh: A-anna!

Anna: Where the hell have you been?! You had training!

Yoh: Well…ya see…it goes like this….and

Ed: He was with us!

Anna: *Glares at Ed and Kasumi* Yoh, who are these girls!

Yoh: Um…I don't know….  
  


Kasumi: Sheesh, Anna don't be so mean.

Anna: Shut up Samurai girl! I want your names now!

Ed: I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky or Ed for short *Grins happily*

Kasumi: I am Kasumi Koorime!

Anna: Nice to meet you two. Now get the hell out of my house!

Ed: No way! *Sticks tongue out a Anna*

Anna: Errrrrrrr! Yes, and let go of Yoh!

Ed: NO WAY! MY YOH!

Anna: O.O WHAT?!?!?!?!

Yoh: *Squeaky voice* What?

Ed: You heard me!

Manta: Um…I'm gonna get dinner started *Runs to the kitchen*

Kasumi: Um…I'll help *Goes after Manta*

Anna: Give me back my husband! *Grabs one of Yoh's arms*

Ed:  MY YOH! *Holds on to the other arm*

Anna: *Pulls* MY YOH

Ed:  *Pulls back* NO MY YOH!

Yoh: MY ARMS!

Anna: HE'S MINE!!

Ed: HE'S MINE!!!

Yoh: I think you're pulling it out of  the socket! 

Anna: MINE YOU BITCH!!!

Ed: MINE YOU SLUT!!!

Yoh: *Foaming at the mouth*

Anna: LET GO!

Ed: YOU LET GO!

Amidamaru: BOTH OF YOU STOP….please!!

  
Anna: NO!  
  
Ed: Well I'm not stopping until you do!  
  
Amidamaru: Please both of you please you're hurting Lord Yoh.  
  
Ed: Tell her to stop! Yoh is mine!  
  


Amidamaru: Lord Yoh is in pain, both of you stop NOW!  
  


Ed: Her first!  
  


Amidamaru: No both of you at the same time!  
  


Ed: Fine!  
  


Anna: Fine....  
  


Amidamaru: On the count of three. 1...2...3!  
  


Anna: *Let's go*  
  


Ed: *Hugs Yoh* I win!  
  


Anna: Asshole!  
  


Ed: Are you ok Yoh?  
  


Yoh: My arms are out of the sockets  
  


Ed: I'm sorry Lord Yoh!  
  


Anna: We need to pop then back in.  
  


Ed: *Pops Yoh's arms back* Better?  
  


Yoh: *Screams like a girl*  
  


Ed: Wow...That was a real girly scream Lord Yoh.  
  


Yoh: Um....ouch!  
  


Ed: *Hugs him* Poor Yoh!  
  


Yoh: I'm.... in...so.... much.... PAIN!  
  


Ed: Don't worry, I'll keep that mean Anna away from you!  
  


Anna: You did it!  
  


Ed: It was you!  
  


Amidamaru: You both did it!  
  


Ed: Nuh Uh! *Holds Yoh protectively*  
  


Amidamaru: I don't want either of you touching Lord Yoh.  
  


Ed: He's mine! Both of you back off!  
  


Yoh: I'd like not to be touch for a while....  
  


Ed: I'll protect you!  
  


Yoh: Please don't touch me  
  


Ed: I'll make sure no one will!  
  


Amidamaru: He doesn't want you to touch him either!  
  


Ed: Screw you dead guy!  
  


Amidamaru: -.-  
  


Ed: *Picks up Yoh* Come on Yoh. *Walks off*  
  


Yoh: *From a distance* Noooooooooooooo!!  
  


Anna: That bitch!  
  


Amidamaru: Lady Anna please clam down  
  


Anna: But...she...Who knows what she's doing to Yoh!  
  


Amidamaru: I don't know what to say Lady Anna  
  


Anna: Then don't say anything.  
  


Amidamaru: Yes ma Lady.  
  


Anna: She's gonna get it when she comes back...  
  


Endless bag of....stuff: *Starts shaking*  
  


Anna: What's wrong with that thing?  
  


Endless bag of....stuff: *Voice inside* Someone please open the bag! I have to go!  
  


Anna: O.O *Opens bag*   
  


Rin: *Jumps out* Thank you! Where's the bathroom?  
  


Anna: AH!  
  


Rin: Hurry I need to go!  
  


Anna: *Points*  
  


Rin: Thank you! *Runs to the bathroom*  
  


Anna: O.O  
  


Amidamaru: What the hell was that?  
  


Anna: I…Don't...Know...  
  


Kasumi: I heard something what's goin' on?  
  


Anna: A girl came out of that bag...  
  


Kasumi: Was she this high? *Puts hand to her waist*   
  


Anna: *Nods*  
  


Kasumi: Did she have a side ponytail?  
  


Anna: Yeah  
  


Kasumi: Wearing an old looking kimono?  
  


Anna: That's her.  
  


Kasumi: That was Rin  
  


Anna: How was she in that bag?  
  


Kasumi: It's the endless bag of...stuff. Anything can fit in there.  
  


Anna: Still freaky...  
  


Kasumi: That's barely the tip of the iceberg  
  


Anna: It's not?!  
  


Kasumi: Yeah. Weird stuff goes on in there.  
  


Anna: *Pokes bag*  
  


Kasumi: I would just leave it alone.   
  


Anna: *Pokes again*  
  


Toilet: *Flushes*  
  
Rin: *Comes out of the bathroom*  
  
Kasumi: Hey Rin.  
  


Rin: Hello!  
  


Kasumi: How are things goin in there?  
  


Rin: It's great!  
  


Kasumi: Everyone okay?  
  


Rin: Yeah! All except Kikyo though.  
  


Kasumi: She can rot in hell for all I care.  
  


Rin: She is in Hell.  
  


Kasumi: Please don't tell me she's baked!  
  


Rin: No, no- Just in hell  
  


Kasumi: Good. *Sigh* Do ya want Chicken for dinner?  
  


Rin: That would be great!  
  


Kasumi: Cool. Oh how's Kura-Chan in there? Is he doing okay in his fox form?  
  


Rin: He's great! And so cute too! He made friends with the dragon.  
  


Kasumi: That's good! Did he find his ring?  
  


Rin: Not yet. The dragon is helping him though  
  


Kasumi: Make sure he doesn't  
  


Rin: Ok! Can do! I'll just hide it in Hell!  
  


Kasumi: Thanks. *Hugs Rin* You're a big help to me!  
  


Rin: Of course!  
  


Kasumi: Well see ya Rin-Chan.  
  


Rin: See you! *Jumps in bag*  
  


Kasumi: It's always so nice having her. It's a shame we have to take her back to Sessohmaru later  
  


Anna: O.O  
  


Amidamaru: That's something you don't see everyday....  
  


Anna: No, no it isn't.  
  


Kasumi: I wish she could've met Manta. He really needs to cut lose  
  


Manta: Someone say my name?  
  


Kasumi: Speak of the devil.  
  


Manta: I'm not a devil.  
  


Kasumi: It's a saying.  
  


Manta: Oh...  
  


Kasumi: So high strung   
  


Manta: Hey! Back off!  
  


Kasumi: I don't back off  
  


Manta: I need to go finish dinner...*Leaves*  
  


Kasumi: It pity him so much.  
  


Anna: *Nods* You have to.  
  


Kasumi: You guys have a TV?  
  


Anna: *Points* Over there  
  


Kasumi: YES! I haven't watched one in ages.  
  


Anna: Have fun  
  


Kasumi: *turns on TV* I'm so.... HAPPY!  
  


Anna: *Sits down and picks up a magazine* Good for you.  
  


Kasumi: You bet! *Starts changing channels*  
  


Anna: *Rolls eyes and reads*  
  


Kasumi: *Stops on a random Channel*  
  


Anna: *Keeps reading*  
  


Kasumi: Anna, why is there a Christmas special on?  
  


Anna: Because Christmas is coming up.  
  


Kasumi: Say Wha?!  
  


Anna: You didn't know that?  
  


Kasumi: The last time I checked it was September!  
  


Anna: You need a calendar.  
  


Kasumi: What in the three worlds! That can't be!  
  


Anna: Yes it can  
  


Kasumi: But that means I missed stuff!  
  


Anna: Oh well!  
  


Kasumi: no Thanksgiving....NO PUMPKIN PIE!!!!!!!!  
  


Anna: Again- Oh well.  
  


Kasumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Anna: SHUT UP! *Throws magazine at Kasumi's head*  
  


Kasumi: *Moves head and the magazine misses* That means I've missed school too. Like four months.  
  


Ed: *Comes in holding Yoh* We missed school? SWEET!  
  


Kasumi: I don't want ta repeat high school!!!!!  
  


Ed: *Sits down and hugs Yoh* We won't. Remember the Smelly Candle of time?  
  


Kasumi: Or we can go to summer school and make up the work that we missed there.  
  


Ed: Or we can use the candle and act like nothing happened  
  


Kasumi: Or that too.  
  


Anna: Candle?  
  


Kasumi: nothing....  
  


Ed: Yeah...nothing  
  


Kasumi: But....pumpkin pie.....  
  


Ed: I have a factory in the bag  
  


Kasumi: ......is it pumpkin?  
  


Ed: Yeah  
  


Kasumi: .....PIE!  
  


Ed: After dinner  
  


Kasumi: PIE! Wait....Chicken!  
  


Ed: Yup. Chicken first.  
  


Kasumi: Chicken! *Runs off to the kitchen*  
  


Ed: *Sighs* Let's go eat dinner Yoh.  
  


Yoh: *Is really a Yoh doll*  
  


Ed: WHERE'S MY YOH?!?  
  


Anna: You lost him?!  
  


Ed: NO!!  
  


Anna: He isn't here!  
  


Ed: IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
  


Anna: How's that?   
  


Ed: It just is!!  
  


=Dinning room=  
  
Yoh: *Is sitting there* I'm so sore.... *Rubs arms*  
  
Kasumi: Chicken, chicken, chicken!  
  


Ed: *Comes into kitchen and sees Yoh* LORD YOH!!! *Hugs him*  
  


Yoh: Why god?  
  


Ed: I missed you!  
  


Kasumi: His bones are snapping Ed  
  


Ed: *Stops hugging* I was scared something had happened to you! Don't run off like that!  
  


Kasumi: Poor Yoh, having to have two women around him like that. Both control freaks and ready to kill him.  
  


Ed: I'm not gonna kill him!  
  


Yoh: I beg to differ  
  


Ed: I'm sorry! I'm not trying too! *Hugs*  
  


Kasumi: ....Chicken!  
  


Manta: Ok. Dinner's done! *Puts food on table*  
  


Kasumi: YAY!  
  


Ed: Food!  
  


Kasumi: And Later Pumpkin pie!  
  


Ed: Yeah! PIE!!  
  


Kasumi: Not just pie but pumpkin pie!  
  


Ed: Whipped cream!!  
  


Kasumi: Right!  
  


Ed: Whipped cream...*Drools*  
  


Kasumi: Pumpkin....  
  


Ed: Cream....  
  
Mata: Just eat already!  
  


Kasumi: Don't yell at me bookworm!  
  


Manta: Why does everyone pick on me?!  
  


Kasumi: Because you are the comic relief!  
  


Manta: I hate you...  
  


Kasumi: I have a damn sword and I will use it....  
  


Manta: *Hides behind Yoh*  
  


Kasumi: I love that look people get, it's so cute!  
  


Ed: Can we eat now?  
  


Kasumi: Do as you wish. I know I am.  
  


Ed: *Starts eating*  
  


Yoh: *Stares at Ed* Doesn't she chew?  
  


Ed: I chew!  
  


Manta: Bless you.  
  


Kasumi: Barley.  
  


Ed: *Sticks tongue out and eats more*  
  


Yoh: *Moves away from Ed*  
  


Ed: What?  
  


Yoh: Um nothing....  
  


Ed: Are you sure Lord Yoh?  
  


Kasumi: He's trying to run away!  
  


Ed: NO! *Hugs Yoh around the waist* Don't go!  
  


Yoh: AH! You big mouth!  
  
Kasumi: *Frowns* Sorry....  
  


Ed: I love you Yoh! Don't leave!  
  


Yoh: AH! GET OFF!  
  


Ed: No! You'll leave then!  
  


Kasumi: Yoh you want me to get her off ya?  
  


Yoh: Yes!  
  


Kasumi: Okay then. Ya know Ed, I'm so glad you're going after a guy who isn't gay. *Sips drink that comes out of no where*  
  


Ed: *Glares* What the hell did you just say?   
  


Kasumi: Oh yeah. A straight guy is better then some guy who's gay.   
  


Ed: Take...that...back!  
  


Kasumi: But it's true  
  


Ed: *Tackles Kasumi and starts choking her* I'LL KILL YOU!  
  


Kasumi: ACK!!  
  


Yoh: I owe you! *Runs away*  
  


Kasumi: Hel-p!  
  


Ed: Take it back!  
  


Kasumi: ....  
  


Ed: I said take it back!  
  


Kasumi: @_@  
  


Ed: GAH! *Throws Kasumi to the ground*  
  


Kasumi: Something snapped  
  


Ed: I'm going to find someone who cares! *Storms out*  
  


Kasumi: My neck...  
  


Manta: Are you ok?   
  
Yoh: *Pops head in* Is she gone?  
  


Kasumi: Yeah, you're cool for now  
  


Yoh: *Sighs* Thank god. Where did she go?  
  


Kasumi: To fine someone who cares.  
  


Yoh: Who would that be?  
  


Kasumi: Maybe Gato-Chan  
  


Yoh: Who?  
  


Kasumi: One of her minions who's a jackass  
  


Yoh: Minions?  
  


Kasumi: yeah  
  


Yoh: That's...different  
  


Kasumi: My neck hurts  
  


Yoh: Well thanks.  
  


Kasumi: It's no biggie  
  


Manta: Man. Remind me never to get on her bad side.  
  


Kasumi: Yeah, she always tries to kill the people I like.  
  


Manta: Scary... *Shivers*  
  


Kasumi: Not really  
  


Manta: I think she is  
  


Kasumi: Don't be scared I'm here to protect ya!  
  


Manta: Thanks! Now, let's finish dinner!  
  


Kasumi: I can't.  
  


Manta: Why not?  
  


Kasumi: Very sore throat.  
  


Yoh: I'm sorry.  
  


Kasumi: That means no pumpkin pie for me then....  
  


Yoh: I'm so sorry!  
  


Kasumi: *Eyes get watery* First I miss Thanks giving. Then I miss the Pumpkin pie then. Later I'm gonna miss Christmas! NOW pumpkin pie!  
  


Yoh: You can have some later  
  


Kasumi: I guess, but it's not the first peace  
  


Yoh: I owe you so much'.  
  


Kasumi: not really.  
  


Yoh: I do.  
  


Kasumi: Okay then.  
  


Yoh: I'll have to find a way to pay you back.  
  


Kasumi: Really?   
  


Yoh: Yeah  
  


Kasumi: Hn. If ya want ta be my guest.  
  


Yoh: *Smiles and starts eating*  
  


Kasumi: Hn.  
  


=Someplace=  
  


Legato: Shit where are they?!  
  
Chou: I kinda miss master  
  


Ed: *Comes in* Legato? Chou?  
  


Legato and Chou: MASTER!  
  


Ed: Hey guys! It's so good to see you!  
  


Chou: *Hugs Ed* Same master.   
  


ED: *Hugs back* I'm glad at least you guys care!  
  


Legato: we always care master.  
  


Ed: Thanks you guys!  
  


Legato: You're welcome Master. *looks around* Where's the whore? I need to insult her.  
  


Ed: I don't care!  
  


Chou: What happened to Miss Kasumi?  
  


Ed: Like I said- I don't care!  
  


Legato: *Smirks* So we're getting rid of her?  
  


Ed: I'm not sure; I just don't want to be around her right now!  
  


Legato: I could kill her for you.  
  


Ed: That's all right  
  


Legato: Damn  
  


Ed: I just want to stay away from her for a while.  
  


Chou: But I like miss Kasumi  
  


Ed: I do too, but right now I'm pissed  
  


Legato: I still think we should kill her.  
  


Ed: Just leave her for now.  
  


Legato: As you will master  
  


Ed: *Hugs Legato* You two are the best!  
  


Legato: Thank you master  
  


Ed: No, thank you!  
  


Chou: ^_^  
  


Ed: I don't know what I'd do with out you guys!  
  


Legato: You would be forced to be with that whore  
  


Ed: Yeah... And sometimes she gets me so mad!   
  


Legato: She always gets me mad!  
  


Chou: Not me...she doesn't ever even talk to me.  
  


Legato: So you don't hate her?  
  


Chou: I kinda like her  
  


Legato: -.- I can't believe you just said that  
  


Chou: What?! She hasn't done anything to me.  
  


Legato: Don't say anything  
  


Chou: What!?  
  


Legato: Don't make me smack you!  
  


Chou: *Whimpers*   
  


Legato: *Sighs*  
  


Ed: Be nice you guys!  
  


Legato: yes master  
  


Ed: *Smiles* Minions are great!  
  


Chou: Thanks master  
  


Ed: What do you guys want to do? We got all day.  
  


Legato: You mean night  
  


Ed: Whatever. You know what I mean.  
  


Chou: we do?  
  


Ed: *Sighs* Just forget it. What do you guys want to do? Besides killing Kasumi.  
  


Legato: damn!  
  


Ed: Legato...  
  


Legato: What...?  
  


Ed: Be nice.  
  


Legato: Yes....master  
  


Ed: *Pats him on the head. Good boy!  
  


Legato: Thank you master  
  


Ed: Right! Now what guys? Wanna go on a killing spree?  
  


Legato: Okay  
  
Chou: Fine by me.  
  


Ed: Right! *Pulls out Vash's guy* Lets go slaughter some innocents!  
  


Legato and Chou: YEAH!  
  


Ed: *Runs off*  
  


Legato and Chou: *Fallow*  
  
=Yoh's and Anna's place=  
  
Kasumi: I got to find something to do.  
  


Anna: How about you leave?  
  


Kasumi: Nope, can't do that  
  


Anna: Why?  
  


Kasumi: What if Ed comes back? Someone needs to protect the guys.  
  


Anna: I can do that.  
  


Kasumi: No you can't  
  


Anna: Yes I can.  
  


Kasumi: Yes and you did such a go job last time.  
  


Anna: Screw you!  
  


Kasumi: Hn  
  


Anna: *Glares*  
  


Kasumi: You can't win.  
  


Anna: Yes I can  
  


Kasumi: Yeah.  
  


Anna: Just leave.  
  


Kasumi: Can't   
  


Anna: Can  
  


Kasumi: I like your prayer beads  
  


Anna: Thank you  
  


Kasumi: I want them  
  


Anna: You can't have them. I need them.  
  


Kasumi: No you don't.  
  


Anna: Yes I do  
  


Kasumi: not really anymore  
  


Anna: Any more?  
  


Kasumi: *Smirks*   
  


Anna: What?  
  


Kasumi: Hn, its funny how accidents happen   
  


Anna: *Glares* What do you mean?  
  


Kasumi: You never know when you're gonna trip and fall down the stairs  
  


Anna: *Narrows eyes*  
  


Kasumi: Or when you could slip and land on my blade  
  


Anna: We'll just see...  
  


Kasumi: Hn.  
  


Anna: *Walks away*  
  


Kasumi: Meh I'll just read something.  
  


Yoh: *Comes in* Hey there.  
  


Kasumi: Hey. *Reaches into the endless bag of...stuff*  
  


Yoh: What are you doing?  
  


Kasumi: Looking for something  
  


Yoh: Oh...What?  
  


Kasumi: Manga  
  


Yoh: Cool  
  


Kasumi: Just don't know which one to read  
  


Yoh: That sucks  
  


Kasumi: Sha  
  


Yoh: Read the one you like the most  
  


Yoh: Just pick one randomly.  
  


Kasumi: okay *Pulls up a Manga* Shaman....okay lets not read that one *Stuffs it back in*  
  


Yoh: *Raises eyebrow* Ok....  
  


Kasumi: Heh heh, what else? *Digs around*  
  


Yoh: Get me one too. I don't care what.  
  


Kasumi: Okay then. *Brings out two mangas* Okay Trigun or .Hack?  
  


Yoh: I don't care.  
  


Kasumi: *Hands Yoh Trigun*  
  


Yoh: *Sits down and starts reading*  
  


Kasumi: *Reads*  
  


Manta: What are you guys doing?  
  


Yoh: Reading  
  


Manta: A book?  
  


Yoh: Manga.  
  


Manta: Why would you want to read one of those? A real book is better  
  
Kasumi: B.S.!  
  


Yoh: Books are ok, but manga is better.  
  


Kasumi: Books suck!  
  


Manta: Do not!  
  


Kasumi: yeah they do  
  


Manta: Nuh uh.  
  


Kasumi: Yeah they do.  
  


Manta: No they don't.  
  


Kasumi: They suck man, they suck really hard  
  


Manta: Do not!  
  


Kasumi: *Pats .Hack on Manta's head* Yeah they do Hun.  
  


Manta: *Takes it off* No they don't.  
  


Kasumi: Do to. Just like your dictionary.  
  


Manta: *Sigh* I give up.  
  


Kasumi: Ha! Mangas win!  
  


Manta: *Rolls eyes and walks off*  
  


Kasumi: He gives up far too easily  
  


Yoh: Yeah... I gotta help him with that.  
  


Kasumi: Yeah. What's today?  
  


Yoh: Tuesday?  
  


Kasumi: Nothing good on TV, Darn  
  


Yoh: Oh well.  
  


Kasumi: Wish it was Saturday....  
  


Yoh: But it's not.  
  


Kasumi: Saturdays rock though  
  


Yoh: I like Fridays.  
  


Kasumi: Why?  
  


Yoh: I just do.  
  


Kasumi: But ya have school then  
  


Yoh: But school lets out then though.  
  


Kasumi: But I still have ta get up and believe me 3 is a very unholy hour in the morning.  
  


Yoh: That's just plain stupid.  
  


Kasumi: School starts very early  
  


Yoh: Still...  
  


Kasumi: You callin' me stupid?  
  


Yoh: Not exactly  
  


Kasumi: Just the idea?  
  


Yoh: Yeah, sure.  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* Life's a bitch.  
  


Yoh: Yup.  
  


Kasumi: Either life or Anna  
  


Yoh: Yeah...  
  


Kasumi: How do you stand her?  
  


Yoh: It's not easy...  
  


Kasumi: I would smack her or something  
  


Yoh: It takes a lot of self control not to...  
  


Kasumi: Sooner or later I would want ta kill her.  
  


Yoh: Already have wanted to...  
  


Kasumi: Go for it then  
  


Yoh: I can't....I'm not a killer.  
  


Kasumi: I could  
  


Yoh: No....She actually helps in my training.  
  


Kasumi: Really?   
  


Yoh: *Sighs?* Yeah.  
  


Kasumi: Get a new trainer  
  


Yoh: Anna's not that bad.  
  


Kasumi: And you're gonna have ta marry her.  
  


Yoh: Don't remind me!  
  


Kasumi: Why are you getting out of this? Nothing!  
  


Yoh: I know...  
  


Kasumi: She's like Kaoru.  
  


Yoh: Who?  
  


Kasumi: She's a total bitch who bosses around Kenshin-sama. He cooks and cleans her dojo for her and she doesn't really do anything, but yell and hit people.  
  


Yoh: Ok.....  
  


Kasumi: I hate her so much and she needs to learn a new word damn it!  
  


Yoh: All right then....  
  


Kasumi: And now I'm over reacting  
  


Yoh: Yeah, you are.  
  


Kasumi: But I worry about Kenshin-sama's well being  
  


Yoh: That's good.  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* I pity him so much. I mean she abuses him  
  


Yoh: Sucks to be him  
  


Kasumi: You're almost in the same boat as him.  
  


Yoh: *Sighs*  
  


Kasumi: *Puts manga down and gets up*  
  


Yoh: Where ya going?  
  


Kasumi: I need to get Chicken  
  


Yoh: Have fun  
  
 Kasumi: Yeah I promised Rin. *walks out*  
  
Yoh: Rin?  
  
Endless bag of ....stuff: *Rin pops out*  
  
Rin: Did someone call Rin?  
  
Yoh: O.O  
  
Rin: Rin is Rin.  
  


Yoh: How is that possible...?  
  


Rin: Because Rin's name is Rin  
  


Yoh: Not that!  
  


Rin: What then?  
  


Yoh: How did you come out of that bag?  
  


Rin: Rin jumped out.  
  


Yoh: *Sigh* Never mind.  
  


Rin: I want Chicken!  
  


Yoh: It's inside.  
  


Rin: Is Miss Kasumi gonna bring it out to me?  
  


Yoh: I don't know. Is she?  
  


Rin: Where is she? She said she give me chicken!  
  


Yoh: She went inside.  
  


Rin: What ya reading?   
  


Yoh: Manga  
  


Rin: *Hops over to Yoh* Is it one of Miss Kasumi's Mangas?  
  


Yoh: Yeah  
  


Rin: *Hops up and down* Which one?  
  


Yoh: Umm...Trigun.  
  


Rin: I've seen you before!  
  


Yoh: *Blinks* You have?  
  


Rin: *Nods head, still hopping* Yep!  
  


Yoh: Where?  
  


Rin: On the cover!  
  


Yoh: Cover?  
  


Rin: Yeah of a manga!  
  


Yoh: What?!  
  


Rin: Yeah Lenny had me read it!  
  


Yoh: I'm in a manga?  
  


Rin: *Nods head again* Yep!  
  


Yoh: And who's Lenny?!  
  


Rin: A giant Chicken!  
  


Yoh: Ok, I'm going to stop trying to understand now.  
  


Rin: You're the Yoh guy in Shaman King! You're so cool!  
  


Yoh: Um, thanks?  
  


Rin: Rin like Yoh! Rin likes Yoh lots!  
  


Yoh: That's cool.  
  


Rin: It was really cool when you beat up that Ryo guy! That was cool!  
  


Yoh: Thanks. I try.  
  


Rin: Amidamaru is cool too! He's a samurai!  
  


Amidamaru: Did someone say my name?  
  


Rin: Samurai! Samurai ghost man! *Tries to hug Amidamaru, but goes right though him*  
  


Amidamaru: Um...hi?  
  


Rin: *Smiles* Rin's name is Rin!  
  


Amidamaru: I am Amidamaru. It's good to meet you.  
  


Rin: I'm from the feudal era  
  


Amidamaru: Really? That's great!  
  


Rin: Rin got lost from her Lord.  
  


Amidamaru: I'm so sorry miss Rin!  
  


Rin: Rin misses Lord Sesshomaru, but the bag is fun!  
  


Amidamaru: The bag?  
  


Rin: Yep! The endless bag of...stuff!  
  


Amidamaru: That thing? *Points to bag*  
  


Rin: That's the bag I call home.  
  


Amidamaru: Home? That?  
  


Rin: Yep, many others share it with Rin.  
  


Amidamaru: Others?  
  


Rin: Yeah!  
  


Amidamaru: How many others?  
  


Rin: Um....  
  


Amidamaru: That many?  
  


Rin: Rin can't count very high  
  


Amidamaru: That's ok. I understand.  
  


Rin: *Smiles* I love the Manga you guys are in! It's funny!  
  


Amidamaru: Manga?  
  


Rin: Yeah! Rin learned to read off that and other Mangas!  
  


Amidamaru: That's good  
  


Rin: But then Lenny got eaten by the dragon.  
  


Amidamaru: I'm sorry.  
  


Kasumi: *Comes in* Chicken is served! Don't tell Manta you're eating in here or he'll freak.  
  


Rin: Why?  
  


Kasumi: Oi, he's more of a neat freak then me!  
  


Rin: Is that even possible?  
  


Kasumi: yeah, I'm not that bad.  
  


Rin: That's not what I heard!  
  


Kasumi: I maybe bad, but I don't total freak out  
  


Rin: Can Rin have chicken now?  
  


Kasumi: Sure Rin-Chan. *Hands Rin the plate*  
  


Rin: YAY! When I tell everyone in the bag, they'll be so jealous!  
  


Kasumi: Do you need a drink, Rin-Chan?  
  


Rin: Yes please!  
  


Kasumi: Okay then. *Goes off*  
  


Rin: She's so nice!'  
  


Yoh: Yeah she is. I wish Anna could be a little like her.  
  


Amidamaru: Yeah.  
  


Rin: Chicken is good!  
  


Yoh: Yup!  
  


Rin: Hope it isn't Lenny  
  


Amidamaru: That would be horrible.  
  


Rin: I hope Miss Kasumi would make Lenny into something I can eat..... *Starts eating*  
  


Yoh: *Goes back to reading*  
  


Kasumi: Here's your drink Rin-Chan. *hands Rin her drink*  
  


Rin: Thank you! *Sips drink*  
  


Manta: Why are you taking chicken into my clean living room?  
  


Yoh: Calm down Manta.  
 

Kasumi: She isn't that messy  
  


Amidamaru: Yes. It's not that big of a deal.  
  


Manta: Then you're lean the living room up after she's done!  
  


Yoh: Ok, we well.  
  


Manta: Wait, where did she come from?  
  


Amidamaru: The bag.  
  


Kasumi: She was with a demon Lord, but she got lost and we've been taking care of her  
  


Manta: Oh...  
  


Kasumi: Is she cute?  
  


Manta: I guess.  
  


Kasumi: Come on, you know she is!  
  


Manta: I said I guess!  
  


Kasumi: Cool your jets or I'll have ta do something to ya.  
  


Manta: Everyone picks on me!  
  


Kasumi: *Puts her foot on Manta's head* Don't wig out on us Hun  
  


Manta: *Sighs*  
  


Kasumi: Oh yeah can I keep your dictionary? *Waves it in the air*  
  


Manta: NO!  
  


Kasumi: *Tosses it in the endless bag of...stuff*  
  


Manta: That was mine!  
  


Kasumi: Oh yeah go into the bag if ya want it so bad  
  


Manta:*Starts digging*  
  


Kasumi: Um you might just want ta just jump in   
  


Manta: Ok....*Jumps in*  
  


Kasumi: Holy Crap, he....he really jumped!  
  


Yoh and Amidamaru: O.O  
  


Kasumi: *Goes over into the bag and yells into it* Manta, come back!  
  


Manta: Not till I get my dictionary!  
  


Kasumi: Oh Crap he's so screwed over!  
  


Manta: *Starts screaming* WHAT IS THAT?!?!  
  


Kasumi: AH! Manta, hang on! *Jumps in*  
  


Yoh: It just gets stranger and stranger....  
  


Rin: It does?  
  


Yoh: Yes...  
  


Endless bag of...stuff: *Fire shoots out*  
  


Yoh: *Jumps back* HOLY HELL!  
  


Kasumi: *in bag* Damn it Kura-Chan!  
  
Endless bag of...stuff: *Bakura is throw out*  
  
Bakura: Damn it!  
  


Rin: Hi Bakura!  
  


Bakura: Well, look who it is.  
  


Rin: How are you?  
  


Bakura: I'm still trying to become human again.  
  


Rin: Why? You're so cute!  
  


Bakura: I'm a man, not a damn fox!  
  


Rin: But you're so cute...  
  


Bakura: *Glares* I hate being a damn FOX! Now shut up you little wench!  
  


Rin: *Starts crying*  
  
Amidamaru: Look what you did!  
  


Bakura: Big deal...  
  


Yoh: *Smacks him* YOU JERK!  
  


Bakura: You damn bastard! *Starts gnawing on Yoh's head*  
  


Yoh: Get it off!!  
  


Endless bag of....stuff: *More fire comes flying out*  
  


Amidamaru: This place is going to hell in a hand basket...  
  


Rin: There's hell in there.  
  


Amidamaru: WHAT?!?!  
  


Rin: We put Kikyo in there  
  


Amidamaru: Ok then...  
  


Rin: Yeah, Miss Kasumi hates Kikyo  
  


Amidamaru: Oh...  
  


Kasumi: *Jumps out with Manta under her arm*  
  


Manta: What was that...  
  


Kasumi: Really crap special effects  
  


Manta: Looked real to me!  
  


Kasumi: It was a homemade flame-thrower  
  


Manta: I'm scared...  
  


Kasumi: I'm scared some of my Mangas got toasted  
  


Bakura: *Still gnawing*  
  
Yoh: GET HIM OFF!!!  
  


Kasumi: Kura-Chan! Get off him now!  
  


Bakura: *Ignores*  
  


Kasumi: I have a deal for you!  
  


Bakura: I'm listening.  
  


Kasumi: I'll turn you back into your human form if you stop hurting Yoh.  
  


Bakura: *Jumps off Yoh* Deal.  
  


Kasumi: Go Kura-Chan  
  


Bakura: *Jumps in bag*  
  


Kasumi: Wow I didn't even have to do a thing  
  


Rin: Rin is done eating now!  
  


Kasumi: Okay Rin-Chan. I'll see ya later.  
  


Rin: Rin had fun! Bye! *Jumps in bag*  
  


Kasumi: It's always so nice having her here!  
  


Yoh: She was nice.  
  


Kasumi: She's like the little sister I'll never have  
  


Yoh: That's sweet.  
  


Kasumi: Yeah. Then I remember I'm an only child and smile happily  
  


Yoh: I'm an only child too.  
  


Kasumi: So you're alone too?  
  


Yoh: Yup   
  
Manta: Same here.  
  


Kasumi: This is a first  
  


Yoh: How so?  
  


Kasumi: All my friends have sibs  
  


Yoh: Must suck for them.  
  


Kasumi: They complain all the time  
  


Manta: Well, let's just be happy we're only children.  
  


Kasumi: yeah. I'm happy living in the basement by myself  
  


Manta: Right...  
  


Kasumi: I'm gonna go steal something from Anna, see ya. *Walks out*  
  


Yoh: Have fun.  
  


Manta: Steal?  
  


Amidamaru: Oh well. *Goes off somewhere*  
  


=Some place in the house=  
  
Kasumi: Must steal. Must steal.....  
  


Anna: What was that?  
  


Kasumi: Must steal.   
  


Anna: *Glares*  
  


Kasumi: *Jumps on Anna* GIVE!  
  


Anna: Get off!  
  


Kasumi: Nope!  
  


Anna: Don't make me hurt you!  
  


Kasumi: *Grabs beads off Anna* I WIN!  
  


Anna: HEY!  
  


Kasumi: I WIN!  
  


Anna: Give that back!  
  


Kasumi: Don't feel like it! *Jumps off*  
  


Anna: I give up!  
  


Kasumi: So can I push you down the stairs?  
  


Anna: NO!  
  


Kasumi: Damn....How bout now?  
  


Anna: No!  
  


Kasumi: I'm tired....  
  


Anna: Then go sleep. *Walks away*  
  


Kasumi: .....where?  
  


Amidamaru: *Pops in* I can show you the guest room if you like.  
  


Kasumi: AH! * Backs up a bit and falls down the stairs*  
  


Amidamaru: Oh my! Are you ok?  
  


Kasumi: @_@  
  


Amidamaru: Say something, please!!  
  


Kasumi: @_@  
  


Amidamaru: Um....*Floats away fast*  
  


Kasumi: ouch....pain.... Kasumi: I'm gonna get that ghost  
  


Amidamaru: *Pops back in* I'm sorry!  
  


Kasumi: If you had a body!  
  


Amidamaru: Forgive me!  
  


Kasumi: Don't feel too bad. This isn't the first time I've fallen down stairs.  
  


Amidamaru: *Sighs* That's good.  
  


Kasumi: Just wish I hadn't landed like this.  
  


Amidamaru: I'm sorry.  
  


Kasumi: My feet are over my head. I'm not that flexible!  
  


Amidamaru: I said sorry!  
  


Kasumi: I know....help.....someone  
  


Amidamaru: I kinda....can't.  
  


Kasumi: Yoh! Manta!   
  


Manta: *Comes in* What?!  
  


Kasumi: -.- help!  
  


Manta: That's ok.  
  


Kasumi: I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! HELP ME UP DAMN IT!  
  


Manta: Nope! *Walks away*  
  


Kasumi: O.O That little bastard!  
  


Amidamaru: I'm sorry!  
  


Kasumi: Does no one care?  
  


Amidamaru: I do!  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh*  
  


Amidamaru: I'm gonna go find help! *Floats away*  
  


Kasumi: My life sucks!  
  


=Somewhere in town=  
  


Ed: Who wants to party?!  
  


Jun: No one you idiot  
  


Ed: Who the hell do you think you are?!  
  


Jun: I am Tao Jun!  
  


Ed: LOSER! I need sake! Give me sake!  
  


Jun: How dare you!  
  


Ed: You wanna fight Panda?!  
  


Jun: I don't fight. *Snaps finger*  
  
Lee Bailong: *Comes in*  
  
Jun: He does.  
  


Ed: Yeah? Not only do I fight, but so do these guys! *Whistles*  
  


Legato: *Comes in eating a hotdog*  
  
Chou: *Comes in eating popcorn*  
  


Ed: Where are my doughnuts?!  
  


Chou: Those were for you?  
  


Ed: YOU ATE MY DOUGHNUTS?!?!  
  


Chou: I was hungry....!  
  


Ed: GAH! Those were mine!!  
  


Jun: You people are nuts!  
  


Ed: Thank you!  
  


Jun: Get away from us, or else!  
  


Ed: Or else what!? *Tackles Jun*  
  


Jun: AH! Help Lee Bailong!  
  


Lee: *Gets in a fighting stance*  
  


Chou: What is he doing?  
  


Ed: Let's fight dead boy!  
  


Lee Bailong: *gets ready to charge at Ed*  
   
Chou: We should be doing something right?  
  


Legato: We should....  
  


Chou: Do we have to?  
  


Legato: Not unless master says.  
  


Chou: Oh....Where did you get that thing? *Points to the hotdog*  
  


Legato: That's none of your business.  
  


Chou: You have a bag of them....   
  


Legato: Back off!   
  


Chou: Can I have one?  
  


Legato: Hell no! Get your own!  
  


Chou: But I want one!  
  


Legato: NO!  
  
Chou: *Reaches for one*  
  


Legato: *Smacks his hand* MINE!  
  


Chou: Ouch! *Rubs hand*  
  


Legato: *Glares* These are mine!  
  


Chou: That was my hand...  
  


Legato: Don't touch my hotdogs!  
  


Chou: Dogs are hot?  
  


Legato: Just don't touch them!  
  


Chou: Are they that good?  
  


Legato: Yes  
  


Chou: I want one! Where do I get them at?  
  


Legato: Places  
  


Jun: These two fight?  
  


Ed: Yeah....*Sighs*  
  


Jun: They just want food!  
  


Ed: They're good at heart.....kinda  
  


Chou: Let me have one! *Reaches again*  
  


Legato: *Smacks again* I said back off!  
  


Jun: -_-;; How embarrassing  
  


Ed: *Sighs* Legato, just give him a damn hotdog!!  
  


Legato: Mine! *Runs off*  
  
Chou: HOTDOG!!! *Runs after legato*  
  


Ed: For the love of....  
  


Jun: Good help is so hard to find these days.  
  


Ed: Yeah...But those to have there moments.  
  


Jun: Don't we all?  
  


Ed: Yeah. You know, you aren't that bad.  
  


Jun: Nor are you.  
  


Ed: Wanna go do something?  
  


Jun: I was going Christmas shopping. Do you wish to come?  
  


Ed: Sure. Why not? I'm a shop-aholic  
  


Jun: Good.   
  


Ed: Right! Let's rock and roll Jun!  
  


Jun: Yes, lets  
  


Ed: What about him? *Points to Lee*  
  


Jun: he holds things  
  


Ed: All right! A bag boy!  
  


Jun: Let's have some fun!  
  


Ed: To the mall!  
  


=Yoh and Anna's place=  
  
Kasumi: *Still on her back, now singing* In the land of twilight, under the moon  
we dance for the idiots  
ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
we sing with the castanets.  
  


Yoh: *Comes in and claps*  
  


Kasumi: Um, hey.....bout time someone came to help  
  


Yoh: *Helps Kasumi up* You ok?  
  


Kasumi: Yeah, just fell down the stairs. That's all.  
  


Yoh: Well at least you're ok.  
  


Kasumi: Thanks. Things happen all the time to me.  
  


Yoh: I'm sorry.  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* not your fault  
  


Yoh: You want me to show you to the guest room?  
  


Kasumi: Thanks that would be nice  
  


Yoh: Follow me. *Walks off*  
  


Kasumi: *Fallows*  
  


Yoh: *Opens door* Here we are!  
  


Kasumi: O.o Holy Crap this is huge!  
  


Yoh: Yeah....Well, night! *Leaves*  
  


Kasumi: That's a big bed....  
  


Amidamaru: *Pops in* Good night Miss Kasumi!  
  


Kasumi: yeah....*Runs over and starts jumping on the bed*  
  


Amidamaru: Don't do that, you'll break the bed!  
  


Kasumi: *Flips down* But it's big!  
  


Amidamaru: Yes it is. See you in the morning Miss Kasumi. *Floats out*  
  


 =Mall=  
  
Jun: Damn the mall is closing soon!  
  


Ed: Damn them!  
  


Lee Bailong: *Holding too much stuff* I don't think I can hold anymore stuff....  
  


Ed: Stop you're whining!  
  


Lee Bailong: I'm sorry, but I can't see  
  


Ed: You don't need to. Oh look Jun! *Points* Lets go to that store!  
  


Jun: Okay.  
  
Ed: *Runs to store*  
  


Jun: *Fallows*  
  


Ed: *Looking at necklace* Look! Dragon!   
  


Jun: I love dragons!  
  


Ed: Me too! I'm obsessed!  
  


Jun: Yes, dragons are get. My little brother is into them also.  
  


Ed: You got a little brother? I'm the youngest in my family.  
  


Jun: Yes. He's in Junior High  
  


Ed: All my older siblings are out of school.  
  


Jun: That's nice.  
  


Ed: It's ok.  
  


Jun: I'm gonna buy this, this, and this! *points out three different necklaces with huge diamonds in them*  
  


Ed: Yeah! And I'll take these! *Grabs a bunch dragon jewelry*  
  


Legato: MINE!  
  
Chou: Just one!  
  


Ed: And look who's back!  
  


Legato: *Drops Hotdog* NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!  
  


Ed: Legato! Give him at least have damn it! People are stating to stare!  
  


Legato: You can have the one on the ground  
  


Chou: Yay! *Picks hot dog up and eats it*  
  


Jun: That's sick!  
  


Ed: It's not that bad.  
  


Jun: It was on the ground  
  


Ed: So? Oh guys! Help Lee with the bags.  
  


Legato: I'm out of hotdogs....  
  


Ed: I SAID HELP DAMN IT!  
  


Legato and Chou: YES MASTER!!! *Goes over and takes bags from Lee Bailong*  
  


Lee: Thank you.  
  


Chou: Who are you?  
  


Lee: I am Lee Bailong.  
  


Chou: I'm Chou!  
  


Lee: Nice to meet you!  
  


Legato: *sigh* I don't believe I'm doing this....  
  


Ed: Just do it!  
  


Legato: Yes master   
  


Ed: *Sighs* Goodness. If you aren't there to tell them what to do, they go to pieces.  
  


Jun: Yes  
  


Ed: Oh well. Lets go pay for this stuff.  
  


Jun: Alright.  
  


Ed: *Runs up to register*   
  


Jun: If you don't have a place to stay tonight. You may stay with us.  
  


Ed: Wow! Really? That'll be great! Thanks Jun!  
  


Jun: *Smiles*  
  


Ed: *Smiles back* Lets go boys!   
  


Legato and Chou: Yes Master.  
  
=Morning, Yoh and Anna's place=  
  
Kasumi: *Sitting there watching Manta sleep*  
  


Manta: *Wakes up* AHH!!!  
  


Kasumi: *Smiles* Hello  
  


Manta: DON'T DO THAT!  
  


Kasumi: You sleep funny.  
  


Manta: Leave me alone!  
  


Kasumi: *Tilts her head* Why?  
  


Manta: Cause!  
  


Kasumi: Did you know you talk in your sleep?  
  


Manta: I do?  
  


Kasumi: Yeah  
  


Manta: What did I say?  
  


Kasumi: Just random stuff.   
  


Manta: Oh...  
  


Kasumi: Don't you have school today?  
  


Manta: Yeah....  
  


Kasumi: What are ya doin' sleeping? Get up.  
  


Manta: School doesn't start for another 2 hrs.  
  


Kasumi: Wow you guys go to school late  
  


Manta: Yup. Now let me sleep.  
  


Kasumi: Okay then, see ya. *Disappears*  
  


Manta: Thank you. 

=Outside Manta's room=  
  
Kasumi: How do people sleep?  
  


Yoh: Morning.  
  


Kasumi: You're up?  
  


Yoh: Yup  
  


Kasumi: Wow, I would have thought of you as a morning person.  
  


Yoh: Well I am.  
  


Kasumi: Hn *leans against the wall* That just gets me...  
  


Yoh: How'd you sleep?  
  


Kasumi: Better then I have in then last few months. I had a real bed!   
  


Yoh: That's good.  
  


Kasumi: I just can't believe I slept in a house full of ghost.  
  


Yoh: It's not so bad.  
  


Kasumi: Its kinda creepy now that I stop to think about it.  
  


Yoh: You get used to it.  
  


Kasumi: Meh, if ya say so. I'm gonna go watch the sun come up  
  


Yoh: Have fun.  
  


Kasumi: You want to join me?   
  


Yoh: Sure  
  


Kasumi: Great!  
  


Yoh: Lets go  
  


Kasumi: okay. *Smiles*  
  
=Outside=  
  


Yoh: *Sits down*  
  


Kasumi: Hn, I can see my breath.  
  


Yoh: It's cold  
  


Kasumi: *Hugs Yoh* Does this help?  
  


Yoh: *Smiles* Thanks.  
  


Kasumi: Your welcome Yoh. *Rests her head on Yoh's head*  
  


Yoh: Pretty sun....  
  


Kasumi: *sigh* That it is....  
  


Yoh: It's all pink.  
  


Kasumi: Yeah and the sky is a little pink and purple too  
  


Yoh: Yup  
  


Kasumi: I could stay like this forever. Its just so nice.  
  


Yoh: Same here  
  


Kasumi: I'm glad you feel that way. *Closes her eyes*  
  


Yoh: This is nice.  
  


Kasumi: *Holds Yoh tighter*  
  


Yoh: *Smiles* I think I still have homework to do....oh well  
  


Kasumi: I never did my homework. Man, that was like due three months ago. I'm starting to think its a little over due.  
  


Yoh: Whoa  
  


Kasumi: yeah, I haven't been home in that long,  
  


Yoh: I'm sorry.  
  


Kasumi: I don't miss a thing about home  
  


Yoh: That's not good.  
  


Kasumi: I guess so…*Sighs*

Door: *Slides open*

Anna: *Walks out to see Yoh being held by Kasumi* O.o

Kasumi and Yoh: *Sitting there watching the sun*

Anna: What the hell are you doing?!

Kasumi: Watching the sun rise…

Anna: Not that! Get the hell off of Yoh!

Kasumi: Why?

Anna: You're hugging him!!

Kasumi: *Looks up at Anna* What? You wanted one too?

Anna: NO! JUST GET THE HELL OFF HIM!!

Kasumi: Hey, don't yell at me!

Anna: I'll yell all I want!

Kasumi: Well don't yell at me you flat chest bitch!

Anna: *Gasp* How dare you?!?!

Kasumi: Hell, its true!

Anna: *Starts shaking she's so pissed*

Yoh: A-anna!

Anna: *Eye twitching* WHAT?!

Yoh: Um…let's get ready for school….

Anna: Fine! *Goes back inside*

Yoh: I'm gonna get ready too. 

Kasumi: Okay

Yoh: *Goes inside*

=Two hours later=

Yoh and Manta: *Walking down some road to school*

Yoh: *Yawns* I hate school…

Manta: What are you talking about? School is the best.

Yoh: *Yawns* Whatever you say Manta.

Manta: So, what was with all the noise this morning?

Yoh: Anna…

Manta: Oh…

Kasumi: Yeah, she's a real bitch!

Yoh and Manta: AH! O.O

Manta: Where did you come from?!

Yoh: Y-you really scared us!

Kasumi: *Giggles* Sorry bout that guy.

Yoh: That's okay.

Kasumi: I just wanted to see this school of yours. I've always wanted to see a Japanese school.

Manta: You're not Japanese?

Kasumi: Of course not. I don't even look it!  I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I mean you could point me out on a map of Japan!

Yoh: I'll try that….

Manta: That wouldn't work Yoh….

Kasumi: Anyway, I'm thinking about leaving soon.

Yoh: So soon?

Kasumi: Yeah…but the faster I move the soon I'll see my beloved!

Manta: *Raises eyebrow* Beloved?

Kasumi: *Grins* Yes! My Hiei-Chan!

Manta: Okay…

Kasumi: He's the cutest little thing! He's about this tall. *Puts hand to Hiei's height*

Yoh: Wow, he's short…

Kasumi: Well, with his hair he's the same size as you.

Yoh: He must have some tall hair then.

Kasumi: I'll show you, I got a picture of him. *Takes out a pic*

Yoh: Wow his hair is tall!

Kasumi: Yeah

Yoh: But he's still short.

Kasumi: So? Manta's short!

Manta: Thanks for rubbing it in…

Yoh: Yeah well, Manta doesn't have a girlfriend.

Manta: I feel so loved…

Kasumi: Sorry Manta…

Manta: Hey who's this girl? *Points*

Kasumi: *Smiles* That's Yukina-Chan, Hiei's Twin sister.

Yoh: She's hot!

Kasumi: Sheesh, if ya like her so much why don't ya date her?

Yoh: Okay

Kasumi: *Blinks* Really?

Yoh: yeah I would like to go out with a girl like that.

Manta: What about Anna?

Yoh: You can have her.

Manta: No way in hell.

Kasumi: Don't blame ya.

Manta: Yeah.

Kasumi: The next time I see Yukina, I'll hook you guys up. Okay?  
  


Yoh: Sweet! Thanks- I owe you.  
  


Kasumi: Your welcome, but I ask for something or two.  
  


Yoh: Shoot.  
  


Kasumi: I want your necklaces. Its cool.  
  


Yoh: *Gives Kasumi his necklace.* What else?  
  


Kasumi: Headphones 

Yoh: *Sighs and hands them over* I liked those

Kasumi: I'm gonna like them too. Well I'm heading downtown.

Manta: Downtown? Why there?

Kasumi: A bunch of bloody murders happened last night. I think Ed had a little too much fun last night.

Manta: M-murders!

Kasumi: Yep

Yoh: You think Ed did it?

Kasumi: Oh hell yeah. Those pictures were real bad, most likely Ed's work.

Manta: *Shivers* I never want to get on her bad side.

Kasumi: I guess. I'll see ya guys when I see ya. *Disappears*

Yoh: *Smiles* She was nice…

Manta: And weird too.

Yoh: I can't wait for her to come back.

Manta: That's enough of daydreaming; we got to get to school.

Yoh: All right *Sighs*

=At the Tao's place=

Ed: *Going through Jun's closet* I love what you have in your clothes!

Jun: I'm gonna throw away half of that stuff.

Ed: Oh! Can I have it?!

Jun: Be my guest.

Ed: YAY!!

Doorbell: *Rings*

Jun: Ug…*Yells* RIN GET THE DOOR!!

=Outside in the living room=

Ren: *Growls* I'm not moving!  
  
Jun: REN!!

Ren: I'M GETTING UP ALREADY DAMN IT!!

Jun: DON'T CUSS!!

Ren: *Grumble, Grumble*

Jun: JUST ANSWER THE DOOR!!

Ren: *Gets up and goes up to the door*

Door: *Slams open*

Ren: What the hell?!

Kasumi: *Walks in* Hello! I'm here to pick up my Ed.

Ren: Who the hell are you!!

Kasumi: I'm Ed's keeper. Is she in today?

Ren: Yeah, she's with my sister. 

Kasumi: Oh good! Where's Jun's room?

Ren: Upstairs….

Kasumi: Ah, thanks! *Runs to Jun's room*

Ren: I'm surrounded by girls!

=Jun's room=

Ed: *Holds a bunch of dresses* I'm so happy!

Jun: I'm glad you like them.

Kasumi: *Comes in* Oh Ed! Ya here?!

Ed: Kasumi!

Kasumi: We need to get going! I'm playing match maker!

Ed: Okay….but I got new clothes!

Kasumi: Oh sweetness!

Ed: Yeah! Now, where is Legato and Chou?

Legato: *walks in eating a hotdog* Master

Chou: *Jumps out of the closet* Ta da! *Falls on his face* Ouch…

Ed: Yeah…

Chou: *Gets up* My face…

Kasumi: So where do ya want to go next?  
  
Ed: OH! Naruto! I want to meet Kakashi!  

Kasumi: Okay!

Ed: *Takes out 8 Ball* Hey, take us to Naruto!

Magical 8 ball of magic: Can do!

Ed, Kasumi, Legato, and Chou: *Disappears*

Jun: O.o How did they do that?!


	18. Ramen, Foxboy and How did you know that?

=Naruto, in a forest=  
  
Ed, Kasumi, Legato, and Chou: *Comes in*  
  


Ed: Ninja! Ha! *Kicks a tree and falls over* MY LEG!!  
  


Kasumi: I want ta be a Kunoichi!   
  


Sakura: *Falls out of the tree*  
  


Legato: Hey! Watch where you're dropping!  
  


Kasumi: You okay?  
  


Sakura: I'm fine.   
  
Ed: THE PAIN!  
  


Chou: Why were ya in that tree?  
  


Sakura: Training  
  


Chou: That's stupid! Training in a tree!  
  


Sakura: It wasn't my idea.  
  


Kasumi: Kakashi idea right?  
  


Sakura: How did you know?  
  


Kasumi: He is your master right?  
  


Sakura: Yes, Kakashi is my sensei.  
  


Chou: I still think that's stupid!  
  


Sakura: Oh well.  
  


Kasumi: So where is he?  
  


Sakura: With the others.  
  


Chou: Maybe you can take us there.  
  


Sakura: Ok. Follow me.  
  


Kasumi: Okay then, will do.  
  


Sakura: *Leaves*  
  


=At the camp=  
  


Ed: *Limping* Stupid tree.....This the place?  
  


Naruto: Hey Sakura!  
  


Ed: Naruto!  
  


Sasuke: How did you know his name?  
  


Ed: *Gets all dark* We know all!  
  


Naruto: Really?  
  


Ed: *Blinks* Um, yeah.  
  


Naruto: Oh yeah, what I just have for lunch?  
  
Kasumi: Um...ramen?  
  
Naruto: How did you know that?!  
  


Ed: We know all damn it!  
  


Naruto: Now many times are you gonna say that?  
  


Ed: As many as I need to.  
  


Naruto: *Grins* How did you know that?  
  


Ed: We know all!  
  


Naruto: How did you know that?  
  


Ed: Don't make me hurt you! We know all!  
  


Kasumi: How did you know that?  
  


Ed: WE KNOW ALL!  
  


Kasumi and Naruto: How did you know that?  
  


Ed: WE KNOW ALL DAMN YOU!  
  


Naruto: This is fun! =^_^=  
  
Kasumi: Yeah. ^_^  
  


Ed: *Shaking* I'll...Kill...you....  
  


Sakura: *Smacks Kasumi and Naruto over the head* STOP IT YOU TWO!!!  
  


Ed: Yeah!  
  
Naruto: Ow!  
  


Kasumi: That hurt....  
  


Ed: Good!  
  


Kakashi: What's going on here?  
  


Ed: *Gasp* K-Kakashi?! *Runs over and hugs him*  
  


Kakashi: Hello?  
  


Ed: HELLO!  
  


Kakashi: Who are you?  
  


Ed: I-I am Ed!  
  


Kakashi: It's nice to meet you ….Ed  
  


Ed: *Squeals* It's good to meet you too!  
  


Naruto: Why is she acting like that?  
  


Kasumi: She's insane  
  


Naruto: Oh.  
  


Kasumi: I hope she doesn't hurt him.  
  


Ed: I wouldn't hurt him! I love him!  
  


Kakashi: O.o What?   
  


Ed: I love you!  
  


Kasumi: You're freaking people out...stop.  
  


Ed: But...I can't help it!  
  


Kasumi: Someone please knock her out!  
  


Ed: NO!!!! *Falls down*  
  


Sasuke: I had to shut her up.  
  


Legato: You hurt Master! *Gets ready to attack Sasuke*   
  


Sakura: No! *Gets in front of Sasuke*  
  


Legato: But....He hurt master!  
  


Sakura: Please don't hurt him!  
  


Legato: I'm going to!  
  


Sakura: Don't!  
  


Legato: Give me one good reason.  
  


Sakura: Because I asked.  
  


Legato: That's not good enough!  
  


Sasuke: You couldn't defeat me if you wished.  
  


Legato: I can beat you child.  
  


Sasuke: Unlikely!   
  


Legato: I'd like to see you try.  
  


Sasuke: *Disappears and reappears behind Legato and kicks him in the head*  
  


Legato: OW! How the hell did you do that?!  
  


Kasumi: Hell, I can do that...   
  


Legato: You're different! And stay out of this Whore!  
  


Sasuke: *Punches Legato in the face sending him flying back*  
  


Legato: *Hits a tree and knocks it over*  
  


Sasuke: You doubt me now?  
  


Legato: *Knocked out*  
  


Kasumi: Holy Crap....  
  


Chou: That wasn't nice!  
  


Sasuke: Anyone else?  
  


Chou: *Hides behind Kasumi* N-no!  
  


Kasumi: Don't worry Chou, you wouldn't get hurt.  
  


Chou: Really?  
  


Kasumi: I'm here, so I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya. *Smiles*  
  


Chou: Thanks!  
  


Sakura: YAY SASUKE!  
  


Sasuke: That was too easy.  
  


Kasumi: They are.  
  


Sasuke: And who are you all anyway?  
  


Kasumi: Um half of us are knocked out.  
  


Sasuke: So?  
  


Kasumi: Hn, that's something that doesn't happen very often  
  


Sasuke: They deserved it.  
  


Kasumi: Just cause someone deserves something does mean ya give it to them  
  


Sasuke: Yes it does,  
  


Kasumi: You don't go around knocking people out!  
  


Sasuke: Why?  
  


Kasumi: Its rude.  
  


Sasuke: And?  
  


Kasumi: It's called being a jackass....  
  
Sasuke: You want to be next?!  
  


Kasumi: Like you could?  
  


Sasuke: *Glares*  
  


Kasumi: *Smiles*   
  


Sasuke: So what do you want?  
  


Kasumi: Um...stuff  
  


Sasuke: Like?  
  


Kasumi: You don't need to know!  
  
Sasuke: Fine...  
  
Kasumi: So nosey for a ten year old  
  
Sasuke: How did you know how old I was?  
  
Ed: *Pops up* We know all!  
  


Kasumi: You act your age  
  


Sasuke: I do?  
  


Kasumi: Yep, but you do act a little like a tight ass  
  


Sasuke: HEY!  
  


Kasumi: It's true.

Sasuke: Who are you to judge me?  
  


Kasumi: I'm older and smarter then you  
  


Sasuke: So what?  
  
Kasumi: That's who I am to judge you.  
  


Sasuke: Why don't you just leave?  
  


Kasumi: Nope  
  


Sasuke: Damn  
  


Kasumi: You can't make me. You're just a little kid 

  
Sasuke: I can.  
  


Kasumi: Then do it! :p  
  


Sasuke: Don't make me.  
  


Kasumi: Don't play with fire.  
  


Ed: You'll get burned little boy.  
  


Kasumi: So there  
  


Sasuke: I'll fight you both at once if you want- It might make you're odds better.   
  


Kasumi: You're foolish and prideful  
  


Ed: Pride can kill you.  
  


Kasumi: So we'll take ya on.  
  


Sasuke: You're going to regret this. *Charges*  
  


Kasumi: *Grabs Sasuke's arm and slams him down*  
  


Ed: *Kicks him in the ribs*  
  


Kasumi: You were saying?  
  


Sasuke: *Gasping for air*  
  
Ed: *Shakes head* Sad...Very sad.  
  


Kasumi: Lucky for you that we aren't using weapons  
  


Ed: You probably be dead now.  
  
Sasuke: I'll...kill you!  
  


Kasumi: Try if you must  
  


Kakashi: Sasuke, that's enough.  
  


Sasuke: Yes sir.  
  


Naruto: Ha ha   

Sasuke: *Glares*  
  


Ed: *Hugs Kakashi*  
  


Kasumi: Now we're back to square one again...  
  


Kakashi: *Sighs*  
  


Kasumi: I'm so sorry about her  
  


Kakashi: It's all right....I guess.  
  


Naruto: How did you know that?  
  


Ed: Don't start with me fox boy! Hey wait-fox boy.....  
  


Naruto: …..um  
  


Ed: F-Fox....boy....  
  


Kasumi: Crap...  
  


Ed: *Hugs Naruto* FOX BOY!  
  


Kasumi: Oi....*Sigh*  
  


Naruto: 0.o  
  


Kasumi: Ed! Down girl!  
  


Ed: But...*Hugs tighter* FOX!  
  


Kasumi: You don't need another fox!  
  


Ed: Yes I do!  
  


Naruto: How did you know I was a fox?  
  


Ed: *Sighs* We know all!  
  


Naruto: *Sighs*  
  


Kasumi: Please forgive us. *Bows*  
  


Naruto: It's not a real big deal  
  


Kasumi: Are you sure?  
  


Naruto: Yeah.   
  


Kasumi: *Sigh*  
  


Naruto: You know what? I'm hungry!  
  


Kasumi: Ditto. Kakashi, sir, do you have anything to eat? If it isn't too much to ask.  
  


Kakashi: We could go for ramen.  
  


Kasumi: That would be great!   
  


Ed: Ramen! *Hugs Kakashi* Thank you!  
  


Kasumi: Yes, same here sir!  
  


Kakashi: Then lets go.  
  


Kasumi: *Grabs on to an arm* Yes sir.  
  


Kakashi: *Walks off*  
  


Naruto: They like Kakashi a little too much....  
  


Sasuke: The crazy one likes you.  
  


Naruto: And she like you *Points to Sakura*  
  


Sasuke: Don't remind me. *Leaves*  
  


Sakura: What does that mean?  
  


Naruto: What do you think it means? *Follows*  
  


Sakura: You're so mean! *Goes after*  
  


=At the ramen shop=  
  
Ed: *Drooling* Ramen....  
  


Kasumi: Its so nice not to cook for once.  
  


Naruto: Ramen!  
  


Sakura: But Why don't you love me Sasuke?!  
  


Sasuke: Leave me alone!  
  


Sakura: *Starts crying*  
  


Sasuke: *Rolls eyes*  
  


Kasumi: How do you put up with this?  
  


Sasuke: It's not easy  
  


Kasumi: Deep pity  
  


Sasuke: *Sighs* Thank you.  
  


Kasumi: I am so glad I wasn't like that  
  


Ed: Fox boy! *Hugs Naruto* Lets get ramen!  
  


Naruto: *Ramen falls on his lap* AH!  
  


Ed: Oops! Want me to clean that up for you?  
  


Naruto: IT BURNS!!!!!!!  
  


Ed: *Grabs a napkin and starts cleaning* I'm sorry!  
  


Kasumi: That had to hurt....  
  


Sasuke: *Laughing*  
  


Sakura: Stupid idiot!  
  


Ed: Shut up you unloved bitch!  
  


Sakura: *Cries again*  
  


Ed: *Smiles* That felt good...  
  


Kasumi: That was mean, but true, but still mean.  
  


Ed: Are you ok now Naruto?  
  


Naruto: It was really hot....  
  


Ed: I'm sorry!  
  


Naruto: T-T and it wasted good Ramen!  
  


Ed: *Sob* I know!  
  


Naruto: *starts crying with Sakura*  
  


Ed: I made Fox boy cry! *Hugs him* Forgive me!  
  


Naruto: *Coking*  
  


Ed: *Pats him on the back* Are you ok?  
  


Naruto: You when hugging me too tightly  
  


Ed: I'm sorry! I can't do anything right! *Starts crying*  
  


Kasumi: Can't even keep your room clean, let alone a human being  
  


Ed: *Cries more*  
  


Kasumi: Don't cry Ed.  
  


Ed: B-but...I can't do anything right and Naruto hates me! And so does Kakashi! I know they do!  
  


Kasumi: They do not. Right guys?  
  


Kakashi: No...I don't really know you.  
  


Kasumi: There ya go!  
  


Ed: Naruto? Do you hate me?  
  


Naruto: No...  
  


Ed: YAY! *Hugs him* Thank you!  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* When did she become so sensitive?  
  


Kakashi: You mean she isn't always like this?  
  


Kasumi: Not this bad.   
  


Ed: I'm hungry now...*Starts eating ramen*  
  


Kasumi: I'm sure you must be embarrassed by now Kakashi-san.  
  


Kakashi: *Nods*   
  


Kasumi: I'm sorry.  
  


Kakashi: It's ok.  
  


Naruto: Can I have more ramen?  
  


Ed: Same here!   
  
Kakashi: Go ahead.  
  


Naruto: YAY! Seconds here please!  
  


Ed: And here! Need more!  
  


Sasuke: Don't eat too much, you'll get fat.  
  


Ed: You mean like Sakura?  
  


Sasuke: Just like her.  
  
Sakura: *Cries harder*  
  


Ed: *Laughs and eats ramen*   
  
Naruto: That's harsh.  
  


Kasumi: That was kinda mean.   
  
Sakura: I'll never eat again!  
  


Ed: Anorexic bitch!  
  


Sakura: I don't want ta be fat!  
  


Ed: *Rolls eyes* Idiot...  
  


Kasumi: *Sigh* Children  
  


Kakashi: After this, you three need to go back to training.  
  


Naruto, Sasuke: Yes sir.  
  
Sakura: *Too busy crying*  
  


Ed: *Whacks her over the head* Oh shut up!  
  


Kasumi: You don't smack a crying child!  
  


Ed: Yes you do! How do you think I take care of the munchkins?  
  


Kasumi: *Searches head* Whatever works for you.  
  


Ed: And pain works.  
  


Kasumi: I hope you never have a child, and if you do that you aren't allowed 100 ft away from it.  
  


Ed: Yeah, yeah....Whatever  
  


Sakura: You're so mean!  
  


Ed: Thank you!  
  


Sakura: I hate you so much!  
  


Ed: I hate you too!  
  


Kasumi: Stop torturing the poor girl  
  


Ed: But it's so fun!  
  


Kasumi: She doesn't need you dragging her down   
  


Ed: Sure- Fine. I'll go easier on the bitch...err...girl.  
  


Sakura: I'm not a bitch!  
  


Ed: *cough*Yesyouare*cough*  
  


Naruto: You are being mean  
  


ED: I'm sorry! I'll stop!  
  


Sakura: Thank you Naruto!   
  


Ed: I'm not doing it for you.  
   
Naruto: She's doing it for me.  
  


Ed: *Hugs him* Exactly!

Naruto: ACK!

Ed: Sorry, Sorry!

Kakashi: I think that's enough goofing off. Let's get back to training.

Kasumi: Training? You mean that tree thing?

Kakashi: Yes, they're training by climbing trees.  
  
Kasumi: *Blinks* Cool, I guess

Ed: I want to train with Naruto! *Hugs him again*

Naruto: *Gasping for air* I-I'm sure Sensei w-will let you….*Cough* t-train with us.

Ed: REALLY!!!

Kasumi: That would be SO cool!! Can we Kakashi?!

Kakashi: I don't see a problem with it.

Ed and Kasumi: YAY!

Naruto: *Turns blue*

Ed: Whoops… *Let's go of Naruto*  

=At the forest=

Ed: So explain how this works.

Kakashi: I want you to climb a tree without using your arms.

Kasumi: How the heck do we do that?

Sakura: Like this! *Jumps up and runs up a tall tree* 

Kasumi: *Looks at where Sakura is* Dude! 

Ed: Hey, she can actually do something!

Sakura: *Sits on the highest branch and pouts* You're so mean!

Ed: Thank you!

Kasumi: Wait….how did she stick to the tree like that?

Kakashi: She used her chakras

Kasumi: *Blinks* Oro?

Sakura: Here, I have notes on it. *Tosses her scroll of notes down to Kasumi*

Kasumi: *Catches and reads scroll* 

Ed: I'll try to do this myself…. *Runs up a tree and slides back down*

Naruto: *Laughs* You need to put your chakras under you for it to work. *Runs halfway up his tree*

Sasuke:  Like that, but more like this. *Runs higher then Naruto*

Sakura: *Throws her arms into the air* YAY!! You're so awesome Sasuke! 

Naruto: *Growls and goes higher*

Sasuke: *Scowls* 

Kasumi: *Stuffs Sakura's notes into her vest* I think I get it….*Runs up a tree and goes lower then Sasuke* It worked! *Smiles*

Ed: *Tries to run up a tree again and slides down* AH! This is annoying!! 

Kakashi: *Reading his Make out Paradise* Keep trying you'll get it.

Ed: *Get starry eyed* Do you really think so? 

Kakashi: If Naruto can do it, just about anyone can do it.

Naruto: Yeah, if I can do it anyone can-HEY!

Kakashi: *Chuckles* 

Ed: Hope has come back to me! *Tries again and falls*

Kasumi: You looked so close that time too Ed.

Ed: Oh shut up!

=Later, night at camp=  
  
Ed: *Sighs* Man that was a lot of work.

Sasuke: Its training…it's meant to be a lot of work.

Ed: That's not the point. Right, Naruto? *Hugs Naruto*

Naruto: *Gasps for air*

Ed: That's what I thought! 

Sakura: Oh Sasuke you're the best! *Hugs Sasuke*

Sasuke: Get the hell off me…

Sakura: Sorry! *Let's go of Sasuke*

Kakashi: *Screams*

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: Master?! *Looks at Kakashi*

Kakashi: *Looking around frantically* WHERE IS IT?!?!

Ed: Where's what?

Kakashi: MY MAKE OUT PARADISE!! WHERE IS IT?!?!

Kasumi: *Up in a tree* This is a pretty okay book…

Kakashi: AH! You shouldn't be reading that!!

Kasumi: *turns a page* Why?

Kakashi: Cause it's not for children! What chapter are you reading?!

Kasumi: 5…

Kakashi: AH! STOP READING THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!

Kasumi: *Blinks* Why?

Kakashi: That's a bad chapter!

Kasumi: Bad? What do you mean bad?

Kakashi: *Blushes* Just give me back my book!

Kasumi: I want to read it…

Kakashi: NO!! *Jumps onto the branch next to Kasumi* Give! *Holds his hand out*

Kasumi: *Pouts* I'm not done…

Kakashi: You're not going to finish that book! 

Kasumi: Oh, that's no fun…

Kakashi: I don't care! I want you to give it to me…!

Kasumi: *Frowns* 

Ed: Kasumi! Let me see the book!

Kasumi: Kay! *Drops the book*

Kakashi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!

Ed: *Catches it* Hmmm….I need to read this.

Kakashi: NO you don't!!  
  
Kasumi: Put it in the bag and we can read it later.

Ed: *Smiles* OKAY!

Kakashi: No okay!

Kasumi: *Smiles* We'll give it back to you sooner or later.

Kakashi: B-but my book!

Kasumi: *Pouts* Pleeease?

Kakashi: *Grumbles* Fine….

Ed: YAY!

Kakashi: I want it back right away…

Ed: I promise Kakashi! *Hugs Naruto tightly* You can count on me!

Naruto: Air!! *Turns blue*

Ed: Right, sorry. *Lets go*

Naruto: *Backs away* 

Kakashi: You kids should rest up. It's getting late.

Ed: *Pouts* It's still early…

Kakashi: I don't care. All of you go to sleep.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: Yes Master.

Kakashi: And I mean all of you. *Looks at Kasumi and Ed*

Kasumi: Fine by me. *Jumps off the branch*

Ed: *Sighs* I hate going to bed early….

Kasumi: It will be worth it later Ed. You can trust me on that.

Ed: I'm a night person; I need to stay up at night!

Kasumi: Don't worry…

Ed: Okay.

=Later that night=

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: *Sleeping*

Kakashi: *Yawns and falls asleep*

Ed: *Twitching* ….can't….sleep…

Kasumi: *Opens her eyes slowly* Ed?

Ed: Great you're up!

Kasumi: *Puts her finger over her lip* Hush, we need to be quiet… 

Ed: *Lowers her voice* Sorry.

Kasumi: Let's grab their stuff and get out of here…

Ed: Sounds good to me.

Kasumi: *Gets up slowly and looks around*

Ed: *Looks at Naruto and grins* I want his headband… 

Kasumi: I'll get the bag. *Walks off*

Ed: *Crawls over to Naruto*

Naruto: *Snores softly*

Ed: He's so cute…*Unties his headband* and now I need to find Legato and Chou.

Legato and Chou: *Appear behind Ed* Master!

Ed: *Falls over* Quiet you guys…

Chou: SORRY!

Legato: *Smacks Chou over the head* She said quiet broomhead.

Ed: Be nice Legato.

Kasumi: I'm back with everything…*Holds up the bag*

Ed: Cool.

Kasumi: So where do you want to go next?

Chou: Let's go to the International House of Pancakes.

Ed, Kasumi, and Legato: *Stares at Chou* …..

Ed: ….

Kasumi: …..

Legato: ….

Chou: *Smiles stupidly*

Legato: *Smacks Chou*

Chou: Ouch….

Kasumi: Right…so Ed where do you want to go? *Takes out the 8 ball*

Ed: How bout GTO?

Kasumi: Sounds good to me.

Ed: Yay!

Kasumi: *Looks at the 8 ball* Take us to GTO!

Magical 8 ball of magic: Right on!

Naruto: *Yawns and gets up* I gotta pee…

Ed, Kasumi, Legato and Chou: *Disappear* 

Naruto: O.o ….What was that?! *Looks down at himself* I don't think I need to pee anymore.


	19. GTO: The Great Thief Otakus

=GTO, Morning=

Ed, Kasumi, Legato and Chou: Come in behind an overly huge bush

Kasumi: I guess we're going back to school for this one.

Ed: Shivers Yuck! I hate school!

Kasumi: Just sleep like you always do….

Ed: Still the very thought of going to school is hell on earth!!

Chou: I licked the chalkboard when I was in school!

Legato: I've never been to school.

Ed: You're so lucky Legato!

Legato: Smirks Thank you master.

Kasumi: But the only way to get close to Eikichi is to pose as students and go to school.

Ed: You have a good point, but Japanese schools have uniforms. Where are we gonna get a pair of those?

Two school girls: Walking by, talking

Kasumi: Good timing…

Ed: Very…

Kasumi: Almost scary….

Ed: Yeah….lets jump them.

Kasumi: Smiles Kay!

Ed: Legato, Chou, cover us…

Legato and Chou: Yes Master!

=With the school girls=

School girl #1: So I was like right, and he was like no, and she was like blab…

Kasumi: Gets in front of the school girls Hello…

School girl #2: Um...Hi.

School girl #1: Who are you?

Kasumi: A passing person….

Ed: From behind the girls Who's gonna steal your uniforms… Puts an arm around each school girl's shoulder

School girls: WHAT?!

Ed: Slams their heads together

School girls: Knocked out

Kasumi: Well that was easy enough.

Ed: Yep Pulls the school girls behind the bushes

=5 mins later=

School girls: Tied up and still knocked out

Ed: Has School girl #1's uniform on The skirt is too short!

Kasumi Has School girl #2's uniform on The top is too small on this one….

Ed: Stop complaining. Turns to Legato and Chou I want you guys to keep watch over them and if they do anything poke them with this stick. Holds out a long stick

Chou: Stick!! Grabs stick and hugs it

Legato: Ug…

Ed: See ya guy, let's go Kasumi.

Kasumi: Kay.

Ed and Kasumi: Walk to the school

Chou: Hugs the stick tighter and makes it snap …Whimpers

Legato: This is gonna be a long one….

Chou: STICK!!! Starts crying

=At school=

Kasumi: Looks around Everyone is dressed the same….

Ed: Yeah…Where's the sense of freedom to express yourself?

Kasumi: I don't know. blinks Ed why are those guys staring at us like that?

Ed: Cause they're freaking losers.

Kasumi: Crosses her arms So what class are we gonna fine Eikichi?

Ed: Um….I don't know.

Kasumi: Ug…Looks up Where's that smoking coming from?

Ed: Looks up That looks like cigarette smoke.

Kasumi: Hey Eikichi smokes!

Ed: You're right! Maybe that's him smoking over there.

Kasumi: Let's check it out!

Ed and Kasumi: Walks towards the smoke

=Other part of school=

Eikichi: Takes drag of his cigarette

Ed and Kasumi: Look over a corner at Eikichi

Ed: There he is….

Kasumi: Nods and coughs

Eikichi: Looks around Hello?

Ed: Growls Way to go…

Kasumi: Sorry, but I can't stand cigarette smoke Coughs harder

Eikichi: Who's there?

Ed: Gulps

Kasumi: Coughs even harder

Ed: Covers Kasumi's mouth Stop coughing…

Eikichi: Walks to the corner and see Ed and Kasumi

Ed: Um…hey.

Eikichi: Blinks

Kasumi: waves and coughs more

Eikichi: Looks at Kasumi Are you okay?

Kasumi: It's just the Cough Smoke Cough

Eikichi: Oh! Puts his cigarette on his shoe Sorry about that.

Ed: Its okay…Elbows Kasumi

Kasumi: I said I was sorry!

Eikichi: What are you girls doing back here?

Kasumi: We saw smoke and came to see where it was coming from.

Ed: Um…yeah!

Eikichi: Well…I'm one of the new student teachers, Mr. Onizuka. Who are you girls?

Ed: I am Ed!

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi.

Eikichi: It's nice to meet you, uh…Ed and Kasumi. I hope there are more pretty girls that go to this school like you girls.

Kasumi: Blushes Thank you….

Ed: smiles Thanks! So you're our new teacher.

Kasumi: Blinks Teacher…?

Eikichi: So you girls are in my class?

Ed: Uh Yeah! Isn't that right Kasumi?

Kasumi: Nods her head quickly Yes, yes!

Eikichi: Blinks Okay.

Bell: Rings

Eikichi: Sighs That's the warning bell. Better get to class.

Ed and Kasumi: Yes sir!

=In class=

Kasumi: Looks around the class Ed…I don't see any seats.

Ed: We'll just steal somebody's.

Kasumi: I don't know.

Ed: What? We steal everything else.

Kasumi: Point taken. I see two seats in the back.

Ed: Let's take them before the two morons who sit there come in.

Kasumi: Nods

Ed and Kasumi: Take the two empty seats in the back

Guy 1: Who are you two?

Ed: Um….

Kasumi: We're new students.

Guy 2: New?

Kasumi: Yes new.

Guy 3: Where did you come from? You don't look Japanese to me.

Ed: Glares

Kasumi: We're from America.

Guy 1: Grins American girls…

Kasumi: That's what I said.

Ed: What's it to ya?

Guy 3: We like to know the girls in our class.

Ed: You know us well enough; now back off before I bitch slap you!

Guys: Runs to their seats

Ed: Crosses her arms Assholes….

Kasumi: They seemed nice enough.

Ed: Frowns Shut up.

Bell: Rings

Teacher: Its time for class to start.

Ed: Falls asleep

Kasumi: Sighs Happens ever time.  

Teacher: We have a student teacher starting here today, Mr. Onizuka.

Eikichi: Walks to the front of the class Hello class.

Class: Hello Onizuka-Sensei

Ed: Snores

Teacher: Give him your full attention while I'm gone. You may start class now Walks out

Eikichi: Well, today we're studying…..

Kasumi: Sighs This is the part where I zone out…Takes out paper and a pencil and starts drawing

Ed: Drools

= Hour and a half later=

Eikichi: ….And that's why it was a kick in the pants.

Bell: Rings

Eikichi: That was the lunch bell people.

Ed: Gets up Lunch!!

Students: Start to leave for lunch

Ed: I need money!!

Kasumi: Lays her head on the desk and hands Ed money Knock yourself out…

Ed: Yay money!! Runs off

Kasumi: Sighs

Eikichi: Looks at Kasumi and blinks What are you still doing here?

Kasumi: Looks up I don't have any money…

Eikichi: I saw you give your friend money.

Kasumi: Yeah, but that was all my money.

Eikichi: You gave away your money to your friend?

Kasumi: Nods

Eikichi: Wow, I would never do that…

Kasumi: Thanks…

Eikichi: Let me buy you lunch if you're hungry.

Kasumi: Really?

Eikichi: Yeah sure!

Kasumi: Stands up Thank you very much Onizuka-Sensei

Eikichi: Smiles I have no problem with having lunch with you.

=Lunch room=

Kasumi: Sits at a table

Eikichi: Comes over with a tray Here you go!

Kasumi: Thank you! Starts eating quickly

Eikichi: Blinks Wow, you were hungry.

Kasumi: Looks up and nods

Eikichi: Smiles

Kasumi: Goes back to eating

=Across the lunch room with Ed=

Ed: Walks over to a table Food, food, food!

Guy: Trips Ed  
  
Ed: Falls  
  
Guy: Laughs  
  
Ed: Growls You shall pay!  
  
Guy: What are you going to do about it?   
  
Ed: Picks some of her food off the floor and hits him in the face with it  
  
Guy: HEY!  
  
Ed: FOOD FIGHT! Throws more food at random person

Random guy: I'M ALLEGERIC TO THAT!!

Food fight: Breaks out

Eikichi: AH! Get down!! Pulls Kasumi under the table with him

Kasumi: Dude…!

Ed: Sitting next to Eikichi and Kasumi, eating Yeah, isn't it great?

Eikichi: Where did you come from?!

Ed: A place.

Kasumi: And where did you get that food?

Ed: Stole it off some guy. Laughs What an idiot!

Kasumi: Blinks Kay…

Ed: Holds up bag I got grapes!

Eikichi: We really need to get out of here….

Kasumi: Yeah…You coming Ed?

Ed: Sorry guys, but I got some unfinished work to do Pulls out a spork and laughs evilly

Eikichi: Blinks in confusion

Ed: Runs off

Eikichi: Do I want to know what she's gonna do with that thing?

Kasumi: No, it's better to just walk away….real fast.

Eikichi: Yeah…Grabs Kasumi by the arm and drags her out

Ed: Standing on a table BOW BEFORE YOUR LORD AND MASTER!!!! Gets hit by jello

Guy: Laughs and points

Ed: Yells out a war cry and jumps on top of the guy Prepare for the darkness!!!

Guy: Screams in horror

=Back in the class room=

Eikichi: Looks around Ummm….sense most of the class hasn't returned….

Class: Only four students plus Kasumi left

Eikichi: Sooo….Do whatever you want, as long as its legal. 

=Principal's office=

Principal: Sitting down, looking at papers

Ed: Sitting on the other side of the Principal's desk …..

Principal: Looks between Ed and his papers

Ed: Yawns

Principal: Sighs and stares at Ed

Ed: Looks at her feet

Principal: ….Puts his papers down

Ed: Looks up at him

Principal: I understand why you started the food fight, but did you have to gouge his eyes out with a spork?!

Ed: He threw Jello at me!!! JELLO!!! There was not room for jello!!!

Principal: HIS EYES!!!

Ed: He was asking for it!! Shakes fist

Principal: Thanks to you and your food fight 50 students had to go to the hospital!

Ed: Any of them die?

Principal: Thankfully no…

Ed: Snaps fingers Damn!

Principal: I'm calling your parents young lady!

Ed: Ooooooo, my Par-ents! Fake gasp So scared….!

Principal: What's your name!

Ed: Stares at her feet and sighs Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky….

Principal: Gets up and looks through his file cabinet

Ed: Looks around

Principal: Wait a second….Do you even go to this school?

Ed: Um….uh….Stands up and points YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ASSHOLE!!!!! Jumps out the window

Principal: Blinks Um….What the hell was that?

=After School, Front yard=

Eikichi: Walking to the parking lot

Kasumi: Onizuka-Sensei!

Eikichi: Turns and looks at Kasumi Hey….

Kasumi: Runs next to him Thanks for teaching class today.

Eikichi: It's no problem, but I didn't have much of a class today with what happened.

Kasumi: Smiles But you still did a good job.

Eikichi: Thank you. So did you ever find Ed or is she still missing.

Kasumi: I haven't found her yet, but I'm hoping she'll pop up soon.

Eikichi: You might see her tomorrow.

Kasumi: Yeah….So what are you going to do now?

Eikichi: I was thinking of going to the arcade.

Kasumi: Oh! Can I come with you?! Pleeaaaase?!

Eikichi: Sure, I guess, but call your parents first.

Kasumi: Uh…Yeah, parents. I'll be right back… Runs off

=Different part of school=

Kasumi: Snickers Call my parents? HA! What a laugh….

Bush: Hey!

Kasumi: Ah! Jumps away Who's there?!

Bush: Who do you think it is? Ed jumps out of bush

Kasumi: Ed! hugs Ed I'm so glad I found you!

Ed: Please stop hugging me…..Now….

Kasumi: Oh sorry…right. Lets go What happened to you?

Ed: Things and stuff….Lots of stuff.

Kasumi: Blinks Oh….

Ed: So have you gotten anything yet?

Kasumi: Crosses arms and looks down Nope, not yet.

Ed: What the hell have you been doing?!

Kasumi: I've been gaining his trust so I can steal something from him.

Ed: Just knock him out and take something!!

Kasumi: It's hard to take something if you don't know where his stuff is.

Ed: You and your "Logic"

Kasumi: Smirks Thank you. Well, He's going to take me to the arcade with him. Do you want to come?

Ed: her chin Do nothing or play mindless video games….choices…GAMES!!!

Kasumi: Chuckles I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Ed: He better not.

Kasumi: Don't threaten the poor guy.

Ed: Awwwww, but that's the fun part.

Kasumi: Shakes head and sighs

=Parking lot=

Eikichi: Lights his cigarette and takes a drag of it

Kasumi: Hey Onizuka-Sensei waves

Eikichi: Have a nice time finding the phone?

Kasumi: Nods Yep! I also found Ed!

Ed: HELLO!!

Eikichi: H-hey…

Kasumi: She's coming with us to the arcade.

Eikichi: Okay, I think we can fit you both on the bike.

Ed: BIKE!

Kasumi: Cool! I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!

Eikichi: Smirks Just wait till you see this baby!

Ed: I can't wait to go fast on it!! That's the best part!! Throws her arms up SPEED!

Eikichi: Chuckles Hop on and I'll show you just how fast it can go.

Ed and Kasumi: YAY!!

=Arcade=

Ed: Looks around Game, game, game, game….Gasps

Kasumi: What?

Ed: Someone has come up with one of the best games ever!!

Kasumi: Blinks What game is that?

Ed: WACK-A-SQUIRREL!!! Runs over to the wack-a-squirrel game

Kasumi: Chuckles

Eikichi: She has something against squirrels or something?

Kasumi: Something is right. Gasps Soul Caliber….2!!

Eikichi: That's an okay one…

Kasumi: Must play!!! Runs over to the game

Eikichi: Scratches the back of his head

Ed: Take this you bitches!!! Hits all the squirrels

Eikichi: Uh…

Kasumi: DIE JACKASS!!! Rapidly hits a button

Ed: EVIL DOOM SQUIRRELS, OF THE WACK-A-SQUIRREL GAME, MEET YOUR MAKER!!!! Hits the machine so hard she breaks it

Eikichi: O.o

Ed: Laughs evilly and keeps hitting the machine

Eikichi: Um…I think its dead…

Ed: No it's a trick!! They never die that easily!!! Hits harder

Eikichi: Kasumi, little help with your friend?!

Kasumi: Few more levels and I'm done!

Ed: Pulls out one of the squirrels from the machine Beg for your life!!!

Robo squirrel: Shoots out a couple sparks

Ed: AH! Drops robo squirrel It burns!!!

Robo squirrel: Hits the ground and eye springs out

Ed: So that's the way you want it, en?!?!?! Well take this!!! Stomps on robo squirrel

Eikichi: O.O

Ed: Laughs evilly Who else wishes to test their luck with me?!?!

Kasumi: Throws arms up Yay, I win! Looks at Ed Ed I w-WHAT THE HELL?!

Ed: The squirrel knew of my coming and set up a trap for me! But they didn't count on me knowing!!

Kasumi: But it's not even real….

Ed: Says you!!

Kasumi: Shakes head

Ed: Slayer of the doom evil squirrels! WHOO!! Throws sponge hammer into air

Manager: Hey! You! You break my squirrel game?!?!

Ed: Uh…no….

Manager: You pay for that!!

Ed: Gotta go! Runs out

Kasumi: Blinks then sighs I should fallow her.

Eikichi: Do you guys need a ride home?

Kasumi: Looks down I have no home to go to.

Eikichi: What?

Kasumi: Um…Looks up I mean, I can't go home.

Eikichi: Why?

Kasumi: My parent and I aren't getting along very well and I'm afraid to go home Sobs and hides her face in her hands

Eikichi: Blink I had no idea…If you need a place to stay you can stay with me.

Kasumi: Sobs harder Th-thank you! Glomps Eikichi

Eikichi: Almost falls over AH! Uh…Welcome…

Kasumi: Stops sobbing Ed needs to come with us too. Starts sobbing again

Eikichi: Blinks Um…okay

Kasumi: THANK YOU!! Sobs harder

Eikichi: Rubs her back Lets find Ed and I'll take you guys to my house.

Kasumi: Y-you're so kind!! Hugs Eikichi tighter

Eikichi: Yeah…Walks away with Kasumi clinging to him

=Outside=

Eikichi: Looks around Where is she?

Kasumi: Still clinging I don't know…

Eikichi: Um…Could you let go of me?

Kasumi: Oh yeah Lets go Sorry.

Eikichi: Its okay.

Kasumi: Looks around ED!!

Ed: Peeks out from behind a car What?

Kasumi: Onizuka-Sensei is letting us stay with him! Isn't that great?

Ed: He is?

Kasumi: Yeah, Isn't he nice?

Ed: Yeah he is!

Eikichi: You girls don't need to thank me. I understand your situation

Ed: Situation?

Eikichi: Yeah, Kasumi told me all about it.

Ed: Stares at Eikichi then Kasumi

Eikichi: Its nothing to be ashamed of.

Ed: Y-you're okay with us?

Eikichi: Yeah totally!

Kasumi: I told him all about our problems with going home. Winks

Ed: O-oh….

Kasumi: Yeah our parent problems…

Ed: Y-yeah!

Eikichi: Don't worry about it at all girls. I have plenty of room at my apartment.

=Outside of Eikichi apartment=

Eikichi: You girls stay out here for a moment.

Ed and Kasumi: Okay.

Eikichi: Goes inside

Kasumi: Smiles It's a mess in there isn't it?

Ed: Oh hell yeah…

=Inside=

Eikichi: Looks around WhatamIgonnado?! WhatamIgonnado?! WhatamIgonnado?! This place is a mess!!

Room: Porn magazines scattered everywhere, blow up doll on the couch

Eikichi: I got to clean this place up!

=Outside=

Kasumi: Sighs

Ed: Leaning against a wall

Apartment: Loud crashes and bangs

Kasumi: Blinks Did you hear something?

Ed: No…

Eikichi: Opens the door, sweating and breathing hard O-okay.

Ed: Finally…

Kasumi: Smiles Thanks. Walks in

Ed: Fallows

=Inside=

Eikichi: Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable.

Ed: Thanks. Sits on the couch

Kasumi: Looks at the room in horror Oh my….this place is a mess…

Eikichi: I'm sorry. The maid hasn't been in sense… ever.

Ed: Its not that bad….

Kasumi: Look at the floor! Where's the vacuum?!

Eikichi: Don't worry about it. You girls sit still and I'll make dinner. Goes into the kitchen

Ed: Whatever…

Kasumi: Vacuum! Must find!! Looks around franticly

Ed: Will you cool it! Damn…Looks around HEY TEACH! WHERE'S THE TV?!

Eikichi: From Kitchen Its under the sheet! But it doesn't work!

Ed: Eye twitches D-doesn't work?

Kasumi: Maybe it's in the closet!

Eikichi: Oh, don't go into my closet.

Closet: Barely staying closed, has a couple magazines poking out the sides and bottom

Kasumi: Looks at closet

Ed: Grins Now I have to….

Kasumi: ….I don't think a vacuum could fit in there….

Ed: So? I just want to open it cause he said not to.

Kasumi: We have a vacuum in the bag right?

Ed: Somewhere in there, I guess…

Kasumi: Good… Grabs the bag and looks in it

Ed: Inches towards the closet

Kasumi: I can't find it!

Ed: Just jump in. Gets closer to the closet

Kasumi: Kay! Jumps in

Ed: Hand over closet doorknob

Eikichi: You aren't opening the closet are you?!

Ed: Uh…No?

Eikichi: Okay, just checking.

Ed: Chuckles evilly and slowly opens the closet

Closet: magazines and other unknown stuff come flying out with a crash

Ed: Blinks Huh….Picks up a magazine

Eikichi: What was that?

Ed: Stares at the magazine wide-eyed U-uh….n-nothing…

Eikichi: Okay…

Ed: Grabs a few magazines

Kasumi: Jumps out of the bag with a vacuum and wearing a French maid outfit I'm ready to clean!

Ed: Yeah that's nice…Shoves magazines in the bag

Kasumi: Blinks What were those?

Ed: Magazines…

Kasumi: ...Okay…

Ed: Just don't say anything.

Kasumi: Can do. Looks at the closet and sighs What a mess.

Ed: Yeah…it just busted open. Sits on the couch

 Kasumi: Huh…I better clean that up then! Goes over to the closet and stacks magazines in it

Eikichi: Comes in with two bowls of ramen Hope you don't mind Ramen gir- What the hell?! Kasumi what are you doing? Didn't you hear me when I said not to go into my closet….and where did you get that maid outfit?

Kasumi: Um…I…it was open and I wanted to help clean. Pouts I'm sorry.

Eikichi: Sighs heavily Its okay. I want you to sit on the couch and I'll clean everything off.

Kasumi: Okay. Do you want me to take this outfit off too?

Eikichi: ….Sit on the couch and I'll take care of everything.

Kasumi: Alright…Sits on the couch next to Ed

Eikichi: Hands Ed and Kasumi Ramen Enjoy.

Ed: Great! Start chowing on ramen

Kasumi: Takes ramen and nods Thank you Sensei.

Eikichi: Smiles Anytime.  Goes to the closet and cleans it up

Kasumi: Whispers Is it just me or do people always give us ramen?

Ed: Slurps What's wrong with ramen?

Kasumi: Nothing, just stating a fact.

Ed: Whatever.

Kasumi: So when do you think we should steal his stuff?

Ed: After I'm done eating. Takes a mouthful of noodles in her mouth V'al each yum hot who hab hees TV horking.

Kasumi: You're mad cause his TV isn't working?

Ed: Swallows and nods Hell yeah. He has made me bored by having nothing here for us to do.

Kasumi: Sighs Okay.

Ed: Grins He wouldn't know what hit him…Laughs evilly

Eikichi: Blinks What's with the evil laughter?

Ed: Uhhhh…Kasumi told a funny joke.

Eikichi: …Oh. Goes back to cleaning

Ed: Quickly finishes ramen Get ready…

Kasumi: Nods Got ya

Ed: Puts bowl down on the floor

Kasumi: Frowns  Don't leave that on the floor!

Ed: Where do you want me to put it?

Kasumi: Shakes head In the sink.

Ed: …

Kasumi: The one in the kitchen…

Ed: Man, Miss. Neat freak! What's wrong with the sink in the bathroom?!

Kasumi: Ug…

Ed: Oh fine! Picks up bowl

Kasumi: Oh, take mine too while you're at it! Smiles and holds up her bowl to Ed

Ed: Do I look like your slave?

Kasumi: Pouts Please Ed?

Ed: Grumbles and snags Kasumi's bowl If you weren't my best friend…Walks to the kitchen

Kasumi: Smiles

Eikichi: I'm done…Closes the closet door

Kasumi: You're finished cleaning the closet?

Eikichi: No, I got tired of cleaning it.

Kasumi: Frowns I see.

Ed: Stands at the kitchen door Okay, now that I'm done with your stupid dishes, Points to Eikichi Kasumi hold him down!

Eikichi: Blink What?!

Kasumi: Tackles Eikichi

Eikichi: AH! What are you doing?! Tries to get up

Kasumi: It would be best if you stayed down! Reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a feather duster and holds it up to Eikichi's throat

Eikichi: Blinks What are you gonna do? Dust me to death?

Kasumi: This isn't Tetsusaiga? Uh…Waves it at Eikichi's face

Eikichi: Sneezes St-stop that! Stands up

Kasumi: EEP! Clings and hangs from his arm

Eikichi: Kasumi, stop playing around and get off!

Ed: We're not playing! Takes out Vash's gun

Eikichi: Eyes get wide and puts his arms up Wh-what the?! Where were you keeping that?!

Kasumi: Swings on Eikichi arm

Ed: SILENCE!! Shoots at the ceiling

Eikichi: AH! Don't shoot there!!

Ed: I said silence! I'm the one with the gun! shoots again

Eikichi: My ceiling!

Woman from upstairs: Stop making that noise!!

Eikichi: I'm sorry upstairs neighbor!

Ed: Laughs evilly Now, give me your wallet!

Eikichi: I-I don't have anything! I'm a teacher! I'm poor!

Ed: Give me the damn wallet or else I shoot!

Eikichi: Here…Reaches into his back pocket and tosses it to Ed

Ed: Catches it Good! Looks through it whistling OH! What do we have here! Puts out $5 and credit cards

Eikichi: AH! I'm still paying those things off!

Ed: Too bad! Shoots ceiling again

Eikichi: What did you shoot that time?!

Ed: Smiles It was fun!

Kasumi: Can I have the keys to your bike?

Eikichi: What?! No way!!

Kasumi: Come on!

Eikichi: Not the bike! That's my pride and joy out there!

Ed: Shoot the ceiling Give up the keys bitch! Part of the ceiling falls on top of Ed OUCH!  Falls down

Eikichi: Runs over and grabs Vash's gun from Ed HA! Now you can't shoot!

Ed: That's not fair!

Eikichi: You shouldn't take advantage of people's kindness! I didn't have to let you stay, but I did, and this is how you repay me?! By trying to kill and steal from me?

Kasumi: Yeah…Waves her feather duster in his face

Eikichi: Squeezes loudly and stubbles back

Kasumi: Jumps of his arm

Eikichi: Rubs his nose Don't rub that thing in my face!

Kasumi: Drop the gun and give us the keys to your bike.

Eikichi: Just because you have a feather dust doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do this!

Kasumi: No, but this will. Takes out Tetsusaiga

Eikichi: Uh…Where are you guys getting these weapons?!

Kasumi: We stole them…

Ed: Stands up Yeah! We're good thieves!

Eikichi: B-but What do you want to steal from me?!

Kasumi: Smirks Cause we like you!

Ed: Now drop the gun! Its mine!

Eikichi: …I could shoot before you could get to me.

Kasumi: Likely, but it would be smart to drop the gun. Holds up Tetsusaiga We don't want to kill you…

Ed: We just want to hurt and injury you!

Eikichi: Holds the gun up and aims S-stay back.

Kasumi: Just give us the keys and we'll go.

Ed: You really need a TV or else this kind of stuff wouldn't happen!

Eikichi: You're doing this cause I don't have a TV?!

Ed: Now we are!

Kasumi: Steps closer

Eikichi: Gulps and shakes St-stay back!

Kasumi: Keeps walking towards himWe both know you aren't gonna shoot, and if you are, you can't aim.

Eikichi: Closes his eyes and looks away

Kasumi: Sighs and shakes her head Give me your keys…Stands next to him and points his gun down

Eikichi: Sighs heavily and gives her his keys

Kasumi: Pats his head then takes them Good boy.

Ed: Goes overYeah, and give me my gun back!  Snatches Vash's gun from him Get a TV and things like this wouldn't happen!

Eikichi: Sighs and sits down on the couch

Kasumi: If you can afford a TV we'll get you one…

Eikichi: I would rather have my bike instead.

Kasumi: We'll come back and give you a good TV!

Ed: Grabs the Endless bag of…stuff Yeah, then we don't have to steal from you!

Eikichi: Uh…thanks I guess.

Ed: I'll try not to get your credit up too high. Laughs

Kasumi: Aw, that's just mean.

Ed: So? Opens the door Lets go find Legato and Chou.

Kasumi: Okay.  Puts Tetsusaiga on her side I'll drive. Holds up the keys

Ed: But I want to drive!

Kasumi: I don't trust you behind the wheel of bicycle, let alone a motorcycle.

Ed: You're being a wus. You don't want me to drive cause you think I'll drive too fast.

Kasumi: Nods Pretty much..

Ed: You are no fun!

Kasumi: Sticks her tongue out and walks out

Ed: Wait for me you wus! Runs after her

Eikichi: Sighs Its days like these I wonder.

= Behind the overly huge bush =

Chou: Wearing all black standing in front of a pile of dirt We're here to say goodbye to stick Sniffle

Legato: Reading a magazine

Schoolgirls: Still unconscious

Chou: H-he was a good st-stick. Sniffle sniffle I-I didn't know him for long. I remember when master handed him to me…it seems like yesterday….

Legato: Turns a page That was this morning you broom head!

Ed and Kasumi: Come riding in on Eikichi's motorcycle, wearing their own clothes

Legato: Thank god…Tucks away the magazine in his coat

Ed: Jumps off Legato, Chou! Runs over and hugs Legato then Chou

Chou: Gasps M-Master…you're standing on stick's grave…

Ed: Looks down to see she's standing on pile of dirt Um…sorry. Steps off

Chou: Sobs I miss stick!!

Ed: Pats his back Uh…there, there Chou.

Kasumi: Leans on motorcycle holding the magic dimensional 8 ball of magic Oi Ed, where do you want to go now?

Ed: Um…I don't know…

Kasumi: Choose between Lupin and .Hack sign. Shakes it

Ed: Lets go to Lupin this time. I want to meet Goemon! Jumps up and down and squeals happily

Kasumi: Blinks

Ed: Shut up that never happened!!

Kasumi: riiiight…Shakes 8 ball harder Hey 8 ball! Take us to Lupin.

Magic dimensional 8 ball of magic: It will happen!

Ed, Kasumi, Legato and Chou: Disappears


End file.
